Once Upon A Dream
by LylMccutie07
Summary: Takdir telah menjatuhkan tanggung jawab besar pada keduanya. Rahasia gereja kembar, Keempat kerajaan yang terancam berperang. Sepasang pangeran kembar ditakdirkan untuk mengembalikan kedamaian kembali pada negeri mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika sang pangeran pembawa cahaya menemukan serpihan berkilau yang merupakan hasrat hatinya? Pairing : Drarry, based on Snow White fairytale
1. Pada Suatu Masa

**Lylul's Note :**

Halo semuanya, ini fic Harry Potter terbaru buatan Lylul. Ber-_main pairing_ Drarry, gendernya adventure dan romance (tentunya) dengan sepercik humor (garing). Cerita ini berdasar dari dongeng Snow White, tapi ceritanya dicampur-campur sama beberapa bumbu dongeng lain seperti_ Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Alice In Wonderland, Romeo and Juliet_, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan! Ini bukan kumpulan cerita dalam satu fic, ini adalah satu cerita dalam satu fic!  
Mungkin cerita ini memang dibumbui oleh beberapa dongeng klasik, namun garis besar cerita ini berdasarkan pada dongeng Snow White.

PERHATIAN! INI PENTING : Voldemort dan Tom Riddle adalah dua orang yang berbeda di cerita ini! Voldemort adalah penyihir jahat pucat yang tak berhidung! (Pfffftt XDD) sementara Tom Riddle adalah pemuda tampan dengan umur normal! Timeline disini adaalah masa _Medieval_, tau 'kan? Masih berupa kerajaan-kerajaan, kuda dan kereta kuda, pedang dan perisai, putri dan pangeran gituuu.. disini, ada penyihir, kurcaci, raksasa, makhluk-makhluk aneh, juga benda-benda sihir dan ramalan-ramalan. -Sekian.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Tom selalu duluan. Aku mengikuti.  
Tak apa. Toh, kami selalu seperti ini.  
Yang terpenting adalah, kami selalu bersama.  
Aku terlalu menyayanginya untuk membencinya._

_Kami berdua selalu bersama. Tak ada hari dimana kami melangkah berpisah. _

_Tom selalu berjalan didepan. Aku mengikuti. Ia cahaya. Aku bayangan. Tapi ibu selalu mengatakan akulah cahayanya. Namun aku tak pernah mempercayainya. Kenyataannya, akulah yang mengikuti, Tom yang menuntun. Dia 'kan kakakku. Ibu selalu menggeleng pasrah mendengarnya, dan selalu berkata :_

_"Suatu saat, jika roda takdir sudah mulai berputar, kau akan mempercayai kata-kata ibu, Harry." _

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~Once Upon A Dream~

A multi-chapter fanfiction by : LylMccutie07  
Inspired by classic children tales  
Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling  
Pairing : Draco/Harry (Drarry)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Prolouge :_  
_"Pada Suatu Masa..."  
_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dahulu kala, kerajaan-kerajaan hidup berdampingan sebagai saudara, saling tolong-menolong, rakyat hidup sejahtera. Manusia, penyihir, kurcaci, peri, _goblin_, dan raksasa hidup sederajat bersama dengan damai. Semua orang hidup bahagia, dikarenakan persatuan kerajaan yang tercipta oleh keempat raja dan ratu legendaris untuk memperoleh sirnanya masa kegelapan yang berasal dari perang besar bepuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Keempat raja dan ratu tersebut terdiri dari dua orang raja pemberani dan dua ratu baik hati. Yakni, raja Godric sang pemberani dari kerajaan singa emas dari timur bernama Gryffindor. Ratu Helga yang baik hati nan jujur dari kerajaan jauh terselubung di hutan barat, Hufflepuff. Ratu Rowena yang bijaksana dari kerajaan tinggi di gunung selatan, Ravenclaw, dan raja Salazar yang cerdik dan berambisi dari kerajaan misterius di pantai utara bernama Slytherin.

Keempat kerajaan bersatu untuk menciptakan kehidupan yang damai bagi mereka dan rakyat mereka, juga membuat hak sederajat bagi seluruh makhluk di dalam wilayah kerajaan mereka. Keempat kerajaan tersebut membentuk sebuah negeri nan luas yang mulai dikenal dengan 'Hogwarts'.

Belasan tahun berlalu, Hogwarts hidup dengan damai, harmonis, penuh kejayaan. Sampai akhirnya, raja Salazar memiliki seorang penerus, seorang pangeran tampan dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan dan kecerdasan. Ia memberi nama anak lelakinya dengan Gellert sebagai nama pertama, Grindelwald sebagai nama tengah, dan tentunya, Slytherin sebagai nama akhir. Tapi ia lebih dikenal sebagai Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald adalah seorang pemuda yang cerdas, tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang berambisius, sama seperti ayahnya. Namun, ia memandang makhluk selain penyihir dan manusia lebih rendah darinya. Dia berpendapat bahwa seharusnya bangsa selain penyihir dan manusia tak layak hidup sederajat dengan mereka.

Tergoda oleh perkataannya, beberapa masyarakat berpengaruh teryakini oleh pendapatnya. Semua dimulai dengan rasa benci, rasa benci berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, kekhawatiran berubah menjadi ketakutan, ketakutan berubah menjadi amarah, dan amarah menimbulkan sebuah pemberontakan. Pemberontakan tumbuh besar, sampai akhirnya perang meletus tak terhentikan.

Gellert Grindelwald kemudian tekalahkan oleh Albus Dumbledore, seorang ahli sihir yang bijak. Dibantu oleh kerajaan Gryffindor sepenuhnya. Sungguh ironis, karena Albus Dumbledore sesungguhnya adalah sahabat Grindelwald sendiri semenjak kecil. Perang tersebut membawa nama kerajaan Slytherin menuju jurang terdalam, menjatuhkan martabat kerajaan yang dulu begitu dihormati. Dikarenakan dalang penyulut api perang adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan itu sendiri, juga banyaknya pengikut yang berasal dari kerajaan berlambang ular perak tersebut. Kerajaan Slytherin dicap sebagai kerajaan licik yang berhati buruk.

Lambat laun, rakyat Slytherin mulai memeluk kenyataan pahit yang dilemparkan kepada mereka. membuatnya tertelan racun ketidakpercayaan antar satu sama lain, menjaga jarak dari orang asing, memegang pikiran licik, dan kegelapan pun menggenggam seisi kerajaan sepenuhnya.

Dengan kematian raja pertama mereka juga membuat kerajaan yang dulunya begitu bersinar kini semakin terpuruk. Walau kecerdikan dan kepandaian mereka untuk bertahan hidup lebih unggul dari kerajaan manapun oleh itu. Tertempa dengan kenyataan perih membuat mereka kuat dengan cara sendiri dan hanya dapat mempercayai diri mereka sendiri.

Juga fakta bahwa kerajaan Gryffindor-lah yang memusnahkan perang, kerajaan singa emas tersebut dipuja-puja oleh seluruh rakyat, sementara kerajaan Slytherin menaruh rasa dendam dibalik sorak puja-puji pada mereka.

Untuk menghormati jasa kepahlawanan mereka, kerajaan-kerajaan memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah gereja megah nan indah untuk kerajaan Gryffindor. Oh, gereja ini bukan gereja biasa, gereja ini selain indah juga memendam sebuah sihir kuno yang begitu kuat. Legenda menyatakan, sihir tersebut berasal dari batu bertuah legendaris yang diciptakan oleh seorang _Sorcerer _sekaligus ahli alkimia bernama Nicholas Flamel.  
Konon, batu tersebut dapat membuat logam apapun menjadi emas. dan dengan batu tersebut, kita dapat menciptakan eliksir kehidupan yang membuat peneguknya hidup abadi.

Namun, dikarenakan banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan batu tersebut, para raja dan ratu dari tiap kerajaan memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah gereja lagi yang persis sama dengan gereja yang pertama. Mereka membelah batu bertuah menjadi dua bagian, bagian pertama disembunyikan didalam gereja pertama, sementara yang lainnya disembunyikan di dalam gereja kedua. Mereka membagun gereja kedua di kerajaan Slytherin, tersembunyi jauh didalamnya. Tak ada yang dapat menemukan gereja kedua hingga detik ini. Para raja-ratu, penyihir-penyihir, dan makhluk-makhluk yang membantu menyembunyikan batu bertuah juga terkunci mulutnya dengan _Unbreakable Vow_.  
Sementara kembarannya terekspos di dalam kerajaan Gryffindor dan dibuka untuk umum. Mereka tak perlu khawatir potongan batu pertama akan dicuri, karena potongan tersebut tersembunyi dan dijaga oleh sesuatu yang bahkan orang-orang tak berani menyebutnya.

Walau kedua gereja ini terpisah oleh jarak yang begitu besar, keduanya membagi sebuah ikatan yang tak terpisahkan oleh jarak maupun waktu. Sebuah ikatan yang terbentuk oleh sihir kuno batu bertuah, ikatan yang tak akan pernah pupus dari apapun, yang menyatukan dan menyeimbangi hubungan keempat kerajaan.

"-dan itulah cerita sejarah kuno negeri kita," ujar seorang wanita anggun yang kemudian menutup buku tebal bersampul kuno usang di pangkuannya dengan hentakan lebut, mata hijaunya menatap sepasang anak lelaki umur lima tahun berparas identik dihadapannya. Tepatnya dibawahnya, karena mereka berdua duduk dengan santai dibawah lantai tertutup karpet tebal yang hangat, sementara ia duduk diatas kursi sofa empuk berlapis beludru merah. Lily Potter adalah nama wanita tersebut, ia tersenyum hangat kepada anak kembarnya. Kedua anak lelaki identik menatap ibu mereka dengan pandangan takjub, imajinasi mereka berputar-putar di kepala mereka, kagum akan cerita yang baru saja ibu mereka bacakan.

"Ibu! Apakah benar gereja kembar itu nyata?" tanya salah satu anak lelakinya. Mata hijau turqouise-nya menyala-nyala penuh keingintahuan.

Lily tersenyum penuh makna, "Tentu saja, Tom. Kita 'kan selalu mengunjungi gereja pertama tiap natal dan hari-hari besar," tarikan nafas tajam penuh terkejutan keluar dari bibir merah mungil anak lelaki yang satunya. Mata hijau zamrud melebar terkejut.

"Oh! Ibu maksud gereja putih megah di pusat kota yang selalu kita kunjungi itu?! Ya ampun! Kalau kita tahu, kita pasti akan mengeksplorasi isinya lebih jauh. Iya 'kan, Tom?!" serunya penuh semangat, pernyataannya mendapat anggukan mantap dari kakak kembarnya.

"Hei, hei, apa maksudnya 'mengeksplorasi _lebih _jauh'? Kalian bukannya berdoa, malah asyik berpetualang di dalam gereja. Tak heran kalian selalu menghilang secara misterius di dalamnya," omel Lily, yang mendapat cengiran malu-malu dari kedua anaknya.

Tawa puas tak terduga menggelegak di samping mereka, "Hahaha! Itu baru anak ayah! Berjiwa petualang! Kalian membuat ayah bangga!" seru pria tampan bersurai hitam bermata coklat yang berpakaian formal dan mewah.

"Dan aku menyalahkan segala sifat buruk mereka padamu, James," wanita anggun tersebut menatap suaminya dengan garang, membuat kedua anak dan suaminya tertawa.

Keluarga yang hangat ini bukanlah keluarga biasa, mereka adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Gryffindor. James Potter sang pewaris tahta yang sekarang resmi menjadi raja pemerintah kerajaan singa emas, jatuh hati kepada seorang gadis dari keluarga penyihir dikalangan rakyat biasa bernama Lily Evans. Tentunya ini membuat pertentangan dari berbagai pihak, terutama pihak kerajaan sendiri. Namun setelah sekian lama memperjuangkan cinta mereka, jerih payah mereka membuahkan sebuah pernikahan restu.  
Dari pernikahaan mereka, dikaruniailah sepasang anak laki-laki kembar.

Anak lelaki yang lahir pertama kali begitu tampan, ia langsung menarik hati para wanita diumurnya yang masih relatif balita. Ia memiliki rambut hitam kelam yang jika tertempa cahaya mentari lembayung akan terlihat kemerahan –merah seperti rambut ibunya. Mata hijau tourquise. Bibir tipis merah-sehat, dan kulit putih pualam yang membuat segalanya kontras dan melipat-gandakan keindahannya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu cerdas bagai menyimpan sebuah misteri, ia diberi nama Tom Marvolo Potter. Pada umurnya yang masih lima tahun, ia sudah memiliki kharisma tersendiri, begitu cerdas untuk anak seusianya.

Sementara adiknya, begitu manis dan menawan sampai semua orang selalu tergoda untuk mencubit pipinya yang cerah dan terona alami. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mata bagai genangan hijau zamrud yang dalam dan jelas, terbingkai dengan bulu mata lentik dan panjang. Rambut hitam sekelam malam begitu kontras dengan kulit putih sehat yang begitu lembut bagai kue, bibir merah darah berbentuk panah cupid sempurna, membuat semua orang terpukau akan kecantikannya. Ia diberi nama Harry James Potter.

Harry tumbuh menjadi anak manis berhati mulia. Walau masih begitu muda, ia berhati lembut. Gigih menolong siapapun, tak peduli bangsa atau makhluk apa mereka. Memiliki hati pemaaf, jujur, dan adil. Walaupun begitu, ia juga nekat melakukan hal apapun demi menolong siapapun. Harry bukan hanya mewarisi bola mata zamrud ibunya, ia dikaruniai bakat sihir dari sang ibu. Sihirnya mungkin tidak besar dan kuat seperti penyihir agung yang melegenda, Albus Dumbledore. Namun sihirnya masih berkembang.

Dikarenakan fisik mereka, keduanya dipanggil dengan nama panggilan tersendiri. Snow-White untuk Harry, dan Rose-Red untuk Tom. Keduanya walau mirip namun berbeda, begitu dekat satu sama lain. Tak ada hari dimana yang lainnya berjalan sendiri tanpa yang satunya menggenggam tangan masing-masing, berjalan dengan langkah yang sama. Tapi sang kakak yang menuntun, sementara adik yang mengikuti. Semua orang berpendapat kalau Tom adalah cahaya yang menuntun, sementara Harry bayangannya. Tetapi kedua orangtua mereka berpendapat sebaliknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak manis, waktunya tidur," eluhan kekecewaan tercipta dari kedua bibir anak kembar itu, ibu mereka terkekeh. "Ayolah, besok kalian boleh bermain di _Hill of Departure_. Lagipula esok pagi, ayah baptis kalian akan berkunjung kemari, jadi kalian boleh pergi bermain diluar bersamanya."

Mendengar itu, keduanya kembali bersemangat, mata mereka berbinar penuh kegembiraan. Sirius Black –ayah baptis mereka– adalah seorang _Duke_, sekaligus sahabat baik ayah mereka sedari kecil. Ia terkenal jahil dan penuh ide. Tiap kali ia datang berkunjung, tak diragukan lagi bahwa dia akan datang membawa berbagai macam mainan untuk melakukan keusilan jenaka.  
Si kembar kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan tangan saling berpegangan erat dengan yang lainnya menuju kamar yang mereka bagi bersama.  
"_Goodnight, mom, dad_!" seru keduanya bersamaan,

"_Goodnight, sons!" _balas kedua orangtua mereka. Suara cekikikan riang milik anak mereka menggema di lorong istana.

Lily mengehela nafas berat, James merangkul pundaknya dengan penuh cinta.  
"Tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apapun dengan mereka. Tidak selama aku masih berjalan di muka bumi. Ramalan itu masih lama akan terjadinya, aku yakin mereka sudah siap sebelum itu terjadi."

Ramalan. Itulah yang membuat keduanya begitu gelisah dikarenakan ramalan tersebut menyangkut nasib kedua anak mereka, yang tanpa secuil keraguanpun mereka sayangi sepenuh hati. James dan Lily Potter diberitahukan oleh Albus Dumbledore akan takdir besar yang keduanya bawa, sebuah ramalan terbentuk pada hari pangeran kembar tersebut lahir. Yang berbunyikan takdir mereka diharuskan memerangi kejahatan pekat yang di kemudian hari akan terbit kembali.

James dan Lily tak ingin hal itu terjadi, mengorbankan kebahagiaan darah-daging mereka kepada takdir adalah hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan. Namun ramalan Sybil Trelawney selalu benar, mereka tak berkutik kepada takdir, dan hanya dapat meratapi nasib mereka.

Hingga saat itu tiba, mereka akan membiarkan kedua anak mereka hidup dengan damai dan aman dibawah pedar hangat yang dapat mereka berikan. Hingga nanti angin meniup api lilin hangat mereka, dan membiarkan keduanya berkeliaran di dalam malam mencari sinar bulan yang tersembunyi dibalik awan, sampai fajar menjelang.

**.**

"–Ya, pegang seperti itu, pegang yang erat. Tahan. Stabilkan antara lengan dan pundak, luruskan pandangan matamu, rilekskan tubuhmu. dan...lepas!"

Panah mendesing di udara, melesat membelah angin, matanya menancap pada sasaran yang terbuat dari kain kanfas tebal.  
"Aaaahh! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" erang anak lelaki yang menenteng busur pada tangannya. Mata hijau cerah berpedar, memelototi dengan garang anak panahnya yang menancap beberapa senti dari lingkaran bidikan paling tengah yang dilukis merah.

"Oh, ayolah! Itu saja sudah hebat! Baru saja kau belajar beberapa menit yang lalu, bidikanmu sudah nyaris sempurna! Aku saja saat pertama belajar memanah malah terjerembab oleh busurku sendiri! Kau hebat Tom!" puji seorang pria berambut hitam panjang setengkuk disampingnya, seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung anak baptisnya dengan bangga. Sirius Black adalah nama pria tersebut.

Tom tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian ayah baptisnya. Jauh disamping mereka, dibawah pohon dedalu yang dikelilingi oleh semak _holly_, adik kembarnya sedang sibuk merangkai-rangkai ranting menjadi sebuah benda dengan tuntunan seorang pria berambut cokelat madu disampingnya. Ekspresi kesulitan namun penuh ketelitian terlukis diwajahnya yang memerah karena frustasi.

Tom menoleh ke arah adiknya dan sahabat orangtuanya,  
"Hey, Harry! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sedang merangkai apa?" sahutnya. Mendengar sahutan keras kakaknya, Harry terkesiap, buru-buru ia menyembunyikan pekerjaannya di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya merangkai ranting menjadi bentuk yang berbeda-beda dengan sihir!"

Nada paniknya menimbulkan ketertarikan dan keingintahuan pada kakaknya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihatnya!" Tom berlari menuju Harry, dan Harry spontan berlari menjauh. "Tidak boleh! Ini belum selesai!" dan terjadilah permainan kejar-tangkap yang tak diundang.

Pria berambut cokelat madu yang tadinya duduk tenang menerangkan sihir kepada Harry di padang rumput tempat mereka berada, kini terkekeh menonton kakak-beradik identik tersebut berlari dengan yang satunya berusaha menghindari tangan saudaranya menggapai dirinya.

"Hei, _twins_! Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kastil! Sebentar lagi gelap, dan makan malam juga sebentar lagi siap!" sahutnya. Si kembar mengeluh bersamaan, "Tapi Remus! Kami masih ingin bermain disini!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Remus Lupin, seorang penyihir yang bersahabat dengan Lily semasa sekolah mereka dulu, terkekeh geli bercampur heran. Ia tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya anak kembar selalu mengucapkan kalimat dengan bersamaan. Mungkin mereka punya telepati?  
"Ayolah, besok kita bisa bermain dan berlatih lagi disini! Sekarang ayo kita pulang! Orangtua kalian sudah menunggu!" kata Sirius, melambaikan salah satu tangannya kepada anak-anak baptisnya.

Kakak-beradik kembar tersebut pun berlari menyusul ayah baptis mereka menuju kastil yang tak berada jauh dari padang rumput di bukit kecil tempat mereka bermain dan berlatih. Keempatnya memasuki kastil dengan melewati gerbang benteng terlebih dahulu, Kemudian berjalan –berlari untuk kasus si kembar– menuju ruang makan, tempat kedua orangtua pangeran kembar hiperaktif itu menunggu mereka.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang baru kami lakukan tadi!" seru pangeran identik bersamaan, seraya melompat duduk pada kursi mereka. Remus dan Sirius bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan.

"Oh? Kalian melakukan apa saja dari pagi?" tanya ibu mereka sembari tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut.

"Pagi tadi, kami belajar naik kuda! Kemudian uncle Sirius mengajariku cara memanah!" sahut Tom dengan bangga, Harry mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Ya! Ibu harus melihat bagaimana hebatnya Tom memanah! Pada bidikan pertamanya saja sudah dekat sekali dengan sasaran paling tengah!" Harry menyabung, tak mau kalah berbagi cerita dari kakaknya.

"Oh, itu belum seberapa! Coba ibu lihat bagaimana Harry menyembuhkan luka pada kaki kuda uncle Remus yang tadi tersangkut duri semak liar dengan sihirnya! Hebat sekali!" Harry tersipu mendengar pujian kakanya. "Itu cuma goresan kecil.." gumamnya pelan, malu-malu.

"Siapa bilang? Itu saja sudah hebat! Aku melihat cahaya merah keemasan yang berpedar lembut dari tangannya saat ia mengobati kaki kuda itu!" Harry semakin tenggelam dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dadanya ketika mendengar pujian kakaknya. "Tom juga hebat dengan pedang, ia kuat sekali.." gumam Harry dengan nada terkagum, "Aku juga ingin kuat seperti dia. Tapi aku tidak berani melukai siapapun, atau apapun.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melindungimu! Tapi benar-benar deh, Harry! Masa cuma karena aku menebas boneka jerami dengan pedang saja, kau bergeming ngeri? Itu 'kan cuma benda mati!" dengus Tom seraya memutar bola matanya.  
"Benda mati juga sebenarnya memiliki jiwa! Hanya saja, mereka tak bisa bergerak!" bela Harry.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita santap makanannya! Aku sudah lapar!" sahut ayah mereka, menunjuk makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan dengan garpunya. Dalam sekejap, ia dan Sirius langsung berlomba mengisi piring mereka dengan cekatan. Seolah makanan yang tersaji di meja dapat menguap menjadi udara kosong dalam sedetik. Lily dan Remus hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah memperhatikan aksi kedua sahabat itu.

"Hei kalian! Beri contoh yang baik pada _Rose-Red_ dan _Snow-White_! Sirius! Mengunyah jangan dengan mulut terbuka! Mana sopan santunmu?!" oceh Remus.  
Lily menghela nafas, menatap anak-anaknya dengan tatapan pasrah. "Ibu berharap kalian tidak akan berakhir seperti ayah dan ayah baptis kalian..." Tom dan Harry terkikik geli, kemudian mengangguk mantap kepada ibu mereka dengan cengiran lebar, lalu mulai mengisi piring mereka dengan makanan.

Tom mengeluh ditengah acara santap, "Haaah...aku kesulitan memanah dengan busur uncle Sirius. Busurnya terlalu besar dan berat, panahnya terlalu panjang. Lebih panjang dari lenganku! Seandainya aku punya panah sendiri.." Tepat pada saat itu, James tersedak. Sirius membantu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Oh sial! aku hampir lupa! Ehm, uuh.._twins?_" James membeo, kedua pangeran mengadahkan kepala untuk menatap ayah mereka. Lily memelototi suaminya karena telah menyumpah didepan darah-dagingnya, James tak menghiraukan pelototan istrinya, kefokusannya tertuju pada anak kembarnya. "Kalian ingat hari apa ini?" si kembar mengerenyitkan alis bersamaan, menunjukkan kebingungan mereka.

"Tiga-puluh satu Oktober? Malam Hollow Eve?" coba ayah mereka lagi. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Dan kerutan alis identik pun berubah menjadi melebarnya mata, mulut terbuka lebar, dan alis naik menyembunyikan diri didalam poni. "Ulang tahun kami!" seru keduanya penuh semangat, James bertepuk tangan seraya berseru "Benar! Dan apa kalian tahu artinya?"

"Kue dan hadiaaah!" dan benar saja, seorang _maid _datang membawa sebuah kue vanili dengan enam buah lilin merah kecil di atasnya. Si kembar bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, "Ayo, buatlah harapan! Lalu tiup lilinnya!" ujar Remus.

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam dengan mata tertutup, kemudian meniup lilin bersamaan. Para orangtua bertepuk tangan, "Apa yang kalian harapkan sayang?" tanya ibu mereka, kedua pangerannya memberi ibu mereka cengiran lebar penuh misteri. "Rahasiaaaa!"

James tertawa, "Baiklah, saatnya membuka hadiah!" dua orang _maid _kembali memasuki ruang makan, masing-masing membawa bungkusan dari kertas. Kemudian meletakkan masing-masing di depan Tom dan Harry. Tom membuka bungkusannya yang paling besar diantara keduanya, bola matanya melebar, ia berseru penuh semangat;

"Busur dan panah!" ia memperaktikan gerakan memanah, "-dan ukurannya pas! Tunggu, apakah ini terbuat dari kayu _Yew_–cemara?" Ayahnya mengangguk mantap, "Yap! Dari kayu cemara yang paling bagus! Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tom tersenyum sangat lebar –Harry yakin pasti pipinya keram–, "Sangat!" jawabnya girang.

Harry membuka bingkisannya, alisnya bertautan melihat isinya. Ia mengangkat sepotong perkamen kosong, sebuah jubah yang terlalu besar untuknya, dan sepotong ranting.  
"Apa ini, ibu?" tanyanya penuh keheranan. Kakaknya juga ikut dibuat kebingungan, kenapa adiknya diberikan benda-benda aneh yang nyaris tidak mungkin ia pakai, sementara ia mendapat benda yang ia inginkan? Rasanya tidak adil.

"Itu benda-benda sihir, sayang. Jangan menilai mereka dengan tampak mereka, mereka adalah benda-benda yang akan membantumu kelak," kebingungan Harry malah bertambah dengan pernyataan ibunya.

Remus mengangkat sepotong perkamen milik Harry, "Ini bukanlah perkamen biasa Harry, perhatikan baik-baik," Harry dan Tom berdiri berjinjit diatas kursi mereka, memperhatikan Remus dengan teliti. Remus meletakan perkamen kosong diatas meja. Dari sakunya, ia mengangkat sepotong ranting yang mirip dengan hadiah Harry, meletakan ujungnya diatas perkamen. "Dengarkan baik-baik," si kembar menuruti perintahnya.

"_I solemnly swear, I am up to no good,"  
_seketika, perkamen tersebut membuka lipatannya sendiri, tinta hitam mulai menyebar menjadi garis-garis, hingga membentuk sebuah peta. Tom terkesiap, "Ini 'kan denah kastil kita! Oh, lihat! Itu kita!" ia menunjuk nama-nama mereka yang terlihat sedang berkumpul di satu tempat yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Makan'.  
"Hei, _maid _Diandra sedang berjalan menuju dapur!" Harry menunjuk bentuk jejak kaki diiringi tulisan 'Diandra Rey' yang bergerak menuju 'Dapur'.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ini adalah _Marauder's Map_!" kata Sirius penuh kebanggaan dalam nadanya. "Ini bukan peta biasa! Seperti yang kalian lihat, kalian bisa mencari keberadaan orang-orang yang ada di dalam sebuah tempat, dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan! Lebih tepatnya kemana mereka ingin pergi."

"Dan peta ini akan berubah denahnya sesuai dimana tempat kalian berada!" lanjut James, "Dulu, peta ini milik aku, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter. Dan sekarang ini menjadi milikmu, Harry." Harry tersipu dibuatnya.

"Lalu ranting ini untuk apa?" Tom mengangkat sepotong ranting yang menjadi salah satu hadiah Harry.

Lily terkekeh, "Sudah ibu bilang 'kan? Jangan menilai dari wujudnya, sayang. Itu adalah tongkat sihir, 'ranting' yang dibawa Remus juga tongkat sihir. Ini akan membantu Harry menggunakan sihirnya. Tongkat itu dulu milik ibu, terbuat dari kayu dedalu, berdesir jika digerakkan. Cobalah merapalkan mantra dengan itu, sayang," jelas ibunya.

Harry menggenggam erat tongkatnya, ia mencoba memikirkan matra yang tidak akan menghacurkan apapun dan menyakiti siapapun. Ia menujuk garpu diseberangnya dengan tongkatnya,  
"_Accio _garpu!" dan garpu itupun melesat menuju tangannya yang segera menangkap alat makan tersebut. James bertepuk tangan, "Ow! Hebat! Hebat!" sahutnya. Harry mengangkat jubah merah beludru yang terlipat rapi, "Kalau ini apa, ayah?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu. Tapi sihir jubah ini akan aktif saat kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau butuhkan dalam hidupmu. Untuk sekarang jubah itu hanya jubah biasa," jawab ibunya, Harry mengangguk, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ia sudah hidup berkecukupan. Harry memutuskan untuk membereskan kembali hadiah-hadiahnya.

James menepuk tangannya satu kali, "Oke, saatnya tidur! Sudah jam sembilan malam!" Harry dan Tom menuruti perintah ayah mereka, berlalu pergi menuju kamar sambil membawa hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun mereka.

**.**

Tom terbangun dari mimpinya, matanya menelusuri seisi kamarnya yang redup. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bintang dari jendela. Matanya melirik langit dibalik jendela tepat disampingnya, kasur mereka diletakan bersentuhan tepat dengan jendela atas permintaan ia dan adiknya.

Ia terkesiap menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat. Hujan Meteor!  
buru-buru ia mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya, "Harry! Harry! Bangun! Hujan meteor! Kau harus melihatnya!" desis Tom dengan sedikit kencang. Harry mengerang jengkel, Tom terus mengguncang tubuhnya lebih kuat. "Oke! Oke! Aku bangun!" kata Harry akhirnya dengan pasrah.

"Ayo kita ke bukit! Disana kita bisa melihat lebih jelas! Lagipula letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar kita!"

Keduanya pun perlahan keluar dari kamar mereka. Tom membawa panah-panah dan busurnya –entah untuk apa, katanya sih untuk 'jaga-jaga'. Sementara Harry mengenakan jubahnya dan menyelipkan tongkat sihir beserta peta Marauders di dalamnya. Keduanya mengendap-endap keluar kastil, berjalan perlahan menuju bukit kecil dekat kastil, bukit yang tadi sore mereka jadikan tempat bermain dan berlatih. Bukit yang diberi nama _'Hill of Departure' _oleh masyarakat setempat. Disana mereka dapat melihat jelas desa diselimuti titik-titik cahaya keemasan lampu, hutan dan bukit yang tersamar kegelapan terhampar luas dibawah mereka.

"Wow...aku belum pernah melihat hujan meteor sebelumnya.." gumam Harry, disaat mereka telah mencapai bukit. Tom menggangguk. "Aku juga, indah sekali.." keduanya terkagum-kagum pada langit bertabur bintang jatuh yang terlihat begitu jelas. Tom menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dedalu di dekat mereka, daun-daunnya berguguran disekeliling kaki mereka, perlahan-lahan tertiup angin musim gugur yang segar nan kering. Mereka hanya terdiam menonton jatuhnya beribu-ribu bintang di angkasa, membiarkan kesunyian membuai keduanya dengan nyaman.

"Hei, Harry, apa yang sebenarnya kamu buat tadi sore?" Tom memecah keheningan. Harry terlihat baru teringat sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, menarik sepasang untaian kalung dengan bandul yang terbuat dari sebuah simpul kayu berbentuk lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jarring-jaring anyaman dengan lubang di tengahnya. Di bagian bawah lingkaran kayu itu terdapat enam buah bulu merah keemasan yang tergantung-gantung.

"Pheonix. Bulu ini berasal dari sayap burung Pheonix. Remus membawakannya untukku," kata Harry saat ia melihat kakaknya begitu tertarik dengan bulu-bulu yang menggantung pada bandul lingkaran kayu kecil kalung itu. Harry mengalungkan salah satunya pada leher Tom, sementara yang lain ia kenakan sendiri.

"Kalung apa ini? Aku baru lihat ada kalung seperti ini.." ujar Tom, Harry menyengir.

"Namanya '_Dream Catcher', _aku menyembunyikannya tadi karena belum selesai. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi kejutan. Kebetulan hari ini ulang tahun kita, jadi ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku," jelas Harry, Tom memberikan ekspresi bersalah kepada adiknya.  
"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun.." Harry terkekeh.

"Tak apa, Tom bersama denganku pun sudah menjadi hadiah paling berharga untukku," Harry memeluk erat kakaknya penuh sayang, Tom balas memeluknya sama erat. Pelukan diakhiri, mereka kembali menatap hujan meteor diatas mereka. Mengagumi ratusan cahaya berkilat-kilat bersama, seolah saling mengejar. Harry memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kebisuan nyaman yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Hei, Tom, kau tahu tidak? _Dream Catcher _itu digunakan oleh orang-orang Indian zaman dulu untuk 'menangkap mimpi'. Mereka percaya kalau menggantungkan _Dream Catcher _diatas tempat tidur mereka, akan mengusir mimpi buruk dan memanggil mimpi indah," jelas Harry.

"Jadi kita harus menggantung ini diatas tempat tidur kita?" Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan terheran, anak lelaki beriris zamrud menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.  
"Tidak, kita tak perlu menggantungnya. _Dream Catcher _buatanku tidak seperti itu,"

"–aku membuat ini bukan untuk memanggil mimpi indah buat kita, tapi sebagai jimat. Jimat untuk mengabulkan permohonan kita. Yah, secara teknis, memang tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan, tapi sebagai penyemangat kita meraih mimpi yang ingin kita capai." Lanjut Harry.

Tom mengangguk mengerti, Harry tersenyum ganjil. senyuman yang mengingatkan Tom akan senyuman yang biasa ibu mereka berikan jika akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang menarik.  
"Kau ingat cerita tentang gereja kembar yang ibu ceritakan kemarin?" anak yang paling tua diantara keduanya mengangguk,

"Disana diceritakan bahwa ada sihir kuno yang amat kuat dari batu bertuah yang tersembunyi didalamnya, sihir yang menciptakan sebuah ikatan yang tak terkekang oleh tempat maupun waktu. Kalung ini berfungsi seperti batu itu. Yah, walaupun kekuatannya tak sehebat batu bertuah, tapi aku memberikan sedikit sihir didalamnya."

"Sihir apa?" Harry tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya,

"_The Unbreakable Connection!" _seru Harry penuh rasa bangga.

_"_–Kayu yang digunakan untuk membuat kalung ini berasal dari kayu _Holly, _yang digunakan para penyihir untuk melindungi mereka yang berada dalam misi spiritual. Burung Pheonix adalah burung yang bebas, tak terkekang oleh perintah dan larangan. Mereka hidup abadi, pada akhir hidup mereka, mereka akan terbakar menjadi abu, dan dari abu munculah bayi burung Pheonix baru. Mereka dapat menghilang dari suatu tempat dan muncul di tempat lain dengan sekedip. Mereka tak tekekang oleh tempat maupun waktu. Jadi aku menggunakan bulu Pheonix." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia menggenggam bandul kalungnya yang kecil, menatapnya dengan dalam, "Sihir yang kugunakan pada kalung ini memang tidak kuat, besar, maupun kuno dan gaib, tapi penuh perasaan. Jadi, selama kita mengenakannya, kita akan selalu terhubung dengan satu sama lain. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang memisahkan, takdir kita akan terus terikat. Tak peduli seberapa pekat kegelapan yang mengabuti mata kita, kita akan terus menemukan satu sama lain. Jika kita tersesat dalam malam dingin, cahaya lain akan menemukan kita dan menuntun kita menuju cahaya yang lain. Jadi, jangan khawatir, tak akan ada yang dapat mengusik kita."

Tom menatap adiknya dengan pandangan kagum dan kaget, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut dengan senyum hangat.  
"Ya, kita 'kan kembar. Tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita. Tapi kau ini terkadang bertingkah seperti perempuan," ujarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Harry tersenyum ganjil, yang memperingatkan Tom akan ada kematian pelan nan perih menantinya. Tom hanya menyengir lebar, "Bercanda." Katanya.

Keduanya tertawa, "_Happy Birthday,"_ ucap mereka bersamaan.  
Beberapa saat dalam kesunyian, mereka terus memeluk satu sama lain, tak ada yang dapat membedakan yang mana Rose-Red, yang mana Snow-White. Pada saat itu, mereka tersembunyikan dari dunia yang dingin. Hanya kehangatan satu sama lain yang mereka rasakan.

Derap langkah kaki kuda membangunkan mereka dari dunia yang mereka bagi bersama, keduanya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dibawah bukit pasukan ksatria hitam bertopeng perak mengendarai kuda berderap kencang menuju gerbang kastil.

"Siapa mereka? Tidak ada yang bilang kita akan kedatangan pasukan sebanyak ini!" desis Tom.

"Sebaiknya kita bangunkan ayah dan ibu! Aku tidak merasa mereka berniat baik pada kita.." Keduanya berderap menuju kastil secepat yang kaki-kaki kecil mereka bisa. Anehnya, gerbang benteng kastil terbuka sendiri, membiarkan pasukan hitam tersebut masuk dengan leluasa.

"Harry! Kau bangunkan ayah dan ibu! Aku akan membangunkan Sirius dan Remus!" seru Tom, Harry mengangguk. Ia berlari menuju kamar ayah dan ibu mereka, mendobrak pintu dengan kencang, seketika membangunkan orangtuanya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Diluar ada pasukan hitam! Apakah ayah mengundang mereka? Karena tak ada penjaga yang menyambut mereka dengan ramah!" seru Harry.  
Sedetik, kedua orangtuanya berpandangan, kemudian kilat ketakutan menyambar keduanya. James melompat keluar kasur, menyambar jubah dan pedangnya.

"Lily, jaga Harry! Aku akan membangunkan Sirius dan Remus!" James berderap pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tom sedang membangunkan mereka berdua!" teriak Harry saat melihat ayahnya sudah melesat keluar kamar. Ibunya merangkul Harry dengan erat, tangannya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Harry mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah ibunya yang pucat pasi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu, air mata menggenangi kelopak matanya, ia takut sekali. Tubuh ibunya meneggang, dengan suara serak seakan berusaha menahan tangis, ia berkata dengan suara yang tak lebih besar dari bisikan;

"Pasukan Voldemort..mereka datang.."

Harry dapat mendengar suara pedang beradu, teriakan memekakan telinga, tebasan dan hentakan sepatu kuda, menggema pada dinding batu. Apa yang terjadi? Mau apa pasukan Voldemort ini? Apakah ayahnya tak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Sirius dan Remus? Apakan kakaknya terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?

Tebasan pedang dan teriakan diiringi dengan rintihan terdengar jelas di lorong, hentakan sepatu dengan lantai batu bergema didekatnya, pelukan ibunya mengerat, kemudian dilepaskan.  
"Harry, ibu ingin kau berdiri di dekat pintu, saat para pasukan itu menyerbu masuk, kau harus kabur. Cari kakakmu dan Sirius juga Remus, pergilah dengan mereka. Kau akan aman," bisik Lily di telinga mungil anaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Harry menggenggam erat lengan pakaian ibunya.

"Ibu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kau larilah selagi ibu mengambil perhatian mereka,"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa ibu!" jeritnya. Ibunya menggeleng-geleng miris padanya.

"Harry, kau harus mengerti.." air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata zamrud yang ia bagi bersama anaknya, "..Kau dan kakakmu membawa takdir besar, nak. Berjanjilah pada ibu, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tak boleh kehilangan semangat dan harapan. Apapun yang masa depan bawa, ibu ingin kau tabah, tegarlah..dan yang paling penting, jangan lupakan siapa dirimu. Sikap pemaaf yang menyukai orang-orang disekitar kita. Itu merupakan hal yang sulit, tapi ibu yakin, kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Harry."

Lily mengecup puncak kepala Harry, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, kemudian merangkul erat tubuh kecil itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan bahwa ada orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu. Ibu dan ayah akan selalu menyayangimu, kau dan Tom adalah anugerah paling berharga yang pernah kami dapatkan. _We will always love you, little Snow-White.._"

Ibunya mendorong Harry ke samping pintu, menyuruhnya diam sampai ia memberikan aba-aba untuk kabur, lalu kembali pada posisi awalnya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, prajurit-prajurit berzirah hitam dengan topeng perak mendobrak masuk.  
"Dimana anak itu, Potter?! Dimana anak ramalan itu?!" tuntut salah satu prajurit yang paling depan. Mata Lily terbelalak kaget mendengar suara yang dia kenali.

"Vernon? Apa– Kenapa kau menghianati kami? Dimana Petunia?" tuntutnya.

"Tutup mulut, Darah Lumpur! Dimana anak itu?!" sembur Vernon, mengacungkan mata pedangnya pada Lily.

"Kau pikir aku tahu dimana dia? Kalau aku tahu, pasti ia sedang bersamaku sekarang," balas Lily dengan nada penuh bisa. Tak menunjukkan sekilas pun rasa takut oleh ancaman Vernon.

Vernon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bunuh dia, ia tak berguna untuk kita," Mata Harry terbelalak lebar saat pedang ditebaskan tepat di leher ibunya_._Tanpa sadar, Harry menjerit memanggil ibunya, membuat para prajurit hitam menoleh padanya. "Itu dia! Tangkap anak itu!" teriak salah satunya.

Harry melesat keluar dari kamar, berlari menyelusuri lorong yang bersimbah darah dan tubuh tak bernyawa. Bau batu lembab dan darah menyengat indera penciumannya. Dia berlari dengan air mata menggenang di pipinya, mendobrak pintu kayu raksasa yang akan membawanya menuju halaman kastil.

Lorong rasanya jauh lebih indah jika dibandingkan dengan halaman kastil.  
Semua penjuru didekorasi dengan darah segar, mayat bergelimpangan, para prajurit istana sekuat tenaga melawan pasukan hitam, tebasan dan adu pedang mengiringi pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Ia dapat mencium bau amis darah dan besi memuakkan dari segala penjuru. Jeritan histeris dan tangisan membisingkan telinganya, dentangan pedang beradu, sementara para prajurit bentrok dalam pertarungan. Telinganya mendeteksi suara yang amat ia kenal, memanggil namanya, memecahkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk. Harry menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara, ia melihat Tom berada diatas kuda yang ditunggangi ayah baptisnya. Tepat didepannya, seorang penjaga istana menunggangi kuda, menunggu dirinya.

"Harry! Ayo naik! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Sirius dari kejauhan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Harry melompat menaiki kuda yang sudah menunggunya. Di detik ia naik, kuda sudah berderap dengan kencang. Beradu menuju gerbang. Samar-samar, telinganya dapat mendengar teriakan orang asing;  
"Tangkap salah satu pangeran itu!" Harry berpegangan erat dengan penjaga istana yang mengendarai kudanya, takut jika ia melepaskan, ia takkan pernah dapat melihat mentari fajar kembali.

Erangan kesakitan terdengar didepannya, getaran menjalar ke tubuhnya, Harry mengadahkan kepala, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan panah yang menacap pada leher penjaga yang mengendarai kudanya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui, seseorang menarik kerah bajunya, dan menyeret tubuh kecilnya bersama. Teriakan penuh kemenangan memekak dari orang yang menariknya.

"Kita mendapatkannya! Kita mendapatkan pangeran kedua!"

Harry menjerit ketakutan, matanya mencari sosok kakaknya, dan ia menemukannya. Berderap jauh bersama kuda yang ditumpangi ayah baptisnya, ia menjerit memanggil Tom. Dan kakaknya berbalik ke arahnya, mata torquise-nya melebar penuh dengan perasaan tercampur aduk. Harry dapat menangkap suara kakaknya berteriak padanya, berteriak pada Sirius untuk kembali dan mengambilnya dari tangan yang asing baginya. Dan hal berikutnya yang Harry ketahui, kegelapan memenuhi penglihatannya.

**. **

Cahaya memaksa masuk ke dalam pupilnya, Harry bergeming penuh ketakutan, dan ketakutannya bertambah saat ia menatap seseorang di hadapannya.

Harry tidak tahu harus menyimpulkan kata 'seseorang' atau 'sesuatu' pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang pria dengan kulit putih sepucat pualam, berwajah mirip ular, dengan mata merah menyala yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil menatapnya. Pria tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya, Harry berusaha menjauh, namun ia sadar, tubuhnya telah diikat erat oleh tali yang panjang.

"Jadi," desisan tercipta dari bibir yang nyaris tidak tampak, "Inilah, anak yang disebut-sebut di dalam ramalan itu. Yang menyatakan akan mengalahkanku. Sungguh, aku tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana cara cermin itu berpikir. Ia hanyalah anak kecil tak berdaya, secuil gandum pun tak mungkin ada kesempatan untuknya menang dariku. Atau mungkin kakaknya-lah yang berpotensi untuk mengalahkanku?" desisannya membuat bulu kuduk Harry terangkat seluruhnya. Nada dingin tak berperasaan yang terdengar keji di telinganya, sudah membuat Harry tidak sanggup untuk terus membuka mata.

_"Crucio!" _

Jeritan pembeku darah menggema pada dinding marmer. Harry bergeming ditempat, mendengarkan jeritan pilu dari belakangnya.  
"Kalian semua tak punya otak. Kenapa tidak sekalian kalian bawa kembarannya? Dasar makhluk tak berguna!" desis pria itu. Permohonan maaf menyedihkan terdengar disampingnya, Harry tak berani mengangkat kepala. Telinganya dapat mendengar seseorang menyerukan sebuah nama pada pria berwajah ular tersebut.

Lord Voldemort.

Orang jahat yang ibunya bilang adalah dalang penyerangan yang terjadi di kastil. Matanya melirik ke sekitarnya, ini bukan kastil Gryffindor. Dinding batunya terbuat dari batu marmer, jampi-jampi pada dinding bukan berwarna merah, melainkan hijau dan perak. Aura dingin dan gelap memenuhi seisi ruangan, membuat siapapun yang tengah berada didalamnya terasa terintimidasi.

Jari lancip panjang yang dingin menyentuh dagunya, Harry mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik dari tenggorokannya, matanya menatap langsung iris merah darah yang meneliti dan menilainya dalam diam. Setelah beberapa detik yang bagi Harry rasa bagai berabad-abad, jari telunjuk itu meninggalkan dagunya, mata merah itu sudah tak menatapnya lagi. Bukan main rasa lega yang dirasakannya. Sayangnya rasa lega itu hanya bertahan sementara, pria berwajah ular itu mengacungkan sebuah tongkat sihir tepat pada keningnya, kemudian merapalkan sebuah mantra dengan penuh racun dalam suaranya.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Serekah cahaya hijau menyilaukan memenuhi pandangannya, keningnya terasa ditekan dengan keras oleh sesuatu, tubuhnya terpental jauh ke lantai, Harry tak sempat menjerit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa, seakan aliran listrik menyetrumnya dengan tenaga terbesarnya, kepala terasa terhantam dengan keras dan diputar berkali-kali, lehernya seakan dipelintir tanpa ampun, panas menjalar dari dadanya, seakan jantungnya pecah berkeping-keping. Kegelapan pun menyelimuti pandangan Harry.

Voldemort menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada tubuh anak lelaki yang terpental jauh di lantai dan teronggok begitu saja disana, tak bergerak, tak bernafas. Ia membalik menghadap singgasananya, berjalan perlahan penuh keanggunan misterius nan kejam pada tiap langkahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah siap menyuarakan perintah untuk menyingkirkan 'sampah' dari aula singgasananya. Namun, kata pada pangkal lidahnya menghilang begitu saja ketika suara tarikan nafas tajam tercipta dari keheningan mencekam.

Harry menarik nafas dalam, kelopak matanya terbuka secepat berkedip, bola matanya bergerak liar kesegala arah, nafasnya tak teratur. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu mantra yang dirapalkan 'Voldemort' tadi sangat berbahaya, tubuhnya terasa perih disegala arah. Pertanyaan yang tersangkut di benaknya adalah : Bagaimana ia bisa selamat?

Perlahan, tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya kembali normal, dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dan ketika ia sudah dalam posisi setengah duduk, matanya bertemu kembali dengan seasang iris merah darah itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh keningnya. Jemarinya merasakan cairan. Saat ia bawa tangannya kepandangannya lagi, tinta merah segar melumuri ujung jemari. Dengan itu, ia tahu luka telah menoreh kulit pada keningnya. Seisi ruangan menatapnya seakan kepalanya tumbuh satu lagi, ekspresi pria berwajah ular tersebut juga hampir sama kagetnya. Namun terkejutannya dihalangi dengan baik oleh topeng lain. Penyihir hitam itu akhirnya mendesis kembali;

"Bawa dia ke dalam menara selatan, dan kurung dia. Kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang darah murni kerajaan dapat lakukan."

* * *

**Lylul's Note : **

Nah, gimana? Seru gak..? jelek ya..? ;_; *hiks* Mau dilanjutin gak? Kalau ga mau, ya gpp sih... Lagipula sebenernya Lylul tengah menulis chapter baru 'The Dawn'. Takutnya gak bisa ngetik dua-duanya. btw, Hollow Eve itu bagi yang ga tau, adalah nama lain dari Halloween. _Maid _Diandra Rey disini bukan siapa-siapa, cuma karakter 'dibuat dadakan'. Dan maaf kalo dialog lebih banyak dari deskripsi disini! Maklum, Lylul emang gak jago mendeskripsi sesuatu.  
Review pleaseeeeeeeee! *puppy eyes*

Oh, iya! Hampir lupa! Fic ini cuma percobaan! Kalo kalian mau Lylul lanjutin, yang sabar ya! Soalnya Lylul masih punya satu fic lagi yang masih dalam progress!


	2. Into The Open Air

**Lylul's Note :**

Yaaaaaaappppp! Ini chapter ke-1! Yang tadi 'kan cuma prolog doang. Terima kasih yang sudah mau nge-review! Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut! Sabar yaa, nanti bang Draconya muncul kok..di chapter selanjutnya..#ditampar

Oh, dan ada note spesial!  
Untuk ayashaa : ehehehe...maaf..emang salah ngetik. Sebenernya iris mata Tom itu hijau kayak Harry, tapi warnanya torquise, bukan emerald (zamrud). Tapi sekarang udh diperbaiki kok!

Dan untuk para reviewers yang nagih kedatangan bang Draco, yang sabar ya! Dia munculnya di chapter berikutnya!#digebukmassa

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~Once Upon A Dream~

A multi-chapter fanfiction by : LylMccutie07  
Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling  
Pairing : Draco/Harry (Drarry)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chapter One :  
Into The Open Air_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_"O dear little bird, I bet you have seen how the sky show itself wider and colorful than I have ever seen. How the stream viciously yet melodicly flow, how the open air are much fresher than this tower could ever bring, how the grass tickles your feet as it touches them, how peaceful the company of someone brings warmth to your heart. O, how I've longed to be freed from this lonely tower." –'Rapunzel', Brothers Grimm._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**.**

Cahaya mentari fajar menyebul keluar, memasuki ruangan lembab berbau apek dan jerami kering, dengan lantai dan dinding batu kusam berhias lumut. Nyanyian burung memasuki telinga, angin kencang ikut berdansa dengan surya lembut.

Tubuh ramping yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih dekil dengan lengan panjang hingga hampir mencapai seluruh telapak tangannya juga celana kulit cokelat tua usang yang memeluk keseluruhan kakinya begitu erat, perlahan bangkit berdiri dari posisi yang sebelumnya tertidur diatas tumpukan jerami berseprai kain kanfas kasar yang ia sebut 'ranjang'. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih, berusaha perlahan menuju jendela berjeruji besi. Telapak kaki tak beralas dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa dingin dan kerasnya lantai batu lembab yang ia tapaki di tiap langkahnya.

Sepasang mata hijau zamrud tertempa surya berpedar terang sejenak, perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyentuh keduanya. Kulit putih cerah memantulkan sinarnya, membuat sang pemuda bercahaya. Paru-paru menghirup oksigen dengan perlahan, senyum mungil yang nyaris tak tampak terukir pada bibir merah darahnya. Angin dingin menusuk tulangnya, dan tepat pada saat itu, telinganya menangkap suara derit porselen dengan lantai batu.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kayu tebal yang dihias jendela kecil berjeruji diatasnya, dan pintu masuk untuk hewan –yang kenyataannya hanya muat untuk kucing– dibawahnya. Matanya menangkap dua buah mangkuk di lantai dekat pintu kecil tersebut. Sepertinya penjaga sudah memberikannya sarapan untuk pagi ini.

Perlahan, ia mengambil kedua mangkuk tersebut, jemarinya mengambil sepotong ubi rebus dari dalam salah satu mangkuk yang hanya berisi sepotong ubi rebus, dua potong kubis gulung yang di goreng, dan sebuah plum kering. Sementara mangkuk yang lain hanya berisi air. Harry sudah belajar untuk tidak mengeluh, dan menerima apa saja yang diberikan. Masih mending diberi sesuatu untuk dimakan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas rizki yang Engkau berikan, ya Yang Maha Pemberi lagi Maha Penyayang," bisiknya lembut sebelum menyantap ubi rebus yang sudah mendingin di tangannya.

Setelah menyantap makanannya, ia meneguk sedikit air didalam mangkuk kedua. Menyisakan masih banyak air didalamnya. Tangannya menggapai sepotong kain dari bawah ranjang yang ia sembunyikan dengan baik, mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi air, kemudian menyeka wajah, leher, beserta lengan dan kakinya.

Angin bulan Oktober menusuk tulangnya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan bulan November sampai Januari, dimana ia tetap diguyur dengan air dingin tiap sore –itulah yang ia sebut dengan 'mandi' disini. Kalau di musim panas, ini merupakan anugerah bagi Harry– walau salju terus berjatuhan dari angkasa. ia bersyukur setidaknya ia memiliki jubah peninggalan ayahnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari cuaca ekstrim tiap musim dingin.

Sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di menara ini? Ah, ya. Sebelas tahun lebih. Dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kastil megah tempatnya tinggal dulu telah berubah menjadi puing-puing, kedua orangtuanya tewas, orang-orang yang tertinggal di kastil langsung dibunuh tanpa pikir dua-kali, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana kabar kakak kembarnya sekarang. Setidaknya Harry berharap ia baik-baik saja, sehat dan hidup tenang bercukupan diluar sana. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terkurung selama bertahun-tahun dengan sengsara. Atau lebih buruk, terbunuh. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran gelap itu. Dia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, namanya Harry James Potter. Umurnya enam-belas menjelang tujuh-belas tahun. Ia memiliki kakak kembar bernama Tom Marvolo Potter. Ayahnya bernama James Potter. Ibunya bernama Lily Potter nee Evans. Ia diculik dan dikurung di dalam menara tertinggi di kastil kerajaan Slytherin yang telah direbut kekuasaannya oleh penyihir hitam, Lord Voldemort saat umurnya enam tahun. Tepat pada saat ia naik menjadi enam. Dia memiliki darah penyihir dalam nadinya. Harry terus mengulang semua itu didalam kepalanya bagai mantra tiap pagi ia bangun dari tidur tanpa mimpi dan sebelum tidur ke dalam kegelapan hampa demi mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Siksaan yang diberikan keluarga kakak dari ibunya yang berkhianat telah usai tiga tahun lalu, Harry tidak dapat memikirkan hari lain yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari itu. Sungguh ulang tahun keempat belas yang amat manis. Mungkin mereka sudah bosan menyiksa tubuhnya yang dapat menyembuhkan luka-luka dengan cepat sendirinya. Sekali lagi, ia berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas sihir yang dimilikinya. Dan menyedihkannya, ia juga mengetahui bahwa salah satu sahabat lama ayahnya, Petter Pettigrew, juga ikut menghianati keluarganya. Entah dengan alasan apa.

Harry terus berpikir, kapan Voldemort akan mengunjunginya, mengakhiri pengurungannya. Saking lamanya, Harry mulai tidak keberatan dengan sel kecil lembab berbau lumut ini. Harapan masih berpedar sayup-sayup bagai nyala api lilin jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia enggan melanggar janji yang ia buat pada ibunya untuk tak pernah kehilangan semangat, selama beberapa tahun setelah disekapnya dirinya dalam menara ini, Harry rajin mencari cara untuk kabur dari sini tanpa kenal lelah, mengambil segala kesempatan yang diberikan padanya walau tiap kali ia gagal, Harry akan mendapat belasan cambukan secara cuma-cuma.

Namun, setelah waktu berlalu, dan bulan mulai tidak dapat dihitung dengan jarinya lagi, Harry berhenti berusaha dan memilih untuk berpikir dan bersabar. Ia terus bersabar dan bersabar, Menunggu datangnya hari dimana kakinya dapat merasakan embun segar pada tanah berkarpet rumput, dimana sinar mentari mengecup kulitnya dengan bebas tanpa halangan tembok batu, dimana paru-parunya dapat menampung udara segar sampai ia tersedak, melainkan menghirup udara lembap apek dengan aroma lumpur dan lumut. Oh, betapa inginnya ia merasakan kebebasan lagi.

Harry menghela nafas, jemarinya menyisir rambut hitam berantakan yang sudah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggang. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan, mungkin ia dapat memotongnya. Mungkin. Kalau rambutnya saja susah untuk 'dijinakkan', bagaimana ia dapat memotongnya? Mustahil.  
Dan ia tak akan mau menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dapat ia bayangkan seorang pemuda kurus kurang gizi dengan kulit putih pucat yang dekil seperti mayat, rambut panjang berantakan nan kusut, beserta wajah pucat nan sayu. Sebuah gambaran hantu penunggu pohon keramat.

Angin dingin sudah kelewat menusuk untuk seleranya. Ia pun mengambil sejumput jerami dari dalam perapian kecil tua di 'kamar'nya, kemudian membisikkan matra yang pernah ia pelajari dulu.  
_"Incendio" _

Percikan api terbentuk dari tangannya, api kemudian menyebar dan menelan jerami yang berada di telapak tangannya. Ia meletakan sejumput jerami tersebut kedalam perapian kecil berisi tumpukan kayu dan ranting, memperhatikan api yang perlahan menggerogoti kayu-kayu ramping di dalam perapian kecil di kamarnya. Harry tak berani menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, benda peninggalan ibunya yang paling berharga, ia takut para penjaga akan memergokinya menggunakkan sihir dan mematahkan tongkatnya. Menggunakan mantra secara _wandless _adalah opsi terbaik. Harry mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dari api yang ia buat.

Melihat dari bagaimana cuaca dan langit hari ini, dia yakin sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal tiga-puluh satu Oktober, malam Hollow Eve. Namun di kerajaan Slytherin, rakyatnya tak perlu bersusah payah berdandan mengerikan lagi. Penduduk sudah tergerogoti kemiskinan dan kelaparan. Banyak orang yang mati dengan perut kosong disana, mereka tak dapat menanam tumbuhan, karena letak kerajaan ini berada tepat di dekat pesisir pantai. Orang-orang yang lebih cerdik memanfaatkan benda-benda yang mereka temukan untuk memancing dan menjerat ikan untuk dimakan. Dan hanya orang nekat yang sudah kehilangan niat untuk tetap hidup yang dengan bodohnya memasuki Hutan Terlarang di perbatasan kerajaan. Mustahil untuk merayakan Hollow Eve disini.

Harry tersenyum kecil mengingat ulang tahunnya, ia mengambil sebuah batu kecil sekepalan tangan dari lantai batu, dan menggambar bentuk diatas permukaan lantai yang dipenuhi debu. Ia menggambar sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin-lilin diatasnya, berhias tulisan 'Happy Birthday Harry & Tom'. Ia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya lebih awal, karena ia tidak terlalu yakin ia dapat merayakannya nanti.

"Buatlah permintaan, Harry," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Menutup matanya sejenak, jemarinya menelusuri tali yang menggantung pada lehernya, menggenggam bandul _Dream Catcher_-nya. ia bergumam dalam hati,

'_Aku ingin bebas' _

Dengan harapan hampa, ia meniup kue yang ia gambar di atas debu hingga menghilang kembali tanpa bekas. Dan dengan begini, resmilah ia menginjak tujuh-belas tahun.

Bunyi langkah kaki tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya yang sensitif, Harry menoleh kearah sumber bunyi. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan menghampiri pintu 'kamar'-nya, menyembulkan kepalanya pada jendela kecil untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar. Jarang sekali ada tahanan dikurung di menara tempatnya disekap. Pernah beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat gelap dengan mata biru laut dikurung disana.

Waktu itu, Harry terlalu takut untuk menyapanya. Dan sekarang ia menyesali telah melepaskan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melakukan kontak dengan manusia setelah sekian lamanya. Karena gadis itu segera dibawa pergi oleh para tahanan setelah beberapa jam kemudian, lalu pada saat ia kembali dimasukan ke dalam sel, gadis itu telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita tua dengan rambut putih uban berumur delapan-puluh tahunan. Lalu dibiarkan mati membusuk disana. Entah apa yang Voldemort lakukan padanya, tapi mungkin ia juga akan berakhir seperti gadis itu. Dan mungkin saja itulah alasan mengapa ia masih disisakan, mungkin ia dijadikan simpanan untuk nanti kelak. Mungkin.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kusam bergelombang, mengenakan gaun biru sederhana, tengah dipaksa masuk kedalam sel tahanan tepat didepan miliknya oleh para Death Eater. Sesekali berteriak minta dilepaskan. Dari ukuran tubuh dan nada suara, Harry yakin gadis itu tidak mungkin jauh lebih tua daripadanya. Gadis itu meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Death Eaters, namun sia-sia. Prajurit hitam itu melemparnya masuk ke dalam sel kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

Mata Harry mengikuti gerak Death Eaters yang mulai menyusuri lorong kembali, langkah kaki mereka berdentang dan lamat-lamat di tangga. Ia menunggu sampai hening, setelah ia yakin para Death Eaters pergi, Harry dengan ragu-ragu mencoba berbicara dengan gadis itu.  
"Halo?" Harry mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bodoh, ia menunggu suara lain menjawabnya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo?" coba Harry lagi, kali ini berhasil. Sepasang bola mata biru senada langit musim panas yang cerah balas menatap matanya, gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya melewati jendela kecil pada pintu yang sama dengan pintu sel-nya. Harry kini dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis itu. Rambut pirang kusamnya panjang bergelombang, membingkai wajah bentuk hatinya dengan sempurna. Kulitnya pucat sedikit terona pada area pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Mata biru langitnya besar dengan pandangan jauh.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Harry lagi. Gadis itu menyeka wajahnya yang tercoreng air mata sebelum menjawab.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," katanya pelan. Harry merasa gugup dipandangi oleh orang lain selain penyiksanya yang dulu, ia berusaha merapikan pakaiannya yang kumal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini, Luna? Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Harry dengan perlahan, berusaha terdengar selembut mungkin untuk tidak mengintimidasi gadis itu. Walau ia tidak yakin ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Aku penduduk dari kerajaan Ravenclaw. Aku tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun kalau kau ingin tahu," Harry sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia memang sekilas mengira Luna telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan membuat murka Voldemort. Tapi apa yang membuatnya tertarik adalah fakta bahwa Luna berasal dari kerajaan Ravenclaw. Ia belum pernah kesana, tapi apa yang ia dengar adalah kerajaan itu merupakan surga ilmu pengetahuan, berbagai macam museum dan perpustakaan terkenal ada di kerajaan itu. Para seniman, penemu, filsuf, dan peneliti terkenal berasal dari kerajaan elang perunggu tersebut. "Kerajaan Ravenclaw diserang oleh para Death Eaters, dan sekarang sudah dikuasai oleh Dark Lord," pernyataan Luna membuat hati Harry jatuh ke perutnya.

"Aku segelintir yang berhasil meloloskan diri. Aku hendak menuju tempat berlindung di gereja kembar pertama yang terletak di kerajaan Gryffindor. _Duke_ Black membuat tempat pengungsian disana bersama penyihir agung Dumbledore," kata 'Black' yang keluar dari bibir Luna membuat jantungnya melompat.

"_Duke_ 'Black'? Sirius Black?" kata Harry dengan suara bergetar. "Dia..dia masih hidup?"  
Dengan sepercik api harapan menghangatkan hatinya, Harry menunggu jawaban Luna. Berharap sekali saja harapannya untuk terkabul.

"Ya," jawab Luna, "Ia membuat tempat perlindungan bagi para pengungsi dan musuh-musuh Dark Lord."

Kerongkongannya tercekat, segerumul harapan membom tubuhnya dengan liar. Hidup. Ayah baptisnya masih hidup. "A-apakah ia masih berjuang atas nama ayahku?" tanya Harry lagi. Luna mengamatinya dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala, membuat Harry merasa tidak enak. Ia berusaha membersihkan dekil yang menempel di pakaiannya dan lubang-lubang pada kemejanya.

"Kau...Pangeran Harry? Harry Potter?" tanyanya ragu, Harry dengan pelan mengangguk. "Kami kira Anda dibunuh oleh sang Dark Lord..Kami diberitahu kalau raja dan ratu Potter dari kerajaan Gryffindor terbunuh pada penyerangan sebelas tahun lalu. Semua yang masih tertinggal di kastil langsung dibunuh. Bagaimana Anda bisa selamat?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin sendiri bagaimana ia bisa selamat. Ia menggeleng tak yakin, "Kurasa hanya keberuntungan bodoh.." kata Harry sembari tersipu sendiri mendengar kata-katanya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Voldemort mau repot-repot menunjukkan belas kasihan padanya saat dirinya ditangkap, penyihir itu dapat menghabisinya malam itu. Luna hanya dapat tercengang mendengarnya. Harry kembali bersuara.

"Dan..kakakku? pangeran Tom?" Ia kembali mengingat wajah kakak kembarnya. Mata torquise sejuk menatapnya dengan penuh keceriaan, wajah yang teramat mirip dengan miliknya menyunggingkan senyum hangat dari bibirnya. Cahayanya yang selalu ia ikuti. "A-apakah..dia..masih hidup?" Harry membiarkan harapan yang tersimpan jauh di hatinya membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Mau bagaimanapun, ia ingin mencoba keberuntungannya.

Luna mengangguk dari belakang jeruji, "Ya, pangeran," ucapnya perlahan. "Kakak Anda, pangeran Tom berjuang memberontak Dark Lord bersama. Ia sering melancarkan serangan terhadap pasukan Death Eater. Sampai ia dikenal dengan sebutan 'Malaikat Kematian' dikalangan Death Eater."

Tanpa sadar, Harry menghela nafas dengan teramat lega. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebelas tahun kesengsaraannya, bibirnya melekukan senyum. Ia menatap Luna dengan mata bersinar.  
"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku kabar gembira ini.."  
Dirinya dikerubuti oleh harapan, masih ada harapan. Banyak orang diluar sana menolak untuk menyerah pada Voldemort. Mungkin Dark Lord dapat dikalahkan. Pasti.

Luna mengangguk ragu, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan mata penuh kekhawatiran,  
"Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap saya, Pangeran?" ujarnya dengan nada terkontrol. Kali ini Harry teringat oleh gadis yang pernah ditahan oleh Death Eaters sebelumnya. Luna pasti akan bernasib sama dengan gadis malang itu, dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Tidak pada teman pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

Kedua tangan Harry menggenggam erat jeruji besi jendela kecilnya sampai ke tahap dimana jemarinya memutih akibat tekanan, menatap Luna dengan pandangan keras.  
"Jangan takut Luna, aku akan mencari cara untuk membebaskanmu. Membebaskan kita berdua," katanya dengan kemantapan yang ia tak tahu dia miliki. Tekad telah terbentuk dalam dirinya. Sel yang ia tempati terasa semakin sempit dan gelap, membuatnya muak. Ia ingin bebas. Ia ingin berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Ia ingin mendengar gelak tawa Sirius dan Remus. Ia ingin dapat berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang bersamaan dengan kakaknya. Ia ingin melihat penyihir hitam yang mengurungnya tumbang. Dan sekarang, ia bertekad untuk membebaskan dia dan teman pertamanya. Ia akan melawan.

Dengan ragu, Luna kembali bertanya, "Apa..mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku..?" Harry terdiam, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya tanpa membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

"Percayalah padaku," Harry menelan ludah dengan pelan, "Kau tidak ingin tahu."

**.**

Jeritan pilu penuh perih menggema pada dinding marmer, semburat cahaya merah menyala meluncur keluar dari sebuah tongkat yang digenggam oleh seseorang berkulit seputih kertas, fisiknya sudah menyerupai reptil pendesis, iris merah darah menatap hampa pada korban mantra penyiksanya.

"Saya mohon tuan! Saya akan melakukannya lebih baik lagi! Saya bersumpah! Saya tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi!" cicit pria berwajah mirip tikus yang meringkuk menyedihkan diatas lantai mengkilap yang kontras dengan pakaian lusuh yang ia kenakan.

"Sumpah kosong apalagi yang kau buat untukku, Wormtail? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau kecewakan aku," desis tuannya dengan tajam, merapalkan sebuah mantra yang menyayat tubuh bawahannya, menoreh sebuah luka yang dalam pada kulitnya.

"Ampun, tuanku!" erangnya, ia bersimpuh didepan tuannya, "Sa-saya tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi!" jerit pria berwajah tikus yang dikenal dengan Petter Pettigrew, atau 'Wormtail'. Voldemort melayangkan sebuah mantra lagi yang kemudian disusul dengan jeritan pilu Petter, sebelum mengakhiri sesi penyiksaannya.

"Jika kau berani melakukan sedikit kesalahan lagi, peti mati sudah disiapkan untuk mayatmu. Satu-satunya alasan aku masih menyisakanmu kali ini adalah karena kau seorang Animagus yang _sedikit_ bermanfaat. Pergi dari hadapanku, makhluk tak berguna!" hardiknya. Mata merahnya menyaksikan dengan pandangan jijik tubuh bawahannya berusaha berdiri dan berlari pontang-panting dengan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar tanpa kata kedua.

Ketika ia sudah yakin bawahan tak bergunanya telah menghilang jauh ke balik pintu, Voldemort mengebaskan tubuhnya duduk ke singgasananya. Ia menghela nafas letih, pria itu merasa seolah-oleh udara terhisap dari paru-parunya. Setiap kali dirinya menggunakan kekuatan, ia menjadi teramat lemah dan menua.

Beberapa tahun belakangan ini sihirnya meminta imbalan lebih besar dan terus membesar, hingga ia terpaksa menyerap kemudaan para lelaki tampan dan gadis muda menawan. Itulah satu-satunya cara ia dapat terus berkuasa. Dan ia harus terus menjadi Raja yang maha perkasa, dia harus ditakuti dan dihormati di seluruh kerajaan. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu sihirnya perlahan melemah. Sebentar lagi perang akan pecah, ia harus bersiap memenangkan perang yang ia tahu pasti dialah yang akan berdiri di puncak. Bahkan ramalan bodoh itu tak dapat menghentikannya.

Pangeran pertama tak berkutik dihadapannya tanpa adiknya tercinta. Sang adik yang membawa cahaya bersamanya, cahaya yang dapat menuntun kembali jiwa yang tersesat kembali pada jalan mereka, cahaya yang dapat memulihkan kembali apa yang telah hancur, cahaya yang akan membawa orang-orang jahanam itu memenangkan pertarungan. Sementara kakaknya tak akan dapat berbuat apapun. Mungkin si sulung memiliki kekuatan kegelapan pekat yang dapat mengalahkan apapun bahkan angkara murka pertarungan, Tapi tanpa cahaya yang menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar, apa gunanya? Selama si adik berada jauh, jauh dari gapaian si kakak, kemenangannya akan terus berada dalam jarak genggaman Voldemort.

"Bella! Crouch! Kemari!" Voldemort berseru. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang tersampir dipunggung dan pria berumur tiga-puluh tahunan menghampiri tuannya, mereka bersujud dihadapan sang raja.  
"Bawakan aku cermin gaibku," perintahnya. Bellatrix dan Crouch Jr. adalah letnan-letnan yang paling ia percaya untuk membawakan cermin sihirnya yang gaib. Cermin kuno dengan kekuatan magis yang dapat menunjukkannya kebenaran yang ia cari.

Keduanya mengagguk singkat, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju dinding disebelahnya. Bellatix menekan tiga buah batu dengan letak berbeda, yang kemudian bergeser terbuka dan menunjukan sebuah cermin besar. Benda itu terlihat bagai tameng bundar dari perak yang dipoles hingga mengkilap. Dengan kehati-hatian, keduanya membawa cermin tersebut kehadapan tuannya.

"Keluar!" perintah Voldemort lagi ketika cermin tersebut telah berada didepan singgasananya, Letnan-letnannya berlari keluar ruangan secepat kilat. Voldemort bangkit berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju cermin gaib didepannya. Semakin dekat langkahnya dengan benda sakti itu, sosok bayangannya mulai menampak pada dasar cermin.

"Wahai cermin gaib," Dasar cermin yang perak beriak bagai air ketika mendengar suaranya. "Siapakah yang paling perkasa di seantero negeri?" Dasar cermin kemudian bergerak, lalu perlahan dasarnya meleleh, tumpah ke lantai batu disekeliling kaki Voldemort. Lelehan perak dibawahnya perlahan mewujud, membentuk patung perunggu tak berwajah yang setinggi dirinya. Sosok itu seolah diselubungi kain tebal, namun memantulkan cahaya disekelilingnya.

"Andalah yang paling perkasa, paling sakti, dan paling berkuasa, baginda Raja," katanya, "Anda telah menentang hukum alam dan mencuri buahnya yang paling elok."

Voldemort merasa amat puas dengan jawaban sang jin cermin. Jawabannya selalu menyenangkan hatinya tiap kali ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. "Namun," sang jin kembali berkata, membuat Voldemort sedikit terkesiap. "Pada hari ini, ada seseorang yang telah beranjak dewasa. Sihirnya begitu besar, begitu murni. Sebuah sihir mentah yang belum terasah. Dia adalah penyebab pudarnya kekuatanmu."

Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat memiliki sihir lebih besar darinya? Sihir murni yang begitu besar namun mentah dan belum terasah bagai lelehan besi yang belum ditempa menjadi pedang. Penyebab dirinya mudah melemah. Dia gemetar oleh amarah, auranya bergejolak liar, membuat jampi-jampi di dalam ruang singgasana bergemeretak. "Siapa dia?! Beritahukan namanya padaku!" desisnya dari gigi terkatup. Mungkinkah mantan pembimbingnya, Albus Dumbledore, telah memperkuat sihirnya? Ataukah sang alkemis legendaris, Nicholas Flamel? Siapa?!

Pantulan dirinya balas menatapnya. "Pangeran dalam ramalan. Si pangeran bungsu. Sang pangeran pembawa cahaya. Harry Potter," ungkapnya.

"Harry Potter?" Voldemort mengulangi, amarahnya kian memuncak. "Seharusnya aku merapalkan kutukan pembunuh sekali lagi padanya malam itu. Diakah penyebab melemahnya diriku?" geramnya rendah.

Sang cermin mengangguk, kemudian mengelus-elus dagunya, seolah tengah berpikir. "Namun ia juga merupakan hartamu yang paling berharga, Rajaku. Sungguh bijaksana dirimu menahannya disini. Sihirnya adalah sihir termurni yang pernah kurasakan, sihir yang aneh pula, sihir utamanya dilindungi oleh beberapa lapis sihir lain. Sihir kasih sayang adalah perisai pertamanya, kemudian sihir aneh yang seolah terhubung dengan sihir lain yang setara kekuatannya. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah, ia dapat menjadi jawaban atas masalahmu, Raja. Kepolosan dan kemurnian dapat menghancurkan, namun juga dapat menyembuhkan. Bunuh dan serap sihir dan jiwa dari dirinya, maka kau takkan perlu lagi mereguk kemudaan. Kau takkan pernah lagi melemah atau menua," jeda, kemudian berkata kembali.

"Kekal tanpa syarat..."

Voldemort menatap pantulan sosoknya pada jin cermin, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tak perlu merasa kewelahan ketika usai menggunakan kekuatannya, bagaimana rasanya merasakan sensasi manis memabukan dari sihir murni. _Bagaimana rasanya hidup selamanya?_

Ia tertawa, tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak sehingga nyaris mengucurkan air mata. Tentu saja. Bagaimana caranya anak itu dapat selamat dari kutukan pembunuh bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan tolol semata, sihirnya yang luar biasa besar melindunginya. Dia begitu bersyukur telah menyisakan anak itu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia dapat memetik buahnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu hingga matang.

"Wormtail!" pekik Voldemort, tawa terus menguasainya, membuatnya bersemangat. Ia tahu bawahannya mendengarnya dari balik pintu. "Bawakan anak Potter ke hadapanku!" dia terus tertawa, rasa lega membuatnya nyaman. Dia akan hidup selamanya. Dia hanya perlu membunuh anak sialan itu, menyerap sihir dan jiwanya dari tubuh rapuhnya. Semuanya begitu mudah, semudah membalik telapak tangan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Ketika tawanya mereda, ia sendirian didalam ruang singgasana megahnya. Cermin tersebut kembali menjadi cermin biasa lagi, pantulannya menampakan dirinya dalam ruangan yang kosong. Jin cermin sudah pergi, namun kata-katanya masih terginang dalam kepalanya.

_Kekal tanpa syarat.._

**.**

Harry menyampirkan jubahnya pada pundaknya, membuatnya terbalut kain merah beludru yang mulai usang. Peta Marauders berada dalam saku dalam jubahnya, tangannya menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, ujungnya tertunjuk pada lubang kunci daun pintu sel. Kepalanya sibuk mengobrak-abrik memorinya, mencari mantra pembuka kunci yang pernah ia pelajari saat kecil dulu.

Diseberang ruangan, Luna sibuk mengotak-atik kawat yang ia temukan dari selnya, berusaha membuat penggerendel sederhana. "Ada kemajuan disana?" sahut Luna. Harry mendecakkan lidah ketika sekali lagi, mantra yang ia temukan dari bank memorinya salah. "Tidak! Apakah kau tahu mantra pembuka kunci?" tanya Harry. Luna menggeleng dari seberang ruangan, "Tidak, aku bukan penyihir, aku seorang filsuf, ingat?" katanya.

Bunyi langkah kaki lamat-lamat bergema pada dinding batu, keduanya menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Harry mengecek peta Marauders, titik bertuliskan 'Petter Pettigrew' bergerak dari tangga, menuju sel mereka. Jantung Harry terasa jatuh ke perut, apakah Petter akan membawa Luna menghadap Voldemort? Membawanya pada mautnya?

Harry buru-buru memasukan petanya kembali pada saku dalamnya, dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan Petter. Apa saja. Suara burung memanggilnya dari jendela, namun suaranya bukan kicau burung gereja ataupun burung camar yang kadang berteger disana, melainkan suara uhu burung hantu.

Harry mengerenyitkan alis. Setahunya burung hantu adalah hewan nokturnal, mereka hanya beraktifitas pada malam hari. Perlahan, ia menghampiri jendela berjeruji tersebut, dan menemukan sesosok burung hantu putih berteger pada jendelanya. Burung hantu itu aneh. Bukan karena bulunya bersih seputih salju, maupun matanya kuning keemasan seolah berpedar. Bukan. Tapi karena si burung mengenakan setelan atasan formal dengan rompi sutera berwarna biru gelap dengan kancing berwarna perak, sebuah jam saku keemasan menyembul dari saku jasnya.

Harry memandang takjub bercampur heran pada burung hantu berpakaian mewah itu, sementara sang burung menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Harry mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari jendela, berusaha menggapai si burung, tapi burung hantu aneh itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh, membuat Harry kecewa. Namun burung tersebut meninggalkan sesuatu yang berkilap tertempa cahaya. Harry cepat-cepat meraih benda tersebut, kemudian menariknya. Sebuah paku berkarat. Aneh. Tapi cukup buatnya.

Sebelum ia dapat menggunakannya untuk menggerendel pintu, daun pintu selnya berderit terbuka oleh seorang pria pendek dengan wajah menyerupai tikus. Harry secara refleks melompat kebelakang dan menyembunyikan paku berserta tongkat sihirnya. Petter memasuki selnya, bukan Luna. Apa yang ia inginkan?

"Raja memerintahkanku untuk membawamu menghadapnya," suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar seperti cicitan tikus. Harry tidak tahu harus menggunakan ekspresi apa, yang ia tahu adalah melakukan apa yang pertama melesat di pikirannya. Mengulur waktu.

"Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" Petter tidak menjawab, matanya melihat kemana saja kecuali Harry. Petter akhirnya bercicit, "Dark Lord...menginginkan jiwamu, Potter."  
Sedetik, jantung Harry seakan berusaha melompat keluar dari dadanya. Tapi kabar itu malah memberi alasan lain untuk kabur dari tempat persetan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Petter," tentu saja ia perlu melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Dasar bego kau, Harry! "Ayahku mempercayaimu. Aku dan Tom juga. Kumohon jangan bawa aku menghadapnya. Aku..aku takut padanya..." Harry sedang berusaha mengotak-atik otaknya, mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukannya agar dia dapat kabur. Matanya menangkap cahaya pantulan sekelompok kunci dari perunggu di ikat pinggang Petter.

Petter perlahan mendekati Harry, dia meraih sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Dia menarik benda itu begitu cepat dari sarungnya, sehingga baru sekejap Harry menyadari apa itu. "Maafkan aku, Harry," Petter menggenggam belati dalam genggamannya dengan erat, Harry menatap sesaat mata mantan sahabat ayahnya yang berkhianat hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Kemudian dalam sekali sabetan lengan, ia berhasil membuat luka menganga panjang pada wajah pria pendek-gendut itu. Membuatnya terhuyung menyamping, memegangi wajahnya yang bercucuran darah.

Selagi Petter lengah, Harry dengan sigap menyambar kunci dari pinggang lelaki itu, sekaligus menendang tubuh Petter ke samping, membuat pria itu jatuh tak elit ke tanah dengan kepala membentur sisi ranjang, Harry lalu berlari ke pintu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya. Harry menarik daun pintu yang berat sekuat tenaga hingga tertutup dengan bunyi bedebam nyaring, memasukan dan memutar anak kunci tepat sebelum Petter meraung-raung kesakitan. Harry berpaling menuju sel Luna, memasuk-paksakan tiap kunci ke dalam lubang hingga salah satunya pas untuk membuka pintu. Harry menarik Luna keluar bersamanya, dia dapat mendengar Petter berteriak-teriak ke lorong. Memanggil bantuan.

Keduanya berderap menuruni anak tangga sempit yang berputir hingga bawah, Harry nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena sudah sangat lama dia tidak berlari secepat ini. Luna disampingnya, tangan mungil gadis itu masih tergenggam erat pada tangannya. Langkah kaki mereka bergema dalam irama liar tak beraturan di dinding batu, mereka berputar menuruni tangga dua-dua, semakin lama semakin pusing. Mereka masih dapat mendengar Petter berteriak-teriak di atas. Ketika sampai di kaki tangga, Harry dengan kecepatan seperti kesurupan, menggerendel pintu. Tidak repot-repot menoleh kebelakang lagi, Luna ditariknya bersama, berlari lagi keluar. Melesat melalui pintu menuju udara terbuka.

Cahaya mentari begitu terang, sampai-sampai serasa membakar matanya. Harry menaungi wajah dari sinar matahari, Luna melakukan hal yang sama. Di halaman kastil penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian lusuh dan compang-camping, membawa ember berisi sayuran busuk dan air kotor. Pasti sampah sisa dari istana. Mata hijaunya menemukan sesosok kuda coklat tanpa lambang kerajaan Slytherin, berani bertaruh pasti milik seseorang yang tidak penting.

Harry menarik Luna menuju kuda tersebut, ia menoleh pada gadis itu. "Kau bisa mengendarai kuda?" Luna mengangguk dengan nafas masih terengah-engah. "Naiklah kalau begitu. Pergi ke kerajaan Gryffindor, menuju tempat pengungsian. Beritahu _Duke _Black aku masih hidup. Kau akan aman disana," Harry membantu Luna menaiki kuda, tangannya sibuk melepaskan simpul tali yang mengikat kuda pada tiang kayu.

Luna menatapnya bingung, "Bagaimana dengan Anda?" Harry meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Mereka menginginkanku, kau pergilah selagi perhatian mereka teralihkan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah!" Luna terlihat risih, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya, menarik sebuah bola kaca segenggaman tangan berwarna biru safir dengan sebuah kristal perunggu yang dipahat membentuk seekor burung elang yang tengah melebarkan sayapnya –seolah-olah bersiap untuk terbang– didalam bola tersebut.

"Ini! Ambil ini! Jangan berikan pada siapapun! Ini adalah benda penting kerajaan Ravenclaw yang dititipkan padaku untuk dijaga. Anda berhak menjaganya, kami akan sungguh merasa terhormat. Tolong bersumpahlah untuk menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupmu, Yang Mulia," Luna meraih telapak tangan Harry dan menjejalkan bola kaca tersebut kedalamnya.

"Aku bersumpah," Harry tidak berpikir panjang mengatakannya, dia langsung menjejalkan bola tersebut kedalam kantung dalam jubahnya berserta peta dan tongkatnya. Luna tak sempat mengatakan apapun lagi karena Harry sudah melepaskan ikatan pada kuda tersebut, membuat kudanya spontan berderu menjauh menuju gerbang yang terbuka.

Harry tidak sempat menatap wajah Luna yang sesaat menoleh padanya, suara pekikan Death Eaters memenuhi gendang telinganya. "Itu dia! Tangkap!" teriak mereka. Harry panik, ia berlari ke samping, mencari jalan keluar lain, namun gerbang satu-satunya telah diblokir oleh Death Eaters. Ia mematung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Para penjaga berlari mengejarnya dari segala arah. Dia dikepung.

Suara uhu pelan terdengar dari angkasa, burung hantu putih aneh di jendela tadi ada di halaman, terbang beberapa meter di atasnya. Kemudian terbang merendah menuju sebuah lubang gorong-gorong selokan pada sisi tembok besar, memberi tahunya ada jalan lain. Tanpa ragu, Harry melesat menuju lubang. Sementara si burung terbang menjauh, Harry menggelincirkan panggulnya pada lantai batu licin, kemudian menurunkan dirinya ke dalam gorong-gorong. Tubuhnya meluncur turun pada gorong-gorong sempit lembab penuh lumut hijau berlendir, rasanya seperti menaiki seluncuran terkotor yang pernah ada.

Air menariknya kebawah, ia terus meluncur hingga sampai pada lubang menuju keluar. Harry begitu lega ketika keluar dari sana, tapi kelegaannya menghilang ketika ia sadar tubuhnya terjatuh. Terjatuh kebawah menuju lautan lepas.

Dia tidak sempat memekik, karena detik berikutnya, tubuhnya terhempas dan berbenturan keras pada permukaan air laut. Matanya terasa perih seketika, paru-parunya dipenuhi air laut, membuatnya sesak. Dengan panik, Harry menggerak-gerakan lengan dan kakinya dengan berirama kacau, berusaha berenang menuju permukaan. Ia mendongkak ke permukaan, kakinya menendang-nendang air, menyongsong menuju cahaya matahari.

Ketika kepalanya berhasil keluar dari air, ia mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang dapat ditampung paru-parunya. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Harry berenang menuju pantai yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya mengapung sekarang. Dengan kayuhan kaki putus asa, Harry berhasil mencapai pantai dengan waktu satu menit lebih dua-puluh detik lebih. Dia berpegangan pada karang-karang di pesisir pantai berpasir keperakkan, terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air asin dari paru-parunya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pening, kaki dan tangannya mati rasa, tubuhnya menggigil dan giginya bergemeretak. Namun tak sekalipun Harry menghentikan langkahnya, tidak akan sebelum ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran Death Eaters.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Harry menyeret dirinya ke deretan bebatuan pada penjuru sisi pantai. Langkahnya limbung, tubuhnya terombang-ambing, kepalanya tak dapat memfokuskan pandangan, paru-parunya sesak. Yang sekarang dapat Harry lakukan hanyalah terus bergerak meninggalkan pantai dan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan, Harry seketika panik, ia menoleh ke asal suara, dan didapatnya segerombol Death Eaters berderu kencang ke arahnya. Dengan tergesa, dia memaksakan tubuhnya berlari menjauh menuju jalur pada pangkal pantai, menyeret jubahnya yang berat akibat basah kuyup dengan cekatan, angin laut yang asin menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya tambah menggigil.

Dia berlari dan berlari, berlari kemanapun kakinya dapat membawanya. Berat jubahnya yang basah oleh air tak dihiraukannya, Harry menyebrangi pantai menuju jalur meninggalkan pesisir, dia berlari mengikuti jalur meninggalkan area kastil. Namun suara tapak kaki kuda semakin mendekat, jantungnya bergemuruh dalam dada. Ia tidak yakin harus berlari kemana, dia hanya terus berlari, berusaha menghindari para prajurit berzirah hitam.

Kakinya dapat mereasakan tanah berpasir kemudian berubah menjadi tanah berlumpur dengan karpet rumpun, Harry tidak punya waktu barang sedetikpun untuk menikmatinya, dia harus berlari-lari dahulu menikmati kemudian. Pepohonan dengan ranting absen daun perlahan terlihat, Harry masih dapat mendengar hentakan tapak kaki kuda diiringi dengan seruan 'Tangkap dia!' dari belakangnya. Dia tidak mau menoleh kebelakang, takut kakinya tersandung akar timbul yang akan membuat tubuhnya terjerembab dan kemudian berakhir dengan Death Eaters menyeretnya kepada mautnya.

Harry lari tanpa peduli arah, tak sekedip pun ia berhenti untuk mencari arah yang aman. Matanya mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, kemudian telinganya mendengar suara uhu burung hantu itu lagi. Harry mendongkakkan kepala menuju langit, dimana burung hantu berbulu seputih salju terbang rendah tiga meter dari dirinya, beruhu-uhu seolah menyerukan panggilan 'Ikuti aku!' pada Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak ambil pusing mendengarkan akal sehatnya, persetan dengan akal sehat! Dia akan mengikuti kemana burung aneh itu membawanya. Lagipula instingnya juga menyuruhnya begitu.

Sang burung terbang menyusuri tanah lapang dengan sedikit pepohonan, Harry mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka melesat mendaki bukit kecil yang tak seberapa, dan pada ujungnya, si burung terbang melesat kebawah bukit. Harry terhenti tepat pada puncak bukit dengan lereng berlumpur basah dibawahnya, burung hantu putih itu terbang menuju tepian hutan gelap yang mengeluarkan aura angker dan dingin. Harry sekarang mulai menyesal tidak mendengarkan akal sehatnya, dia ragu ia akan mendarat dengan selamat –dan bersih– jika ia meluncur turun kebawah. Dan walau ia selamat, dia masih ragu apakah dia akan bertahan hidup di dalam hutan aneh itu.

Derap langkah kaki kuda dan seruan prajurit mulai mendekatinya, Harry menoleh kebelakang hnaya untuk melihat betapa dekat pasukan Death Eaters dengannya. Dia menatap kembali lereng licin itu, menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya jika ia meluncur turun kebawah sana. Suara-suara datangnya Death Eater semakin dekat, Harry kehabisan waktu yang tak dimilikinya.

Akhirnya, dia memilih selayaknya apa yang selalu dilakukan seorang Gryffindor sejati. Bertindak sebelum berpikir, sekaligus berdoa agar hasilnya bagus. Harry melompat turun ke lereng tepat sebelum tangan salah satu dedengkot penyihir hitam itu meraihnya, tubuhnya meluncur turun dengan mulus pada permukaan berlumpur, harga yang harus dibayar hanyalah pakaian kotor saja.

Harry mengkantupkan gigi rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara jeritan feminin yang teramat memalukan untuk dikeluarkan seorang pemuda seumurannya. Tubuhnya menggelincir turun tanpa ada rem kebawah, dan sialnya, didepannya ada gundukan tanah yang cukup tinggi untuk membawanya terlompat naik ke udara dengan begitu tinggi. Dia berani bertaruh, pendaratannya tidak akan menyenangkan.

Dan benar saja. Seketika, tubuhnya langsung meluncur naik karena gundukan tanah sialan itu menuju udara, tinggi sekali sampai membuatnya seolah terlempar jauh. Dan ya, dia jatuh tepat ke dalam hutan angker itu, dengan pendaratan paling menyakitkan. Wajahnya-lah yang berkenalan duluan dengan tanah berlumpur itu.

Harry bangkit berdiri seraya meludahkan tanah yang tak sengaja masuk kedalam mulutnya, kuda-kuda para Death Eaters tengah berderap kebawah menuju dirinya. Tadinya Harry berniat melesat sekali lagi ke dalam hutan hingga mereka kehilangan dirinya, namun salah satu kuda yang ditunggangi prajurit menginjak lumpur lengket yang seolah menjadi pembatas antara hutan ini dengan dunia luar. Kakinya tak dapat digerakan, lumpur hitam kecoklatan yang sedikit berlendir transparan tersebut perlahan menghisap sang kuda ke dalam tanah.

Harry tidak perlu mengidentifikasikan apa jenis tanah itu, semua orang di negeri ini tahu apa itu bahkan jika hanya melihatnya sekilas. _Ghostsand. _Tanah yang akan menghisap mangsanya jauh ke dalam tanah dan mencernanya. Mencerna? Ya, pasir isap itu hidup. Bayangkan saja sebuah tumbuhan kantung semar berukuran raksasa di tanah dalam bentuk encer, tapi masih menyisakan tulang belulang setelah daging sang mangsa dicerna. Harry melihat sekeliling pasir isap itu, banyak tulang kerangka hewan timbul dari dalamnya –dia bersumpah melihat seonggok tulang manusia disana. Ternyata pendaratan tidak mulusnya telah memberi berkah padanya.

Harry tidak lagi basa-basi memerhatikan para Death Eaters yang sibuk membantu mengangkat salah satu anggotanya keluar dari jerat maut –ironis sekali–, Dia langsung melesat jauh ke dalam hutan gelap itu.

Detik ketika ia berlari ke dalam hutan, cahaya seolah tersedot keluar di dalamnya. Segalanya terlihat gelap oleh bayangan, namun masih dapat melihat pepohonan berbatang cokelat gelap dengan dedaunan layu yang rimbun. Tanahnya lengket dan menjijikan, rumpunnya hitam bagai arang, kabut tipis keabuan memburamkan pandangan, ada kematian dimana-mana. Kebahagiaan seolah melayang keluar meninggalkan dirinya, membiarkan rasa takut mengambil alih. Bau bangkai binatang menyebar disekelilingnya, membuat Harry mual dan kepalanya terasa pening. Rasa lelah akhirnya menggerogoti tubuh Harry, kepalanya seolah berputar-putar tanpa henti, langkahnya limbung, beban berat dari jubahnya yang basah seolah bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tungkainya tersandung akar timbul, dirinya jatuh terjerembab ke liang dengan petak-petak jamur. Jamur berwana ganjil yang tumbuh didalam liang tersebut mengeluarkan serbuk sari berwarna hitam yang sama ganjilnya, Harry tak sempat menutup hidungnya, dan tak sengaja menghisap kepulan serbuk hitam yang berterbangan diudara. Paru-parunya sesak, kepalanya bertambah pusing dan seolah otaknya tengah memukul-mukul tengkoraknya dari dalam.

Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Harry bangkit berdiri dan merangkak naik dari liang tersebut. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin limbung, kepalanya mulai membentuk halusinasi. Pepohonan gelap perlahan bergerak dengan derit-derit memilukan, asap hitam membumbung membentuk wujud mengerikan bertudung hitam. Angin berbisik ditelinganya, membuat bulu romanya bergidik ngeri.  
_"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk, nak," _desisnya.

Harry terus berjalan tersaruk-saruk setengah sadar, menyisiri hutan, masuk semakin dalam ke mimpi buruk, kelopak matanya terasa berat, dengan susah payah ia menjaganya agar tetap terbuka. Tubuhnya serasa diganduli banyak batu, seluruh ototnya yang pegal melemas bagai karet yang mengendur. Tepat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran menuju tidur lelap penuh halusinasi dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi bedebam terendam, bayangan putih samar diatas pohon beruhu padanya.

**.**

Lantai berkilap ruang singgasana megah nan mewah kini bersimbah darah, tubuh gendut tak bernyawa teronggok didalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Jubah hitam panjang menyapu lantai, sang pemilik tengah berpikir keras dengan perasaan murka, kecewa, dan takut.

"Dasar bodoh, Wormtail itu! seharusnya aku mengutus seseorang yang setidaknya memiliki setengah otak didalam kepalanya," geram sang Dark Lord. Letnannya yang paling setia berdiri tegap di samping singgasananya.

"Sekarang anak itu kabur dari genggamanku, dan kini berkeliaran didalam Hutan Terlarang!" Jeritnya kesal, merapalkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada salah satu prajuritnya yang kini menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan didalam Hutan Terlarang! Dan kalian!" dia menunjuk selusin prajurit yang berdiri kaku didepannya, "Kalian adalah Death Eaters terdidik selama belasan tahun! Dan kalian gagal menangkap seorang bocah tak bersenjata yang bahkan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kota selama sebelas tahun! Dia kabur hanya dengan bersenjatakan sebuah paku karatan. Jika ia memiliki pedang, dia bisa saja mengambil alih kerajaanku!" sekali lagi, ia merapalkan kutukan pada Death Eatersnya.

"Keluar kalian semua! Keluar!" perintahnya, tanpa disuruh dua kali, prajuritnya langsung berlari tunggang-langgang keluar, selusin membawa mayat Petter Pettigrew keluar. Hanya dalam hitungan jari, kini Voldemort sendirian didalam ruang singgasananya. Namun, salah satu letnannya masih berdiri didalam ruangan. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Bellatrix? Sudah kuperintahkan kau untuk keluar dari sini!" Letnanya, Bellatrix, tak menjawab, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu, ia berkata;

"Tuanku, saya memiliki solusi untuk masalah Anda.." Voldemort berjalan ke singgasananya, dan duduk dengan penuh wibawa. Mata merah darahnya mengisyaratkan Bellatrix untuk melanjutkan. Bellatrix menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangkan yang terkesan sinting.

"Saya telah membawakan Anda seseorang yang mengenal baik wilayah Hutan Terlarang. Seorang lelaki yang bisa memburunya, kalau anak Potter itu masih hidup."

**.**

Gereja Gryffindor dipenuh-sesakkan oleh tenda-tenda darurat dan sekelompok rakyat yang masih bertahan hidup dari kerajaan singa dan elang. Pria berambut hitam sebahu dan pria berambut cokelat madu tengah berbincang dengan seorang pendatang baru, seorang gadis berambut pirang kusam dengan gaun biru sederhana.

"-tapi Tuan Putri, apakah tiada lagi yang selamat dari kerajaan Ravenclaw? Bagaimana dengan ayah anda? Kakak Anda, Putri Cho, sekarang masih dirawat oleh _healer _kami. Jangan khawatir," ujar pria berambut cokelat madu yang terlihat amat letih kepada gadis yang merupakan anak kedua dari anak raja Ravenclaw.

"Ya, saya yakin. Dan inikah yang selamat dari kerajaan Saya?" Gadis itu menatap segelintir kumpulan manusia yang terluka di dekat salah satu tenda. Pria yang satunya lagi mengangguk.  
"Ya. Tapi kami memperkirakan datangnya rombongan lain dari selatan, Putri Luna," katanya dengan nada terkontrol. Luna mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, telah menerima kami dengan tangan terbuka, _Duke_ Black, _sir _Lupin." Ujarnya

Kedua pria tersebut membungkuk hormat, "Kehormatan bagi kami, Yang Mulia." Luna balas mengangguk, kemudian matanya sedetik melebar, seolah teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, saya hampir lupa. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan pada Anda, penting."

Kedua pria itu saling menatap heran, lalu kata yang terucap berikutnya oleh Luna membuat keduanya membeku. "Pangeran Harry masih hidup," Remus membelalakan matanya kaget, rahang bawah Sirius jatuh karena shock.

"Dia berhasil kabur. Ialah yang membantu saya kabur dari tahanan itu juga, ia begitu cepat.." perkataan Luna terkesan tengah melamun. Sirius kembali tersadar, "Be-benarkah itu Tuan Putri? Anak baptis saya, pangeran kedua kami,..masih hidup?" tanyanya penuh harapan. Luna mengangguk, "Ya, saya yakin. Walau mengenakan pakaian yang tak layak, wajahnya terlalu aristokrat dan memikat. Dia juga memiliki jubah gaib Raja James dan tongkat sihir Ratu Lily, tidak mungkin saya salah," jelas Luna.  
Sirius kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok seseorang. "Dimana Tom? Dia harus tahu tentang kabar ini!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku harus tahu tentang apa, Sirius?" tanya suara baritone dibelakang mereka.

Ketika kedua pria membalik, mata mereka bertemu dengan iris turqouis sejuk. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan kulit cerah, tengah menunggangi kuda hitam kelam. Dibelakangnya, sekelompok orang berkendara kuda sibuk menarik kereta berisi pasokan makanan yang sedikit terkena noda hangus. Sirius memelototi anak baptisnya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau menyerang kereta barang dari pasukan Voldemort di luar perbatasan kerajaan lagi," eluh Remus. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, menuruni kudanya, dan memanggul kantung bawaannya dari _saddle _kuda.  
"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," katanya tanpa menatap kedua ayah baptisnya.

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tapi kau mengacuhkan perintahku untuk sekian kalinya, Tom! Inilah yang tersisa dari kita semua! Dark Lord tengah memercikkan api perang, aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi!" bentak Remus.

"Aku sendiri yang menyerang mereka, Moony. Aku tidak melibatkan siapapun," kata Tom lagi, masih tidak menatap ketiga orang dibelakannya. Busur dan sekantong anak panah tersampir pada punggungnya.

"Itu masalahnya! Kau bertarung sendiri tanpa ada bantuan yang menjaga belakang punggungmu! Jika kau tewas, semua perjuangan kita akan sia-sia!"

"Perjuangan apa?" nada suara Tom mendingin, "Kalian hanya diam disini bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Voldemort menginginkan perang, mengapa tidak kita berikan apa yang ia inginkan? Kalian dan diriku sendiri telah mengetahui ramalan itu, dan mari tidak kita sia-siakan nyawa adikku. Balaskan dendam untuknya," Tom membalikkan tubuh menatap ketiganya, matanya bertemu dengan sosok Luna. Dengan wajah yang masih datar, ia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Yang mulia, Putri Luna," sapanya dengan nada datar. Luna mengangguk, "Pangeran Tom," balasnya dengan netral.

"Saya yakin Anda akan tertarik pada kabar yang baru saya sampaikan kepada kedua ayah baptis Anda," lanjut Luna, ia kini memiliki seluruh perhatian pangeran sulung kerajaan Gryffindor itu.  
"Adik Anda, Pangeran Harry, masih hidup. Kini ia dalam pelarian, dia berhasil kabur dari penahanan Dark Lord. Ialah yang membantu saya kabur dari sana juga," Mata Tom membelalak, dia menyambar kantung bawaan berisi perlengkapan dan persediaan pribadinya, kemudian memanjat kudanya.

"Tom! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Sirius ketika Tom mulai berderap pergi menuju gerbang benteng. "Mencari Harry, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan? Berburu _troll_?" sahut Tom tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

"Tom!" Sirius dan Remus berteriak bersamaan. Luna teringat akan sesuatu lagi, "Oh, ya Tuhan. Aku hampir lupa..Pangeran Tom!" Luna berteriak, "Aku menyerahkan bola kunci segel ketiga pada adik Anda! Temukan ia secepatnya, karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia dan kunci segel itu akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah!" serunya, Ia tahu Tom mendengarkannya.

Sementara itu, jauh didalam Hutan Terlarang, sang adik tengah bermimpi akan bergeraknya roda takdir yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

* * *

**Lylul's Note :**

Ehm..jadi,..suka nggak? Chapter berikutnya akan tiba secepatnya! Yang nunggu datangnya Draco, mohon menunggu..#dimutilasi  
Hehehe...di fic ini bakal ada banyak misteri! Luna ternyata putri 'kan? Bukan filsuf *nyengir iblis* dan masih ada banyak hal-hal yang tak terduga!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan menulis! Review plz! No review, no chapters! #dilemparpanci


	3. Cahaya yang lain

**Lylul's Note :**

Heeeey! Halo, maaf menunggu lama! #digetok

Oh, ada yang nanya apakah cerita ini 'niru' film 'Snow White and The Huntsman'. Jawabannya : Ya memang mirip, tapi sangat berbeda! Dijamin kok! Tapi kalo ide cerita memang dari sana, hehehe...  
terima kasih atas masukan kritik yang telah kalian berikan! Bener-bener ngebantu!

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~Once Upon A Dream~

A multi-chapter fanfiction by : LylMccutie07  
Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling  
Pairing : Draco/Harry (Drarry)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chapter Two :  
Cahaya yang lain_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_She run as fast as her little feet could take, The Big Bad Wolf was hot on her heels. She could not stop now, she must keep on running, as far away from her hunter whom just swallowed her dear grandmother whole. –'Little Red Riding Hood', Brothers Grimm._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**.**

_Pub _itu dipenuh-sesakkan oleh gerombolan manusia yang tengah mengelu-elukan kalimat bercampur-campur yang hingga tak dapat diidentifikasi lagi. Dalam ruangan redup yang hanya diterangi beberapa lentera, terdapat sebuah panggung pertarungan yang dipagari jaring-jaring besi.

Gerombolan penonton dengan penuh gairah meneriakkan semangat sekaligus mengelukan cemooh kata binatang pada kedua lawan diatas panggung yang tubuhnya dilumuri luka-luka memar, menganga, gigitan, membiru, hingga daging membusuk. Bau apek bercampur darah dan minuman keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan sumpek itu, tak sedikit orang yang membantingkan segepok uang pada meja pemilik pub sebagai tanda bahwa mereka melakukan pertaruhan, tak sedikit pula orang yang beradu tinju dan tendang mabuk diluar arena.

Pemuda berambut pirang terhuyung kebelakang, tubuhnya bersandar pada sudut _ring, _ia menyeka darah yang merembes dari hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan lengan baju yang dinodai darah kering dan lumpur. Lawannya juga sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, namun masih kuat berdiri dan menganyunkan tinju padanya.

Lindwurm memperhatikan tiap inci lawannya, seorang makhluk setengah troll setengah manusia yang jelek, memiliki tubuh kekar dan kulit sawo matang, ia mencari titik lemah yang dapat membuatnya jatuh dengan sekali serangan. Lawannya menyerukan teriakan penuh emosi, sembari mengayunkan tinju terkepal erat pada wajah pemuda tersebut.

Emosi. Sebuah hal yang kuat sementara, namun juga titik lemah paling besar makhluk hidup. Itulah sebabnya Lindwurm menghancurkannya setelah mulai bertarung di arena, mereka yang bertarung dengan emosi yang meluap akan cepat terjatuh dan terbakar. Terkapar kalah dan berakhir dipukuli massa yang kalah bertaruh.

Dengan gerakan selincah kucing, Lindwurm menghentikan laju lengan lawannya, suara ngilu retakan tulang terdengar keras ketika ia memelintir lengan berotot tersebut hingga tiga-ratus enam-puluh lima derajat. Rengekan suara kesakitan lawannya menggema nyaris hingga terdengar seisi kota, Lindwurm tanpa ragu, memelintir leher pria yang menjadi lawannya dengan kakinya yang mencekik leher tersebut, dan dengan satu hentakan pinggulnya, lawan yang dua kali lipat berat tubuhnya itu jatuh bedebam ke tanah. Tak bergerak. Namun masih hidup.

Tiga dentangan bel menandakan pertarungan berakhir terdengar, dua orang penjaga menyeret tubuh lawannya keluar ring dan melemparnya pada amukan massa yang kalah bertaruh dan atau butuh sesuatu sebagai tumbal emosi mereka yang ditahan-tahan sedari tadi.

Lindwurm tidak meliriknya sama sekali, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada sudut ring, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ini ronde ke-delapannya hari ini, tubuhnya lelah, ia hanya minum sekali. Dua jam yang lalu. Pemilik pub mendaki ring, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar kepada para penonton.

"Sekali lagi, pemenang tujuh tahun berturut-turut, sang Malaikat Kematian. Keluar sebagai jawara!" serunya. Penonton bersorak riuh, segerombol mengelukan sumpah-serapah kepada Lindwurm.  
Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya, dia terfokus pada tubuhnya yang kelewat lelah, berusaha mengatur nafasanya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang, menyeka darah yang merembes pada keningnya yang mengucuri kelopak matanya.

"Apakah ada manusia yang berani untuk menantangnya? Ayolah, _folks! _Jangan biarkan dia mengambil semua uang kita!" teriak lelaki pendek berambut cepak beruban itu lagi. Lindwurm mendengus seraya memutar matanya, orang itu tahu apapun yang terjadi, Lindwurm akan selalu keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dia tidak dipanggil 'Malaikat Kematian' karena alasan kosong.

Dia menemukan tempat ini tujuh tahun yang lalu, mencoba-coba keberuntungannya. Dan hasilnya? Tujuh tahun menang berturut-turut. Walau uang yang didapatnya tidak seberapa, itu cukup untuk memebeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Tapi ia masih tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal menetap, Lindwurm terbiasa tidur diatas pohon atau disudut gang sempit yang gelap dan lembab. Namun karena kemenangannya, ia terkenal dengan julukan 'Malaikat Kematian'. Tiada orang yang selamat ketika dihadapkan padanya. Saat ini Lindwurm merasakan perutnya akan mengeluarkan sarapannya, kepalanya berputar-putar, suara disekelilingnya seolah direndam. Sekarang ia menyesal telah meneguk tiga botol Firewhiskey dan satu botol Vodka secara bersamaan sebelum bertarung di ronde ketujuh.

Kemudian, pintu menjeblak terbuka, memamerkan prajurit-prajurit berzirah hitam, berdiri tegap menenteng senjata, salah satunya absen topeng perak, memamerkan wajahnya dan rambut hitam arang yang dipangkas pendek.

Nyaris bersamaan, seluruh penghuni pub berlomba keluar dari pintu belakang kecuali Lindwurm, yang masih terlalu mabuk untuk melakukan apapun. Pria tak bertopeng itu mendaki ring, mendekati Lindwurm yang masih limbung.  
"Raja menuntut kehadiranmu," adalah kata terakhir yang didengar pemuda tersebut sebelum kegelapan mengkabuti pikirannya.

**.**

Lindwurm Hawthorn tengah berdiri di ruang singgasana yang megah, badannya menghadap kursi singgasana besar dari perak berlapis kulit ular yang ia kenal baik. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan amarah, kaki kirinya menghentak-hentak lantai yang mengkilap dengan tidak sabaran, ekspresinya sekeras batu, tatapannya sedingin langit musim dingin yang kelabu. Dia tidak sudi memasuki istana ini, lagi.

Dua pasang penjaga berdiri mengelilinginya, senjata siap ditangan mereka, mengantisipasi gerakan ganjil atau serangan tiba-tiba dari dirinya. Lindwurm mendorong masuk kembali gelak tawa yang ingin ia lemparkan pada para penjaga tolol itu. Mereka kira dia bodoh apa? Tidak ada orang waras yang ingin mempermainkan para penjaga raja, apalagi ia tahu diseberang ruangan masih ada selusin Death Eaters berjaga jika prajurit yang menjaganya membutuhkan pertolongan.

Akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi, Lindwurm mendecakkan lidah. "Jadi, dimana dia? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini," seru Lindwurm pada prajurit yang menawannya, suara baritone-nya menggema pada ruang singgasana yang luas itu. Tak satupun Death Eaters menjawabnya, membuat pemuda itu senewen.

Hari yang buruk terasa semakin buruk saja. Dia hampir pingsan setelah ronde kedelapannya di pub, ia kehabisan banyak darah, perutnya kosong, dan tenggorokannya kering. Kemudian Death Eater mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan membawa tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri dari sana.

Dia terbangun setengah jam kemudian –mungkin, kemudian ia sudah berada disini. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya pilihan. Tubuhnya langsung dilempar ke atas punggung kuda ketika ia baru sepertiga sadar. "Raja menuntut kehadiranmu," kata salah seorang pria berzirah hitam yang membawanya kesini. Jujur saja, Lindwurm heran dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak berguna belakangan ini. Ayam saja lebih produktif dibanding dirinya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di tempat terakhir yang ingin ia kunjungi. Lindwurm sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki ke dalam istana sialan ini, dan takdir selalu senang mempermainkannya. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah Tuhan sangat membencinya.

Telinganya yang telah berpengalaman bertahun-tahun menangkap dengan jelas langkah kaki nyaris tak terdeteksi berjalan menuju singgasana, Lindwurm mengenakan wajahnya yang paling terlihat masam ketika ia melihat raja kerajaan Slytherin yang sekarang. Penyihir hitam berkulit pualam tak berhidung itu selalu membuatnya muak.

Orang lain akan berpikir dirinya sinting kalau melihatnya memasang ekspresi penuh kebencian pada pria yang paling ditakuti di seantero negeri itu, tapi ia tidak takut mati. Tidak pernah, karena alasannya untuk hidup sudah musnah ketika penyihir itu mengambil alih kerajaan. Dan ia tahu Voldemort tidak akan membunuhnya kecuali Lindwurm membuat dirinya kesal. Tidak, pria itu memilih untuk menyisakannya agar dapat menyaksikan pemuda itu tersiksa, dan Voldemort mendapatkan hiburan dari itu.

"Sudah lama tidak jumpa, _Lindwurm. _Mari kita lewati basa-basinya, dan langsung saja. Kudengar dari _jenderal_-ku, kau salah satu dari sedikit yang pernah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang, lalu berhasil keluar dengan selamat," Voldemort memberi isyarat ke arah seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang keriting berantakan yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Lindwurm menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah Bellatix Lestrange, jenderal setia Voldemort yang amat ia kenal.

"Salah satu tahananku melarikan diri ke sana," sang raja kegelapan melanjutkan. Lindwurm menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu pria itu sudah mati–"  
"_Pemuda._ Umurnya pun sama denganmu," ralat raja sambil mengacungkan satu jari.

Lindwurm mengangkat sebelah alis, ekspresinya terkesan meremehkan. Untuk apa Voldemort memberinya informasi itu? seolah ia peduli saja, hah! "Kalau begitu, _pemuda _itu _pasti _sudah mati," ralatnya.

Voldemort mengabaikan perkataan Lindwurm, tongkat sihirnya diputar-putar dalam sela-sela jemarinya. "Temukan dia. Bawa dia ke hadapanku."

Lindwurm mendengus, memutar bola matanya. Orang-orang didalam ruangan menganggap tingkah lakunya kurang ajar, dan biasanya akan berhadiahkan kutukan _Cruciatus _dari tuan mereka_. _Tapi itu tidak penting untuk pemuda tersebut. Lindwurm pernah –ralat– selalu menjadi pemburu yang memburu hewan di hutan, dia memang pernah memasuki Hutan Terlarang, tapi itu cuma sekali. Dan ia tidak memiliki niat maupun berpikir untuk mengunjungi hutan terkutuk itu.

"Aku pernah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sudi kembali ke sana lagi," katanya. Lindwurm tergoda untuk mengatakan 'Dan kau seorang penyihir hitam paling ditakuti dan berkuasa di seantero negeri Hogwarts! Mengapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri? Dasar pemalas!' tapi ia masih tidak mau mencicipi ketiga rapalan mantra Kutukan Tak Termaafkan dari Voldemort.

Dia berputar untuk pergi, tapi selusin Death Eaters menghadangnya. "Kau akan diberi imbalan yang berlimpah," dekut Voldemort. Lindwurm tertawa, Memangnya imbalan itu ada gunanya?!  
"Uang tidak berarti bagiku kalau aku terkapar mati, sedangkan mataku dipatoki gagak."

Mata merah darah Voldemort menatap iris kelabunya dengan tajam, kemudian senyuman misterius tersungging dibibir tipis penyihir itu. "Kau _pasti _akan bersedia melakukannya untukku, _Hawthorn," _Jeda sesaat, "Kau menginginkan ibumu kembali, bukan?" Darah naik ke atas kepalanya, Lindwurm berderu maju penuh angkara murka menuju singgasana, tetapi para penjaga menghadangnya sebelum ia sempat memelintir leher penyihir itu.

"Orangtuaku bukan urusan_mu_!" Lindwurm menunjuk pria itu dengan jarinya, amarah meluap dari dadanya. "Kau tidak berhak!" tudingnya. Sebentuk senyuman janggal masih terpatri pada bibir Dark Lord, seolah-olah ia senang mempermainkan pemuda di hadapannya.  
"Kau merindukannya? Merindukan keduanya?" dengih Voldemort. "Apa yang akan kau relakan demi membawa mereka kembali?"

_Apa saja. _Itulah jawaban yang diberikan batin Lindwurm. Namun langsung ditepisnya, karena ia takut penyihir itu dapat memasuki pikirannya, takut dia mengetahui hasratnya. Voldemort tersenyum dengan bengis. "Tentunya kau tahu kekuatanku. Seantero negeri mengetahui kekuatanku. Bawakan aku pemuda itu, dan aku akan mengembalikan orangtuamu kembali," lanjut raja.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya," kata Lindwurm nyaring. Dia masih ingat hari dimana ibunya meninggal, semua orang yang ia kenal hadir di pemakamannya. Ayahnya sangat terpukul, hingga ia seolah kehilangan jiwanya.

Hari itu langit gelap pada bulan Desember, kepingan salju jatuh bisu dari awan kelabu menuju tanah berselimut salju. Waktu itu ia berumur lima tahun, masih tidak mengerti mengapa kerabat dan ayahnya begitu bersedih, hingga ia menyadari sosok ibunya tengah berbaring kaku diatas balok batu di dalam mausouleum, senyap dan diam, mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, kulitnya yang pucat menyerupai batu pualam. Lindwurm adalah anak yang pintar dan observan, maka ketika ia menyadari dada ibunya tidak naik-turun seperti selayaknya, ia menangisi sosok wanita yang paling ia cintai. Teramat menyesal tidak mengatakan kata 'Aku menyayangimu' untuk terakhir kalinya ketika masih sempat.

"_Aku_ bisa," desisnya. "Nyawa dibalas nyawa,"

Mata merah darah pekat itu terlihat ganjil, seolah dapat memasuki jiwanya, membaca masa lalu perihnya. Tapi tahu apa penyihir itu dengan kepedihannya? Dan lagi ialah penyebab pemuda itu menjadi yatim-piatu. Lindwurm memincingkan matanya, menatap tajam sang raja. "Yakinkan _aku. _Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku? Terhadap _keluargaku,"_ tantangnya.

Voldemort tidak bereaksi, tidak bergeming, tidak berkedip. Hanya membalas tatapan tajam pemuda dihadapannya. "_Pemuda_ itu," ujarnya perlahan. "Adalah kunci menuju kekuatan tanpa batas, berikan ia padaku, dan akan kuserap jiwa dan sihirnya. Inti sari kehidupannya adalah sesuatu yang murni, kemurnian dapat menghancurkan, juga menciptakan," Voldemort berjalan kedepan perlahan, hingga kini jarak diantara mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Kekuatanku akan menjadi tak terbatas karenanya. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Percayalah, _Malaikat, _kau tak akan kecewa dengan imbalan yang akan kuberikan."

Lindwurm berusaha mengingat kembali wajah ayah dan ibunya, orang-orang bilang ia adalah karbon-kopi ayahnya. Rambut pirang, mata kelabu, semuanya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang anggun dan cantik, hanya orang berdusta-lah yang akan mengatakan ibunya tidak menarik. Kehangatan hatinya tak tergantikan oleh apapun, Lindwurm masih dapat mendengar jelas suara ibunya yang tengah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Ia masih dapat melihat sosok ayahnya yang mengayunkan pedang, mengajarinya cara bertarung. Ia merindukan mereka.

Apa pentingnya tahanan ini –orang asing ini– bagi Lindwurm? Apa bedanya jika Hutan Terlarang menjadi tempatnya menyambut ajal? Ini adalah Masa Kegelapan, sudah lazim bagi rakyat negeri ini mati terbunuh dengan berbagai alasan.

Seolah mendengar keputusan batinnya, Voldemort menyunggingkan senyum bengis padanya lagi. "Jadi, apakah kau menerima tawaranku?" dengan perlahan, dengan pasti, dia membalas tatapan sang raja dan mengangguk. Dia akan pergi kesana, mengarungi hutan berhantu itu, dan menciduk si tahanan.  
Dia toh, tak memiliki apapun lagi untuk dimiliki dan dicintai.

**.**

Suara desiran dedauan kering, erangan dari kejauhan, bisikan-bisikan janggal, dan kaokan gagak menyelimuti pendengarannya. Angin dingin menususuk tulang hingga ke sendi-sendinya, tanah lembab berlumpur yang beraroma busuk dapat dirasakan kulitnya. Perlahan, sepasang mata beriris zamrud membuka kelopak mata, padangannya sedikit berkabut, efek dari halusinasi belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Harry terbangun dengan helaan nafas kecil, tubuhnya yang lemas meringkuk pada rumpun sehitam arang yang bercampur lumpur, membiarkan matanya menyesuaikan pandangan pada tempat yang minim cahaya. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri, menyisir rambut panjang kusutnya yang nyasar ke wajah balik kembali ke belakang kepala, kemudian menaikkan tudung jubah merahnya untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Ia terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan serbuk sari hitam jamur tadi dari mulut dan paru-parunya, kakinya melangkah perlahan menyisiri hutan, takut tersandung dan jatuh ke tempat yang lebih membahayakan nyawa.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Adalah pertanyaan yang menggantung dibenaknya. Ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari menara di kastil Slytherin, dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke kerajaan Gryffindor. Tapi kemana arahnya? Dia main masuk saja ke dalam hutan aneh yang memedarkan aura angker, dan dia baru saja mendapatkan pengalaman hampir mati. Sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah mencari tempat aman untuk beristirahat dan kemudian mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang dapat membantunya mencari arah, atau setidaknya tempat untuk menetap sementara dimana ada banyak orang waras yang tinggal menetap. Seperti sebuah desa kecil misalnya?

Tiap langkah yang ia ambil ketika memasuki padalaman hutan yang bersemak, tungkainya mendapat goresan-goresan luka perih dari duri dan ranting disekitarnya. Berkelana tanpa arah, membiarkan kaki tak beralasnya membawanya entah-kemana tanpa berbekal apapun. Harry menajamkan indera pendengarannya yang sudah cukup sensitif, mencari-cari suara uhu burung hantu putih misterius itu lagi, berharap ia akan mengantarnya menuju tempat yang aman.

Suara ranting-ranting patah terdengar dari kakinya yang menginjak tanah, Harry meringis ketika kakinya sekali lagi tergores hingga menoreh luka, tapi ia terus memaksa berjalan menyisiri kumpulan semak belukar tinggi. Harry menghela nafas letih, tenaganya terkuras ketika berlari kabur dari kastil, berenang di lautan, dan melesat sekaligus menggelincir menuju hutan. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal hutan, hutan apa ini? Ia belum pernah mendengar apapun tentang hutan ini.

Harry memandangi sekelilingnya, pohon-pohon berkayu cokelat gelap berlubang-lubang, meliuk membentuk wujud aneh, dedaunannya layu menggantung lunglai, seolah pohon-pohon tersebut separuh mati-separuh hidup. Tanahnya lengket dengan rumpun kasar berwarna hitam arang, baunya anyir dan busuk, seperti bangkai. Harry memastikan bahwa tanah yang ia pijak bukanlah _Ghostsand. _Kabut tipis keabuan memenuhi seisi hutan ini, kaokan gagak terdengar dari kejauhan. Angin membawa suara erangan yang terdengar begitu dekat namun juga begitu jauh, bisikan-bisikan ganjil menggerogoti telinganya, membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Harry dapat merasakan aura gelap yang begitu kentara dari dalam hutan tersebut, seolah hutan tersebut hidup, tapi juga seolah mati.

Ada yang aneh pada hutan ini, Harry yakin itu. ia dapat melihat jelas hutan ini seakan menghisap seluruh cahaya yang berusaha memasukinya, tumbuhan-tumbuhan disekelilingnya bergerak-gerak bukan oleh angin, ia bersumpah sekilas melihat pasang-pasang mata berpedar mengikuti tiap gerakannya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara ranting patah dan gemerisik hancurnya daun kering yang berguguran. Satu. Lima. Tujuh. Tujuh pasang langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian suara permukaan air terusik keras. Spontan, Harry berlari melesat menjauhi sumber suara, menyusuri sesemakan –tidak memedulikan kakinya yang nyeri tercambuk ujung ranting dan duri– lebat, lalu melompati batang pohon tumbang yang perlahan membusuk, merunduk melewati cabang pohon rendah. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah pohon dengan akar timbul yang cukup besar untuk ia masuki, Harry merangkak memasuki sela-sela akar, dan meringkuk dibawah pohon tersebut hingga apa yang mencarinya pergi.

Namun, semakin dekat orang yang mencarinya dengan dirinya, _Dream-Catcher_ miliknya memanas dan semakin panas, juga terasa semakin berat didadanya.

**.**

Lindwurm berdiri di jalur masuk Hutan Terlarang, mengamati bayang-bayang yang mengintai di antara pepohonan. Meluncur menuju Hutan Terlarang dari bukit berlumpur tadi sedikit rumit, tapi ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat walaupun pakaiannya kotor dilapisi lumpur lengket.

Dia pernah masuk ke hutan penuh satwa dan flora gaib berbahaya itu, tapi tidak lebih dari tiga-puluh meteran. Terakhir kali ia kemari adalah beberapa tahun setelah Voldemort berkuasa. Saat itu makanan sangatlah langka, banyak rakyat yang mati kelaparan di jalanan, hanya segelintir yang memiliki cukup banyak otak untuk memancing dan menjaring ikan di laut. Dan selusin yang sudah sinting masuk ke Hutan Terlarang untuk beburu, hasilnya? Tiada orang yang berhasil keluar dari sana hingga kini.

Dan sekarang seluruh penduduk kerajaan tahu bahwa Hutan Terlarang menelan manusia bulat-bulat. Semua orang tahu tentang ular-ular yang bergelung membelit tungkai, perlahan-lahan meremas tubuh hingga tak bernyawa, dan bunga-bunga beracun yang bisa membunuh dengan satu sentuhan saja. Maka dinamakanlah 'Hutan Terlarang'.

Tapi waktu itu perutnya kosong, dan demi apapun, waktu itu dia baru berumur tiga-belas tahun! Dia masih awam untuk persoalan bertahan hidup. Dia melacak seekor kijang jantan melintasi lapangan ketika binatang itu melesat ke dalam kabut yang berputar-putar, dia tahu tentang hutan itu, tapi malah terus melesat mengejar kijang tersebut.

Baru selangkah memasuki hutan yang kelam dan berbahaya itu, kakinya nyaris menginjak _Ghostsand, _nyaris tersesat ketika tidak sengaja memasuki _maze _dari semak-semak tinggi yang perlahan membelit tubuh, nyaris mati dikejar serigala jadi-jadian, dan yang paling parah, ia digigit laba-laba pertapa cokelat. Butuh sebulan untuknya sembuh kembali tanpa kejang-kejang ketika berjalan. Daging di sekitar tempat gigitan membusuk, dia demam selama sebulan penuh, semakin hari semakin memburuk. Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan kembali kesana lagi.

Namun, sekarang setelah menanggung penderitaan tak terperi, menerima kenyataan keras selama sepuluh tahun, Hutan Terlarang tidak lagi terlihat angker. Lagipula pada awalnya, Hutan Terlarang sudah tidak bisa lagi merengut apapun darinya, ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk direbut. Bahkan nyawapun ia tidak peduli lagi, dia bahkan menunggu-nunggu kapan ajal akan menjemputnya. Lindwurm menerka-nerka mungkin sekarang.

Lindwurm menatap kubangan lumpur hitam kecoklatan berlendir yang melingkari tepi hutan seolah membentuk pembatas antara dunia mereka sendiri dengan dunia nyata. Tentu saja, apa gunanya Hutan Terlarang tanpa _Ghostsand_?

"Ikuti contohku," katanya kepada Rabastan Lestrange, jendral Voldemort yang diperintahkan untuk mengikutinya, tengah berdiri di belakangnya diiringi lima Death Eaters lain. Mereka semua bersimbah keringat, sedangkan wajah mereka pucat karena ketakutan, walau sebenarnya Lindwurm tidak dapat melihatnya oleh kerena topeng mereka, tapi ia tahu mereka _pasti _pucat pasi.

Lindwurm melangkah ke dalam paya, menaiki undakan gumpalan tulang-belulang yang mencuat dari kedalaman pasir lengket yang cukup kokoh untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya_. _Dia melangkah ke atas gundukan tulang lainnya, kemudian yang lainnya, sambil mendengarkan kecipak lendir dibawahnya. Lendir itu beracun dan mengandung asam, ia dapat mengetahuinya dari serangga-serangga mati yang hinggap mengikuti dibelakang Lindwurm, dibuntuti lima prajutitnya. Mereka terus berjalan seperti itu tanpa bicara, menjejak batu-batu rawa satu per satu.

Lindwurm yang pertama sampai di seberang, lalu ia berbalik untuk membantu yang lain mendapat pijakan yang lebih kokoh. Burung-burung gagak berkaok-kaok dari kejauhan, Lindwurm mendengarkan kalau-kalau ada suara ranting yang patah atau daun yang menggerisik. Dia hanya mendengar bisikan-bisikan janggal dalam hutan itu. Konon hutan tersebut mengincar kelemahan seseorang dan kekuatan gelap bisa memanggilnya karena mengetahui hasrat mereka yang paling dalam.

Sementara mengendap-endap maju, tidak ada kata-kata yang tertangkap, tapi Lindwurm bisa mendengar suara-suara samar dari antara pepohonan. Rabastan berjalan mendahuluinya, mulai memasuki liang panjang berisi padang jamur, tapi Lindwurm menyambar lengan lelaki itu.  
"_Persis _seperti apa yang kucontohkan," ucapnya perlahan tapi menusuk. Kemudian Lindwurm menarik kemejanya yang bersimbah darah dan keringat hingga keluar dari jaket dan rompi kulitnya, menaikkan bajunya itu untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Lalu mulai melangkah menyebrangi liang jamur, Rabastan dan anak buahnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Selagi berjalan menembus petak-petak jamur, serbuk sari hitam melayang naik kesekeliling mereka, sebagian butirannya menempel diwajah dan rambut. Lindwurm menunduk mengamati sejumlah jamur yang hancur disekeliling kakinya, ada sebaris jamur lumat, jamur-jamur yang hancur mengarah keluar mendaki atas liang hingga keluar dari area padang jamur, dan masuk ke petak pepohonan yang meliuk-liuk dan berlubang-lubang. Lindwurm menyingkirkan beberapa jamur dengan botnya hingga tampaklah jejak-jejak kaki berantakan di tanah. Lindwurm mendaki keluar dari liang lebar itu, diikuti Rabastan dan anak buahnya.

Dia terus menatap pepohonan di hadapannya, ada yang bergerak di belakang pepohonan itu. Saking fokusnya, Lindwurm tidak memperhatikan bahwa salah satu Death Eaters menggeluyur ke tepi lain ladang rumpun hitam, tempat sebuah kolam membentang, permukaannya memantulkan langit kelabu yang terhandang bayangan ranting lebat.

Lindwurm berputar tepat saat sesosok makhluk sesamar bayangan muncul dari kedalaman kolam tersebut, menusuk dada prajurit itu dengan ekornya yang berduri. Dalam hitungan detik, orang itu terseret ke bawah, punggungnya lenyap di balik permukaan telaga sebening kaca. Death Eaters lainnya berputar untuk berlari, tapi Lindwurm mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan prajurit-prajurit pengecut yang hanya berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang nama 'Death Eaters' itu.

Dia menunjuk pohon-pohon berbatang meliuk dan berlubang-lubang itu, ia yakin tahanan yang melarikan diri itu ada disana –dia dapat mendengar pemuda itu bergerak dengan susah payah diantara semak belukar lebat. Lindwurm sudah hendak menarik pedangnya ketika sebatang ranting patah dibawah kakinya, dan sebuah sosok keluar dari pepohonan dengan semak-semak berduri berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, semakin jauh ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

Lindwurm mengejar sosok itu, membiarkan kemeja jatuh dari wajahnya. Dia bergerak cepat, menembus kabut tebal, mencoba untuk tidak menjejakkan kakinya terlalu lama dimana saja, takut-takut kalau tanaman merambat membelitkan diri ke pergelangan kakinya. Buruannya hanya sekitar lima meter jauhnya, bergerak menembus semak belukar lebat, sampai menghilang ditelan kabut.

Lindwurm melambat, mencari-cari di medan yang diselimuti halimun itu. Dia melihat semak-semak di depan, di sebelah kanannya, berdiri sebuah pohon berakar timbul besar, dahan-dahan patah dibawah pohon tersebut, pada sekeliling akar-akar timbul tempat pemuda itu menerobos masuk.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Lindwurm menggapai ke semak-semak, ke dalam ruang sempit dalam akar timbul. Tangannya meraih dan mencengkram erat salah satu tungkai pemuda itu. tidak sulit menyeretnya keluar, tapi pemuda itu melawan, meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Lindwurm. Dia kecil mungil.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit si tahanan. Dia berputar, tudung merah yang menyembunyikan kepalanya jatuh ke punggung kembali. Mata hijau zamrud terbening yang pernah dilihat Lindwurm menatapnya.

Lindwurm melangkah mundur sekejap, tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Pemuda ini bukanlah seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Tungkainya dipenuhi goresan dan memar, pakaiannya compang-camping kecuali untuk jubah merahnya dan seluruhnya basah kuyup. Pemuda ini memiliki kulit paling putih yang pernah Lindwurm lihat, sedangkan bibirnya merah ranum dan rambut hitamnya tergerai di punggung. Walau kusut dan berantakan, tapi terlihat lembut dan tidak pecah-pecah. Namun matanya-lah yang paling mencolok, warnanya hijau zamrud yang membuat rumput dan daun terlihat pucat jika disandingkan, bening memantulkan cahaya dengan sempurna. Kelambu bulu mata panjang nan lentik menciptakan bayang-bayang samar pada irisnya.

Saat mendengar tentang tahanan itu, ia membayangkan seorang pencuri atau perampok muda berwajah tertoreh luka yang menyandang selusin pisau lempar atau semacamnya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat pemuda ini –pemuda _semenawan_ ini.

Lindwurm membantu si pemuda berdiri sambil terus memegangi lengannya erat-erat, Pemuda itu berusaha mundur sambil menapakkan tumitnya kuat-kuat ke tanah. Ketika Lindwurm tidak mau melepaskan, si pemuda menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah. Lindwurm menggertakkan giginya. "Cukup!" Lindwurm menarik pemuda itu ke lapangan, mencoba membawanya ke tempat Rabastan dan anak buahnya menunggu.

Namun, pemuda itu meronta-ronta, mendaratkan pukulan keras ke lehernya. "Penyihir kurang batang hidung sialan itu akan membunuhku!" teriak si pemuda. Lindwurm mau tidak mau harus menelan kembali gelegak tawa yang mencoba menerobos keluar dari tenggorokannya, ketika mendengar pemuda tersebut mengolok-olok Voldemort dengan julukan baru. Oh, tidak heran mengapa Dark Lord itu ingin pemuda ini diburu. Sayang sekali ia harus membawa pemuda ini kepadanya, padahal mungkin ia dapat menjadi teman bicara yang lumayan.

"Orang itu sudah sinting! Aku dikurung selama sebelas tahun, dan sekarang dia akan membunuhku tanpa alasan. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" protesnya. Tatkala melihat pakaian yang compang-camping dan rambut panjang kusutnya, Lindwurm berpikir pemuda ini barangkali mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sebelas tahun...lama sekali. _Untuk apa Voldemort mengurung anak lelaki kecil?_

Lindwurm menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk tidak bertekuk lutut kepada permohonan nelangsa pemuda ini. "Perbuatanku bukan urusanku. Tapi kau bukan tahanan pertama yang mengaku tidak bersalah."

Tungkai pemuda itu ambruk, dia terpuruk ditanah, teronggok lemas. Nafasnya memburu, dan tubuhnya mengigil, sepertinya ia baru mengalami hari yang buruk. "Kumohon –kau harus mempercayaiku," mata hijau beningnya menatap Lindwurm dengan pandangan tak fokus yang lelah.  
"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha mencari cara untuk pergi dari menara itu, putus asa sudah berkali-kali kurasakan, aku hanya ingin kembali bertemu dengan keluargaku, kembali ke kerajaanku."

Lindwurm menunduk memandangnya, pemuda itu gemetar, giginya bergemeretak mengigil, nafasnya memburu, dia terus menatap Lindwurm dengan mata hijaunya yang lebar. Lindwurm pernah sekali melihat atau lebih tepatnya merasakan ketakutan sebesar itu sebelumnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bersumpah," kata si pemuda.

Lindwurm kembali menoleh ke keremangan Hutan Terlarang, dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dia ingin duduk, meneguk _Firewiskey, _dan memikirkan semuanya masak-masak. Namun, Rabastan dan anak buahnya kian dekat, kemeja tipis mereka masih menutupi wajah.  
"Cepat juga kerjamu!" seru Rabastan. Dia menurunkan kerah baju dan menyeka serbuk sari hitam arang dari kelopak matanya.

Si pemuda berdiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang Lindwurm, berusaha sedapat mungkin menjauh dari Rabastan. "Kumohon, jangan bawa aku kembali. Jangan bawa aku kembali..." si pemuda meremas jaket Lindwurm, menekankan wajahnya kedalam kulit usang itu.

"Akan kalian apakan dia?" tanya Lindwurm sambil melangkah maju untuk memperlambat Rabastan. Bibir lelaki itu mencibir tidak senang. "Apa pedulimu, _Hawthorn_?" dia berbalik menghadap keempat Death Eaters yang tersisa, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bergerak maju.

Lindwurm mengencangkan cengkramannya terhadap pemuda itu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena sudah berjam-jam tidak makan ataupun minum dan beristirahat sekalipun. Butir-butir keringat bermunculan di keningnya, tapi dia tetap merasa tertantang untuk berkelahi. Deruan adrenalin yang selalu datang ketika ia tertantang muncul merambat dari dadanya, memanaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memincing tajam, menyerupai predator tengah mengingtai buruannya.

"Aku akan memegang janjiku jika Raja memegang janjinya," kata Lindwurm, mengucapkan tiap kata seolah meludahkan racun. Dia mengendurkan cengramannya di lengan si pemuda, sekarang mundur ke belakang sambil mendorong pemuda itu lebih dalam ke hutan dan menjauhi anak buah Rabastan.

Rabastan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau _ternyata _masihlah anak yang bodoh," dia tertawa. "Tuan kami memiliki banyak kekuatan; dia bisa mencabut atau memanjangkan nyawa. Tapi ia tak bisa mengembalikan orangtuamu dari kematian."

Lindwurm berjengit, kata-kata itu menyengatnya sedemikian rupa. "Tapi dia bilang...," katanya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya yang bodoh karena membiarkan serecah harapan merayap masuk ke hatinya. Membiarkan dirinya mempercayai Voldemort, _lagi. _

Ketika memejamkan mata, sekelebat bayangan ibunya mengabuti pikirannya. Terakhir kali Lindwurm melihat ibunya berjalan dan bernafas adalah ketika ibunya mengenakan gaun kesukaannya, gaun lembut dan ringan berwarna hijau cerah, sederhana namun membuatnya terlihat anggun. Mereka bermain di taman hingga matahari terbenam, ibunya mencolek hidungnya dan berkata; _"Kau harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri, sayang. Jangan biarkan orang lain mempermainkan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya."_

Ibunya benar. Selalu benar. Tiba-tiba dia tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Lindwurm mendorong pemuda dibelakangnya lebih jauh lagi kebelakang, mencoba menyuruhnya menjauhi orang-orang tersebut. Begitu sudah diluar jangkauan, si pemuda terdorong jatuh ke tanah sekitar tiga meter darinya. "Pergi! Larilah!" perintah Lindwurm sebelum ia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya, melemparkan pisau pada salah satu Death Eaters, tepat disamping jantungnya. Orang itu jatuh ke samping seraya menyambar pohon untuk menopang dirinya.

Kemudian Lindwurm mencabut pedang yang ia bawa di sabuknya. Diayun-ayunkannya pedang di udara, memperkuat kuda-kuda kakinya. Rabastan beringsut-ringsut maju, pedangnya teracung miring, menanti hingga cukup dekat dengan Lindwurm.

Kedua Death Eaters lainnya bergegas maju terlebih dahulu, Lindwurm menghantam kepala salah satunya dengan ujung gangang pedangnya, prajurit itu terhuyung-huyung kebelakang, lumpuh sesaat. Sementara salah satu kaki Lindwurm menendang yang satunya hingga jatuh kebelakang.

Namun ia kembali bangkit, Lindwurm menyabetkan pedang ke prajurit itu, tapi orang itu menerjang ke samping. Lindwurm terus melawan orang tersebut, menangkis setiap serangan hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai bosan bermain. Tanpa ragu, ia menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Death Eaters tersebut, menyaksikan tubuhnya perlahan melemah dan ambruk ke tanah seusai ia menarik pedangnya kembali.

Rabastan menghunus pedangnya, menyabetkannya pada Lindwurm. Pemuda tersebut menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada pedang miliknya. Sesaat ketika pedang Rabastan menyentuh bilah pedangnya, serbuk-serbuk es merambat pada bilah besi, mengeluarkan desisan mengilukan. Lindwurm memerhatikan bagaimana pedangnya perlahan disarungi oleh es beku, hingga seluruhnya terlihat seolah didinginkan menjadi sepotong panjang balok es.

Lindwurm melepaskan pegangannya pada pedangnya sebelum dingin merambat menyentuh kulitnya. Ia melompat kebelakang, pedangnya jatuh ke tanah, pecah berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan es. Lindwurm kembali menatap Rabastan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan ketidak-percayaan atas apa yang baru disaksikannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada pedang di tangan Rabastan, panjangnya sekitar tujuh-puluh sentimeter, ganggangnya berbentuk salib sederhana terbalut pita-pita kulit kelabu pucat. Bilah pedang itu tampaknya terbuat dari logam abu-abu mengkilap. Bukan, bukan logam. Batu. Ia mengenal pedang itu.

Rabastan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Indah bukan? Aku yakin kau kenal pedang ini. Salah satu pedang kekuatan besar, dan pernah dibawa oleh ayahmu. Pedang unsur es, Excalibur," ucapnya dengan bangga, sepercik nada cemooh ditunjukkan untuk pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

Oh, tentu saja Lindwurm mengenali pedang itu. Itu adalah pedang ayahnya, pedang yang secara turun-temurun diberikan orangtua kepada anak di keluarganya. Ayahnya selalu bercerita kepadanya tentang kekuatan yang diberikan pedang es itu, _"Seakan-akan kau tidak dapat dikalahkan," _jelas ayahnya.

Lindwurm merasakan gemuruh amarah bergejolak didalam dadanya, kepalanya memanas seolah direbus dalam kuali. Beraninya dia merebut apa yang seharusnya dimilikinya, apa yang selayaknya dijinjing tinggi penuh kehormatan oleh ayahnya, Darimana tangannya dapat mendapatkan pedang kekuatan besar itu?

_Voldemort. _Batinnya menjawab. Tentu saja, selalu penyihir itu.  
"Lancangnya kau berani menggunakan senjata yang selayaknya menjadi milikku!" seru Lindwurm dengan penuh emosi. Rabastan mencibir. "Ini bukanlah milikmu lagi, _Lindwurm. _Pedang ini adalah milikku sekarang," ia menyeringai bengis. Lindwurm memekikkan amarahnya dari pita suara, menarik pedang sabit pendek dari ikat pinggangnya, mengayunkan ujung ganggang pedangnya pada pelipis Rabastan ketika lelaki itu lemah. Membuatnya jatuh terhuyung kebelakang.

Lindwurm baru akan menorehkan luka panjang menganga pada leher lelaki tersebut, namun salah satu Death Eaters sudah kembali bangkit dan menangkis serangannya dengan pedang. Lindwurm terpaksa melompat mundur kebelakang, kemudian melemparkan dua bilah pisau ke prajurit tersebut, sepasang pisau tersebut menancap kepada kepala dan leher si prajurit, membuatnya tumbang terkapar ditanah.

Lalu sepasang Death Eaters kembali menerjangnya, Lindwurm memblokir kedua serangan mereka dengan sabit kedua, sementara sabit pertama ikut membantu melindunginya. Lindwurm menendang salah satu prajurit dengan kakinya, kemudian melempar sabit pertama ke jantung si prajurit. Ketika ia sibuk menangkis tiap serangan Death Eater satunya, dia tidak menyadari sosok Rabastan mengendap disamping dirinya, menghunus Excalibur.

Tepat ketika Lindwurm menoleh kearahnya, Rabastan mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda tersebut. Namun sebelum sisi bilah Excalibur dapat menoreh lehernya, ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan; _"Impedimenta!" _Serecah kilatan cahaya perak menghantam dada Rabastan, dan seketika, tubuh Rabastan terjungkal oleh tenaga kasat mata secara paksa, terlempar begitu jauh, kemudian jatuh ke dalam liang berisi petak jamur serbuk hitam berserta Excalibur bersamanya.

_"Stupefy!" _teriak suara itu lagi. Kilatan merah menghantam Death Eaters yang tengah ia lawan, membuatnya ambruk ke tanah, pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Lindwurm menatap kaget sesaat tubuh prajurit yang ambruk dibawahnya, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Pemuda bertudung merah itu berdiri ditempatnya jatuh sebelumnya, semacam potongan kayu tergenggam ditangannya, tertunjuk pada tempat prajurit yang ambruk tadi berdiri. Bukan, bukan potongan kayu biasa. Tongkat. _Tongkat sihir._

Sudah tidak jarang matanya melihat penyihir mengacungkan dan melambaikan tongkat mereka, sudah tidak asing baginya merasakan energi sihir menggelitik tubuhnya ketika seorang penyihir merapalka mantra didekatnya. Tapi ia belum pernah merasakan energi semacam ini.

Rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan lembut, menciptakan rasa aman dan kepercayaan didalam dadanya. Tiap energi atau lebih tepatnya aura, memiliki wangi tersendiri yang membedakan sihir lain dengan sihir lainnya. Dan ini juga bukanlah pengecualian, wangi lembut vanilla dan susu yang manis menyerebak memasuki indera penciumannya. Hanya dengan merasakan aura dan energi yang terpancar dari pemuda itu, Lindwurm tahu bahwa orang ini memiliki energi murni yang belum terasah.

Pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya menarik kembali tongkatnya masuk kedalam jubahnya dengan cepat, ekspresi ngeri dan ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya yang terpahat indah. Kemudian ia berbalik, lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju arah yang berlawanan, masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan Terlarang.

Lindwurm tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, seolah ditarik oleh benang kasat mata, secara setengah sadar dia mengumpulkan kembali semua senjatanya yang masih menancap pada beberapa tubuh Death Eaters dengan cekatan, mengabaikan rintihan dan teriakan Rabastan dari bawah liang petak jamur, lalu buru-buru berlari mengejar, menyusul pemuda berjubah tudung merah itu.

**.**

Panas. Panas. Dadanya panas. Lebih tepatnya _Dream-Catcher_nya yang panas. Rasanya perih menyengat kulit, Harry ingin melepasnya, tapi ia tidak rela melepaskan benda yang paling ia sayangi, benda yang menghubungkannya dengan kakak kembarnya.

_Dream-Catcher_ miliknya sebelumnya menghangat, kemudian memanas, lalu panasnya mulai terasa membakar, menyengat kulit di dadanya. Kalungnya mulai memanas ketika si pemburu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya, semakin dekat si pemburu, semakin panas _Dream-Catcher_nya menjadi. Maka dari itulah Harry berusaha menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari si pemburu itu.

Tapi Harry harus mengakuinya, pemuda yang memburunya itu sebenarnya cukup tampan. Walau pakaiannya berlumuran darah dan wajahnya tidak bersahabat, Harry dapat melihat jelas fitur aristokrat diwajahnya. Tulang pipi tinggi, kulit pucat, rambut pirang, suara bernada baritone, dan matanya yang beriris merkuri kelabu. Tapi fisiknya bukan apa yang Harry anggap paling menarik, melainkan energi yang terpancar dari pemuda itu.

Rasanya hangat, kuat, dan seakan berusaha membuat tameng yang melindunginya dari dunia luar. Aneh rasanya, ia seperti berada dalam naungan sinar matahari fajar yang hangat namun tidak panas. Wangi kayu bakar yang nyaman berpadu dengan jeruk segar memasuki indera penciumannya ketika si pemburu bertarung, membiarkan auranya berkobar di pertempuran.

Ketika Death Eaters yang membawa pedang batu itu –apa namanya tadi? Ex..Exka..Excalibur?– akan menebas pemuda pirang tadi, Harry tidak dapat menahan diri untuk merapalkan mantra yang dapat membuat prajurit itu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Kemudian melumpuhkan Death Eater lainnya.

Ia mengutuk dirinya dan penyakit nekat Gryffindor-nya yang kelewat akut, mengapa tidak ia gunakan kesempatan tadi untuk berlari? Kenapa ia malah membantu orang yang berniat membawanya kembali ke tangan Voldemort? Tapi pemburu itu melepaskannya bukan? Jadi semua itu ada baiknya 'kan? Lagipula Harry bukan tipe orang yang tega membiarkan seseorang menemui mautnya seperti itu.

Harry melesat menembus hutan. Dia terus memperhatikan tanah, meloncati pohon tumbang dan berkelok-kelok mengintari petak-petak semak berduri, tapi hasilnya nihil, duri masih berhasil menoreh luka pada tungkainya. Sebatang ranting kecil melecut lengannya, menimbulkan luka panjang dengan darah merembes dari dalamnya. Akan tetapi dia terus bergerak, takut gerombolan Death Eaters lain masih terus mengejarnya.

Mereka sudah berhasil menemukannya disini, berhasil menerobos masuk hutan angker berbahaya ini, menantang maut untuk menjemputnya kembali. Selain itu, mereka membawa serta pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Walau sebenarnya ia malah berbalik melepaskan Harry, tapi siapakah dia? Harry tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali tidak. Belum pernah ia bertemu seseorang seperti pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Akan tetapi, ia merasa seolah mereka terhubung, entah dengan apa, tapi Harry merasa familiar dengannya. Ia merasa aman didekatnya.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menepis perasaan aneh itu. Harry perlahan menuruni lereng curam, tanaman merambat yang tipis di punggung bukit melata ke depan, Harry mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, menjadikannya semacam tali, hingga kakinya menambat ke bumi dengan mulus. Dia melaju melalui selusin jejeran pohon-pohon lurus. Ketika ia hampir sampai melewati barisan pepohonan, sebuah tangan mencengkram pundaknya, satu tangan lagi menutupi mulutnya.

Refleks, Harry menggigit keras tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari si pemilik, kedua tangan yang menahannya terpaksa dilepaskan. Harry melompat ke depan, kemudian berbalik menghadap penyerangnya. _Dream-Catcher_nya kembali memanas, membuatnya berjengit nyeri merasakan sensasi terbakar dikulitnya. Pemuda berambut pirang platina didepannya membawa tangan kanannya ke dadanya, wajahnya mengguratkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Sakit, bodoh! Gigimu itu sekuat apa sih?! sudah dua kali aku digigit olehmu!" bentaknya kasar. Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, lenyap sudah rasa ingin tahunya kepada si pemuda pirang ini. Ternyata ia orang bebal yang menyebalkan toh, tidak heran wajahnya tak bersahabat.

"Coba lain kali kau dekati orang dengan perlahan dan lembut, bukannya tiba-tiba membekap mulut berserta hidung mereka! Tentu saja aku menggigitmu, kau membuatku kaget! Dan jangan mengolok-olok orang yang baru pertama kau temui!" balas Harry dengan senewen.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Masa bodohlah," celetuknya kesal. "Kenapa Voldemort menginginkanmu? Maksudku, aku mengerti kau memiliki mulut yang selebar mulut paus, tapi tidak mungkin juga dia membencimu segitunya sampai menginginkanmu mati," Harry sesaat tertegun ketika si pemuda mengatakan nama penyihir hitam itu tanpa berjengit maupun memucat, biasanya orang-orang yang ia temui (sejauh ini) tidak berani menyebutkan namanya langsung.

"Dia menciduk gadis dan pemuda dari desa-desa kerajaan di negeri ini. Dia mencuri kemudaan dan kecantikan atau ketampanan mereka untuk membuatnya tetap muda. Aku pernah menyaksikan apa yang menimpa mereka," kata Harry setelah beberapa saat bimbang menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau melarikan diri," timpal si pemburu, ia menyeka darah yang bersimbah di keningnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada disana?" Harry memindai seisi hutan, tangannya menggosok bandul kalungnya, berusaha menghentikan suhunya yang kian meninggi entah kenapa.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu," balas Harry.

"Sebenarnya kau ini _siapa_?" bisik pemuda itu dengan kesal. Dia memandang pakaian compang-camping dan rambut kusut Harry lagi. Harry menyeka keringat dikeningnya, menutupi pakaian dekilnya dengan jubah merah peninggalan ayahnya. Ia teringat bayangannya tentang dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu di menara, sebuah gambaran hantu penunggu pohon keramat. Ia pasti terlihat seperti seorang budak atau pengemis.

"Aku yakin itu bukanlah urusanmu," timpal Harry. Dia tidak ingin orang ini mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti?  
"_Siapa kau?_" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini jauh lebih nyaring. Harry mendecakkan lidah, "Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal, ia berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi sebelum ia dapat menghentikan suaranya, Harry memanggilnya. "Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Harry.

"Ke kebun bunga," celetuk si pemburu. "Tentu saja keluar dari hutan ini, tolol! Tidak ada orang waras yang mau berlama-lama didalam Hutan Terlarang!" balasnya tanpa berbalik menatap pemuda lain dibelakangnya. Harry menatap kesal orang menyebalkan itu. "Lalu kembali ke kerajaan Slytherin? Voldemort akan memburu dan membunuhmu jika kau kembali tanpa diriku!" teriak Harry. yang memuaskan, si pemuda berhenti ditengah langkahnya. Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dan jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mati. Itu artinya kau juga akan bernasib sama," sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara dari kedua belah pihak. Helaan berat keluar dari mulut si pemburu, ia berbalik, mata merkurinya menyiratkan kejengkelan yang sama sekali tak terkesan main-main.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Harry menepuk pundaknya sendiri dengan penuh bangga didalam benaknya, memberi ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya. "Aku ingin kau membawaku ke kerajaan Gryffindor. Ke gereja kembar pertama dimana tempat pengungsian _Duke_ Black berdiri," kata Harry. "Dan kau akan mendapatkan imbalan," tambahnya sebelum si pemburu mengelak.

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata si pirang. Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, gigi si pirang bergemeletuk dalam rahangnya, mata peraknya bergulir ke sekeliling mereka. "Butuh waktu kurang lebih dua atau tiga minggu ke kerajaan Gryffindor lewat Hutan Terlarang! Itupun kalau kita bisa melewati Black Lake, Hog's Head, dan Gerbang Pembatas!" serunya, melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kecuali kita mengendarai kuda ke sana! Itupun mungkin butuh waktu kurang dari dua minggu perjalanan! Dan apakah kau melihat kuda didekat kita sekarang?!" imbuhnya.

"Mereka akan memberimu dua ratus keping Galleons," Harry melanjutkan, tidak gentar. "Apa kita sepakat?"

Mata merkuri itu menatap tajam dirinya, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Harry. Harry melangkah kebelakang secara reflek, hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan batang pohon. Si pemuda mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Harry hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Bandul kalungnya tambah memanas hingga Harry yakin akan ada bekas luka bakar dikulitnya nanti. "Aku tidak mempercayaimu," desisnya. Kemudian ia melangkah mundur, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry. "Tapi kau mendapatkan janj–"

"Bersumpahlah," potong Harry cepat.

"Aku menyumpah," kata pemuda itu, "Selalu. Itu salah satu sifat baikku," Dia nyengir, menampakkan lesung pipi. Harry memelototinya, tidak mengubis upaya si pemburu dalam berkelakar.  
"Bersumpahlah kau akan membawaku kembali ke gereja kerajaan Gryffindor dengan selamat, hidup, dan tanpa ada gangguan mental maupun fisik," lanjutnya lagi.

Sesaat, tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan janggal angin. Si pirang menghela nafas sembari menggumam 'Aku pasti akan menyesalinya' pada diri sendiri. "Ya, baiklah, baiklah. Aku bersumpah."

Teryakini, Harry menyambut uluran tangannya. "Sepakat kalau begitu," ucap Harry. Ketika tangan mereka bertemu, Harry dapat merasakan energi inti sihirnya bereaksi dengan aura si pemuda, seolah tercipta sepercik kembang api dari tangan mereka. Dengan perlahan, keduanya melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing. Si pemuda melangkah melewatinya, maju menerobos sesemakan tinggi yang rimbun. Harry berlari menyusulnya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Harry, waswas dengan sikap _moody _pemuda misterius ini.  
"Disini sudah tidak aman lagi, para Voldemort dan dedengkotnya tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu. mereka boleh menjadi cukup bodoh untuk mengikuti kita lebih jauh ke tengah hutan." Jawab si pemuda.

Mereka berjalan lama sekali, kaki Harry sampai kesemutan. Dia mendengarkan suara mantap langkah kaki si pemuda itu, sementara cahaya semakin meredup di dalam hutan. Kegelapan di antara pepohonan kini serasa semakin angker, bayang-bayang melesat menembus semak-semak disamping mereka. Harry berusaha untuk tidak mengubisnya, justru berjalan lebih cepat, melangkahi bebatuan dan pohon-pohon tumbang, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar binatang-binatnag liar bernafas di kegelapan.

Karena suasana terasa terlalu menyeramkan, Harry memutuskan untuk memecahkan pembicaraan.  
"Jadi, kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?" yah, dia tidak bisa terus memanggilnya 'si pemuda' atau 'pemburu' terus bukan?

"Bukankah lebih sopan jika kau duluan yang memperkenalkan diri?" balas si pemuda sinis. Harry menggemeretakkan giginya, tapi memutuskan untuk setidaknya bersikap sipil dengan orang yang akan bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu. "Harrison. Harrison Preverell," bohongnya dengan mulus. Lagipula sebenarnya kebohonganya mengandung unsur kebenaran. Harrison hampir sama dengan Harry, sementara Preverell adalah nama keluarga kakek-kakek buyutnya. "Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku. Agar adil, kau juga harus menyebutkan namamu," kata Harry.

Si pirang menghela lagi, "Lindwurm. Lindwurm Lycan Hawthorn," ujarnya singkat. Harry mengangguk mengerti, walau alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Baiklah..._Lindwurm. _nama yang aneh.." gumam Harry. Sayangnya gumamannya tidak sepelan yang ia harapkan, Lindwurm menoleh dengan mata memincing.

"Kalau kau hanya akan mengkritik namaku, lebih baik tidak usah menyebutkannya," hardiknya. Harry menatapnya dengan kesal. "Aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku saja kepada diriku seorang, aku tidak bermaksud buruk apalagi ingin kau mendengarnya! Lagipula Lindwurm juga nama yang unik!" kilah Harry. Lindwurm membalik ke depan lagi. "Terserahlah," ujarnya. "_Little Red Riding Hood,_" lanjutnya.

Harry mendongkak menatap Lindwurm, yang menyunggingkan seringai jahil. "Atau lebih cocok, _Rapunzel_? Lagipula, dilihat dari pakaianmu, kau sepertinya sudah lama dikurung di menara itu," Harry mengerlingkan matanya malas. 'Rapunzel'? original sekali.

"Aku bukan _Rapunzel, _maupun 'Si Tudung Merah'," kilah Harry, "Hanya kebetulan aku mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Lagipula, Rapunzel itu rambutnya panjang melebihi kaki, aku tidak seperti itu. dia bisa bernyanyi, aku tidak. Dia bisa melukis, aku parah kalau soal itu," kata Harry sembari melipat kedua tangannya pada dadanya. Si pemu– _Lindwurm _memutar bola matanya.  
"Itu informasi yang tidak penting maupun ingin kuketahui," katanya.

Perlahan, walau Hutan Terlarang sudah kelam, mereka tahu hari semakin gelap, dan malam mulai mendekat menggantikkan sore. Lindwurm mengadah menatap langit dari sela-sela ranting pohon, "Sudah mulai gelap, kita harus beristirahat. Besok pagi bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan," Harry mengangguk menyetujui. Seharian berlari menghindar dari kejaran prajurit Voldemort telah menguras tenaganya.

Lindwurm pergi ke tepi lapangan, ke salah satu kumpulan pohon ramping, dan meraup daun-daun kering dibawahnya. Menaburkannya diatas tanah, kemudian mengambil seraup lagi,mencoba membuat semacam perbaringan yang nyaman. Harry melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia mengumpulkan ranting-ranting ditanah, menyusunnya membentuk kerucut ditanah delapan-puluh centi dari kedua matras mereka.  
_"Incendio," _serecah kilatan merah meluncur keluar dari tongkatnya yang ia keluarkan, api meluncur dan menyebar pada tumpukkan kecil ranting kering yang ia kumpulkan. Harry berbaring menyamping pada matrasnya, memperhatikan api unggun kecil yang menjilat-jilat udara.

Lindwurm menatapi api yang ia buat, kemudian menatapnya. "Kau belajar sihir darimana?" tanyanya. Harry mengankat bahunya tanpa menatap balik pemandunya. "Dari kecil. Saat umuku enam tahun, dan hanya saat itu saja aku mendapatkan pendidikan tentang sihir, aku bukanlah penyihir yang serba bisa. Masih bisa dibilang pemula. Sangat pemula," jelasnya. "Ibuku penyihir, ayahku bukan," lanjutnya lagi.

Lindwurm terlihat tengah berpikir, kemudian; "Jadi..Darah campuran ya?" Harry mengangguk pelan. "Kedua belah pihak keluarga orangtuaku tidak merestui hubungan mereka pada awalnya, tapi setelah tanpa kenal lelah memperjuangkan perasaan mereka, akhirnya pernikahan restu pun mereka dapatkan. Lalu, lahirlah aku. Dan kakak kembarku," Harry tersadar ia baru saja membuka privasinya pada orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal sama sekali. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam batinnya.

Harry menunggu reaksi pemuda yang satunya. Lindwurm ber-'hmm', kemudian berbaring diatas matras buatannya. "Cerita pengantar tidur yang bagus. Malam," ujarnya tak acuh, kemudian menutup matanya.

Harry bersyukur pemandunya adalah orang yang kelewat cuek, tapi ia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Ia meringkuk diatas matras, membawa tudungnya menutupi kepala, merapatkan jubah merah ayahnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Besok mereka akan berangkat lagi, ia harus mengisi tenaganya, karena mereka akan berpergian tanpa kuda dan itu melelahkan.

Dia berpaling kepada Lindwurm diseberangnya, yang ia tahu masih belum tertidur. Jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh api unggun kecil yang dirakitnya. "Apa menurutmu...?" mulai Harry, kecemasan kini kembali lagi setelah malam menyelimuti mereka. "mereka akan mengikuti kita?" Lindwurm menoleh kepadanya, pendar jilatan api membuat mata peraknya berkilauan.  
"Entahlah. Kalau iya, mereka bodoh –hanya sedikit yang sanggup bertahan hidup di hutan ini," Ia menguap, berbaring menyamping menghadap Harry.

"Itu kabar bagus atau jelek?" Harry tertawa waswas. Lindwurm tidak menjawab, matanya kembali terpejam, hanya dalam hitungan menit, Harry dapat mendengarkan dengkuran halusnya, meninggalkan pemuda rambut hitam sendirian.

Suara hutan yang menyeramkan mengepungnya, setiap kali ranting patah atau burung menjerit, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir ributnya dunia, tapi dia merasakan serangga merangkaki kakinya. Sesuatu mendengung ditelinganya, lama sekali sebelum ia tertidur. Kebebasan ini bukanlah apa yang selalu dibayangkan Harry.

* * *

**Lylul's Note :**

**MOHON DIBACA! INI PENTING!**  
Hai! Maaf menunggu lama..banyak tugas menumpuk dari sekolah! Baiklah, langsung kita to the point aja :  
**Ingat ya!** Fic ini mengandung banyak dongeng klasik, jadi sebaiknya baca baik-baik dan temukan mana dongeng yang dimaksud dalam alur cerita (misalnya kayak tadi, Harry bertudung merah dikejar sama Lindwurm si pemburu yang mensimboliskan si Serigala Jahat. Kayak cerita Little Red Ridding Hood.)

Lalu soal siapa si _**Lindwurm Lycan Hawthorn**_ itu...hmm...itu adalah teka-teki untuk para readers semua! Review jawaban kalian oke? Gampang kok nebaknya juga 'kan?  
_Petunjuk_ : 'Lindwurm' adalah bahasa asing, coba 'Google Translate' dan temukan artinya ;)  
juga 'Lycan' mensimboliskan serigala, dan kesepian juga kesendirian. 'Hawthorn' adalah nama yang akan kalian mengerti setelah mengetahui apa arti 'Lindwurm'  
Yang berhasil nebak, dapat Chocolate Frog gratisan! *nyodorin kodok hidup dilapis lumpur hutan terlarang*  
Di Chapter berikutnya (mungkin, semoga aja bisa) bakal dijelasin tentang nama itu lebih rinci.

Read & Review plz! Maaf jika ada kesalahan menulis! Thank you~!


	4. Perjalanan

**Lylul's Note :  
**Hellllooooo~! Wah, wah, jawaban teka-teki chapter sebelumnya bener semua. (ya iyalah, gampang gitu.) selamat yaaa! Nih, coklat kodoknya! *nyodorin kodok hidup dilapis lumpur hutan terlarang* #digampar  
Soal berapa chapter yang akan dibuat hingga mencapai epilog masih belum diketahui, Lylul menerka-nerka mungkin sekitar 15 atau setidaknya 13 lagi. Gak tahu deh, mungkin belasan chapter atau fic ini akan berakhir dengan 20-an lebih chapter. maaf lama nge-update chap ini! soalnya lebih panjang sih..

Lylul nggak akan membuat Harry menjadi karakter yang dideskripsikan 'lemah', clueless, atau butuh perlindungan banget ataupun 'cry-a-river' dan 'Super-Innocent-Uke' gitu, dia 'kan Gryffindor, jadi harus berani dan tangguh dong. Tapi Harry juga gak akan menjadi super kuat (godly-power) juga. Hanya, Lylul ingin mendeskripsikan Harry sebagai seorang yang punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi (dan malah terkadang buat dia jatuh ke dalam masalah), nekat, berani, cukup berbakat dalam bidang sihir dan pertahanan diri, tapi tender-hearted dan forgiving. But don't worry! Harry akan selalu tetap cute! Dan di fic ini relationship Harry 'ama Draco bakal seperti...yah, dari 'mutual hate' jadi 'unexpected love' gitu. Dan dijamin penuh komedi! (maaf kalo garing nantinya)

Masukan kritik dan saran sangat dihargai!

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chapter Three :  
Perjalanan_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

'_She follow the white suit-clad rabbit deep into the forest, until he jumps to his rabbit hole. Alice's curiousity push her to keep following the rabbit, and so she did. She jumps into the rabbit hole, falling into an endless fall. When the little girl finally met with the ground, she opens her eyes, and then she met with a strange, unfamiliar, world of wonder.' –'Alice In Wonderland', Brothers Grimm_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**.**

"Kau dengar desas-desusnya? Katanya ada seorang tahanan istana yang berhasil kabur."

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Hebat sekali, ya, orang itu? Entah bagaimana ia begitu beruntung hingga berhasil keluar dari genggaman Kau-Tahu-Siapa, padahal belum pernah ada yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan para Death Eaters."

"Katanya dia juga berhasil membebaskan seorang putri dari kerajaan selatan yang juga tertangkap oleh pasukan Death Eaters. Sayangnya ia masuk ke Hutan Terlarang, dan katanya juga diburu oleh seseorang."

"Oh, malang sekali! Tak pernah ada orang yang berhasil bertahan hidup apalagi keluar dari hutan itu!"

"Yah, kau tahu pepatah mengatakan 'Orang dungu lari ke tempat yang malaikat pun takut melangkah', Jadi sepertinya ia hanya memiliki keberuntungan semu. Apalagi ia diburu oleh seseorang yang diutus Raja sendiri."

"Tapi kudengar si pemburu mengkhianati Raja dan malah berbalik memihak si tahanan itu, dan hanya letnan Lestrange saja yang berhasil selamat dan keluar dari Hutan Terlarang hidup-hidup."

"Benarkah? Tapi yang kudengar malah si tahanan ditawan lalu dibawa pergi oleh si pemburu karena suatu hal, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang jelas itulah yang kudengar."

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya seperti itu. Dan sekarang katanya para Death Eaters tengah merekrut orang-orang berpengalaman untuk dibawa pergi mencari keduanya di alun-alun kota."

Bisik-bisikan pada perbincangan antara beberapa penduduk yang berkumpul di sekitar alun-alun kota Slytherin, menjadi buah bibir perbincangan paling panas. Hari ini, di tengah pagi menjelang tengah hari, selusin prajurit zirah hitam bertopeng perak tengah berdiri berjejer didepan patung perunggu raja pertama kerajaan ular perak, salah satunya memegang gulungan perkamen yang baru saja dibacakan. Waktu perlahan bergerak, dan berangsur-angsur beberapa pria garang dengan postur gagah menyandang senjata maju, memberikan jasanya untuk kantung-kantung berisi Galleons dari para Death Eaters.

"Adakah lagi yang merasa cukup terhormat untuk melayani Raja kalian?" tanya prajurit dengan gulungan perkamen pada tangannya, matanya memincing memandang rakyat yang bergerumul disekitar alun-alun. Hanya ada tujuh orang yang mengajukan diri untuk memburu kedua _Utlaga_*****_, _dan itu belum cukup bagi mereka. Setidaknya satu orang lagi saja, dan urusan mereka akan usai disini.

Rodolphus Lestrange merasakan migrane mendekatinya. Sudah nyaris empat jam lebih ia berada disini, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan dan menawar harga kepada tiap pemburu yang mengajukan diri. Hal yang ia idamkan sekarang adalah sebuah bangku dan naungan bayangan dari atas kepalanya. Saudaranya, Rabastan, kini masih dalam pengobatan _healer, _ia terlalu banyak menghisap serbuk sari hitam yang membuatnya terus berhalusinasi. Sudah cukup beruntung ia dapat keluar dari Hutan Terlarang dalam keadaan utuh. Kau tidak dapat mendeskripsikan kemurkaan tuannya ketika mendapatkan kabar buruk.

Dia menghentak-hentakkan salah satu kakinya dengan tidak sabar. "Jadi? Ada yang mau mengajukan diri?" tanyanya untuk sekian kalinya, bahkan ia sudah mulai bosan mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tangannya melipat diatas dadanya, perkamen terselip diantara lipatan sikutnya, matanya menelaah tiap pasang wajah kerumunan manusia di hadapannya.

Kemudian sebuah suara menggema dalam kesunyian sementara. "Saya mengajukan diri."  
Seorang lelaki membelah kerumunan didepannya, melangkah teguh tanpa ragu ke hadapan Rodolphus dan pengawalnya. Kepala hingga wajah sang lelaki tertutupi tudung jubah kulit hitam yang ia kenakan, panah dan sekantung busur tersampir dibelakang punggungnya.

Rodolphus menaikkan sebelah alis seolah meremehkan. Dari postur tubuhnya, terlihat jelas si lelaki masihlah terbilang muda, seorang remaja. "Aku tidak akan merekrut orang yang tidak berpengalaman," ujarnya datar.

Dalam satu gerakkan cepat, si pemuda mengangkat lengannya, menarik busur dan panahnya bersamaan, kemudian terdengar desingan dan suara hentakkan berulang terendam. Seluruh manusia yang menonton seolah menjadi patung selama sedetik, wajah-wajah terkesiap, terkesan, dan tentu saja, ketakutan, mewarnai ekspresi seluruh yang hadir.

Panah menancap pada sebuah dinding batu bangunan toko kecil sudut alun-alun, jaraknya sekitar tujuh meter jauhnya dari para prajurit hitam. Panah tersebut menusuk apel, robekan perkamen, dan burung –yang mungkin tengah terbang merendah sebelumnya– sekaligus. Seorang pedagang buah yang membawa dagangannya diatas kepala dengan keranjang membeku ditempatnya berdiri, salah satu apel yang sebelumnya hinggap di paling atas kini menancap pada panah di dinding.

Sang pemanah kini dalam posisi memegang busurnya menyamping, tangan kosongnya terlihat telah melepaskan panah, posisinya masih seperti sediakala, tenang dan senyap. Wajahnya tidak berpaling untuk menatap panah yang ia lepaskan, masih memandang pada Rodolphus dan pengawalnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menyampirkan busurnya kembali pada punggung dengan amat sangat tenang, seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sudahlah lazim.

"Apakah itu cukup untuk membuatmu menarik perkataanmu?" tanyanya datar.

Rodolphus tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama sedetik, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi pasti hanyalah trik murahan. Dia yakin sudah pernah melihat trik seperti itu berulang kali dari seniman jalanan di kota dulu, memangnya pemuda itu kira dia bodoh apa?

Lidahnya baru saja selesai menelaah kata tolakkan namun terhenti ketika cahaya mentari menyusup masuk ke dalam bayang-bayang tudung si pemuda yang menyembunyikan rupanya. Rodolphus melihat sekilas sepasang kilatan hijau dari balik bayang-bayang tudung si pemuda, bel peringatan berdentang dalam kepalanya, dan ia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum ramah, lebih tepatnya senyum bisnis resminya. "Sebutkan namamu," perintahnya. Jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah; "Thomas, Thomas Riddle," Rodolphus menahan-nahan senyum penuh kemenangannya dengan senyum resminya. Dia menatap lurus pada si pemuda, berusaha mendapatkan kilasan sepasang binar hijau.

"Berapa imbalan yang kau inginkan?" tawar Rodolphus. "Seratus," jawab si pemanah singkat, tak mau berbasa-basi, seolah ia tengah terburu-buru. Rodolphus mengangguk kecil, menyunggingkan senyum penuh deretan gigi putih. "Kau mendapatkannya," Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya membubarkan para rakyat, menggiring para sukarelawan menuju istana untuk bersiap.

Tiba-tiba mood Rodolphus meningkat drastis, sebenarnya ia sudah mengira-ngira hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak mengira akan terjadi sesingkat ini. Bukan hanya ia telah sukses melakukan perintah tuannya, tapi ia juga akan datang membawa hadiah.

**.**

Lindwurm menebas semak-semak lebat dengan kedua sabitnya, memotong tanaman merambat dan ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Harry –ia meminta Lindwurm memanggilnya begitu– mengekori beberapa meter dibelakangnya, sibuk menghindari cambukan ranting dan torehan duri yang mungkin akan melukai kakinya.

Siang mulai menjelang menggantikan pagi, walau ditengah hari, Hutan Terlarang tetaplah merendam cahaya hingga memudar di dalamnya. Suara-suara ganjil masih menaungi seisi hutan, namun keduanya telah belajar singkat untuk mengabaikannya bagai angin lewat. Dari ekor matanya, Lindwurm dapat melihat pemuda dibelakangnya meringis pelan ketika cabang pohon rendah mencambuk lengannya hingga kulitnya memerah, mata hijaunya melirik ke sisi kanan-kirinya tiap beberapa detik dengan waswas.

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu khawatir," kata Lindwurm, sebelah tangannya menebas semak-semak lain. "Hutan Terlarang ini mendapatkan kekuatan dari kelemahanmu. Jangan menunjukkannya dan jangan tunduk pada kekuatannya."

Harry mendengus. "Mudah untuk diucapkan, sulit untuk dilakukan," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu," balas Lindwurm jengkel.

Harry mempelototinya, tapi kemudian mengacuhkannya lagi. Dia malas beradu lidah dengan pemuda pirang itu, tiap kali mereka berdebat, pasti berakhir dengan kejengkelan tak terperi pada kedua belah pihak. Dia mulai mempertanyakan dirinya apakah bijak terus bersama Lindwurm dalam hitungan minggu tanpa akal sehatnya membengkok.

Lindwurm terus membabat hutan, kakinya sesekali menguji tanah yang ia pijak, takut dapat runtuh atau menghisapnya kapan saja. Harry mengikuti dibelakangnya, tapi sesemakan yang baru ditebas Linwurm tumbuh kembali dengan cepat, menutup jalannya. Ujung jubahnya tersangkut semak dibelakangnya, Harry meraih belakang jubah dan menariknya, namun tak ada hasil, malah tampaknya ranting semakin kuat menahannya. Duri membelit kain beludru usang semakin erat.

Harry berusaha menyentakkannya, berhasil namun kemudian dahan-dahan dan semak disekitarnya menggeliat, bergerak mendekatinya. Harry merogoh sakunya, menarik tongkatnya, merapalkan beberapa mantra pelumpuh. Beberapa berhenti mendekat, tapi selebihnya terus bergerak. Harry menebas mereka dengan tangan hampa, kulitnya terlecut, tapi ia melesat untuk menyusul Lindwurm.

Dia menerobos semak belukar, memacu langkahnya pada tanah dengan rumpun hitam, mata hijaunya berusaha menemukan sosok lelaki bersurai pirang platina. Dan ia menemukkannya. Beberapa meter didepannya, tengah menebas tumbuhan merambat didepannya. Lindwurm berbalik, dan langsung menyadari ketidakhadiran Harry. Tubuhnya membalik ke belakang, menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berpicu langkah menuju dirinya, dibelakangnya tanaman rambat yang ia kenali sebagai '_Devil Snare'_ mengejarnya, berusaha menariknya ke dalam jerat mereka.

Lindwurm menarik _boomerang_-nya dari sabuk punggungnya, dan berteriak. "Tiarap!"  
Harry menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, merasakan kerikil-kerikil kecil menusuk dagunya. Lindwurm melayangkan _boomerang _berujung besi lancipnya, yang melesat dan menebas jerat setan hingga mereka merayap mundur kembali. _Boomerang _melayang balik kepada Lindwurm, dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh tangannya lagi.

Lindwurm menatap Harry yang masih tiarap seraya melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya ditanah, dia menyunggingkan seringai. "Kau boleh diam disitu seharian kalau mau," katanya sembari menyimpan kembali _boomerang_ pada sabuk pundaknya. Harry perlahan bangkit berdiri, tangannya menggosok dagunya yang sakit tertusuk-tusuk kerikil, memincingkan matanya pada Lindwurm dengan penuh kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" tuntutnya sebal.

"Bukan salahku kau lambat bagai siput," Lindwurm mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Maaf saja, tapi jubahku dibelit oleh sulur tumbuhan tadi. Dan sisa tetek-bengeknya berusaha membungkusku menjadi mumi pohon," desis Harry tajam.

"Katakan itu kalau aku sudah peduli," jawab Lindwurm yang kemudian berlari menerobos semak yang telah ia tebas, seakan-akan untuk menghukum Harry.

Pemuda rambut hitam itu tertegun sedetik, kemudian menyumpah pelan disela nafasnya. Lindwurm sudah berada jauh di depannya, Harry harus berlari kencang untuk mengejarnya. Selagi berlari, sekujur tubuhnya menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju. Dia benar-benar benci kepada pemuda itu. Dia benci senyuman angkuh yang muncul tiap kali Lindwurm mencemoohnya, atau bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat selalu tahu kemana arah yang mereka akan menuju, bahkan ketika seluruh hutan nampak identik di segala arah.

Akan tetapi, yang paling Harry benci adalah kenyataan bahwa ia membutuhkan Lindwurm. Untuk memandunya, untuk membebaskannya dari tanaman pembelit tubuh dan hewan ganas haus darah, juga melepaskanya dari tangan Death Eaters. Kenyataan seakan menusuknya dengan pedang yang sehabis ditempa. Bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan orang seperti Lindwurm? Terkadang ia benci cara takdir merajut benangnya.

"Katakan padaku, _Hawthorn,_" kata Harry sambil terengah-engah begitu akhirnya berhasil menyusul. Mengatakan kalimatnya seolah itu racun. "Apa yang membuatmu bekerja untuk Voldemort? Apakah ia memberimu imbalan yang berlimpah?"

Lindwurm mengeluarkan geraman terendam, membabat tumbuhan lebat dengan kedua sabitnya dengan kekuatan melampaui yang diperlukan. Beberapa ranting patah terbang mengenai wajah Harry. "Imbalannya kurang," jawabnya singkat dan datar.

Harry teringat letnan Death Eaters yang kemarin dihabisinya, dia mengungkit-ungkit keluarga Lindwurm. Apakah keluarganya ditahan hingga Voldemort memiliki kuasa atas dirinya? Dan Lindwurm terpaksa melakukan segala perintahnya demi nyawa orangtuanya? Harry tahu sebaiknya tidak bertanya, itu adalah hal sensitif yang memiliki jaminan membuat keduanya terperosok ke dalam hal buruk yang lebih berbahaya dari adu mulut.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana cara Voldemort mengambil alih singgasana kerajaan Slytherin? Seingatku raja sebelumnya masih berkuasa," sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tolol untuk diucapkan, karena tubuh Lindwurm menegang dan iris kelabunya mengeras bagai batu.

"Dia..menyabotase Raja kami, bisa kau bilang kalau caranya cukup picik. Dan aku ingin kau menghindari topik ini, dan tutup mulut lebarmu itu," Dia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, sabitnya menebas semak dan dahan rendah dengan kencang.

Harry melompati tunggul pohon busuk, menghujamkan tatapan silet ke punggung Lindwurm.  
"Hati-hati kalau bicara, Hawthorn." Dia meludahkan kata-katanya bagai bisa.

Lindwurm berputar, membalas tatapan tajamnya dengan ekspresi bosan nan meremehkan.  
"Hati-hati kalau melangkah, Preverell," Dia menunjuk kaki Harry. Pemuda itu melihat tanah yang ia pijak lebih berpasir daripada tempat lainnya, kakinya sedang melesak ke tanah. Pertama jari-jarinya yang terbenam, kemudian pergelangan kaki, sampai pasir hampir mencapai tulang keringnya. Memang bukan _Ghostsand, _tapi pasir itu masih dapat menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga tak bernyawa.

Lindwurm berdiri diam, tampak sangat berpuas diri. "Berapa lama sampai seorang Gryffindor sudi meminta bantuan?" Dia tertawa, membuat Harry tambah kesal padanya.  
"Berapa lama sampai seorang bajingan Slytherin sudi menawarkan pertolongan?" Harry balas menukas. Dia mencoba membebaskan tungkainya, tapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah terbenam hingga mencapai lutut. Harry mendecah, tapi tidak sudi meminta pertolongan Lindwurm. Ia tidak mau dianggap seorang yang lemah dan selalu membutuhkan pertolongan.

Sebelum Lindwurm dapat menariknya keluar, Harry menarik tongkatnya, dan menyerukan; "_Ascendio!"  
_Tubuhnya seketika terangkat naik, dan jatuh berdiri tegap, dengan kaki berpijak mantap pada tanah aman disamping Lindwurm. Walau lutut hingga ujung kakinya berlumuran pasir, Harry tetap menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bukanlah _Damsel-In-Distress_ tak berdaya seperti yang kau sangka," cemoohnya. Harry melangkah meninggalkan Lindwurm yang masih terperangah, membalas perbuatan sama yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu padanya. Lindwurm mendecah, berlari kecil menyusulnya, sabitnya kembali ia tebaskan pada semak lebat didepan mereka.

Ketika Harry hendak melangkah lagi, Lindwurm menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya. Matanya tertuju pada tanah didepan kaki mereka, kemudian ia berlutut di rumput, memungut bongkahan berlapis tanah dan menggelindingkannya diantara jari-jemari sambil menerawang. Harry memandangnya dari balik punggungnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Harry, berharap benda itu bukan benda yang ia sangka.

"Keladak," Lindwurm melafalkannya 'kaladak'. "Dari kijang," jawabnya. Dia melemparkan tatapan janggal kepada Harry, seakan-akan mengatakan _jangan suruh aku menjelaskan.  
_Harry melihat Lindwurm melumatkan keladak dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan benda itu ke hidung, mengendus baunya. Harry memalingkan wajah dengan jijik. Itu pasti tinja.

Lindwurm berdiri, mengelap tangan kotornya pada batang pohon disebelahnya hingga bersih. Lalu berjalan melewati Harry. "Itu artinya hewan buruan untuk makan siang kita dekat disini," dia berjalan melalui pepohonan disebelah Harry, menoleh sekilas padanya. "Tunggu disini," perintahnya.

Harry memandang punggung Lindwurm dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian disini? Dasar sialan. Harry menarik tongkatnya dengan kesal, menajamkan indera pendengaran dan penciumannya, bersiaga akan serangan tiba-tiba yang mungkin akan dilakukan hewan dan tumbuhan liar di hutan. Harry menatap tanah disekitarnya, memperhatikan langkahnya, takut kakinya menginjak kotoran hewan lain.

Sementara itu, perut Lindwurm sudah keroncongan sedari kemarin. Dia mempertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya, biasanya kijang tidak masuk ke Hutan Terlarang, kecuali diburu ke dalam pepohonan oleh pemangsa. Menurut Lindwurm hari ini dia beruntung, pemuda tudung merah itu tidak mengatakan apakah dirinya lapar atau tidak, tapi kelihatannya dia kurang makan di menara.

Lindwurm terus memandangi tanah dan melacak hewan seperti yang telah ia lakukan ratusan kali sebelumnya, dia bergerak sigap tanpa suara dengan kedua sabit siaga di tangannya, siap untuk melemparkan senjata tersebut kalau-kalau kijang itu muncul. Dia melihat satu jejak kaki, kemudian yang lainnya. Namun semakin ia maju, semakin banyak jejak kaki muncul. Jejak kaki kijang yang ia lihat dikerubungi oleh jejak kaki lain yang lebih besar, dan semakin banyak.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara kumpulan geraman beberapa meter didepannya, ketika ia mendongkak, dia melihat sekelompok hewan buas dengan bulu cokelat lumpur dan kelabu tua bergerombol pada sebuah bangkai kijang. Makhluk-makhluk itu dua kali lipat berat tubuh Lindwurm, besarnya melebihi harimau liar, mata mereka bersinar merah dalam kegelapan. Serigala. Serigala jadi-jadian. Bagus, sesuatu yang ia dambakan.

Dengan perlahan, Lindwurm mengambil langkah mundur tanpa suara, memperhatikan gigi-gigi tajam kelompok serigala itu mencabik-cabik daging segar buruan mereka yang tak seberapa. Bunyi geraman bercampur dengan suara robekan daging dan gigitan tulang terdengar nyaring di telinga, Lindwurm yakin mereka masih belum puas dengan buruan mereka. Ketika pada langkah ke-sebelasnya, botnya menginjak ranting dan suara patahnya terdengar cukup keras bahkan untuk membangunkan burung hantu dari tidurnya.

Lindwurm mengutuk dirinya ketika segerombol serigala itu serentak mengalihkan wajah garang mereka untuk menatapnya, tiap pasang mata merah memandangnya dengan tatapan liar, ada sekitar lima ekor serigala jadi-jadian, dan Lindwurm baru bertemu satu dalam seumur hidupnya. Itupun ia nyaris tidak selamat. Perlahan, satu per satu mulai meninggalkan bangkai yang sekarang hanya tinggal tulang belulang dikerumuni lalat, kelompok itu berjalan mendekati Lindwurm dengan geraman.

Dia tidak mau berbasa-basi memikirkan rencana, Lindwurm berbalik secepat kilat, dan berlari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan segerombol serigala jadi-jadian. Gerombolan serigala itu kemudian menggonggong, melesat berpencar mengejarnya. Dia berpacu seolah kesurupan, nafasnya beradu tanpa jeda, jantungnya berdebum keras didadanya. Jika makhluk itu mendapatkannya, tamatlah sudah. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang memicunya untuk bertahan hidup, padahal biasanya dia tidak peduli mati dan malah selalu mencari maut. Kenapa sekarang ia berlari tunggang-langgang tanpa ada tujuan selain menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri?

Lindwurm kemudian teringat Harry, yang masih diam menunggu dirinya. Terpaksa ia mempercepat lajunya, menerobos semak dan sekelompok pohon. Ketika sosok Harry sudah dapat ditangkap matanya, ia berseru sekuat pita suaranya dapat terenggang.

"LARI!"

**.**

Langkah-langkah kaki berulang menggema pada kubah batu pualam, penyihir hitam berkulit pualam itu tengah melangkah berputar-putar membentuk lingkaran didepan cermin perak. Dia memperhatikan punggung tangannya, yang kulitnya sekarang tampak menua dan keriput. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, berkonsentrasi pada inti sihir miliknya yang ber-aura hitam pekat, berusaha mengaliri tubuhnya yang perlahan melemah dengan energi magis.

Dirinya baru saja selesai merapalkan kutukan Cruciatus pada Rabastan dengan murka. Bagaimana bisa seorang Death Eaters paling kuat –selain Bellatrix–, bersenjatakan pedang kekuatan besar unsur es, dengan lima orang pengawal membantunya, kalah telak dalam pertarungan melawan seorang pemuda remeh?

Tapi mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kegagalannya, menganggap remeh kekuatan seseorang. Dan Voldemort mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa Lindwurm adalah seorang pejuang yang luar biasa tangguh. Selama tujuh tahun dalam hidupnya ia habiskan dengan bertarung melawan rival-rival yang besar kekuatan dan fisiknya berkali-kali lipat dirinya. Menang telak dengan tangan kosong. Kalau setiap hari kerjanya menghabisi para musuh yang kebanyakan adalah makhluk magis, tentu saja dia menang melawan sekelompok Death Eaters, apalagi kini ia bersenjata.

Voldemort mendesah lelah, sekali lagi, sebuah kesalahan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu kini menyerang balik pada dirinya. Semestinya ia menghabisi pemuda pirang itu ketika ia masihlah bocah ingusan, sekaligus berserta ayahnya yang tolol. Tapi gandum telah berubah menjadi roti, ia harus fokus pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi? Aku selalu berhati-hati tiap mengambil langkah, sekarang kunci menuju kekekalan tanpa syarat untukku amblas menghilang dalam Hutan Terlarang!" suaranya menggema dalam ruangan hampa, mengguncangkan langit-langit kubah dan menggetarkan perabot.

Jin cermin berdiri bersedekap lengan, memandang kefrustrasian tuannya dengan tatapan kosong.  
"Anda memang telah kehilangan kesempatan Anda, tetapi bukan berarti lenyap. Anda masihlah memiliki kesempatan, bukan hanya kelak akan memiliki keabadian, tetapi juga memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tanpa batas," Suara dalamnya menggema dengan nada kosong, ia menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya. Lalu dari udara kosong, terciptalah sebuah bola kristal berisi gumpalan asap bergerak-gerak didalamnya.

"Tentunya Anda masihlah ingat ramalan yang saya beritahukan pada paduka. Dan tahukah Anda, Rajaku, bahwa ramalan itu kini tengah bergerak. Membuat dirinya terjadi dalam waktu dekat," Voldemort memandang ngeri pada bola kristal pada genggaman jin cermin, bisikan-bisikan jauh dari dalam asap yang bergerumul pada bola kristal menggelitik telinganya. Memperingatkannya atas kejatuhannya kelak.

"Janganlah takut, hal ini malah memungkinkan Anda mendapatkan apa yang Anda idamkan. Kekekalan dan juga kekuatan tanpa batas. Anda tentulah tahu tentang 'pembukaan gerbang' dan 'gerhana' yang akan terjadi bukan? Maka, ketika 'ketiga penguasa terpilih' bertemu dalam suatu pembentrokkan, dan bulan berserta matahari terjerat dalam pertarungan kekuatan inti, gerhana akan terjadi. Dan gerbang menuju kekuatan tak tebatas akan terbuka, ketika gerbang tersebut membuka, Anda akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya dengan cara menyerap energi ketiga 'penguasa terpilih' itu."

Voldemort membeku, tercengang akan berita yang ia dapatkan. Serecah kegembiraan membucah dalam dadanya, namun perlahan meredup ketika ia teringat pada cacat dalam rencananya.  
"Tetapi aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu jika ketiga penguasa tidak bertemu! Bulan telah terselip dari genggamanku, Malam tidak terjangkau dariku, dan Matahari belum diketahui siapa!"

Jin cermin mengangguk singkat nyaris tidak terdeteksi.  
"Memang betul, tetapi mengapa tidak Anda menunggu? Waktunya belum tepat, hanya ketika bulan di cakrawala telah penuh, barulah Anda dapat membuka gerbang. Lagipula, saya dapat merasakan aura yang identik dengan milik Anda sekarang. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, baginda."

Sosok jin meleleh menjadi cairan perak dilantai, kemudian mengalir mundur dan masuk kembali ke dalam pemukaan mengkilap cermin bundar. Tepat saat itu, suara ketukan pada pintu menggema di dalam ruangan. Dengan geraman, Voldemort berseru; "Masuk!"

Pintu raksasa berderit terbuka, sosok letnannya dengan perlahan menyelip masuk. Voldemort menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam pedang. "Sebaiknya alasanmu bagus, Rodolphus. Adikmu nyaris tidak selamat mencicipi kutukanku."

Pria bernama Rodolphus itu menelan ludahnya, kemudian memungut kembali semua kepercayaan dirinya. "Saya memiliki berita yang hamba yakini akan Anda nikmati, baginda,"  
Voldemort memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, jin cermin telah memberitahunya akan kesempatannya yang baru, ia tidak ingin mengambil langkah salah yang lain.

"Salah seorang pemburu yang mengajukan diri, memiliki mata hijau 'itu' dan aura hitam pekat yang Anda cari-cari."

Dan seketika, senyuman bengis penuh kepuasan merekah dibibir sang penyihir hitam. Ah, tentu saja. Hal ini pastinya akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat setelah rumor beredar luas. Voldemort mengangguk pada letnannya, yang terlihat bangga telah membuat tuannya senang.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Katakan pada kelompok pemburu bayaran itu, tahanan yang kelak mereka buru ditawan oleh pemburu sebelumnya karena dianggap berharga. Pastikan _tamu _kita teryakini oleh ucapanmu. Kau boleh pergi, dan jangan kecewakan aku."

Rodolphus membungkuk serendah mungkin, kemudian berlalu pergi keluar ruangan. Ketika langkah kaki sudah tak terdeteksi lagi, Voldemort menatap cerminnya kembali. Tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan lincin tersebut. "Tapi sementara itu.."

Ia mengetukkan telunjuknya pada permukaan perak, gambar berkabut sebuah sungai dengan lumpur cokelat di pesisirnya terbentuk dalam cermin. Voldemort mengirim sihirnya melewati pantulan, lambang _rune_ sihir bercahaya hitam terbentuk dari jemarinya yang ia gerak dan ketukkan pada cermin, tanah cokelat pada pesisir sungai berkedut-kedut, ia menyeringai.

"Mari kita kirim beberapa teman bermain untuk dua mangsaku."

**.**

Makhluk-makhluk itu lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan melebihi Lindwurm. Moncong mereka besar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mereka tajam, berderet tidak sejajar. Panjang cakar mereka sekitar dua-puluh senti, dengan ketebalan lebar bilah belati. Mata mereka merah menyala, tubuh mereka besar sebesar harimau liar. Harry tahu makhluk itu serigala, tapi serigala apa yang mampu berdiri mantap dengan kedua kaki belakang mereka, apalagi kini tengah berlari begitu cepat?

Satu-satunya peringatan yang diberikan untuk tubuhnya agar bergerak adalah teriakan pembobol gendang telinga yang dikumandangkan Lindwurm. "LARI!" serunya. Dan Harry langsung menurut.

Harry berbalik, lari melesat secepat yang ia bisa, menerobos kumpulan pepohonan dan semak-semak tinggi yang berusaha menghalaunya. Jantungnya berdentum hingga ia dapat mendengarnya dari dalam telinga, hentakkan langkah pijakan sepasang bot dibelakangnya mulai mendekat, Lindwurm juga sama gilanya memacu langkah dengan Harry dari belakangnya.

Gonggongan serigala dibelakang mereka terdengar begitu jelas, seolah menggema pada seisi hutan. Dalam engahan nafas dan gerakan frantik kakinya, Harry berteriak pada Lindwurm yang berlari disebelahnya. "Makhluk apa mereka?!"

Lindwurm menjawabnya setelah melemparkan _Boomerang _pada salah-satu serigala yang mengejar mereka. "Serigala jadi-jadian! Mereka sebenarnya _shape-shifter_, tapi karena telah kehilangan akal sehat di Hutan Terlarang, mereka jadi seperti ini! Bayangkan saja kawin silang antara serigala dan mutan pemakan manusia!" serunya, seraya menangkap kembali senjatanya yang terhempas melayang padanya lagi setelah ditepis oleh sasarannya.

"Mana mau aku membayangkannya!" Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya pada serigala yang melompat hendak mencengkram mereka. "_Stupefy!" _serigala tersebut jatuh berguling, tengkurap ke tanah dengan bunyi bedebam terendam. Walau berhasil, tapi Harry tidak yakin ia dapat terus menoleh ke belakang sambil mengayunkan tongkat tanpa dirinya jatuh terjerembab akar timbul.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Harry.

"Aku sedang merencanakannya!" seru Lindwurm frustasi. Dia berbelok, Harry mengikuti. Lindwurm melesat menerobos segerombol akar gantung dari pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi mereka. Akar-akar itu menggeliat, mereka _hidup_. '_Hanging Rope'_. Akar gantung pembelit, mereka akan membelit mangsa yang bergerak kemudian menyeretnya naik ke atas, dimana tubuh mangsa akan diremukkan dan tentu saja, dijadikan santapan. Sulur-sulur _Devil Snare _dari semak liar bergerak bersama akar-akar gantung _Hanging Rope_. Harry memperhatikannya dengan cemas.  
"Lindwurm?" pekiknya, keduanya masih beradu langkah. Serigala-serigala itu makin mendekat.

"Lompat ketika aku menyuruhmu!" perintah Lindwurm, tangannya sibuk mencambuk sulur-sulur _Devil Snare _yang berusaha membelit tubuh keduanya. _Boomerang_-nya ia lempar ke belakang lagi, namun ditepis kembali oleh serigala yang menjadi sasarannya. Lindwurm mendecah kesal, ia mendongkak sekitas ke atas, menatap _Hanging Rope _yang perlahan turun.

"Tumbangkan beberapa pohon disekitar kita! Itu akan memperlambat gerak mereka!" perintahnya lagi. Harry menatapnya tidak yakin, tapi tetap mematuhi. Ia menjentikan tongkatya pada sebuah pohon yang baru mereka lewati. "_Reducto!" _kilatan sinar merah meluncur dari ujung tongkat, menghantam batang pohon, dan merobohkannya ke tanah. Salah satu serigala yang mengejar mereka jatuh terjepit diantara pohon tumbang dengan tanah, mengeluarkan suara lengkingan kesakitan.

Harry melakukan hal yang sama pada beberapa pohon lain yang mereka lewati, tetapi sisa tiga serigala lainnya melompatinya dengan mudah. Lindwurm sibuk menebas sulur-sulur yang bergeliat liar, membuka jalan untuk mereka lewati. Ketika ia melihat puncak tebing yang terhimpit bebatuan besar didepan mereka bagai gerbang, dan akar gantung telah nyaris dapat menggapai ujung rambut mereka, Lindwurm berteriak.

"Lompat!"

Harry dan dirinya langsung melompat, jatuh menuju lereng curam berlumpur. Ketiga serigala yang tersisa tak dapat mengikuti mereka, kendati sulur _Devil Snare_ dan _Hanging Rope_ yang telah turun membelit tubuh mereka, yang terhimpit bebatuan besar bersamaan, memblokir akses masuk.

Lindwurm dan Harry meluncur jatuh di lereng, keduanya memekik keras, tubuh mereka meluncur setengah berbaring menuju dasar lereng yang berupa sungai jernih dengan arus yang tidak deras. Lindwurm mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin idenya terlalu ekstrim, sementara Harry meneriakkan makian-makian keras yang ditunjukkan untuk si pemuda pirang.  
Maka, pendaratan mereka cukup licin dan sangat basah. Tubuh mereka menghantam dasar sungai dengan keras, bebatuan menabrak tulang-tulang mereka dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Sungai itu cukup dangkal, hanya mencapai lutut keduanya, tapi faktor itulah yang membuat pendaratan mereka tidak mengenakkan. Harry meringis ketika ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya nyeri semua, jantungnya berdegup kencang oleh adrenalin, badan dan pakaiannya basah kuyup lagi. Ia memuntahkan air sungai yang tidak sengaja ia telan ditengah pendaratan mereka.

Ketika telah berhasil menemukan udara yang cukup dan suaranya kembali, Lindwurm bergumam. "Mungkin ideku terlalu ekstrim.. Bahkan orang gila juga akan menganggapku lebih tidak waras dibandingkan mereka."

Sayangnya, Harry menangkap suaranya dengan jelas. "_Mungkin_? _Mungkin_?! Itu _memang _ekstrim! Kelewat ekstrim malah! Dan kau sebut itu rencana?!" hardik Harry setengah berteriak, terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, sembari menyisir rambutnya yang nyasar ke wajah kembali ke belakang.

Lindwurm juga sama basah dan sakitnya dengan Harry, terbatuk-batuk hebat. Ia menyeka mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Apa yang kau harapkan?! Kita dikejar serigala jadi-jadian, dan tak tahu arah mana yang sebaiknya dituju untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kita!" gonggongan dan lolongan serigala masih dapat mereka dengar dari bawah, tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku berlumuran lumpur dan basah kuyup! Kau bisa membuatku phobia air!" Protes Harry, berusaha membersihkan lumpur yang menempel pada celananya. Wajahnya merah-merah akibat benturan pada bebatuan dalam sungai, lututnya nyeri, dan sekitar area rusuknya sepertinya memar.

"Masa bodoh, bukan aku juga yang kena phobia. Dan setidaknya serigala-serigala itu sudah tidak bisa mengejar kita lagi, mereka benci air," Lindwurm mengerlingkan mata, Harry menggeram kesal padanya, tapi tidak bisa menukas lebih dari itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju tepian berlumpur, Lindwurm langsung menjatuhkan diri, berbaring kelelahan disana, tidak memedulikan perbaringannya yang lengket. Harry memutuskan untuk duduk menelentangkan kakinya yang mati rasa, nafasnya terengah-engah, berusaha menampung kembali oksigen yang telah melayang.

Harry memelintir rambut panjangnya erat-erat, berusaha memeras keluar air untuk mempercepat pengeringan rambutnya. Jubahnya ia letakkan disisi Lindwurm, yang masih terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air. Dia berjalan menuju aliran sungai, mencuci kakinya pada air bersih yang mengalir lembut. Harry memperhatikan lengannya yang penuh luka lecutan yang masih mengeluarkan darah, kemudian menangkup air dengan salah satu tangannya untuk membasuh tangan yang lain secara bergantian, sekaligus membasuh wajah dan meminum air. Luka-lukanya memang kecil, namun nyeri ketika dibilas dengan air sejuk, Harry mendesis dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana sekarang?" tanya Harry pada Lindwurm tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

Lindwurm meneguk air yang ia tangkup dengan tangannya, kemudian mendesah lega setelah menghabiskannya. "Entah. Tapi kalau kita mengikuti aliran sungai, kita mungkin bisa sampai ke desa kecil untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, kau lapar 'kan?"

Yang memalukan, perut Harry langsung berbunyi nyaring. Membuat wajahnya merah penuh malu dan Lindwurm mengeluarkan gelagak tawa puas. Dengan wajah merah dan tatapan galak, Harry menyambar jubah merahnya dari sisi Lindwurm, kemudian memerasnya hingga setengah kering diatas kepala pemuda pucat itu. Membuat rambut pirangnya basah lagi.

"Hei!" Lindwurm memekik. "Inikah balas budi yang kudapat setelah menyelamatkan nyawa kita berdua?!" cetusnya setengah bercanda.

Harry memalingkan wajah dan mendengus dengan sebal, seraya melingkupi tubuhnya dengan jubah beludrunya lagi. "Ayo, kita harus bergerak lagi, bisa-bisa ada makhluk lain yang memutuskan bahwa kita berdua cukup enak untuk dimakan."

Ketika Lindwurm telah berdiri lagi, tanah lumpur disekitar mereka berkedut-kedut, bergerak ke satu titik, membentuk tiga gumpalan besar ditanah. Keduanya menatap tanah dengan kaget, heran, dan cemas. Harry memelototi Lindwurm dengan tatapan heran bercampur perintah untuk menjelaskan, Lindwurm mengangkat tangannya dengan tidak bersalah.  
"Jangan pelototi aku seperti itu, aku tidak melakukan apapun," Ujarnya

Gumpalan itu tumbuh menjadi gundukan besar, lalu perlahan membesar dan membesar hingga tinggi menjulang, lebih tinggi dari keduanya. Ketiga gumpalan itu kemudian bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah sosok raksasa, lumpur itu mengeras, dan membentuk sebuah makhluk dari tanah dengan wajah tak berhidung, mulut kosong menganga hampa tanpa gigi maupun lidah, dan mata yang hanya berupa ruang kosong tak berbola mata. Tangan dan kakinya besar dan kokoh, tingginya sekitar tiga meter lebih. Ketiganya berdiri menjulang, menatap Lindwurm dan Harry. Pemuda berambut pirang platina mendecah, "Apakah hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?" cetusnya.

Salah satu raksasa itu mengayunkan kepalan tangan pada Harry, menghantamnya, membuatnya jatuh terpelanting jauh ke belakang. Lindwurm menghunus kedua bilah sabitnya, melompat tinggi dan mengayunkannya pada pundak si monster. Dan yang terjadi malah sabitnya menancap pada tubuh si monster yang terbuat dari lumpur –bukan. Tanah liat. Makhluk itu menatap bingung pada sabit yang menyangkut di pundaknya, dan senjata tersebut melesak, lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh tanah liat seolah ditelan.

Lindwurm mendecah, ia melompat ditengah udara, kemudian menedang kuat bicep makhluk itu hingga terdorong paksa ke belakang, dan jatuh terguling menabrak dua kawannya. Lindwurm mendarat mulus dengan kedua kakinya, lalu menengok ke belakang, dimana Harry tengah bangkit terhuyung-huyung. Selain darah bercucuran dari kening dan mulutnya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Harry menatapnya kesal, tangannya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari dahi dan mulutnya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegangi bahunya yang sepertinya terbentur keras hingga patah tulang, kain pada baju di area pinggang kanannya ternodai tinta merah pekat, yang pastinya merupakan darahnya sendiri merembes keluar dari luka menganga pada pinggangnya.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah digampar oleh monster tanah liat hingga jatuh terpelanting dan kepalaku membentur batu disisi sungai, rasanya nikmat sekali," cibirnya sarkastik. Kemudian ia melaju ke depan secepat yang ia bisa dalam kondisi terluka, lalu menarik tongkatnya yang teracung pada salah satu monster didepan mereka.

"_Everne Statum!" _kilat cahaya perak meluncur dari ujung tongkat dan menghantam makhluk tanah liat paling kanan, membuatnya melayang mundur dan menghantam pohon dibelakangnya. Harry mengubah target sasarannya, ke makhluk lain yang paling kiri.  
"_Diffido!"_

Seolah disayat oleh pedang, tubuh sasarannya dipenuhi luka panjang. Tapi si monster tidak bergeming. "Makhluk apa mereka?" tanya Harry, menatap Lindwurm yang sibuk melempar monster yang paling tengah dengan pisau-pisau belati.

"_Golem_. Mereka makhluk ciptaan manusia –penyihir, lebih tepatnya, yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Mereka tidak bisa dilukai tapi..," Lindwurm menerjang monster yang sebelumnya ia serang dengan belati, melompat tinggi di hadapannya, kemudian memukul keras kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih sesuatu dari dalam mulut si monster. Ketika ia menarik kembali tangannya, Golem itu seketika meleleh kembali menjadi tanah liat.

Lindwurm bersalto ke belakang, mendarat disamping Harry yang masih melontarkan mantra pada sisa dua Golem lainnya, walau perhatiannya melekat pada pemuda berambut pirang yang mendarat mulus disebelahnya. Lindwurm menunjukkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah perkamen terlumur tanah liat lengket yang ditulisi kata-kata abstrak dengan tinta hitam yang berpendar.

"Tiap makhluk ciptaan penyihir memiliki segel pembangkit yang membuat mereka dapat terbentuk dan bergerak, entah terletak diluar tubuh atau didalam tubuh mereka," Ia melambaikan lembaran perkamen di tangannya ke arah Harry. "Segel ini membantu penyihir mengontrol mereka dari jarak jauh. Dilihat dari _rune _segelnya, sepertinya Golem-golem ini ciptaan Voldemort. Segel Golem terletak pada mulutnya, kita harus mengambilnya dari situ," jelas Lindwurm.

Harry mendesah, tangannya mengusap keningnya yang dilanda pening.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" tuntutnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Golem paling jauh. "_Accio, _segel sihir!" perkamen berlumur tanah liat melesat keluat dari mulut Golem, dan ditangkap oleh Harry. Golem tersebut meleleh menjadi tanah liat lagi.

Sementara itu, Lindwurm sibuk menendang dan memukul tubuh Golem yang terakhir, ia melompat, berdiri diatas bahu si raksasa, sabitnya yang masih ada dalam genggamannya menoreh lengan Golem itu hingga patah. Makhluk tanah liat itu melenguh lambat, Lindwurm menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih segel sihir dari mulut Golem. Namun Golem tersebut mencengkram tulang keringnya, kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya dan melemparnya hingga jatuh ke sungai.

Lindwurm melenguh ketika ia merasakan sendi-sendinya berdenyut nyeri, dia menatap ngeri tulang keringnya yang telah mememar hingga berubah warna menjadi ungu. Golem itu berjalan perlahan menuju dirinya, tangannya terkepal di udara, terayun menuju tubuhnya. Lindwurm berjengit dan menutup matanya, menunggu hantaman yang akan menggiling tulangnya hingga menjadi serbuk.

Namun hantaman itu tidak pernah sampai padanya, Lindwurm membuka mata untuk mendapati Harry berdiri menjulang membelakanginya, tongkatnya teracung pada Golem yang menembakkan cairan lumpur lengket yang mengalir deras cukup kuat untuk merobohkan selusin pohon.

"_Protego!" _

Sebuah tameng nyaris kasat mata tercipta dari tongkatnya, serangan semprotan lumpur berbelok kembali pada Golem itu ketika menghantam permukaan tameng sihir. Golem itu terdorong keras ketika terhantam serangannya sendiri, Harry kemudian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencabut segel sihir dari mulut Golem yang meringkuk pada pesisir sungai.

"_Accio, _segel sihir!" segel itu kemudian melesat keluar dari mulut Golem yang seketika meleleh menjadi tanah liat kembali. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Lindwurm dapat melihat jelas rambut dan jubah Harry yang berkobar oleh energi kasat mata yang merupakan sihirnya, nafas pemuda didepannya terengah-engah, bahunya merosot lemas.

"Kau..tidak..apa-a..pa?" tanya Harry dengan terbata-bata, ia bertumpu pada lututnya dengan lemas. Darah masih merembes dari luka menganga di pinggang kanan dan keningnya.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah dilempar oleh monster tanah liat hingga jatuh terpelanting dan kakiku patah hingga membilur, rasanya nikmat sekali," cemooh Lindwurm, membeo perkataan Harry sebelumnya.

Harry mendengus sebal, ia melangkah tertatih-tatih mendekati Lindwurm. Duduk perlahan disampingnya, tidak memedulikan keduanya tengah berada didalam sungai yang masih mengalir. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kaki Lindwurm yang membilur, alisnya bertaut tengah berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat mantra penyembuh yang pernah ia pelajari.

"_Episkey."_

Lindwurm mendesis ketika tulangnya bergerak-gerak dalam dagingnya, mengeluarkan bunyi gertakkan tulang dan denyutan syaraf yang memilukan. Pendar merah lembut mengerubungi kakinya, rasanya seolah kakinya dibakar dalam tungku. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, rasa sakit itu menghilang, dan kakinya kini utuh kembali walau masih sedikit membiru.

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan sekarang. Nanti kita periksakan kondisi kakimu pada _healer _dari desa yang mungkin kita lewati. Untuk sementara kita hanya bisa membalut kakimu dengan perban," Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya lagi, "_Ferula," _sebuah perban tercipta dari udara hampa, membelit kaki Lindwurm dengan lembut namun kokoh.

"_Thanks," _gumam Lindwurm disela hembusan nafasnya. Telinga Harry mendeteksinya, kemudian ia tersenyum sekedip, lalu bangkit berdiri. Berikutnya Harry menggunakan mantra yang sama pada dirinya, mendesah lega ketika rasa sakit tak terperi pada pinggang dan kepalanya perlahan menghilang.

Sekarang Lindwurm mengerti kenapa Harry berasal dari kerajaan Gryffindor. Nyalinya kelewat besar, dan sifatnya terlalu 'hero-syndrome'. Tapi ia juga berhutang nyawa pada pemuda itu sekarang, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya. Pemuda itu berani, Lindwurm sudah menyadari hal itu dari ketika ia melawan Death Eaters. Ia berani menolong seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan berinisiatif untuk menyakitinya.

Lindwurm bangkit berdiri perlahan, berjengit ketika otot kakinya yang sakit berdenyut memprotes. Ia berjalan mendekati pesisir dan memungut kembali sabitnya yang sebelumnya melesak ke dalam tubuh salah satu Golem. Dia membersihkan tanah liat yang menempel pada rambut pirang platinanya, menggeram ketika sadar seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti noda-noda tanah liat kental. Harry menatapnya, yang dibalas Lindwurm dengan tatapan 'Apa?'

Harry menggeleng. "Kau jadi mirip Golem-golem tadi dengan tanah liat disekujur tubuhmu itu," Dia terkekeh, kemudian terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air sungai lagi kini diiringi oleh cipratan darah. Sekujur tubuh Lindwurm memang dipenuhi tanah liat hingga ia menyerupai makhluk rawa, sementara Harry masih bersih dan hanya basah kuyup dan ternoda darah saja, walau kening dan mulutnya masih diwarnai darahnya sendiri.

Lindwurm mendengus. "Aku lebih ganteng dua kali lipat bobot mereka bertiga," celutuknya dengan seringai narsis yang dibalas Harry dengan kerlingan bola mata terkesan malas.

"Oh, sudahlah! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Sudah sial dikejar serigala jadi-jadian dan diserang tiga Golem! Aku tidak mau kalau harus berhadapan dengan troll sungai atau semacamnya!" cetus Harry.

Kemudian, suara itu membuatnya membeku. Suara uhu burung hantu dibelakangnya. Harry berbalik cepat sampai membuat Lindwurm heran kenapa lehernya belum patah, keduanya mendapati sosok burung hantu berbulu putih mengenakan setelan atasan formal dengan rompi sutera berwarna biru gelap dengan kancing berwarna perak. Lindwurm menatap burung hantu itu dengan takjub, apalagi ketika si burung terbang merendah menuju Harry seraya beruhu, seolah telah mengenal Harry sejak lama.

"Hei manis," dekut Harry lembut, ia membelai kepala burung hantu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika ia telah cukup dekat untuk diraih tangan Harry. "Bisa kau antarkan kami ke tempat yang aman?" tanyanya. Lindwurm menatap Harry seolah dia sudah gila, dan bertanya-tanya apakah Hutan Terlarang telah meracuni pikirannya.

Namun, si burung beruhu seolah setuju, kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang menyusuri sungai, mengikuti arus. Harry berlari kecil menyusulnya, mendaki meninggalkan aliran sungai dan berjalan pada pesisirnya, mengangkat jubahnya agar tidak mengganggu lajunya. Tapi ia menengok ke belakang, mata hijaunya yang seindah buah badam menatap Lindwurm.

"Ayo, kita harus mengikutinya," kata Harry, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Lindwurm mempelototinya, menaikkan sebelah alis, mempertanyakan kewarasan pemuda itu. Harry mengerlingkan matanya. "Percayalah padaku, aku juga merasa ini gila. Tapi burung itu telah membantuku keluar dari menara dan membawaku bersembunyi ke Hutan Terlarang,"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan beringsut-ringsut mengikuti Harry. "Kalau dia yang membawamu sampai ke Hutan Terlarang, itu berarti tidak bagus 'kan?" Harry tidak menghiraukannya, dan tetap fokus kepada burung hantu putih yang terbang rendah tiga meter di depan mereka.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran hutan, burung hantu putih itu terkadang beruhu pelan pada keduanya. Lindwurm menatap aliran air yang jernih, memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan tenang didalamnya. Membayangkan mereka dibakar dan dijadikan makan siang untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Burung itu kemudian mempercepat lajunya, membuat Harry dan Lindwurm terpaksa lari mengejarnya. "Kau yakin ia akan membawa kita ke tempat yang aman?" tanya Lindwurm tanpa memperlambat larinya. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka tengah mengikuti seekor burung hantu aneh yang mengenakkan setelan formal. Itu bahkan lebih aneh daripada bertualang dengan seorang pemuda yang terjebak dalam menara hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Yakin," kata Harry mantap. Lindwurm tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan itu.

**.**

Tidak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana murkanya Tom saat ini. Walau wajahnya datar dan sedingin balok es, dadanya bergemuruh laksana sambaran petir yang tak henti-henti menggelegar membelah langit malam di tengah badai dahsyat. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat merefleksikan badai perasaannya, memincing bagai belati, menyayat menyerang segala yang ditatapnya tanpa ampun.

Adiknya tidak ada di istana Slytherin. Syukurlah dia berhasil bebas, namun dia terperangkap di Hutan Terlarang, dimana rumor melayangkan kata 'Kematian' untuk mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut. Dan paling parahnya lagi, ia ditawan oleh seorang pemburu yang seharusnya membawanya kembali ke istana.

Tom sudah mencatat berbagai macam cara untuk membunuh si pemburu hidung belang yang berani menyentuh adiknya, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Harry. Harry-_nya. _Adik kembarnya yang ia sayangi tanpa secuilpun keraguan. Selama sebelas tahun hidupnya ia habiskan untuk mencoba menerobos kastil marmer putih itu, mencoba mendapatkan sebisik informasi tentang adiknya, membalaskan dendam dengan cara menyerang apapun yang berbau Ular Perak. Apapun. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Repurtasi sebagai sang Pembantai.

Komandannya, –orang yang 'membayar' dirinya untuk menemukan dua Utlaga dalam pelarian– Rodolphus Lestrange, tengah mengumandangkan perintah untuk bersiap melakukan 'ekspedisi' menantang maut menuju Hutan Terlarang. Walau ia sungguh benci diperintah ini-itu oleh seorang Slytherin busuk, inilah satu-satunya cara untuknya dapat menemukan Harry. Dan Tom akan dengan senang hati membunuh manusia tak bersalah jika itu dapat membuatnya dapat bersua kembali dengan adiknya.

"Wajahmu akan membuat kuda memekik ketakutan kau tahu?"

_Dream-Catcher_ yang Harry berikan untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ketika terakhir ia bertemu dengan saudaranya sebelas tahun yang lalu, memanas. Sungguh-sungguh memanas. Bandul kalung tersebut membakar kulitnya, entah kenapa. Kalung itu tiba-tiba saja memanas, seolah dilahap oleh lidah api. Tom menyentuh bandul kalung itu dari balik pakaiannya, panasnya bahkan sampai terasa di jemarinya. Apakah ini sihir yang Harry berikan kepada kalung ini? Sebesar inikah energinya?

Belum pernah sekalipun _Dream Catcher _itu menampakan bukti bahwa terkandung sihir didalamnya, walau tiap waktu ia mengenakannya. Tiap detik ia tak pernah melepaskannya. Harry bilang bahwa _Dream-Catcher _ini menghubungkan mereka, juga membawa mereka menuju cahaya yang lain ketika mereka membutuhkannya dalam keadaan tersesat, tak tentu kemana harus pergi, apa yang harus dilakukan. Kenapa baru sekarang benda ini bereaksi?

Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda menyunggingkan senyum –bukan, s_eringai_ lebar, seolah dirinya raja dunia. Menunggangi kuda kelabu, sepasang pedang melengkung –_Scimitar_, pedang khas dari daratan timur tengah– tersimpan dalam sarung mereka masing-masing, disampirkan pada pundaknya. Rambut yang pendek tertempa sinar mentari, membuat semburat cokelat kemerahan nampak lebih jelas. Mata biru pucat berkilau penuh kepercaya diri-an. Membuat Tom muak melihatnya.

Ingin sekali ia menonjok pemuda itu –karena alasan sepele : sebal–, namun walau kuda mereka bergerak berdampingan, selalu ada celah yang dapat membuat keseimbangan Tom tumbang. Dan itu artinya berkenalan dengan tanah. Hal tersebut akan menampar harga dirinya, dan sebagai Pangeran terhormat, Tom selalu menghindari hal gegabah itu.

Tom memilih untuk mengabaikan pernyataan pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda. Karena semua lelaki –pengecualian pada dirinya– yang bergabung dalam kelompok pemburu bayaran yang diutus Raja rata-rata umurnya sudah menginjak tiga-puluh atau dua-puluhan lebih. Tom menebak-nebak pemuda ini tidak lebih satu-dua tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

Walau ia abaikan, pemuda itu masih ingin berkelakar. "Seratus Galleons? Sungguh? Dari cara kau memanah setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkan sepuluh kali lipat dari itu," ungkapnya ringan.

"Seratus adalah segala yang kubutuhkan," ucap Tom datar, malas menatap mata sebiru langit musim panas itu lagi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak membutuhkan emas-emas itu, dia memiliki lebih untuk membeli sebuah kota. Rencananya adalah ketika sudah menemukan adiknya, ia akan langsung menyambar dan membawanya pulang. Tambahan jika ia masih belum puas, Tom akan setidaknya menusukkan sebuah panah ke tiap kepala pemburu-pemburu lain. Tamat.

"Benarkah? Biar kutebak, kau pasti orang dengan prinsip 'lebih sedikit lebih baik' bukan? Kau hanya mengambil apa yang kau butuhkan," Tom tidak menjawab, pandangannya terfokus pada jalan setapak berlumpur dihadapannya, tujuh orang pemburu lain berkuda didepannya. Ia dan pemuda menjengkelkan yang berkuda paling belakang. Totalnya sembilan orang termasuk dirinya.

Rupanya si pemuda masih belum mengerti bahwa dirinya ingin dibiarkan _sendiri_. "Siapa namamu? Belum pernah aku melihat pemuda sepertimu di kota," Kau memang tidak pernah melihatku, jangan bertanya hal yang sudah kau ketahui dasar tolol. Dengus Tom dalam hati. Dia mengabaikan pemuda itu, bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah dilapisi getah pohon.

"Hei, ayolah. Aku bosan disini. Semua orang yang ikut orangtua paruh baya! Setidaknya beri tahu namamu," rengeknya hampir seperti balita, para pemburu yang lain berbalik sebentar untuk memincingkan mata mereka penuh kesal pada si pemuda.

Tom mendecakkan lidah disela nafasnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti membacot, ya?  
"Bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" cetus Tom, menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Pemuda itu mencibir ketika sadar ia kalah dari kebenaran.

"Theodore, Theodore Nott –panggil saja Theo. Sekarang sebutkan namamu!" katanya tak sabar.

Tom menggigiti dinding mulutnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membekukan tangannya yang siap melayangkan bogem matang ke pipi bedebah itu. "Thomas. Thomas Riddle," desisnya dari gigi terkatup. Si pemuda tampak puas, seringainya tambah melebar, dan tambah menyebalkan.

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Umurmu berapa? Aku tujuh-belas," Tom mendengus dalam hati, pemuda itu berbincang seolah ia peduli saja. "Sama," jawabnya singkat dan datar. Pemuda itu mengabaikan nada datarnya, kemudian melanjutkan kelakarnya.

"Kudamu cantik, aku bertaruh dia pasti betina. Siapa namanya?" dia menunjuk kuda hitamnya dengan siku. Tom masih berusaha menemukan alasan mengapa pemuda ini begitu tertarik padanya. Ia khawatir kalau sebenarnya orang ini tahu ia seorang pangeran, atau mungkinkah karena fisiknya? Tom memang telah menarik tudungnya kembali ke pundak, menampakan wajahnya yang menawan dan matanya yang cerah kontras dengan rambut hitamnya yang gelap. Karena tidak ada yang mengenalnya dengan sosok ini. Tiap ia melakukan penyerangan pada Death Eaters, dia selalu mengenakan topeng. Ia bergidik jijik ketika membayangkan pemuda ini –orang asing ini– tertarik padanya.

Namun ia memilih untuk ikut memainkan kartunya. "Nagini. Jangan terlalu memujinya, dia akan besar kepala," Nagini meringkik singkat sebelum mengayunkan kepalanya ke samping, rambutnya yang panjang mencambuk wajah sang pemilik. Tom membalasnya dengan cara memukul lehernya. Pemuda itu –Theo– menggelak menontonnya.

"Oh, ini sungguh menghibur.." celutuknya, masih tertawa. Kemudian ia menarik kudanya untuk mendekati Tom, hanya beberapa langkah lebih depan darinya. _Dream-_Catchernya semakin menjadi, panasnya sepadan dengan panas lava, membuat _mood_ buruknya semakin parah. Kemudian Theo berbisik.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau nekat juga, pergi berkelana bersama musuh demi merebut kembali sesuatu yang penting untukmu."

Sejenak, jantung Tom berhenti. Kegetiran membungkus sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana pemuda ini tahu? Apakah ia tahu dia adalah seorang pangeran? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Haruskah ia menyingkirkannya sebelum segalanya menjadi buruk? Kemudian seringai itu muncul lagi di bibir Theo, kini diiringi dengan mata bersinar penuh kegirangan mengerikan.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Walau aku tidak tahu siapa kau sesungguhnya, tapi aku bertaruh kau berasal dari kerajaan Gryffindor. Dilihat dari tindak-tandukmu. Utlaga itu, si tahanan yang kabur, pasti adalah seseorang yang kau kenal baik bukan?" Theo tersenyum bengis ketika Tom tidak berkata, namun bahunya menegang, mengindikasikan pada pemuda beriris biru tajam bahwa ia menembak tepat sasaran.

"Hm, sepertinya aku benar," Ia menyeringai. "Tapi tak akan seru kalau aku melaporkannya, dan kau hancur. Aku ingin menonton drama ini hingga akhir," Theo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memacu kudanya menuju kelompok, meninggalkan Tom sebagai satu-satunya anggota yang berkuda dibelakang.

Seolah tersedot _Supernova_, segalanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu ketika kehadiran pemuda itu berada didekatnya, seolah ia memiliki dimensi waktu sendiri, dan menghisap semua orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Seperti magnet, medannya mampu membalikkan semua kenyataan untuk berpihak padanya. Kini, Tom kembali terdampar dalam padang waktu yang bergerak lamban. Kegetiran menguasai segala dirinya, sudah ia duga mata langit pucat itu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar cermin iris cerah yang memantul.

Dia akan mulai menjaga jarak, menjaga agar tali pengikat mereka tetap stabil dan netral. Karena jika merenggang sedikit saja, mereka akan patah, dan kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan kembarannya akan terhempas sudah ke dalam kehampaan.

**.**

Lindwurm sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya burung hantu putih itu akan membawa mereka ke tempat aneh. Bukan hanya aneh, namun juga berbahaya. Amat berbahaya.

Mereka menyusuri sungai, mengikuti burung hantu putih bersetelan mewah, dan kini, dihadapan mereka, terbentang sebuah danau yang amat luas, mereka nyaris menduganya sebagai laut kalau bukan oleh hutan yang melinkupinya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam hutan yang tak membiarkan cahaya masuk, mereka dapat merasakan surya mengecup tiap mili pori kulit mereka disini.

Danau itu luas, Lindwurm tidak meragukannya. Dan dalam. Permukaannya yang mulus sama sekali tidak memantulkan warna langit yang terbentang tanpa akhir di cakrawala, permukaannya hitam, dilingkupi kegelapan. Dan di dalam kegelapan itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Salah satu alasan mengapa sebagian besar manusia takut pada kegelapan, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

Lindwurm tahu, di dalam danau luas nan dalam ini hidup berbagai makhluk aneh dan berbahaya, Kebanyakan adalah pemakan daging. Seperti _Grindylow_, iblis air bertanduk bergigi hijau dengan jemari berkuku panjang dan tajam, agresif dan benci pada manusia, sekali mereka bertemu dengan spesies ini, tamat sudah.

Kemudian ada _Mermaid, _jangan mulai mengatakan kalau mereka cantik dan ramah. Mereka memang _cantik_ tapi kecantikan selalu berbahaya, membawa malapetaka. _Mermaid _yang dibahas adalah kerabat dekat _Nereid _di laut, mereka akan memakan manusia bulat-bulat.

Banyak biota air di danau ini yang berbahaya, tapi yang membuat nyali Lindwurm ciut seketika adalah cumi-cumi raksasa yang tinggal di dalamnya, mending berenang pada kolam misterius di dalam hutan tadi daripada nyemplung ke danau ini. _Black Lake_ –Danau Hitam– adalah sebutan danau berbahaya ini.

"Jangan katakan padaku burung itu ingin kita berenang ke dalam sana," erang Lindwurm, memperhatikan riak air yang menari di sekitar danau, ia bahkan sekilas melihat pasang-pasang mata hijau berkelip memandang mereka dengan lapar dari dalam sana.

Burung itu terbang menukik menuju sebuah batang pohon tumbang, mendarat di dekatnya, lehernya terjulur masuk ke dalam lubang di batang, tampak seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.  
"Memangnya ada apa di dalam danau ini?" Harry berjongkok di batas akhir antara air dengan daratan, mengamati permukaan danau yang gelap, mencari-cari apapun kejanggalan di dalamnya.

Lindwurm memungut sebuah batu sekepalan tangan di dekat kakinya. "Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Kau masih bertanya?" Ia melemparkan batu tersebut, keduanya memperhatikan tiap pantulan pada permukaan danau, hingga akhirnya batu tersebut tenggelam dalam air dengan keras menghantam permukaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan melengking yang mirip dengan rengekan jengkel dari dalam danau, menggema pada air. Wajah Harry memucat, ekspresinya terlukis penuh kengerian.

"Oh," gumamnya getir. Kemudian bangkit dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menjauhi pesisir danau.

Burung hantu tadi ber-uhu girang, mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang ke udara, melayang mendekati Harry dan Lindwurm, kemudian berteger di bahu pemuda berambut hitam, di paruhnya terjepit sesuatu. Sebuah kantung kulit, yang ia sodorkan pada Harry, yang kemudian mengambilnya dari si burung. Lindwurm menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Apa isinya?" tanyanya. Harry membuka kantung tersebut, tangannya meraup sebuah benda yang lembut dari dasarnya, dan menariknya keluar.  
"Kue. Sebuah kue," ucap Harry, menginspeksi sepotong kue berbentuk bola sebesar kepalan tangannya, warnanya hijau ganggang, mirip hijau lendir.

"Kalau begitu jangan dimakan," tegas Lindwurm. Melihat rupa kudapan itu saja sudah membuatnya curiga. "Tapi kita diminta –diperintah, malah– untuk memakannya," kata Harry, seraya menunjuk sepotong perkamen kecil yang diikat oleh seutas benang disekeliling kue hijau, dengan tinta merah benderang, tertera kalimat : '_EAT ME!' _pada perkamen tersebut._  
_"Dan ada sebuah lagi di dalam kantung," lanjutnya lagi, mengguncang kantung di tangannya.

"Tetap jangan dimakan," cetus Lindwurm lagi. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika kita memakannya."

Burung hantu putih yang masih berteger dibahu Harry ber-uhu jengkel, Harry bersumpah melihat mata kuningnya mengerling. Kemudian dengan paruhnya, ia mencungkil sedikit remahan kue sebesar kelereng ditangan Harry, melahapnya. Lalu terbang melayang menuju danau, dan terjun mencebur masuk ke dalam air.

Mata Harry dan Lindwurm membelalak lebar, mulut mereka ternganga. Dari segala hal yang mereka perkirakan, ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar. Mau Lindwurm atau Harry tidak ada satupun yang pernah menyaksikan seekor burung hantu beraktifitas di siang hari, apalagi berenang di dalam air.

Lindwurm menggosok-gosok kedua matanya, tidak mempercayai apa yang ia saksikan.  
"Aku pasti sudah gila, mungkin pengaruh Hutan Terlarang telah meracuni pikiranku," ujarnya. Sudah dua menit berlalu mereka menunggu, dan si putih itu tidak juga muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa menurutmu dia tenggelam?" tanya Harry khawatir. Suara uhu burung hantu yang menggema dari dasar air membuat keduanya melonjak terkesiap. "Kurasa tidak," jawab Lindwurm ngeri.

"Mungkin dia ingin kita mengikutinya lagi," Lindwurm menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau gila? bagaimana caranya?" Harry menunjukan kue ditangannya yang sedikit tidak sepenuhnya utuh.  
"Pastinya ini bukanlah kue biasa, mana ada kue di dalam hutan? Mungkin ini akan membantu kita bernafas dalam air," ungkapnya yakin.

"Menurutmu apa alasan sebuah kue tidak ada di dalam hutan? Kalaupun ada pasti ada seseorang yang membuatnya, dan jika ada orang yang membuat kue semacam itu, artinya ada penyihir di sekitar sini!" geram Lindwurm. "Bisa saja ini jebakan! Dan mengapa burung itu ingin kita menyelam ke dalam sana? Ada _apa _di dalam sana?" tuntutnya.

Harry bergerak mendekati danau, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Lindwurm yang kian lama makin mengeras dan menggertir. "Oh, ayolah, mana insting petualangmu? Kau seorang pemburu bukan?" goda Harry. "Aku akan mengetesnya sendiri, kalau aman, kau _harus _ikut denganku," ancamnya, mempelototi pemuda dihadapannya dengan garang.

"Ikut denganmu ke alam baka maksudnya?" Harry mengabaikan kelakar pemuda pirang itu, melemparkan kantung kulit berisi sepotong lagi kue yang tersisa ke tangan Lindwurm yang tangkas menangkapnya. Dia membawa kue ditangannya ke mulut, menggigit, mengunyah, kemudian menelan. Harry melenguh senang ketika rasa manis yang renyah meledak dimulutnya.

"_Well, what do you know? _Rasanya tidak seburuk penampilannya. Rasa...melon? atau mungkin–" kalimatnya terputus ketika tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, nafasnya terhenti, kepalanya berputar, pendangannya kabur, perutnya mual, dan tubuhnya perlahan limbung. Sudah terlambat untuk memuntahkan kudapan renyah itu. "Kubilang juga apa!" Lindwurm berlari untuk meraih tubuhnya, tapi terlambat. Harry jatuh ke dalam danau karena tubuhnya yang tidak stabil.

Tekanan cairan menyelubungi dirinya, panggilan Lindwurm terendam. Pakaiannya yang basah membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam air, penglihatannya mengabur, alat pernafasannya tak terkontrol. Harry berusaha keras untuk berenang kembali ke permukaan, menendang-nendangkan kakinya pada air yang melingkupinya, sementara udara lenyap dari paru-parunya. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit, paru-paru dan jantung serasa dibekukan. Secara naruliah, ia berusaha menarik nafas, namun malah membawa cairan memasuki tubuhnya, membuat Harry semakin kehilangan kendali tubuh.

Ketika segalanya mulai mengabur dan kepanikannya mulai mati rasa, tenggorokannya mengembung, pandangannya lebih jelas, tapi yang paling mengejutkan : ia dapat bernafas. Harry terkesiap, air tidak mencekiknya. Ketika ia mengangkat lengannya, ia dikejutkan oleh sisik-sisik yang hanya dimiliki oleh ikan menyelubungi lengannya. Sela jemarinya tertutupi oleh selaput, membantunya berenang. Begitu juga dengan kakinya. Telinganya tidak terasa tertekan, ia dapat mendengar segala yang terjadi dalam danau dengan amat jelas. Dengan perlahan dan ragu, ia mengangkat tangan untuk meraba daun telenginya. Benar saja kecurigaannya terbukti, telinganya entah bagaimana memandajang, dan terasa bersisik. Seperti sirip ikan. Sepertinya kue itu memang dibuat oleh penyihir.

Kemudian, sesosok putih seekor burung melayang –ralat, _berenang_ mendekatinya. Ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan Harry, burung hantu itu ber-uhu padanya, mengepakkan sayapnya yang bergerak lamban karena tekanan air, mengisyaratkannya agar mengikutinya. Sungguh _surreal _menonton seekor _burung _terbang dalam _air_, namun setelah apa yang ia alami, sepertinya Harry harus mulai menulis ulang segala daftar hal-hal yang logis dalam kepalanya.

Dia mulai berenang menuju permukaan, mendekati suara panik yang terus memanggilnya. Ketika kepalanya menyembul, Lindwurm melompat kaget kebelakang saking terkejutnya.  
"Makan kuenya," perintah Harry tanpa basa-basi. Suaranya terdengar becek, seperti gelembung meletup berkali-kali pada tiap suku kata. "Dan berubah menjadi setengah ikan sepertimu? _No way in hell,_" adalah jawaban si pemuda pirang.

"Makan. Percayalah, rasanya lebih enak dari penampilannya. Mungkin tenggorokanmu akan terasa tercekat dan paru-parumu seperti keram, tapi segalanya akan terasa masuk akal ketika kau sudah berada di dalam air. Jadi, cepat makanlah!" nada suaranya tidak membiarkan siapapun membantah.

"Sungguh pendeskripsian yang meyakinkan," ujar Lindwurm sinis. Harry mempelototinya garang. "Cepat makan. Kita harus mengikuti burung itu lagi," Lindwurm menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan mulut ternganga ketika ia memberi kabar tersebut. "Burung itu _masih _hidup?" Harry mengangguk. Lindwurm mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menutup matanya. Dia menghela nafas berat.  
"Dari segala hal janggal yang pernah kulihat, ini adalah rekor baru."

Harry mengerlingkan mata. "Kau tidak sendiri dalam hal itu. Sekarang cepat makan kuenya! Burung putih ini mulai menarik-narik ujung jubahku dari dalam danau!" Lindwurm menelitinya dari atas ke bawah, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Memberi tahu Harry bahwa ia meragukan dirinya. _Sangat_ meragukan.

"Kau serius ingin terus mengikuti unggas itu?"

"Serius!"

Lindwurm menghembuskan nafas pasrah, kemudian merogoh isi kantung di tangannya dan memasukan kue hijau ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mulai mengunyah. Ketika ia menelan, Harry menarik botnya, membawa tubuh pemuda lainnya ke dalam air. Lindwurm tidak sempat memberontak, Harry menyeretnya dengan tangkas. Ia harus mengakui, walau tubuh si _raven _kecil dan terlihat rapuh, dia punya pegangan yang kuat. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berkomentar, tubuhnya sudah tercebur ke air.

Selama tujuh tahun hidupnya ia penuhi dengan terus bertarung, berkelahi dengan pria-pria bertubuh kekar yang ukurannya berkali lipat dirinya. Sering kali juga ia bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk mistik, seperti Vampir, _Vetala_, _Windigo_, _Peist, _bahkan _Minotaur _dan _Troll _berukuran sedang. Ia juga sering bertarung dengan makhluk jadi-jadian berukuran tubuh manusia. Dari umur tujuh tahun, ia sudah yatim-piatu. Terpaksa hidup sendiri di jalanan, di dunia yang kejam. Ia harus selalu mencuri, berlari, bersembunyi, berburu di hutan, dan mengarungi tempat-tempat terlarang yang berbahaya. Bahkan sampai berkomplot dengan beberapa orang berbahaya.

Maka dari itu, ia sering mendapatkan banyak pengalaman aneh. Tapi ini melebihi perkiraannya. Ia bernafas dalam air, separuh tubuhnya dipenuhi sisik, ia dapat mendengar jelas dalam air, ia dapat berbicara dalam air tanpa tercekik. Dan melihat seekor burung hantu putih terbang –atau lebih tepatnya berenang– dengan kepakan sayap lamban dalam air, mendekatinya dan Harry, sungguh...Mengerikan. Burung itu beruhu, terdengar bergema dalam air, berputar menuju arah yang lain, dan berenang ke arah sebaliknya.

Lindwurm menelengkan kepala ketika senggolan keras mendarat di pinggangnya, untuk melihat Harry yang menunjuk ke arah burung tersebut, mengisyaratkannya untuk berenang mengikuti unggas tersebut. Harry berenang dengan mulus melewatinya, kakinya berayun-ayun dengan irama yang lembut.

Si pirang dengan ragu mencoba berdeham. Betapa terkejutnya ia, mendengarkan suara kerongkongannya sendiri, berbunyi seperti letupan gelembung. "Kenapa kita harus mengikuti burung itu?" Gerutunya, suaranya terdengar bagai hantaman ombak dalam air. Harry berbalik sekilas hanya untuk menatapnya garang. "Ikuti saja! Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia akan membawa kita ke tempat yang aman!"

Ia melanjutkan berenang mengikuti burung putih itu, Lindwurm menggerutu rendah, tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda yang lain. Lagipula ia sudah menelan kue aneh itu, dan kini berubah menjadi setengah ikan, sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

Mengikuti suara uhu yang bergema dalam kegelapan danau, Lindwurm dan Harry berenang dengan was-was. Kedua sabit dicengkram oleh masing-masing tangan Lindwurm, mata pemburunya yang sudah terlatih mengerling ke seluruh penjuru, mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya. Tongkat sihir bersiaga di tangan pemuda rambut hitam, jampi-jampi sederhana namun cukup efektif telah siap diluncurkan pada pangkal lidahnya. Keduanya bersiap mengantisipasi berbagai jenis serangan tiba-tiba.

Ganggang-ganggang laut bergerak-gerak ganjil. Pasang-pasang mata perak dan emas mengikuti tiap gerakan mereka. Bayang-bayang sosok misterius berenang cepat melewati mereka. Kuku jari Harry sudah dalam tahap memutih karena saking erat menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, mulai menyesali tindakannya. Memangnya orang macam apa yang mengikuti hewan bersetelan formal, memakan kue aneh, dan menyelam ke dalam danau berbahaya?

"Menurutmu apa aku sangat gegabah karena tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti seekor burung hantu janggal masuk ke dalam air?"

"Kau baru mempertanyakannya sekarang?" gerutu Lindwurm. Suara keduanya terdengar becek.

Kemudian setelah beberapa waktu berenang perlahan, menyelam ke dasar danau yang semakin gelap, sosok putih dihadapan mereka berhenti, kepakan sayapnya yang lamban menyapu air. Selain sapuan sayap, burung itu tidak bergerak. Lindwurm secara naluriah menghentikan Harry dengan menarik lengannya, mata kelabunya dengan tajam menginspeksi sekitarnya lebih cermat.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" bisik Lindwurm, seraya menyaksikan si putih berenang menuju sebuah lempengan batu di dasar danau yang terhimpit gundukan tanah. Ketika di teliti lagi, lempengan tersebut memiliki lambang _rune_ sihir _celtic _kuno. rune _Thurisa_*_.  
_Kemudian cakar burung itu menekan tepat pada lambang _rune_ dalam lingkaran perak tersebut.

Sebelum Lindwurm dapat berteriak memerintahkan Harry untuk berenang menjauh, air disekitar mereka beriak hebat, dasar danau berguncang keras. Kemudian dihadapan mereka, sebuah mata, sebesar roda kereta kuda kerajaan –bahkan mungkin lebih besar, membuka kelambu kelopaknya. Sosok cumi-cumi raksasa, dengan tubuh terlumuri lumpur dan lumut, berenang ke atas mereka, bergerak menjauhi keduanya dengan meninggalkan jejak tinta hitam.

Gerakannya mengombang-ambingkan dasar danau berserta isinya, beberapa _Grindylow _memekik dengan suara serak mereka, berenang kalang kabut ke segala penjuru. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sempat menyenggol bahu Harry dengan keras, menyentakan tubuhnya membentur Lindwurm.

Cumi-cumi hampir sebesar paus itu berenang menjauhi tempat ia berdiam sebelumnya, menjauhi kedua pemuda berserta burung hantu putih, yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Malah, ia ber-uhu kepada si cumi-cumi seolah menyerukan terima kasih.

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang bukan main, pandangannya dipenuhi bintik-bintik hitam. Sumpah, belum pernah ia mengalami hal seekstrim ini. Yah, selain dikejar serigala jadi-jadian dan melawan _Golem. _Tapi ini sudah membuat mentalnya terguncang hebat. Namun Lindwurm menyentakkan bahunya, mengguncang tubuhnya kasar.

"Ooh, tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak akan pingsan disini. Tidak sekarang. Kau yang menyeretku kita ke sini, kau harus tetap sadar sebagai tanda pertanggung jawaban," dia menatap Harry keras, iris kelabunya berkilat bagai petir. Membuat Harry tidak dapat membantah, dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

Lindwurm menoleh ke burung hantu putih, yang kini tengah ber-uhu keras memanggil mereka.  
"Sepertinya dia ingin kita mengikutinya, lagi," gerutunya. Lindwurm menegakkan tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya, rambut hitam panjangnya menari-nari di sekitar wajahnya. "Ayo, sebentar lagi dia akan membawa kita ke tempat 'aman' yang kau sebut beberapa saat yang lalu."

Sebagai jawaban, Harry mengangguk. Setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan keras agar tidak melemas, ia berenang mengikuti si burung, dengan Lindwurm menyusul di belakangnya. Jubah beludrunya sama sekali tidak membantu, malah memperlambatnya untuk bergerak karena bobotnya yang bertambah oleh air.

Burung itu ber-uhu lagi, mereka berenang melewati lempengan batu berlambang _rune, _dan dari balik batu, di tempat cumi-cumi raksasa tadi berdiam, sebuah gerbang dari koral berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka. Gerbang tersebut mengarahkan mereka menuju sebuah kota. _Kota _dalam air. Kota tua yang sudah dipenuhi lumut dan ganggang, ditinggali oleh berbagai macam biota air yang berenang berseliwerang seolah sebagai penduduk yang meninggalinya. Cahaya mentari yang berhasil menyusup masuk dari celah riak air di permukaan danau, memberi siluet anggun pada bangunan batu yang melesak ke dalam lumpur pasir. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Seolah tengah memandang kota Atlantis yang melegenda.

Keduanya berenang mengikuti si putih, dengan ekspresi ternganga. Takjub. Harry menatap beberapa biota air yang bergerombol dalam sebuah kelompok, sisik-sisik mereka yang berwarna cerah menciptakan nuansa mempesona nan misterius. Lumut, terumbu karang, dan ganggang laut beraneka warna membentuk motif-motif indah pada sekitar bangunan. Seperti di dinding dan 'pekarangan'nya. Dia juga sekilas melihat beberapa kerangka manusia. Mungkin kota ini tenggelam ketika air laut terperangkap dalam lebah curam tempat mereka membangun, yang kemudian perlahan airnya berubah menjadi tawar. Segalanya memikat rasa keingintahuan Harry.

"Apa itu?" bisik Lindwurm ketika sesosok bayangan melesat cepat. Harry menatap disekelilingnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin hanya ikan," celetuknya. Lindwurm menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan. Coba perhatikan lebih baik."

Harry memperhatikan kota tua itu lagi. Kemudian menyadari bahwa, ikan-ikan yang berenang disekitar mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Kegetiran kembali melandanya, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada satupun hewan air berseliweran di sekitar mereka.

"Pasti ada yang menakuti mereka," cetus Lindwurm, yang dengan lincah menarik kedua sabitnya dengan siaga. Harry menggenggam erat tongkatnya kembali, berhati-hati pada sosok bayangan yang kembali melesat di samping mereka. Uhu burung hantu kian lama kian menjauh, membuat Harry semakin getir.

Seketika, sesuatu menyayat lengannya. Harry mengerang ketika luka panjang mengaliri darah yang memudar bagai kabut di dalam air, lukanya perlahan membilur. Disampingnya, Lindwurm berteriak.  
"_Mermaid!_"

Dengan gesit, ia menyentakkan sabitnya kepada sosok wanita dengan setengah tubuh ikan dari pinggul ke bawah. Rambut mereka hijau bagai ganggang laut, mata mereka seperti lempengan emas, kulit mereka hijau kebiruan, sederet gigi-gigi runcing tajam bagai piranha terpampang pada seringai bengis mereka. Ada sekitar lima belas ekor _Mermaid _mengepung mereka. Dan semuanya mendesis ganas pada kedua pemuda.

"_Impedimenta!" _Harry merapalkan mantra pada salah satu yang berusaha menerjangnya. Berhasil mendorongnya jauh, namun makhluk itu dengan mudah berenang kembali menuju mereka, dengan cakar panjang siap menyabet tubuh Harry. Sementara sisanya menerjang bersamaan.

Lindwurm menendang dan menyabetkan sabit dengan gerakan liar pada tiap _Mermaid _yang menyerang mereka. Sementara Harry berenang menjauh, berupaya membuat beberapa sibuk mengikutinya dan menyebar, memberikan Lindwurm sedikit untuk dilawan. Rapalan mantra-mantra telah dikeluarkannya, beberapa melumpuhkan tiga dari delapan _Mermaid _ganas yang ia lawan, namun sisa limanya masih bersikeras mengejarnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang hanya dapat pasrah bertarung dengan tujuh sisanya, dengan jarak dekat, hanya berbekal kedua sabit. Karena _boomerang_-nya terbukti tidak berguna dalam air. Ia menedang salah seekor wajah _mermaid_ hingga wajah cantiknya membilur, membuatnya menjerit murka. Tapi tanpa berba-bi-bu, Lindwurm memenggal lehernya dengan sabit di tengah jeritan si makhluk mistis air. Saudari-saudari si _mermaid_ menjerit melengking dengan volume yang dapat membuat _banshee_ malu dengan suaranya sendiri, kemudian menyerang Lindwurm dengan liar bersamaan dengan cakar panjang mereka berusaha untuk mencabik daging si pemuda pirang.

Harry berenang melesat secepat yang ia bisa, seraya merapalkan mantra-mantra pelumpuh pada sisa tiga _mermaid_ yang belum ia lumpuhkan. Salah satunya menamparnya dengan ekor mereka, tepat ketika Harry merapalkan mantra pembeku yang meleset. Dirinya terhepas membentur dinding salah satu bangunan, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menggelinding keluar dari saku jubahnya.

Dengan panik, ia merogoh isi saku, dengan kedua mata masih siaga memperhatikan gerakan mermaid yang berenang perlahan namun siap menerjang kapan saja untuk menghabisi dirinya. Telapak tangannya dapat merasakan peta Marauders, dan paku karatan dari menara. Tapi tidak ada bola kaca kerajaan Ravenclaw.

Harry menatap dasar danau berupa lumpur berpasir di bawahnya, mencari-cari serecah cahaya biru yang memantul dari bola kaca dengan pahatan kristal mungil berbentuk elang perunggu. Dia berjongkok, tangannya meraba-raba pasir lengket, mencari-cari bola tersebut. Tidak menyadari sisa tiga _mermaid_ telah siap menerjangnya lagi.

"HARRY!"

Lindwurm berteriak begitu keras, tepat sehabis memenggal _mermaid_ ketiga yang ia lawan. Suaranya terdengar ketakutan, tidak pernah Harry mendengar pemuda itu berteriak dengan nada seperti tadi. Bahkan tidak ketika ia meneriakinya untuk berlari dari kejaran serigala. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar nyaris kehilangan harapan, begitu getir dan letih.

Dengan muak, Lindwurm menyentakkan lengannya yang tercengkram erat kuku-kuku _mermaid,_ membuat makhluk itu meringkik kaget, terhempas dari cengkramannya pada lengan pemuda itu. Harry dapat melihat bahkan dari kejauhan, mata kelabu itu berpendar emas. Keseluruhan biji matanya, iris hingga kornea, berpendar terang, menyerupai lempengan koin emas. Harry dapat melihat aura pemuda itu menyeruak menyelimuti tubuhnya, dengan murka menebas-nebas makhluk air dengan bara emas. Para mermaid yang mencengkram tubuhnya menjerit-jerit kesakitan, menyentakan tangan bercakar tajam mereka dari tubuh Lindwurm. Tiap pasang tangan bersisik dan berselaput itu melepuh.

Kemudian, Harry menemukannya. Jemarinya merasakan bola kaca itu. Dengan cepat ia mencengkramnya erat, membawanya ke dada. Tepat ketika sisa tiga _mermaid_ itu menerjangnya dengan cakar siap merobek kulit. Bola kaca itu berpendar biru, kedua tangannya yang mencengkam bola mengering dari basahnya air, angin kencang berpusar disekeliling genggamannya. Segalanya tiba-tiba melamban, seolah waktu telah dihentikan sejenak khusus untuk dirinya. Gerakan mermaid itu begitu lamban, Harry bahkan sempat melihat sosok Lindwurm yang murka, menyerang _mermaid _dengan aura emas yang berpijar panas.

Sesuatu berbisik padanya. "_Lepaskanlah auramu...wahai rembulan..." _Harry menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari bola kaca yang ia pegang erat, dari getar yang mengalir pada telapaknya, ia yakin itu.  
"_Lepaskanlah pendar perak murni...Panggilah kami...dan bangkitlah..." _Pikirannya seolah dipadamkan, matanya perlahan menutup kelambu kelopaknya. Sesuatu menghangat pada dadanya, pada _Solar Plexus_*-nya. Kehangatan yang manis itu menyebar, merambati seisi organ tubuhnya, dan kemudian menyeruak keluar. Membungkus dirinya dengan pendar perak.

Ketika kelopak matanya membuka, lempengan bundar koin perak menggantikan iris hijau zamrud, menutupi seluruh biji matanya. Suara yang tanpa sadar ia keluarkan pastilah bukan miliknya, terdengar seperti melodi sendu dengan nada dalam dan lambat. "_Kupanggil Engkau, wahai unsur angin. Kuperintahkan, bawalah dirimu, bantulah kami!"_ angin yang berputar disekeliling genggamannya menyeruak lebih besar, membesar, dan semakin besar. Aura perak yang berpendar dari dirinya, menyelimuti tubuhnya, menciptakan perlindungan berupa cahaya bagai kabut berkilau.

Waktu kembali sediakala, gerakan lamban bergerak lebih cepat. Namun para _mermaid_ yang tengah menyerangnya terhempas oleh tornado angin, yang menciptakan pusaran air dahsyat. Saudari mereka yang tengah menjerit-jerit kesakitan terkena serangan aura emas membara, kini ikut terseret pusaran air, terbawa jauh hingga akhirnya Harry merasa keram, dan melepaskan genggamannya pada bola kaca tersebut.

Pusaran air itu menghambur seketika, menghempaskan para _mermaid _tersisa ke segala penjuru. Mereka menjerit-jerit, berenang kalang kabut menjauhi kedua pemuda yang tercengang sendiri menatap apa yang baru mereka lakukan tanpa sadar.

Dengan perlahan, Lindwurm menoleh untuk melihat Harry yang terbujur kaku, bersandar lemah pada dinding bangunan lapuk berlumut. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, si samping kakinya yang tak beralas, bola kaca biru tergeletak selayaknya benda mati seharusnya. Harry menatap bola itu seolah ada makhluk pemakan manusia tengah siap menyergapnya.

"Ba-Bagaima-na..kau..lakukan itu?" tanya Lindwurm terbata, berenang mendekati Harry dengan ragu. Sedikit takut.

Harry menggeleng lemas, gerakan kepalanya juga bergetar. Ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. "A-Aku.." Ia menelan ludah dengan kerongkongan kering walau berada di dalam air. Sekali lagi, ia menggeleng. "Entahlah...bola kaca itu...menyuruhku untuk melepaskan auraku.." ia menunjuk dengan jari gemetar pada bola biru di samping kakinya.

Lindwurm menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian berbalik menatap bola itu. Ia terkejut bukan main, ketika melihat bola kaca biru segenggaman tangan dengan pahatan kristal perunggu berbentuk elang di dalamnya. Dia memungutnya dari pasir, mengispeksinya lebih cermat.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tuntut Lindwurm dengan nada rendah, penuh kecurigaan.

Harry menggeleng ragu. "Itu..diberikan oleh seorang tahanan lain. Seorang gadis..dengan rambut pirang kusam..dari Ravenclaw, kurasa..." Mata Lindwurm membelalak kaget, ia menatap Harry lagi. Menelitinya dengan mata memincing, mata yang bukan lagi menyerupai koin emas, kembali semula pada iris kelabu tajam itu lagi. Membuat Harry sedikit lebih tenang melihatnya.

"Harry..kau..." sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bunyi uhu burung hantu membelah ketegangan. Sosok putih itu melayang di dekat sebuah bangunan dari marmer putih, jendela tinggi bermozaik dihiasi oleh terumbu karang yang tumbuh merambat pada kusen jendela. Bangunan itu dihimpit oleh batu raksasa, sebuah gua hadir dibawah bangunan itu, pada batu yang menghimpit dan menyangganya. Dia beruhu lagi, lebih menuntut.

Harry dengan gemetar berusaha berdiri, dibantu oleh Lindwurm yang menarik lengannya selembut mungkin namun juga sekokoh mungkin. Pemuda berambut pirang menjejalkan bola kaca pada tangan Harry. "Jaga benda itu. Bola kaca itu penting," tak ada celah untuk membantah pada perintah Lindwurm. Harry hanya dapat mengangguk singkat dan menyelipkan bola kaca tersebut ke dalam saku dalam jubahnya.

Mereka mulai berenang menuju bangunan tersebut, mendekati si putih, yang kemudian berenang ke dalam gua ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Harry dan Lindwurm berenang mengikutinya. Burung tersebut berenang ke atas, mereka dapat melihat cahaya, dan riak air. Yang artinya permukaan.

Lindwurm menyadari bahwa gua ini adalah sebuah gua dalam air, gua yang memiliki tekanan udara di dalamnya, memiliki permukaan untuk mereka keluar dari dalam air. Burung itu terbang menembus permukaan, melayang menuju langit-langit kubah cantik yang berkilau bagai dihias oleh bintang. Lindwurm dan Harry menyembulkan kepala, namun pandangan mereka mengabur pada daratan. Burung hantu itu ber-uhu girang, seolah memekik senang. Suaranya bergema pada langit-langit kubah.

Lalu ia terbang melayang kembali pada kedua pemuda yang masih terendam dalam air, masih berenang, masih dengan wujud setengah ikan. Unggas itu terbang menukik turun, mendarat pada lantai batu yang dipoles hingga mengkilap, membuat kedua pemuda itu sadar mereka tenga berada di sebuah kolam kecil berbentuk lingkaran.

Burung itu membawa dua botol kecil, berisi cairan bening pada paruhnya, menyodorkan keduanya pada Harry. Yang kemudian mengambilnya dari si putih, sepotong perkamen diikat dengan benang pada leher botol. '_DRINK ME!' _adalah kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah pada perkamen tersebut.

Harry menyodorkan satu pada Lindwurm, yang menatapnya dengan curiga. "Ayolah, ini mungkin dapat merubah kita kembali ke wujud asal kita," bujuk Harry. Dengan ragu, Lindwurm mengambilnya dari tangan Harry. Keduanya membuka tutup botol dari gabus, menatap balik sesama, kemudian mengangguk. Dan meneguk isinya hingga tak tersisa.

Efeknya lebih baik daripada rasanya yang pahitnya minta ampun, seperti menyeruput ingus _Troll_. Tenggorokan mereka perlahan menyusut dari bentuknya yang menggelembung, sisik pada separuh tubuh mereka mengelupas tanpa rasa, telinga dan selaput perlahan menyusut hingga menghilang. Keduanya berpengangan erat pada sisi kolam ketika mereka tidak lagi dapat mengambang dalam air, Lindwurm memanjat lebih cepat dari Harry, yang kemudian membantunya naik.

Harry memeras jubahnya yang basah, sembari menatap sekelilingnya. Dinding putih mulus, dengan langit-langit tinggi berhias kristal bergemerlap bagai bintang, dan lantai batu yang dipoles hingga mengkilap. "Dimana kita?" tanya Lindwurm, Harry menaikan bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi..tidakkah kau merasa ini...sedikit mirip..dengan sesuatu? Suatu tempat yang..penting?"

Lindwurm mengangguk pelan. "Yah..kurasa. Rasanya aku pernah kesini," gumamnya.

"Begitu juga denganku.."

Burung itu beruhu, keduanya menoleh untuk melihat unggas itu terbang melayang di depan mereka, menuju lorong yang diterangi lentera berpendar hangat. Keduanya kembali menatap masing-masing. "Kau..mau mengikutinya lagi?" Harry tersenyum licik mendengar pertanyaan Lindwurm yang jelas jawabannya. "Tentu saja," kemudian ia memacu langkahnya melewati Lindwurm, yang kemudian menyusulnya. Mengikuti burung itu.

Mereka bergerak menyusuri lorong, lukisan-lukisan dengan bingkai antik berderet memenuhi dinding. Lukisan itu bergerak. Dan berbisik. Harry sudah pernah melihatnya, lukisan sihir yang dapat bergerak. Terkadang menjadi pintu rahasia yang membawa seseorang menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan lain. Ia pernah melihat sederet seperti ini di gereja kembar pertama di Gryffindor.

Tunggu..gereja kembar..?

Seolah disengat tawon, Harry terkesiap, kesadaran menghantamnya keras tepat di kepala. "Lindwurm! Aku tahu tempat ini! Maksudku..yah, kurasa aku tahu tempat ini! Ini adalah–"

"Gereja kembar kedua."

Suara itu menjawabnya. Mereka menoleh kembali ke depan untuk bertemu dengan sosok seorang gadis, tidak lebih muda maupun lebih tua dari mereka, namun membawa wibawa. Matanya yang cokelat terkesan tegas, rambut cokelat muda mengembang mememahkotai kepalanya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh jubah merah kecoklatan. Jubah khusus untuk seorang murid penyihir. Burung hantu putih berteger pada bahunya.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya. "Sepertinya Hedwig berhasil membawa kalian selamat hingga kemari."

Lindwurm mendengus menghina. "_Hampir_ tidak berhasil, lebih tepatnya," sindirnya. Harry menyenggol rusuknya. Gadis itu memincingkan mata tidak suka pada Lindwurm. "Ikuti aku," perintah si gadis, yang berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Namaku Hermoine, Hermoine Granger," ujarnya. Tapi terdengar seolah hanya ditunjukan pada Harry.

Gadis itu –Hermoine– membuka pintu tinggi dari kayu mahoni, menampakan sebuah ruangan luas tempat berdoa. Kursi-kursi berderet menghadap altar, seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan rambut hitam sebahu, dibalut dengan jubah yang sama hitamnya, berdiri memunggungi ketiganya.

Hermoine membungkuk rendah. "_Master, _Hedwig telah membawa mereka. Kurasa kue Gillyweed buatanku itu berhasil," tambahnya.

Lelaki tersebut berbalik perlahan untuk menatap ketiga remaja. Harry mendengar Lindwurm terkesiap kaget, ketika wajah pucat dengan hidung bengkok dan mata hitam dingin ditangkap oleh pandangan mereka.

"Ah, kedua legenda..akhirnya datang. Kalian telat," sindir lelaki itu dengan dingin. Matanya kemudian berbalik menatap Lindwurm yang terlihat begitu terkejut, seolah baru tersambar listrik.

"Ka..kau...SEVERUS?! kukira...kukira..kau sudah tewas! Ketika ayah dibunuh, ketika kastil di serang!" Lindwurm memekik begitu keras, Harry dengan bingung menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Nah, sekarang...sungguh kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan kedua legenda Matahari dan Bulan dalam ramalan. Apalagi keduanya adalah pangeran terhormat," ucapnya lagi. Ia membungkuk pada kedua pemuda itu, Hermoine mengikuti contoh gurunya, namun membungkuk lebih rendah.

Mau Harry ataupun Lindwurm dibuat bingung oleh pernyataan tersebut, kemudian keduanya menoleh untuk bertemu pandang. Dengan mata terbelalak, dan ekspresi terkejut. _Tidak..tidak mungkin.. _gumam Harry dalam batinnya.

"Selamat datang, di Gereja Kembar Slytherin yang konon tak pernah ditemukan oleh pasang mata siapapun. Pangeran Harry Potter dari kerajaan Gryffindor," ia kemudian menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang membeku saking terkejutnya.

"Dan lama tidak bertemu, anak baptisku. Pangeran Draco Malfoy, dari kerajaan Slytherin."

* * *

**Lylul's Note : PENTING! MOHON DIBACA!  
**

Nah, akhirnya terjawab sudah, segala kebingungan dari nama 'Lindwurm Lycan Hawthorn'. 'Lindwurm' artinya naga, naga dalam bahasa latin artinya 'Draco' ;) .Lalu 'Lycan' yang artinya serigala untuk mensimboliskan pribadi Draco yang licik namun juga kesepian. Sementara 'Hawthorn' adalah kayu yang menjadi tongkat sihir Draco di cerita Harry Potter yang asli. Hehehe...nanti ada penjelasan mengapa Draco mengganti namanya di chap berikutnya. Dan yaay! Ternyata burung hantu misterius itu adalah Hedwig! #dipatokHedwig

Dan seperti biasa, ada unsur dongeng anak. Diambil dari kisah 'Alice in Wonderland'. 'kan ceritanya Alice mengikuti kelinci putih bersetelan formal, nah kalo Harry (dan Lindwurm/Draco) mengikuti burung hantu putih bersetelan formal. Alice meminum ramuan bertuliskan 'Drink Me' untuk menyusut biar bisa masuk ke pintu menuju Wonderland, kalo Harry makan kue 'Eat Me' biar bisa bernafas dalam air. Kalo Alice makan kue biar membesar lagi, tapi Harry minum ramuan biar kembali seperti semula! Ta-Da! Kebalikannya deh~! #diguyur Oh, dan ini juga berhubungan dengan tugas kedua dalam turnamen Triwizard dimana Harry memakan Gillyweed biar bisa bernafas dalam air.

*_Utlaga _: _a wolf's head _atau _caput gerat lupinum. _Adalah panggilan untuk seseorang yang dideklarasikan sebagai pelanggar hukum dalam tahanan Inggris Kuno yang boleh diburu serta dibunuh seolah-olah dirinya seekor serigala atau binatang buas.

*_Thurisa _: Rune celtic kuno yang melambangkan '_Gateway' _atau gerbang.

*_Solar-Plexus _: Jaringan syaraf yang terletak di rongga abdomen, tepat di depan aorta dan di belakang perut. beberapa berpendapat bahwa yang disebut 'hati' atau pusat perasaan pada manusia sebenarnya terdapat di _Solar-Plexus._

Ada pertanyaan lain? :D  
Review Plz~! dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan mengetik!


	5. Ramalan, Penjaga, dan Para Penyihir

**Lylul's Note :**

Heey lagiiiii~  
Senangnya mendapat banyak kritik dan saran! sangat membantu lho! Tolong masukin lebih banyak ya! Lylul masih harus banyak belajar soalnya, hehehe...  
Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke chap dimana pertanyaan terungkap sudah! Oh, ada yang masih bingung tentang aura-aura di sini yaa? Nah, Harry itu auranya perak, Draco emas, dan kalo membaca lebih teliti di chap sebelumnya, aura Tom itu hitam. Bakal ada penjelasan mengapa ada aura-aura di chap ini. Tapi lebih rincinya, aura disini adalah energi inti yang dimiliki seluruh makhluk hidup. Biasanya bagi orang yang sudah bisa melingkupi diri dengan auranya sendiri bisa menggunakan sihir. Kalo di Harry Potter itu disebutnya 'Magical Core' atau Inti Energi Sihir. Daaaaan...bakal ada dua karakter tambahan (pemeran pembantu) disini! ;D

Oh, dan Lylul memutuskan untuk membuat side pairing, untuk Tommy-boy tercinta. Seperti yang diungkit pada chap sebelumnya, kalian tahu siapa 'kan? Tentu saja Tom akan disandingkan dengan Theo. Maaf bagi yang ga suka! Tapi ini demi cerita~ ;) Tentu saja ini akan menjadi kisah cinta yang panjang sebelum keduanya saling jatuh cinta, seperti Harry dan Draco! Cinta 'kan gak bisa sembarangan~ ;D #eaa

Review yaa! Kritik dan saran amat dihargai!

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chapter Four :  
Ramalan, Penjaga, dan Para Penyihir_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_'The beautiful lady becomes her new mother, which made her the new Queen. Later that night, after the wedding, the new Queen murdered the King, taking over the kingdom for herself to rule. The Queen turns her step-daughter, the little Snow-White, into a labor worker for the kingdom.' –'Snow White', Brothers Grimm._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**.**

Nyala api dari perapian menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan, rasa beku pada kedua tangan terlelehkan oleh cangkir berisi teh herbal yang ditangkupnya. Lidahnya menyesap rasa hangat nan manis dengan sepercik mint dan rempah dari cairan cokelat kemerahan itu. Terlepas dari pakaian kotor yang usang dan basah, tubuhnya kini dibalut oleh pakaian bersih yang kering. Ditambah diselimuti oleh selimut tebal nyaman nan hangat, meringkuk mencari ketenangan diatas sofa empuk. Ini sungguh kemewahan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Bahkan hingga lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Sayangnya, suasana tidak senyaman apa yang fisiknya rasakan. Disebelahnya, yang kini juga tengah dalam balutan selimut dan menyesap teh, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina, duduk pada sofa empuk. Menatap pada nyala bara api seolah itulah hal terpenting sejagad raya. Tidak perlu menghangatkan tubuh dengan perapian dan balutan selimut, bandul _Dream Catcher _miliknya sudah sepanas dua kali lipat bara api.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata, memandang mata pun tidak berani. Setelah mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya diri masing-masing, perasaan mereka sama-sama canggung. Bercampur aduk dengan kebingungan dan malu. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak bertemu pandang, masing-masing berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang mereka tak sengaja buat, namun kalimat pada pangkal lidah selalu lenyap tiap kali akan dilontarkan.

Sudah cukup rasanya melewati hari dengan kegilaan dikejar serigala jadi-jadian, nyaris dililit hingga mati oleh tumbuhan pemangsa, melawan monster tanah liat, dan diserang oleh makhluk air ganas. Sekarang harus meratapi kenyataan bahwa orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau kenal ternyata adalah seorang pangeran sama seperti dirimu. Oh, ini belum seberapa ketika tiba-tiba mendengar bahwa kalian berdua adalah inti dalam sebuah ramalan penting, bersama. Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih kronis lagi?

Percikan bara pada kayu ialah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang hanya berisikan karpet hijau gelap terhampar pada lantai, beberapa lukisan sihir tergantung pada dinding, jendela-jendela tinggi berornamen yang menampakan pemandangan bawah air yang mempesona. Sebuah meja bundar diletakkan pada tengah ruangan, diantaranya tiga buah sofa tunggal dan sebuah sofa panjang yang kini kedua pangeran itu duduki diletakan, dan tentu saja sebuah perapian sedang yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Cahaya remang perapian dan lembayung lilin-lilin, disertai pantulan sinar dari danau adalah satu-satunya penerang dalam ruangan. Ornamen-ornamen elegan dan antik diletakan pada tempat-tempat strategis, menciptakan suasana klasik pada ruangan tersebut.

Harry menatap bayangan dirinya dari pantulan cairan tehnya. Rambut panjangnya berhasil disisir oleh Hermoine setelah setengah jam bergulat dengan tiap helai, kini tidak lagi kusut dan mencuat ke segala arah. Ombak hitam semulus bulu gagak kini tersampir rapi pada punggungnya. Mata hijau yang dari semalam lalu terus menatap segalanya dengan kewaspadaan yang selalu tampak pada hewan buruan, cahaya hijaunya yang sayu, dan dilapisi lingkaran hitam. Sekarang telah menenang, ombak kewaspadaan sudah berlalu, cahaya hijau zamrud yang secara alami memang menawan kini tampak jelas, lingkaran hitam telah memudar.

Walaupun begitu, sekujur tubuhnya masih bergetar. Giginya saling bergemeretak rendah. Kepalanya tak henti-henti menampakkan kilasan-kilasan mengerikan dari segala hal sinting yang telah ia lewati beberapa saat yang lalu. Tubuhnya meringkuk pada sofa, berusaha menemukan keamanan dari tiap inci benang selimut, pada serat empuk sofa, pada hawa hangat perapian, darimana saja. Ia masih begitu ketakutan, walau segala mimpi buruk telah berlalu.

Terlepasnya aura liar dari tubuhnya juga tidak membantu. Harry membawa sebelah tangannya sejajar pada pandangan. Walau samar, ia dapat melihat sulur-sulur benang cahaya keperakan nyaris transparan menyelimuti jemarinya. Dan betapa besar kesalahan seseorang ketika menganggap energi kecil yang rapuh ini tidak dapat menciptakan malapetaka. Pertunjukan inti sihir di danau sebelumnya sudah cukup membuat Harry merinding. Apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia lepas kendali lagi? Apakah ia akan menyakiti seseorang? Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis segala pemikiran itu.

Menciptakan angin di dalam air itu sudah mustahil, apalagi bagi penyihir. Walau dilakukan oleh penyihir hebat sekalipun, itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang tak terbatas. Dan itulah yang membuat Harry getir. Ia takut pada kekuatannya. Pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang menangkup cangkir bergemetar, kembali mengingat sensasi memabukan energi murni yang menjalar pada seisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana rasanya sesuatu membucah pada dada, menyeruak keluar dari tubuh dengan liar. Dan menciptakan kemustahilan.

Draco juga sama getirnya dengan Harry. Walau wajahnya masih dapat ia sembunyikan dalam topeng es-nya. Energi emas bergemeretak dalam telapak tangannya, melapisi kulit dengan pendar samar kekuningan. Energi itu terus membuat sekujur tubuhnya menghangat, bahkan ketika basah sekalipun, suhu badannya tetap stabil. Oleh karena itu ia meminta untuk diberikan selimut yang lebih tipis, dan mengambil posisi duduk lebih jauh dari perapian.

Ketika melepaskan aura, ia hanya dapat mengingat kepasrahan batinnya. Memikirkan bahwa beginikah cara ia berakhir? Dilahap oleh makhluk-makhluk ganas? Dan dengan ke-keras kepalaan sifatnya, ia memberontak. Ia muak. Ia murka. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menghancurkan segala yang berusaha menyakitinya. Dan energi panas yang asing itu menyeruak dari dadanya, membakar segala yang menyentuhnya. Adrenalin yang sama ketika ia telah tersudut di tiap pertarungan, yang telah membantunya hidup hingga sekarang.

Bunyi retakan porselen memecah keheningan. Harry menoleh hanya untuk memandang Draco yang terkesiap menatap tangannya. Cangkir yang ia tangkup pecah, uap panas mengepul naik, teh hangat tumpah ke pangkuannya. Tangannya bergemetar, pendar emas samar menyelimuti jemarinya, panas membakar, melelehkan porselen cangkir di tangannya. Ia menyentakkan pecahan porselen ke lantai, bunyi denting tersumpal oleh pendaratan pada karpet, Draco bangkit berdiri untuk menatap celana barunya yang kini basah dengan uap mengepul.

"Apa menurutmu hari ini bisa bertambah buruk?" erangnya.

Harry tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu menanyakan hal itu padanya atau pada udara hampa, tapi memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Setelah memindai dari segala hal yang kita alami, aku harus mengatakan iya," kemudian ia menyesap tehnya lagi, pandangannya masih menempel pada Lin–_Draco_, yang sibuk mengelap celananya dengan selimut tipis.

Harry berdeham. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau ubah namamu menjadi Lindwurm? Dan bagaimana ceritanya kau seorang pangeran? Dari kerajaan _Slytherin_?" sudah keburu melelehkan es keheningan, Harry memutuskan untuk terus menghangatkannya lagi. Dia ingin dapat berbincang normal kembali dengan pemuda itu. Yah, walau kata 'normal' artinya saling melempar kata-kata pedas dan menarik benang pembicaraan sensitif.

Draco berhenti mengelap celananya, memandang lantai dengan tatapan sekeras batu.  
"Aku tidak berbohong, ketika kubilang padamu bahwa Voldemort menyabotase kedudukan Raja sebelumnya. Ayahku, lebih tepatnya. Kau tahu dia, bukan? Lucius Malfoy?"

Tentu saja Harry mengetahuinya. Dari segala pembelajaran di istana dulu, ia dan Tom diberi lebih banyak pelajaran tentang kerajaan di negeri Hogwarts ini. Raja Malfoy adalah pemimpin kerajaan ular yang masih berkuasa bahkan ketika Harry diculik ke istana Slytherin. Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Draco menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Itu terjadi ketika aku berumur enam tahun," Harry merasakan jantungnya terhenti, mungkinkah Draco mengalami hal yang sama dengannya? "Setahun setelah kematian ibuku, ayahku..bisa kau katakan, retak. Hancur, dalam kesengsaraan. Kemudian, seorang wanita, cantik dan anggun, datang ke dalam kehidupan kami. Ayahku begitu cinta padanya, padahal baru setahun kami kehilangan ibu."

Dia meletakan selimut di lantai, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal di depan Harry. "Dia seperti remaja yang kasmaran. Dan pada seminggu berikutnya setelah kehadiran wanita itu, ayahku menikahinya. Menjadikannya ratu. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi pada malam pernikahan," ujarnya separuh bergurau. Tawa singkatnya yang parau membuat Harry merasa bersalah telah mengungkit pembicaraan ini.

"Wanita itu membunuh ayahku, dengan rapalan mantra pembunuh. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri, ketika wujud cantiknya bertransformasi menjadi sosok pria pucat dengan wajah menyerupai ular. Kemudian membawa pasukan berzirah hitam ke istana, menghancurkan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Syukurlah aku berhasil hidup, tapi ia membuangku. Menelantarkanku di dunia luar, pada kerajaan yang perlahan runtuh."

Kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang Harry alami, sepertinya Draco sepuluh tingkat lebih parah darinya. Harry merasa bersalah ketika menganggap pengurungannya sudah paling menyengsarakan. Dia bertemu dengan Luna, dimana kerajaan gadis itu telah runtuh, sama dengan Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Bagaimana dengan Hufflepuff? Apakah mereka masih berdiri? Harry berharap begitu. Karena jika mereka runtuh, apa yang akan tersisa di negeri ini? Negeri yang makmur jauh berabad lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan seluruh rakyat kerajaan Ravenclaw? Apakah mereka selamat? Atau telah binasa? Apa yang tengah terjadi di luar sana? Berjuta pertanyaan menusuknya bertubi-tubi, dan Harry menginginkan obat berupa jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Selama empat tahun, aku berusaha bertahan hidup dengan bersembunyi, mencuri, bernegoisasi dengan orang-orang berbahaya. Kemudian, aku menemukannya. Menemukan sebuah tempat illegal, dimana banyak orang bertarung untuk mendapatkan Galleons. Aku bertarung. Kemudian menang. Dan terus menjadi juara selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut. Kalau kau tinggal di kota, tak akan asing mendengar nama 'Malaikat Kematian' disana."

Mata kelabu itu kian mengeras, membekukan segala yang ditatapnya dengan kosong. Harry mengetukan jemarinya pada cangkir, menatap lantai, menatap perapian, dan menatap rambut platina yang tertempa lembayung bergantian. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di menara istana? Selama _sebelas _tahun?"

Harry menatap tehnya seolah seluruh jawaban ada di dalamnya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa..dari kejadian yang kau ceritakan..beberapa hari atau mungkin bulan setelah pemberontakan di Slytherin. Ketika itu, aku dan kakakku masih terjaga, dan hal berikut yang kami tahu..pasukan hitam itu –Death Eaters– menyerang kastil kami di tengah malam, ketika terjadi hujan meteor."

"Malam Hollow Eve?"

Harry mengangguk, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat bandul _Dream Catcher_nya yang kini bersuhu sepanas lahar. "Ya, ulang tahun kami yang ke-enam. Kakakku pergi membangunkan kedua ayah baptis kami yang waktu itu datang berkunjung, sementara aku membangunkan kedua orangtua kami. Ayahku langsung berderu menuju medan pertempuran, sementara ibuku diam bersamaku. Menjagaku.."

Mata hijau itu memandangnya dengan tatapan berginang air mata, menimpali perintah untuknya bersembunyi. Suara lembut dari malaikat bersurai merah. Harry menutup kelopak matanya erat-erat, berusaha mengaburkan ingatan itu. "Ibuku mati demi melidungiku. Walau berhasil keluar dari kastil, mereka berhasil membawaku, ke istana Slytherin. Sementara kakakku mungkin selamat, karena dia bersama ayah baptisku, terakhir yang kuingat."

Harry menyampirkan rambut liar yang menutupi keningnya, menampakan luka berbentuk sambaran petir. Luka lama, namun tak kunjung memudar. "Di Slytherin, Voldemort melayangkan kutukan padaku. Entah apa, tapi sangat menyakitkan. Kilatan hijau adalah hal yang kuingat dari mantra itu. Tapi kurasa tidak berhasil, dan sebaliknya meninggalkan luka ini di keningku."

Draco terus membisu, kedua iris kelabu itu memandang lekat luka sambaran petir di kening Harry. "Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengurungmu? Selama hampir seumur hidupmu?" Harry mengangguk, menghembuskan nafas seadanya. "Begitulah, gila bukan?"

"Pria itu sudah gila dari sebelum semua orang mengenalnya," timpal Draco.

"Jadi..kau mengubah namamu menjadi 'Lindwurm Lycan Hawthorn' agar dapat menghindari Voldemort?" Harry menyimpulkan.

Sebagai jawaban, Draco mendengus. "Hah. Walau digantipun, ia tahu itu aku. Dalam sebulan setelah mengganti nama, ia langsung tahu itu diriku. Tadinya aku mengira dia akan memburuku, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Berita yang bagus, sebenarnya. Aku memilih nama itu hanya untuk nama samaran di pub, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Hawthorn adalah lambang keluarga Malfoy, selain sepasang ular perak yang melilit batang hawthorn pada gambarnya."

Merasakan bahwa perbincangan mereka telah sampai pada jalan buntu, Harry memutuskan untuk menyesap kembali tehnya, menghindari tatapan pembeku iris kelabu itu.  
"Tapi kau boleh selalu memanggilku Lindwurm kalau mau."

Harry mendongkak untuk menatap Draco yang memalingkan kepala menatap perapian. Ekspresinya datar, namun terkesan..penuh luka. Dan kesepian. Ia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri dalam ekspresi itu. Kesepian, sendiri terkurung dalam menara. Dengan tatapan kosong tak bercahaya, tak berkehidupan. Terluka, terus dicambuk oleh ketidakadilan, disiksa tanpa ampun.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan, dingin menusuk tulang, cambukan rotan setiap beberapa jam sekali. Dinding batu berlumut membuat pertahanannya runtuh, harapannya menguap. Nyala api pada perapian kecil itu juga tak seberapa. Ketakutan telah mengeras, kekhawatiran telah melebur, kesepian telah tertumbuk, yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan. Tapi bukankah kehampaan itu berarti tidak ada apa-apa? Tidak ada rasa, tidak ada sesuatu, tidak ada segalanya? Namun mengapa rasanya lebih perih daripada sakit itu sendiri?

Harry menggeleng singkat. "Tidak..kalau boleh, aku ingin Draco saja.. Sekalian membiasakan diri dengan hal ini. Rasanya, Draco lebih enak diucapkan daripada Lindwurm –maaf, tapi kenyataan," ia tertawa ragu, tawanya bergetar pada udara. "Tapi apakah boleh aku memanggilmu 'Snow-White'?"

Draco menoleh cepat, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi penuh skandal. Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Cocok 'kan? Maksudku, kau punya orangtua tiri yang menelantarkanmu, mirip seperti Snow White yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya –mau dibunuh malah– oleh ibu tirinya, si Ratu baru," Harry tertawa. Tertawa lepas, kali ini. "Benar 'kan? Cocok?" Draco mendengus, walau senyum berdenyut-denyut ingin mekar di bibirnya. "Terserah kau sajalah," timpalnya.

Keduanya dapat bernafas lega, pagar yang tumbuh menjulang itu kini telah membusuk menjadi tanah. Tensi itu kini telah menjinak, mereka dapat saling berbincang normal kembali.  
"Namamu tetap bisa kupanggil Harry, 'kan? Atau mau Rapunzel saja?" Ia menyengir mengolok, menampakan lesung pipi itu lagi. Harry mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan Rapunzel. Aku tidak sekreatif kau kalau soal menyamarkan nama, Harry saja sudah cukup," Keduanya tertawa sejenak, sebelum pagar itu tumbuh lagi dari kecanggungan.

Harry merogoh sakunya, menarik bola kaca safir dari dalam, menelitinya. Bagaimana mungkin benda sekecil ini dapat menampung sihir sehebat tadi? membisikan kalimat ke dalam kepalanya, melemparkan auranya hingga kalang-kabut menciptakan pusaran angin. Draco menangkapnya menatap bola kaca itu, "Itu bukan cuma bola sihir biasa."

Harry menelengkan kepala menatap pemuda pirang yang masih duduk enteng di sofanya. Apa maksudnya 'bukan cuma bola sihir _biasa_'? Sudah cukup melihat aksinya menciptakan tornado dalam air, sekarang ada lagi?

"Itu disebut bola segel sihir. Ada empat bola sihir, dan masing-masing dari empat kerajaan berbeda. Melambangkan empat unsur elemental utama, menyimpan sihir dahsyat dari tiap masing-masing elemen," Draco menunjuk bola ditangan Harry. "Yang kau pegang sekarang adalah bola unsur udara, dari kerajaan Ravenclaw. Kau bilang kau mendapatkannya dari tahanan lain?" Harry mengangguk.

"Seorang gadis, dengan rambut pirang kusam?" Harry mengangguk lagi. Draco mendengus, menaikan kedua alis. "_Well, _Yang Mulia, kau telah bertemu dengan putri bungsu dari kerajaan Ravenclaw. Berani bertaruh, namanya pasti Luna Lovegood."

Rahang Harry terbuka lebar, Draco masih tampak santai, sembari memainkan rantai tipis yang dikalungkan pada lehernya. Luna. Seorang Putri. Dari Ravenclaw. Ini sungguh sulit untuk dicerna. Dalam dua hari berturut-turut ia bertemu dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan lain, dan keduanya sungguh tidak terduga. Sepertinya takdir sedang amat tertarik pada dirinya.

Namun setidaknya salah satu dari berjuta tusukan pertanyaannya terobati dengan jawaban. Salah satu pewaris tahta kerajaan Ravenclaw selamat, dan kini aman dibalik benteng terakhir kerajaan Gryffindor. Tanpa sadar, Harry menggigit bibirnya. Benteng terakhir. Apakah itu berarti gereja kembar pertama merupakan silsilah pertahanan terakhir bagi rakyat negeri ini yang terlantarkan? Sementara kerajaan Hufflepuff tersembunyi entah dimana jauh di dalam hutan barat, dan walau bersenjata, Harry tidak yakin apakah mereka dapat melawan pasukan Death Eater yang segitu banyaknya. Ditambah lagi pemimpinnya yang kuasanya meliputi segala yang terlarang oleh kemanusiaan itu sendiri. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk negeri ini yang tengah bergejolak dalam perang yang tak memungkinkan untuk di menangkan selain oleh sang pemicunya?

"Kembali pada inti pembicaraan. Nah, tiap bola diberikan pada tiap kerajaan, hanya boleh dipegang oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Keempat bola ini adalah–"

"Segel kunci untuk membuka tempat menyimpan potongan pertama batu bertuah."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, yang kini terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis rambut cokelat mengembang. Hermoine, masih mengenakan jubah merah kecoklatan, bergerak mendekati Draco. Menarik tongkat sihirnya, dan membisikan sepatah mantra yang mengeringkan pakaian pemuda pirang dalam sekedip mata. Disamping Hermoine, berdiri Severus Snape, lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Potion Master, guru Hermoine, dan sekaligus ayah baptis Draco.

"Kalian sudah terbiasa dengan masing-masing?" tanya Snape. Walau belum mendapat jawaban, ia langsung memotong. "Bagus. Sudah saatnya kalian membiasakan diri dengan hal ini. Akan ada sebuah hal lagi yang harus kalian cerna, dan akan lebih sulit."

Snape mengisyaratkan Hermoine dengan jemarinya, gadis itu mengangguk dan bergerak mendekati Harry. Lelaki itu berbalik, jubah hitamnya berkibar. "Bersiaplah terlebih dahulu," ujarnya datar, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Apalagi yang harus mereka cerna? Lebih sulit lagi katanya pula. Harry dan Draco mengerang pasrah dalam batin masing-masing.

Hermoine duduk disebelah Harry, menyisirkan jemarinya pada helaian rambutnya. Gerakan lembut jemari gadis itu sedikit memberi ketenangan pada batin Harry yang terus terombang-ambing bagai kapal yang dilanda badai di tengah samudera. "Jubahmu sudah kering, dan sudah kubersihkan. Kalian tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian lama kalian lagi, milikmu sudah tidak layak pakai sebenarnya," timpal Hermoine pada Harry, Ia menyerahkan lipatan perkamen pada pemuda tersebut, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain masih sibuk melilitkan helaian rambut hitam.

"Ini, 'perkamen'mu juga sudah kering," Harry meraihnya dari tangan gadis itu, menggumamkan terima kasih. Hermoine menghela nafas, melirik Draco sekilas. Pemuda itu kini tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan tajam.

"Maaf sudah membebankan banyak hal pada kalian, tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Waktu kalian sudah hampir habis, mau tidak mau ramalan akan terjadi dengan cepat.." ucapnya selembut mungkin.

Harry menyadari bahwa Hermoine kini tengah mengikat rambutnya menjadi kepangan. "Soal itu..ehm, Ms Granger.." Hermoine terkekeh. "Panggil saja Hermoine," Harry mengangguk ragu.  
"_Pardon_.Soal itu, Hermoine. Ramalan apa yang kau maksudkan?" Senyum gadis itu memudar, ia menghela nafas letih.

"Ini adalah ramalan yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Dan akhirnya bukanlah apa yang kami perkirakan..bukan apa yang disebutkan dalam ramalan..."

"Dan apa maksud Severus dengan 'Legenda Bulan dan Matahari'?" tuntut Draco, iris kelabunya mengeras. Hermoine menancapkan pandangan kesal pada Draco, mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai sikap sang pangeran Slytherin. Harry tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu, sikap Draco memang dingin dan kasar pada tiap orang yang ditemuinya. Contohnya adalah Harry, dan kini berikutnya Hermoine.

"Kalian akan tahu," cetusnya, tepat ketika selesai mengikat rambut Harry menjadi kepangan. Helaian hitam itu kini tersampir dalam kepangan erat. Ia menarik Harry bangkit dari duduknya, Draco ikut bangkit oleh refleksnya ketika langkah-langkah kaki bergema di lorong, tertangkap oleh tiga pasang telinga dalam ruangan. Hermoine tersenyum, walau senyumnya juga menampakan kekhawatiran yang kentara. "Mereka datang."

Burung hantu putih itu –Hedwig– terbang masuk ke dalam ruangan, melantunkan suara uhu girang. Ia kemudian berteger pada bahu Harry, mengusapkan kepalanya dengan sayang pada pipi pemuda itu. Harry mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Hermoine tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Kurasa Hedwig sangat menyukaimu," ujarnya.

Kemudian berikutnya, Snape muncul dari balik kusen pintu yang terbuka, diikuti oleh dua sosok lain. Seorang pria, tingginya lebih pendek sekepala dari Snape, dengan rambut cepak cokelat bersurai putih. Menandakan usianya yang separuh baya. Matanya kelabu pudar, nyaris tidak berwarna. Mengenakan jubah hijau tua, kacamata terlipat pada saku dadanya. Penampilannya mungkin memang selayaknya seorang pria paruh baya biasa, namun mau Harry dan Draco memilih untuk tidak menilai pria ini hanya dari penampilan.

Disampingnya, seorang wanita, cantik dan menawan. Rambutnya yang gelap panjang bergelombang mencapai pinggang, senyum lembut terbingkai pada bibirnya. Cara ia membawa diri begitu anggun namun berwibawa. Dibalut oleh jubah kelabu dengan bordiran keperakan bunga melati dan manik-manik hitam, membuatnya nampak lebih elegan.

Hermoine berdiri, membungkuk pada ketiga orang tersebut. "Pangeran Harry dan Draco, perkenalkan, disamping guruku, berdiri kedua legenda. Sang _Alchemyst, _Nicholas Flamel. Dan istrinya, Perenelle Flamel."

**.**

Tom tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan reaksi apa. Orang ini –Theodore Nott– adalah orang paling cerewet yang pernah ia temui. Dia begitu iri pada Snatchers–panggilan kelompok mereka– lain yang dengan tenangnya tak diganggu oleh makhluk ini, yang terus mengusiknya dengan pembicaraan basa-basi tak berguna. Panas menyebalkan dari kalungnya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi lebih baik dia mati daripada harus melepas hadiah dari adiknya, dia akan terus memegang teguh pendiriannya, membiarkan Theo menceloteh didekatnya. Tom memang keras kepala seperti itu. Satu dari segelintir sikap Gryffindor yang diturunkan dari ayahnya.

"-dan pria itu melakukannya! Sinting bukan?! Kukira dia lebih cerdas daripada penampilannya, tapi ternyata separuh otakpun tak punya!" Theo mengelak, tertawa lebar. Masih asyik berceloteh tentang pengalamannya entah-dimana, entah-kapan, dan entah-apa-intinya, Tom sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia hanya pura-pura menyimak dengan cara ber-'hm' atau sekedar mengangguk dan menaikan bahu tak acuh. Kapan pemuda ini sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan segala antek-anteknya yang sehampa udara?

Akhirnya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Tom menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Nott. Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak bersuara? Kau bisa memancing musuh tak diundang pada kita," desisnya jengkel.

Theo malah mengangkat bahu ringan. Dengan _santai_, sementara Tom tengah melemparkan tatapan setajam pedang padanya. "Biarkan sajalah. Lagipula apa serunya kalau tidak ada sedikit adrenalin memasuki petualangan kita? Kalau tak ada makhluk gila yang menyerang, mana menarik? Panggil aku Theo saja, _by the way,_" celetuknya.

Tom sedang memperhitungkan sisi baik dan buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menusuk Theo dengan anak panah khususnya yang dilumuri racun. Dia memutuskan sebaiknya jangan dulu. "Bagaimana kau bisa seringan itu sementara lingkunganmu tengah meneriakan 'kematian' untukmu?" cetus Tom dengan nada terkontol.

Theo terbahak. Tertawa menelengkan kepala kebelakang, suaranya terdengar begitu puas, seolah Tom telah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu untuk dijawab. Itulah yang membuat Tom getir mendengarnya, pundaknya merinding. Tidak lagi ia menatap seorang remaja seumurannya yang urakan, namun orang asing misterius yang membawa berbagai rahasia. Sekilas, ia melihat kilatan perunggu pada iris biru itu.

"Hah! Kau ini, kaum awam, manusia kebanyakan. Kematian adalah hal alami, seluruh makhluk yang dicap Hidup oleh mentri di langit sana akan mengalaminya! Lebih baik terbiasa dengan fakta itu daripada bersusah payah menghindarinya. Maka, sebaiknya tertawa dan berkelakar selagi masih bernafas. Hidup cuma sekali, bung. Cobalah mengambil segala kesempatan dan kemungkinan yang disediakan," timpalnya dengan sengiran lebar. "Atau kau akan menyesalinya ketika kau sekarat," lanjutnya lagi dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang membuat Tom ingin mengeluarkan sarapannya.

Tom memalingkan wajah untuk kembali menatap ke jalur, sisa tujuh Snatchers lain berkuda di depan mereka. Pandangannya nampak jauh dan berada dalam sisi terdalam pikirannya. Pernyataan Theo mengingatkannya pada rasa yang terus melandanya bertahun-tahun. Ia merasa kesepian. Sesungguhnya ia sudah merasa kesepian semenjak Harry menghilang, namun ia masih dapat menekan dan menguncinya dibalik ruang tergelap hatinya.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika sudah selangkah mendekati saudaranya kembali, rasa hampa itu jauh terasa lebih kentara. Merangkek naik menggores tulang tengkuknya. Mengguncang tangan dan sekujur kakinya. Hatinya terasa berat dan kaku. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sesuatu berderak dari _Solar-Plexus_nya_, _sebuah rasa asing yang liar. Tom mengira-ngira perasaan itu berasal dari adiknya, lagipula mereka kembar, dan anak kembar biasanya memiliki koneksi batin yang kuat.

Perasaan bergejolak itu membuat Tom mual. Seolah menghantuinya, mengingatkannya akan fakta bahwa saudara kembarnya tidak berada disisinya. Rasa itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Begitu hampa, hampa disebelahnya, hampa di dalam dirinya, disekitarnya, diseluruh tempat yang dulu biasa ada Harry. Tom tak pernah tanpa Harry sebelumnya, tak sedetikpun dari sejak mereka lahir. Dia selalu ingat, ingat jelas akan sosok belahan dirinya berjalan dibelakangnya, membuntutinya kemana saja bagai bayangan. Dan kemudian lenyap ditelan malam pada hari dimana seharusnya mereka berbahagia telah menginjak satu lagi tahun hidup bersama.

Ketika fajar menjelang, dan mereka berhasil mengungsikan semua orang yang selamat ke gereja kembar pertama, Tom menangis. Kali ini ia tidak menangis karena terjatuh dari atas pohon, tidak menangis karena tersesat di labirin taman istana, tidak menangis juga karena mainan kesukaannya rusak. Ia menangis karena merasakan kepahitan.

Kepahitan itu datang saat dia menatap mata ayahnya yang membelalak kaget, tubuhnya yang menegang, dan perlahan ambruk ke tanah ketika pedang seorang Death Eater menebas punggungnya. Lukanya terlalu dalam untuk bisa disembuhkan. Tom membeku di atas kudanya, dimana ayahnya baru saja menaikannya. Dan menjerit.

Suara yang ia keluarkan bukan oleh rasa sedih maupun takut, melainkan amarah. Dan itu juga kali pertama ia membunuh. Seorang bocah, baru menginjak tahun keenam hidupnya, mengangkat busur, menarik panah, dan melepaskannya, dimana panah yang dilontarkannya kemudian menancap pada jantung Death Eater yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Tidak ada penyesalan dari dirinya. Tidak sama sekali. Namun tidak juga ada kepuasan. Kemudian saudaranya direngut darinya, tepat dihadapannya, dan ia tak berkutik ketika kembarannya menjerit, ditarik menjauh dari jangkauannya. Keruntuhan dunianya datang ketika prajurit dan sukarelawan dari rakyat kerajaannya yang selamat dari penyerangan besar, membawa jasad ibunya. Dan ia menangis. Setelah tiga hari memanggul beban berat dari hatinya, air mata jatuh deras ke pipinya.

Tom terus menangis hingga puas hari itu. Walau Sirius dan Remus berusaha membujuknya, ia terus menangis, mengunci diri dalam ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarnya. Perih melanda matanya, tapi tidak seperih apa yang batinnya rasakan. Kemudian esoknya, kepolosan kanak-kanaknya hilang tanpa jejak, diisi oleh dingin dan kerasnya dinding kokoh yang melindungi hatinya yang rapuh.

Bagai boneka kayu yang digerakkan oleh benang, ia bertempur terus menerus, menyerang tiap pasukan Voldemort yang nekat menginjakkan kaki pada perbatasan kerajaan. Ia sudah kosong bahkan sebelum akil balig mengunjunginya.

Sekarang, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang hilang itu lagi. Rasa bebas dan penuh kehidupan. Kebahagiaan mendapatkan keutuhan kembali. Dia bisa bertemu dengan saudaranya lagi, dan pikiran itu semata saja dapat mengangkat beberapa ons beban dalam batinnya yang bertahun-tahun terus ia pikul.

Ada orang yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hoi. Oooi! Kamu masih hidup?" Suara Theo. "Halooo, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tom menerjap-nerjap, menghamburkan ingatan yang kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pahit dengan perlahan, berusaha menegarkan dirinya yang sebentar tadi melembek. Pandanganya yang jauh bertransformasi menjadi dingin dan tajam kembali. "Ya. Aku tak apa-apa, hanya terlalu bersenang hati berenang dalam pikiran," timpalnya datar.

Theo menaikkan sebelah alis. Tom mendecah.

"Sungguh. Aku tak apa. Urus sendiri urusanmu," bentak Tom. Theo mengacuhkannya, menatapnya dengan kedua iris biru jernihnya. Seolah tengah berusaha merangsek masuk menerobos pertahanan dirinya, membaca melalui jiwanya. Itu membuat bulu kuduk Tom naik sekaligus.

"Hentikan itu," Theo kini menatapnya dengan heran. "Tatapan itu, itu mengerikan. Rasanya seolah kau tengah berusaha membaca jiwaku," pemuda yang sebelumnya terheran kini girang. Sengiran kekanak-kanakkan melebar di bibirnya. Theo menjulingkan matanya.

"Tak akan! Aku akan terus mengganggumu dengan tatapan ini!" ia mengerenyitkan muka, matanya masih ia julingkan. Wajahnya kini membuat Tom ngeri. "Hentikan!"

"Nggak mau~!" suaranya bersenandu dengan melodi gembira. Seolah keangkeran Hutan Terlarang tak pernah mengusiknya sama sekali. "Hentikan itu atau kutusuk kau!" ancam Tom. Theo malah balik menggodanya.

"Coba saja kalau nekat, Tommy-Boy~!"

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?!"

Dari depan mereka, Snatchers lain ber-'shh!' dan berdesis 'diamlah!' pada keduanya. Dan Tom berserta Theo langsung membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing dari tatapan mengancam Snatchers.

Walau jengkel, Tom sedikit merasakan kelegaan yang lama tidak ia nikmati. Senda-gurau singkat yang cukup untuk menarik keluar sisi kekanakannya, sosok diri sesungguhnya yang masih seorang remaja. Geli menggelitik sudut bibirnya, terus berusaha merentangkannya agar menjadi senyum. Bibirnya menipis, dan itulah hal terdekat dari senyuman yang berasal dari Tom.

"Hei, apa hanya aku saja, atau pemimpin kita hilang entah kemana?" ungkit Theo, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Sekali lagi, ucapan Theo menekan syarafnya. Tom menghitung Snatchers di depannya, yang juga tersadar akan absennya pemimpin mereka. Satu... Tiga... Enam. Enam total Snatchers di depannya. dan anggota ketujuh, yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, Rodolphus Lestrange, tak ada dimanapun.

Instingnya meneriakkan sesuatu, sebuah firasat buruk. Otot tengkuknya menegang. Sesuatu tengah mengawasi mereka. Tom mengangkat busur, panah ditarik dengan cepat. Tepat ketika sesosok makhluk menerjang rombongan kecil mereka.

**.**

Kesunyian sementara itu terpecah oleh suara tarikan nafas setengah tersisak yang berasal dari wanita elegan di kusen pintu. Kedua tangannya menangkup mulutnya, matanya yang beriris hijau cerah terginang oleh air mata yang menyusup dari kelopaknya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku– Mereka– Ya Tuhan! Lihatlah mereka!" aksen asing bernaung pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Perenelle Flamel berjalan tergesa maju, mendekati Draco, yang bergeming di tempat ia berdiri. Tangan wanita itu meraihnya, menangkup lembut rahangnya. Perenelle sedikit lebih pendek dari Draco, wanita itu menarik wajahnya sedikit kebawah untuk dapat dilihat Perenelle dengan jelas.

"Mereka mirip sekali dengan keduanya! Oh, Nicholas! Kau melihatnya bukan? Lihat pemuda ini! Oh, betapa mirip dia dengan Lugh! Rambut pirangnya, bentuk wajahnya, sikap ia membawa diri, dan tubuhnya, benar-benar salinan Lugh! Walaupun Lugh kulitnya sedikit terbakar matahari dan matanya biru langit dan bukan kelabu, tapi dia benar-benar seperti pemuda itu! dan auranya! Aku dapat merasakan energi bara panas, emas. Emas! Dan benar-benar terasa seperti milik Lugh!" Draco terlalu terkejut untuk menarik kembali dirinya dari sentuhan wanita itu.

Perenelle sudah dalam tahap menangis terharu, terisak-isak sedikit pada tiap kalimat yang ia sebutkan. Tangannya masih menangkup lembut wajah Draco, bagai seorang ibu yang telah lama tidak bertemu dengan anaknya. Suaminya, Nicholas Flamel juga tampak terkejut menatap Harry dan Draco. Seolah baru melihat hantu. Tapi tentu bukan diiringi dengan rasa takut, melainkan kebahagiaan. Guratan wajah pria itu merileks, tampak lega dan begitu bahagia, juga terharu.

Kemudian Perenelle menoleh menatap Harry. "Oh... ya ampun," Perenelle berbisik, seolah takut Harry bisa lenyap ditelan udara jika ia berbicara terlalu keras. Wanita itu kemudian mendekati Harry, ketika sudah cukup dekat, ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, merangkulnya dengan hangat. Harry juga sama seperti Draco, terlalu terkejut –sedikit terguncang, malah– untuk dapat bereaksi.

"aku.. aku.. aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Nicholas... lihatlah dia," suaranya makin mengecil. Perenelle menarik dirinya, menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia menyingkir dari depan Harry, kini berdiri disebelah pemuda yang terkejut dan kebingungan. Tangan Perenelle masih merangkul lembut bahunya.

"Nicholas.. lihat pemuda ini.. auranya..perak murni. Dia begitu mirip dengan Cạnthrā. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan disatukan dalam kepangan, matanya yang berkilau penuh kemurnian, kulitnya yang begitu cerah, nyaris berseri bagai rembulan. Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti memiliki kakak kembar yang amat mirip denganmu! Hanya saja aku yakin ia lebih terkesan serius darimu.." Perenelle terkekeh kecil.

"Dan, sekali lagi, warna mata saja yang membedakan keduanya. Iris mata Cạnthrā kelabu seperti permukaan bulan, bukan zamrud berkilau miliknya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, aku yakin ia juga salinan Andhērā.."

Mau Draco dan Harry dibuat bingung oleh pernyataan wanita itu. Siapa Lugh? Dan siapa Cạnthrā dan Andhērā yang ia sebut-sebut? Bagaimana bisa ketiga orang asing itu mirip dengan mereka? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan aura mereka? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Seolah baru tersadar, Perenelle terhenyak dari pikirannya. "Oh! Maaf! Maafkan kelancanganku! Aku tidak berhak menyamakan kalian dengan ketiga orang itu. Walau kalian memiliki aura yang sama, namun kalian tetap orang yang berbeda! Maafkan aku, dimana sopan-santunku?" Perenelle nampak tersipu malu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Perenelle. Perenelle Flamel. Kalian tentu boleh memanggilku Perry, tak perlu terlalu kaku," ia menyunggingkan senyuman hangat pada kedua pemuda, yang malah semakin canggung dibuatnya.

Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya, Nicholas berdeham. "Ah, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, aku Nicholas Flamel, suami Perenelle. Maaf telah membuat kalian berdua tak nyaman, hanya saja kalian begitu mirip dengan matahari dan bulan yang pertama. Mereka dekat dengan kami, bahkan kami anggap sebagai anak sendiri," Nicholas membungkuk hormat, pada Draco dan Harry.

"Selamat datang di gereja kembar kedua, pangeran dari dua kerajaan Hogwarts. Sudah lama kami menunggu kehadiran kalian, ini sungguh suatu kehormatan," pria itu tersenyum pada keduanya, yang masih canggung untuk dapat berkata.

Untungnya, Hermoine menyelamatkan mereka. "Harry, Draco. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui mereka. Nicholas Flamel adalah _Alchemyst_ yang melegenda, pria yang menciptakan batu bertuah. Dan istrinya, _Madame _Perenelle. Keduanya menjadi manusia abadi setelah meneguk ramuan keabadian. Dengan bantuan Severus Snape, pembimbingku, mereka memindahkan gereja kedua ini ke dasar _Black Lake_, dimana takkan ada yang dapat menemukannya. Dijaga oleh cumi-cumi raksasa berserta berbagai macam _wards, _kami melindungi potongan batu bertuah. Voldemort telah mengincar potongan itu ketika perang diledakkannya, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain memindahkan lokasi gereja ini demi keamanan potongan batu bertuah," jelas Hermoine dengan nada terkontrol.

"Ya, dan perang ini juga berkaitan dengan kalian," ujar Snape yang sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Draco menatap ayah baptisnya. "Bagaimana bisa itu berkaitan dengan kami? Dan mengapa kau tidak mengabarkan keadaanmu padaku? Kau setidaknya bisa mengirim surat! Kukira kau telah mati ketika Voldemort menyerang istana!" tuntutnya nyaris membentak. Emosi meluap dari dadanya, berbagai macam perasaan mengerubuti dirinya.

Snape mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk tenang. "Aku adalah penjaga batu bertuah selain pasangan Flamel. Aku tidak dapat menghubungimu, maaf. Aku menyesal tak dapat membesarkanmu, yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku sebagai ayah baptismu."

Nicholas meletakan tangannya pada bahu pria itu, berusaha menegarkannya. "Kalian sudah melewati begitu banyak peristiwa, dan kami sungguh tak ingin membebankan lebih banyak kegilaan pada kalian. Tapi ini penting. Ini menyangkut nasib kalian. Menyangkut perang ini. Menyangkut nasib negeri ini. Tolong, dengarkan kami dulu," pinta Nicholas.

Draco menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Kepalanya terlalu banyak terbebani. Ia tidak yakin dapat memikul yang lebih berat lagi. Harry yang juga merasakan kepenatan perasaan Draco, menepuk pundaknya lembut, memberi sedikit ketenangan dan kekuatan pada pemuda yang lain.

Perenelle menoleh ke arah Hermoine. "Hermoine, tolong gulungannya," Gadis itu mengangguk, menarik sebuah gulungan perkamen yang menguning dan tergerogot usia, menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. Dengan hati-hati, perlahan Perenelle membuka gulungannya.

"Jauh sebelum empat kerajaan berdiri, ketika tanah ini baru ditemukan, ramalan ini tercipta oleh seorang _seer. _Ramalan yang menyebutkan akan nasib tiga penguasa, yang dimana selalu berakhir tidak sesuai dengan ramalan. Maka, jiwa mereka yang belum menuntaskan tugas duniawi mereka, terlahir kembali ke dunia sebagai sosok yang baru. Dari generasi ke generasi, ini terus berlanjut, dan hanya akan berakhir ketika ramalan terpenuhi."

Harry menyelip perkataan Perenelle. "Maafkan kelancanganku telah memotong, _madam_e, tapi ramalan apa yang Anda maksudkan? Dan mengapa kami? Mengapa Draco, aku dan kakakku terlibat?"

Perenelle tersenyum lembut, senyumnya sama seperti milik Hermoine. Ada eksistensi kegetiran dan kekhawatiran pada senyumnya, bahkan ada ketakutan dan kesedihan mengiringinya.  
"Kalian memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, ingat ketika bola segel Ravenclaw itu beraksi terhadap auramu?" wanita itu menunjuk tangan Harry yang menggenggam bola kaca biru, pemuda itu mengangguk ragu.

Energi perak itu masih menggelitik tulang punggungnya, merambat ke tengkuk. Membuat Harry berhati-hati mengeluarkan emosi, takut auranya akan mencambuk-cambuk keluar dengan liar seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengusap telapak tangannya, dimana sulur-sulur cahaya perak samar masih meliuk pada jemari dan telapaknya, seperti benang laba-laba.

Nicholas menyadari kegelisahan Harry. "Tenang, jangan khawatir. Jika kau tenang, auramu akan menurutimu. Kau akan belajar cara mengontrolnya nanti, Hermoine akan membimbingmu," Harry menuruti saran pria itu, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri hingga auranya ikut menenang mengikuti irama detak jantungnya.

"Manusia dengan aura biasa akan terbakar dan meledak jika menggunakan sihir sedahsyat yang dimiliki bola segel itu," lanjut Perenelle. "Tapi kalian tidak, karena aura kalian berbeda. Sangat langka bagi seseorang untuk memiliki aura emas dan perak. Apalagi hitam sepekat milik sang malam."

Nicholas memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Aura kalian bukan hanya sembarang kekuatan. Kekuatan besar selalu menuntut harga yang tinggi. Maka, sebuah ramalan tercipta berabad-abad silam. Tentang bagaimana ketiga penguasa terpilih akan membawa kedamaian pada negeri ini, para penguasa sihir terhebat, dengan aura matahari, bulan dan malam –emas, perak, dan hitam. Dan generasi ketiga penguasa pada abad ini adalah kalian."

"Nasib negeri ini tergantung pada tiap tindakan kalian. Tugas berat menunggu kalian berdua, berserta seorang lagi, pemilik aura hitam," kata Snape dengan datar, walau matanya bersinar penuh kecemasan.

"Tunggu, 'generasi ini'? maksudmu, ada lagi sebelum kami? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Draco. Menatap keempat penyihir dengan teliti, berusaha mencari tanda dusta.

Perenelle menatap suaminya dengan tatapan jauh yang terkesan penuh duka. "Generasi sebelumnya... mereka tak berhasil menunaikan tugas mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berkhianat, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk dirinya semata. Maka, yang satunya lagi terpaksa turun tangan, dan membinasakan dirinya. Dan kini, satu lagi yang tersisa dari dua yang masih bertahan, tengah membalas dendam.." nada perih dan pahit mengentalkan aksen bahasa asing wanita itu, matanya tertarik ke lantai, tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan perkamen.

"Karena tugas yang tak tertunaikan, jiwa mereka, walau dua yang tersisa masih hidup, terlahir kembali. Menjadi sosok yang baru. Yaitu kalian, berserta seorang lagi yang amat kau kenal Harry," jelas Nicholas. Dan benang pun tersambung, Harry tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Tom. Kakakku. Dia juga terkait dalam ramalan ini?" ujar Harry, suaranya hanya sekeras bisikan. Karena ia tidak mau, tidak menginginkan untuk mendengar jawaban yang sudah terdengar jelas dari saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan. Tidak ingin meratapi kenyataan bahwa nasib kakaknya akan sama busuknya dengan miliknya.

Hermoine mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya, kakakmu adalah 'malam' dalam ramalan. Pemilik aura hitam pekat."

Harry semakin terguncang oleh fakta itu. Yang ia dambakan hanyalah kembali ke kerajaan asalnya, bersua kembali dengan keluarganya, hidup dalam lingkupan kehangatan yang telah lama ia rindukan dengan normal. Apakah itu terlalu berat untuk dipinta dan dikabulkan? Dia mengorbankan segalanya demi kembali ke sana. Sekarang ia harus berkorban demi nasib seantero negeri? Apa yang membuatnya begitu penting? Selain aura langka yang dimilikinya?

Dan mengapa kakaknya harus terlibat? Harry rela jika hanya dirinya yang harus berkorban, tapi kakaknya? Pemuda itu lebih cemas pada nasib kembarannya ketimbang miliknya. Apa yang sekarang kakaknya lakukan? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Dia sungguh berharap kakaknya tidak melibatkan diri dalam hal yang dapat membawanya jauh ke dalam masalah.

Perenelle berdeham, membawa dirinya untuk tegar. Ia membuka gulungan perkamen yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. "Mari kita dengar ramalannya, kalian harus tahu tentang ini. Ini berisi tentang kalian."

Draco dan Harry bergerak sedikit lebih mendekat pada Perenelle, ingin menyimak dengan benar isi ramalan yang menyebutkan tentang nasib mereka berserta negeri mereka tinggal kini. Walau keduanya juga tidak ingin mendengarnya, tidak ingin mendengar nasib mereka yang telah ditentukan, jauh sebelum mereka lahir, bahkan sebelum leluhur mereka memiliki eksistensi.

_"Akan datang ketika masa kegelapan kembali,  
Dimana barang siapa tak dapat mengakali,  
dan dunia akan memutar-balikan waktu dan takdir.  
Dimana kepercayaan retak, dan kebenaran tak lagi hadir._

_Segalanya jatuh ke dalam kepingan,  
Di langit berhujan cahaya,  
Dan merah mewarnai permulaan.  
Kegelapan mulai menyelubungi,  
Dan perlahan tanah damai ini akan terguncang."_

Harry merasakan bahunya bergetar, ketika suara wanita anggun itu mendalam, menggema pada dinding ruangan melingkar itu. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat ketiga penyihir yang lain ikut menegang. Draco bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, sama getirnya dengan Harry ketika mendengar suara Perenelle yang datar namun tegas. Menggeriliya pada telinga mereka, membuat bulu roma merinding.

_"Hanya ketika malam menyelubungi,  
matahari bangkit, dan bulan kembali,  
Maka jalur akan terlihat bagi mereka yang tersesat dan tumbang.  
Mengangkat hati, menjunjungkan harapan,  
dan mengobarkan semangat mereka._

_Cincin dewa akan memanggil yang musnah,  
Membawa jiwa menuju kejayaan dan kehormatan,  
Namun juga membawa akhir hari jika diberikan-  
-pada tangan yang tak berhak dan tak layak mendapatkan."_

Tangannya yang masih berada di pundak Draco, meremas kain kemejanya kian erat. Sebuah peringatan, akan eksistensi kekuatan yang lebih besar, berpotensi membebaskan negeri ini dari belengu perang. Atau sebaliknya, menghancurkannya. Dan kekuatan itu merupakan tanggung jawabnya, tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Tanggung jawab pemuda disampingnya. Tanggung jawab kakaknya. Itu membuat perut Harry bergejolak, mual melanda batinnya yang melapuk.

_"Maka empat unsur bilah dan empat warna pembuka,  
Berserta tiga pasang kembar, dan ketiga penguasa terpilih,  
Akan membuka gerbang menuju kekuatan tak terbatas. _

_Dua-belas bintang akan menyertakan malam, matahari, dan bulan.  
Tujuh diantaranya melindungi, satu gugur.  
Dua menunjukan arah, Tiga menuntun.  
Jauh di langit ketujuh, ketika matahari terhandang awan,  
Bulan akan merebutnya kemudian,  
dan gerhana akan terjadi, dimana yang musnah akan bangkit."_

Dia sungguh berharap semua yang ia alami hanyalah mimpi. Tidak lebih dari sebuah imajinasi yang terproyeksi oleh otaknya pada kala terlelap, dan ia akan bangun sebentar lagi, kemudian menceritakan petualangan aneh itu pada keluarganya yang masih utuh. Dimana ibunya masih menceritakan kisah lama padanya, dimana ayahnya masih bersenda-gurau bersama kedua ayah baptisnya, dimana ia masih bermain kejar-tangkap bersama kembarannya. Dan mereka akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena takjub betapa mimpi itu begitu aneh.

_"Pada singsingan fajar dan kemunculan Idunn,  
Bulan akan musnah, matahari akan memimpin-  
-runtuhnya sang kegelapan.  
Dimana malam memberikan pengorbanan,  
Tetesan mata tuhan mengaruniainya.  
Cerita akan berakhir, ketiganya mengakhirinya.  
dan Negeri ini akan terbebas dan sejahtera sediakala."_

Suara Perenelle menggema pada ruangan, mengakhiri isi ramalan tersebut. Perenelle menggulung kembali perkamen itu, menatapnya sesaat lebih lama dengan tatapan pasrah. Seolah tak menginginkan ramalan itu tercipta sedari awal.

Harry dan Draco mengeluarkan nafas yang tanpa sadar mereka tahan. Harry merasakan jemarinya bergemetar. Rasa nyeri pada tangannya yang meremas bahu Draco dengan erat, dan pegal yang melanda kakinya, sungguh nyata. Pertanda bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Dia tidak akan terbangun, tidak akan menceritakan mimpi aneh pada keluarganya. Tidak akan pernah. Karena inilah kenyataan, mereka semua telah lenyap dari dunianya. _Hampir_ semuanya.

"Dua-belas bintang yang disebutkan dalam ramalan adalah dua-belas _Guardian _–Penjaga– yang akan mengiringi kalian dalam tugas ini. Mereka memiliki aura yang jarang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan manusia, bahkan makhluk gaib sekalipun. Tujuh yang melindungi memiliki aura yang sama dengan dewi Iris –dewi pelangi, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki aura dari tujuh warna berbeda," Nicholas menjelaskan.

Perenelle melanjutkan, "Dua yang menunjukan arah adalah kami. Nicholas memiliki aura hijau _mint, _sementara aku putih pucat, seperti es. Kami bertugas memberitahukan inti dari tugas kalian, maka dari itu kami harus membuat diri kami abadi, untuk membantu tiap generasi tiga penguasa pada tiap abad selanjutnya. Kami juga ada ketika tiga penguasa pertama –yang asli– terlahir, kami disana ketika mereka tumbuh, ketika mereka mengetahui tentang ramalan itu...ketika mereka tumbang..." Wanita itu mulai terisak lagi. Nicholas menghampiri istrinya, merangkulnya lembut, menengangkannya dengan bisikan-bisikan.

Draco akhirnya memiliki semua kesadarannya, cukup untuk mulai mengucapkan kalimat. "Dan, tiga sisanya?"

Nicholas, yang masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya, menjawab. "Tiga yang menuntun. Ketiganya memiliki aura yang berbeda; perunggu –_bronze_, pualam, dan obsidian merah. Langka, hampir sama langkanya dengan hitam, perak, dan emas. Hampir setara dengan ketiganya, tapi tidak sederajat. Merekalah yang akan terus berada disisi masing-masing dari kalian. Dan, salah satunya sudah kalian temukan."

Seolah dalam aba-aba, Hermoine maju selangkah, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Serecah kilatan, seperti kilatan listrik, terpancar dari jemarinya. Dan pada kilatan berikutnya, api dengan warna janggal tersulut dari telapaknya. Bara api itu kemudian bermetamorfosis menjadi bola cahaya, mengeras dan kemudian meleleh, turun bagai aliran air, menyelubungi jemari hingga sikunya dengan lelehan logam yang mulus. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah sarung tangan, bagian dari baju zirah dari marmer mengkilap yang keras menyelimuti seluruh sebelah lengannya.

Draco dan Harry bungkam, takjub. Hermoine tersenyum. "Nanti kalian akan mempelajari cara mengendalikannya, bagaimana membentuknya, membuatnya menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan," sarung tangan pualam krim pucat mulus yang bersendi kemudian meleleh, merambat naik hingga berdiam pada telapak tangannya, dan berubah menjadi sebentuk pedang panjang, dengan keseluruhan warna marmer mulus yang cerah bagai keramik berwarna krim. Tercengkram erat dalam genggamannya. Lalu meleleh lagi, dan perlahan logam memudar menjadi cahaya krem yang akhirnya menghilang bagai kabut.

Hermoine membungkuk, "Saya, Hermoine Jean Granger, pemegang aura pualam, siap melayani Anda," Ia menegakkan diri, tersenyum pada Harry. Karena gadis itu masih jengkel dengan sikap Draco yang tidak mengenakkan.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Snape berkata, "Jadi, intinya adalah, kalian harus mengumpulkan keempat bola segel, dan melindungi potongan batu bertuah. Akhirnya, kalian harus mulai memilih, akan mana yang mudah dan mana yang benar," Bahu pria itu menegang sejenak. Kemudian ia balik menatap Draco yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang membuat irisnya mengeras, warna kelabu itu membatu, sedingin langit Desember yang kejam menusuk tulang.

Draco tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh ayah baptisnya.

"Draco," mulai Snape. "Kuharap kau masih memilikinya."

Pemuda itu hampir kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap ayah baptisnya, namun ia masihlah memiliki akal dan sepercik moral. Ia menarik rantai tipis yang dikalungkan pada lehernya, sebuah badul kalung ikut tertarik. Bandul kalung itu berbentuk segi-delapan, terbuat dari logam perak keemasan. Sebuah lambang ular berwarna giok meliuk membentuk huruf 'S' pada kalung tersebut. Menyadari tatapan heran milik Harry yang berdiri disampingnya, Draco menjelaskan.

"Ini adalah _locket_ Salazar Slytherin. Diberikan turun-temurun kepada tiap anggota keluarga kerajaannya. Dan sebelum kau bertanya lagi, ini diberikan bukan hanya sebagai perhiasan pemercantik anggota keluarga kerajaan Slytherin," Kuku ibu jarinya ia selipkan pada lepengan locket. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar, dan lempengan locket itu tebuka bagai pintu mungil.

Harry tahu kalau biasanya kalung seperti itu bisa dibuka, dan ada ruang kecil di dalamnya. Kau bisa menyimpan foto, potongan perkamen kecil, atau bahkan batu segenggaman tangan di dalamnya. Tapi, isi locket elegan tersebut bukanlah apapun diantara benda-benda yang disebutkan. Dia dapat merasakan rahangnya jatuh, mulutnya terbuka lebar, genggamannya pada bola kaca Ravenclaw mengerat, hingga membuat tangannya bergemetar samar. Ekspresi terkejut terlukis jelas pada wajah Harry, seolah dirinya diguyur oleh air es.

Draco mengambil benda itu dari dalam locket, membawanya sejajar pada pandangan. Cukup jelas untuk dapat dilihat semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan, dan semuanya, kecuali Snape, terkesiap. Cahaya remang dari danau menerangi benda segenggaman tangan yang dipegang oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk Draco, bayangan cahaya memantul dari kaca hijau zamrud. Sebuah bola kaca, berwarna hijau gelap, nyaris transparan, memperlihatkan pahatan kristal berwarna perak berbentuk ular di dalamnya.

"Inilah salah satu harta berharga keluarga kami, selain pedang unsur es –Excalibur– tentunya. Bola segel sihir kerajaan Slytherin, bola elemen air."

**.**

Panah itu meleset. Tom mengumpat keras, kepada panah yang meleset, kepada dirinya yang dengan bodohnya melengah oleh hal sepele, kepada makhluk mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka, dan tentu saja kepada Theo disampingnya yang berteriak sekencang suara amukan gajah tepat ditelinga Tom :

"VETALA!"

Tom mengumpat lagi, ketika akhirnya ia dapat melihat sosok makhluk itu dengan jelas. Rupawan dan mengerikan secara bersamaan. Perawakan makhluk itu kira-kira setinggi dirinya, atau mungkin lebih. Makhluk itu memiliki wajah lelaki muda yang montok dan berpipi merah, namun kepalanya dilapisi bukan oleh rambut, melainkan bulu hewan. Lebih tepatnya bulu serigala, dikarenakan oleh telinga panjang menyerupai serigala menjadi pengganti telinga manusianya. Dan gigi taringnya yang panjang dan tajam –juga busuk– mencuat keluar.

Tubuhnya terdiri atas kerangka. Tulang dan rusuk bertonjolan jelas di balik kulit putih-kelabu. Seperti kulit mayat yang membusuk. Kakinya merupakan persilangan antara kaki manusia dewasa dan burung, dengan cakar panjang melengkung burung berukuran raksasa melesak pada tanah berlumpur hitam pekat. Sementara tangannya mirip tangan manusia, namun dengan kulit kelabu dalam tahap pembusukan, tulang-tulang yang menonjol, dan sebagai bonus : cakar hitam panjang yang melengkung sebagai jari. Sayap besar seperti milik kelelawar tumbuh dari tulang belakangnya dan terseret-seret di tanah.

Nagini meringkik, bersama kuda-kuda lainnya, yang terkejut oleh kedatangan makhluk buas penghisap darah itu. Dengan lihainya, Theo mulai menggunakan senjata andalannya : Mulut.  
"Ya Tuhan, jelek sekali–"

"Theo!" Tom menegur, keras. Makhluk itu memiliki telinga, pendengarannya setajam binatang buas, dan mereka mengerti bahasa manusia. Vetala –sebutan untuk makhluk itu, adalah peminum darah, pemakan daging. Sepupu jauh klan vampir, dan dari kata 'jauh' artinya sejauh kerajaan Gryffindor ke Ravenclaw, yang merupakan kerajaan terjauh, dan terletak di dekat perbatasan negeri. Vampir setidaknya memiliki tubuh utuh dan molek, sementara Vetala lebih mirip mayat yang menggali keluar dari liangnya. Kecuali mereka masih dengan wajah rupawan mereka, tapi hanya itu yang masih layak dipandang. Mengolok vetala, adalah kesalahan besar dan bodoh.

Theo melanjutkan, tak mengubis teguran Tom sama sekali. "Mayat hidup jelek..."

"Theo," tegur Tom lagi.

"Dengan sayap berkudis.."

"Theo!"

"Dan baunya seolah-olah dia baru menginjak sesuatu."

Makhluk itu pun menerjang Theo. Tom berani sumpah, makhluk itu pasti sama kesalnya dengan dirinya ketika pemuda itu tidak mau berhenti membacot. Dia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau kecewa, saat Theo berhasil menghantam makhluk itu dengan pangkal gangang Scimitarnya, membuat vetala itu terjungkal kesamping, jatuh ke tanah dengan luka lembam biru di pipinya yang merah.

"Ih, menjijikan," gerutu Theo, ketika mendapati bagian bahu jaket kulitnya ternoda cairan bening berbau ikan busuk. Pasti air liur vetala itu. Tom juga berjengit jijik melihatnya, bau busuknya begitu tajam, hingga dapat dicium oleh Snatchers lain. Theo menyingkirkan cairan itu dengan tangannya, mengebas-ngebaskan ke udara.

"Brengsek! Jangan dikebaskan ke arahku, tolol!" bentak Tom.

Vetala itu bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengeluarkan suara melengking yang serak. Lalu muncul sosok kedua dari balik rimbunan semak tinggi. Perempuan. Bulu serigala hitam yang panjang membingkai wajah cantiknya yang lembut. Tapi tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang lelaki. Sayapnya robek dan compang-camping, ia melangkah dengan menyeret kaki kirinya.

Lalu disusul oleh satu lagi. Dan satu lagi, dan satu lagi. Sampai jumlah mereka berbilang belasan. "Dan, keparat lainnya menyusul..." gerutu Theo lagi, penuh sarkasme tebal dalam nadanya, sembari menghunus kedua scimitarnya dengan wajah masam. Snatchers lain yang sebelumnya terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, kini juga ikut menghunus senjata mereka.

"Cobalah gunakan lidahmu untuk hal yang lebih berguna : Diam," desis Tom kesal, mengangkat busurnya dan menarik panah yang dilumuri racun _English Yew_* –Cemara Inggris. Ia membidik vetala berjarak paling jauh.

Theo mengerlingkan matanya. "Oh, aku akan melakukan hal yang berguna, kok," komentarnya sarkastik. Dia melaju dengan kudanya, menebas-nebas vetala yang menyerang dengan cepat. Para vetala mulai menyerang, Snatchers melawan balik. Jumlah vetala semakin bertambah, belasan lainnya muncul dari berbagai arah.

Pemuda itu terus menebas vetala sambil menunggangi kuda, Tapi bukannya terbelah atau tersayat, vetala yang diserang Theo melebur menjadi miliaran keping pecahan perunggu. Tom yang walau sibuk melemparkan panah, masih bisa menyaksikan bagaimana makhluk bersayap kelalawar itu hancur menjadi serbuk logam kecoklatan, dan ia tentu saja tak mempercayai apa yang ia saksikan.

Kedua bilah pedang melengkung itu diselimuti aura kecoklatan, energi memabukan menyeruak keluar dari pemuda itu. Tom bergidik, ketika memperhatikan bahwa mata Theo, yang seharusnya biru jernih, kini menyerupai lempengan koin perunggu.

Adrenalin terasa kentara dari pemuda itu, walau tengah berada di medan pertempuran, seringai girang yang terkesan sinting terpatri jelas di bibir Theo. Suara memanggilnya.  
"Oi! Jangan bengong saja!" Tom tersentak oleh suara Theo, Nagini meringkik ketika seekor vetala menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat, ia melemparkan anak panah pada makhluk itu.

Sayangnya, baru ia sadari kalau panah yang ia lemparkan tidak sempat ia lumuri racun. Vetala tadi jatuh ke tanah, namun bangkit dengan cepat. Makhluk itu menjerit melengking, terbang ditengah udara dan meluncur menyerangnya dengan cakar panjang.

Tom berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut dengan busurnya, namun ia jatuh terjungkal ke tanah dari Nagini oleh hantaman vetala. Nagini meringkik lagi, Tom bangkit dengan cepat, berlari ke tempat yang terdapat lebih sedikit vetala, dimana ia dapat dengan leluasa menembakan panah. Tom meringis di tengah gerakannya, melirik bahunya yang nyeri. Rupanya ia tidak cukup tangkas utnuk menghindari sabetan cakarnya. Kuku yang kasar telah mengiris kulit bahu dan lengannya hingga terasa seperti terbakar. Tom ngeri membanyangkan racun apa yang mungkin tersembunyi di bawah kuku vetala.

Vetala tadi masih hidup, walau anak panah Tom melesak di bahunya, dia melesat terbang mengejar pemuda itu. Tom berbalik untuk melemparkan panah lain, dan kali ini ingat untuk melumuri racun yang disimpannya dalam botol dan diikat pada ikat pinggannya. Vetala itu seketika lumpuh dan jatuh bedebam ke tanah ketika panah Tom melesak tepat di atas jantungnya.

Namun, tepat ketika vetala itu ambruk, lima lagi mengepung dirinya. Tom meletakan tiga anak panah sekaligus ke busur, menembaknya, dan kemudian dua berhasil melesak pada dua dari tiga vetala yang ia bidik, namun salah satu panah yang berhasil mengenai sasaran tak sempat ia lumuri racun. Vetala akan kebal terhadap serangannya jika tanpa racun mematikan _English Yew_.

Dua dari empat yang tersisa menyerangnya bersamaan, Tom menembak salah satunya dengan panah racun. Sementara yang satunya ia tangkis serangannya dengan busurnya yang kokoh. Tepat pada saat itu, Theo memutuskan untuk melompat turun dari kudanya, mendarat disamping Tom.  
"Butuh bantuan, Tommy-Boy?" nadanya terdengar sangat menyebalkan, seolah gembira melihat Tom kesulitan, dan hanya dia yang mau membantunya.

Tom mendecah kesal mendengar nada suaranya. Dengan sengaja, ia menembakkan panah pada vetala di samping Theo yang berinisiatif menyerangnya, dan panah yang ia tembakkan mendesing hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Theo. Theo memaki keras, melompat kesamping, sembari memegangi sebelah pipinya. "Sialan kau! Nyaris menusuk mataku tahu!"

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak 'kan?" balas Tom dengan tak acuh, membidikan panah lain pada vetala yang muncul lagi. Tak lama kemudian, jumlah vetala yang mengepung mereka bertambah lagi. Darimana vetala-vetala sinting ini? Tiap satu ekor yang mereka tumbangkan, tiga atau empat datang menyerbu lagi.

Theo semakin kewelahan menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang kunjung menyerang mereka. Mungkin energi janggal yang ia keluarkan telah membebaninya, karena Tom memperhatikan bahwa cahaya perunggu itu perlahan kian memudar, sampai Theo harus menggunakan cara menebas dan menyayat normal tanpa membuat korbannya menjadi serbuk dalam sekali serangan.

Vetala-vetala itu terus bertambah, sementara kelompok Snatchers mereka yang hanya beranggotakan delapan orang kian melemah. Theo mengumpat ketika seekor vetala nyaris memenggal lehernya dengan cakar panjang mereka.

"Aku sudah muak!" teriak Tom. Dia terus menembakan busur-busur dua atau tiga sekaligus, dan ia mulai khawatir persediaannya telah menipis.

Dengan terengah-engah, Theo berteriak. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Gunakan auramu!" dia masih sibuk menyayat vetala yang terus berdatangan dengan scimitarnya.

"Apa? Aura? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Tom lagi, bingung.

"Aura! A-U-R-A! Energi inti dirimu! Seperti milikku! Kau bisa membinasakan keparat-keparat kudisan bersayap ini dengan sekali lepas kekuatan!"

"Dan tepatnya, bagaimana caranya?!" tuntut Tom tak sabar.

Theo berhenti sejenak, berhenti dan ekspresinya kosong seperti orang tolol. Sebelum kembali menyerang. "Entahlah! Pokoknya apapun!"

"Apa maksudmu 'apapun'?!" bentak Tom.

"Pokoknya keluarkan saja emosi yang berandrenalin! Seperti kegembiraan, misalnya!"

"Bagaimana bisa gembira di keadaan seperti ini?!" teriak salah satu Snatchers yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. _Tepat sekali. _Bantin Tom sinis, mengiyakan pernyataan Snatcher tadi.

Emosi yang beradrenalin. Emosi apa? Tom tidak mungkin tertawa setan atau menyengir kuda menyerupai idiot seperti Theo tadi. Jadi, ia harus mengeluarkan emosi apa?

Tom berusaha berpikir jernih ditengah bidikan panahnya. Emosi. Emosi. Amarah! Itu dia! Pemuda itupun berkonsentrasi pada titik kekesalannya. Kepenatan. Rasa muak. Benci. Dengki. Segala perasaan negatif yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Perih. Sepi. Kekosongan. Ketidak berdayaan ketika separuh jiwanya direngut didepan matanya. Orang yang selama ini terus berada disisinya ketika orangtuanya tidak dapat. Tempat yang biasa diisi adiknya kini kosong, dan sekarang terasa begitu kentara.

Pahit. Rasa sedih dan sepi itu kemudian berubah menjadi kekosongan, lalu diiringi amarah. Dengki. Rasa haus darah dimana ia hanya ingin _menghancurkan. _Menghancurkan segalanya. Membinasakan penghalang yang terus memperlambat tujuannya. Dan itu memuakkan. Vetala-vetala ini menghalanginya. Ia ingin mereka binasa.

Sesuatu merambat dari dadanya, sesuatu yang memabukan, namun mengerikan. Dengan amarah yang terus ia tahan semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu membucah, energi itu menyelimutinya. Api hitam menari dijemarinya, kemudian merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Merangkulnya dengan kegelapan.

Tom membuka mulutnya, suara yang ia keluarkan ia yakini bukan miliknya. Apalagi ia tidak yakin bahwa ia ingin menjerit. Jeritan yang ia keluarkan pilu, penuh rasa pahit menusuk dada. Sementara itu, Theo yang tengah bertarung disampingnya bergeming, menatap mata pemuda yang masih mencengkram busur.

Theo sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatan aura manusia. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membiarkan energi kehidupan itu mengambil alih. Ia sendiri sudah pernah melihat kedua biji matanya berubah warna seutuhnya menjadi lempengan logam perunggu, jemarinya diselimuti sulur-sulur energi yang menggelitik. Juga menyaksikan beberapa orang membiarkan aura mereka mengontrol jasad mereka. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat sesuatu semenakjubkan ini, sekuat ini, semengerikan ini.

Lempengan hitam mulus menggantikan keseluruhan biji mata pemuda disampingnya, kosong namun dalam. Perih rasanya ketika menatap kegelapan yang pahit itu. energi liar mengamuk, api hitam yang dingin sedingin es menyerang vetala. Tubuh mereka yang terserang jilatan api sihir itu menghitam, terbakar oleh kebekuan yang hebat. Mereka semua menjerit oleh rasa sakit dan takut. Semuanya terbang kesana-kemari berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari jilatan api dingin.

"Hentikan! Hei, Hentikan! Tom, kau akan membinasakan kita semua!"

Seketika Tom berhenti. Energi hitam itu tersedot kembali kedalam dirinya, api hitam pun memudar. Dia menengok untuk melihat Theo yang tengah mengguncang bahunya, seolah berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Tom dapat melihat aura pemuda itu menyala perunggu ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan bahunya, aura mereka berkedip hitam dan perunggu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereda. _Dream Catcher_-nya memanas sampai pada tahap membentuk luka bakar di dada Tom ketika Theo menyentuhnya.

Ekspresi Theo dapat dideskripsikan sebagai milik seseorang yang tengah dilanda kecemasan, sekaligus seolah-olah baru menyaksikan mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. "Hei. Tenang. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan, kemudian hembuskan. Ayo."

Otomatis, Tom mengikuti instruksinya. Tubuhnya bergemetaran karena tenaganya telah terkuras, yang meninggalkan sendi-sendi yang nyeri serta otot-otot yang kaku. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Kemudian tersadar bahwa busur yang ia cengkram kini tergeletak di tanah.

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa itu adalah bibir botol yang disodorkan Theo untuknya. "Minum yang banyak. Kau sudah membakar banyak aura. Kau butuh tenaga ekstra untuk dapat bergerak lagi," Tom hanya dapat meneguk isinya, meraih botol tersebut dari tangan pemuda yang lain. Mereguknya hingga tak tersisa.

"Ah, maaf. Aku habiskan," ungkapnya sedikit bersalah.

Theo melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Tak apa, air bisa diisi kapan saja," ia mengambil botolnya kembali dari Tom. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, beberapa Snatchers ada yang telah turun dari kudanya, tapi semuanya memandangnya dengan wajah ngeri. Seakan dirinya adalah makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dari vetala-vetala tadi.

"Ah, kalian sudah bertemu dengan sekutu vetala kita?"

Mereka semua menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Pemimpin mereka, Rodolphus Lestrange, menunggangi kudanya dengan tenang. Disebelahnya, seorang vetala yang lebih besar dan dengan wajah yang lebih rupawan dari vetala lainnya, mengenakan ekspresi masam.

"Bung, kemana saja kau? Kau melewatkan semua kesenangannya!" cemooh Theo. Dengan kurang ajarnya berani membentak pemimpin mereka.

Rodolphus tak mengubisnya. "Ini adalah sekutu baru kita. Sebelumnya aku pergi diam-diam tanpa kalian sadari untuk mendatangi mereka, Lord kita secara khusus memerintahkan mereka untuk membantu kita," jelasnya.

Vetala disampingnya menggeram. "Niatnya begitu, tapi kalian tidak memberitahu bahwa ada seorang aura hitam dalam kelompok kalian, manusia," suaranya mendesis-desis, mirip desisan kucing, dan serak juga mengilukan. Ia menatap Tom dengan penuh benci.

"Dan kalian telah membunuh beberapa dari kami. Juga nyaris membakar kami hidup-hidup dengan api hitam! Inikah yang kau sebut persekutuan?!" semburnya murka. Gigi taringnya mencuat keluar, matanya menyala merah darah.

Rodolphus menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Anggotamu menyerang milikku, tentu saja mereka akan berusaha melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan bayaranmu."

**.**

Altar itu indah. Berhiaskan motif berpola dan ornamen klasik yang memukau. Dimandikan cahaya lembut lilin, seputih susu dan selembut madu, menciptakan nyala keemasan pada dinding pualam. Wangi melati dan vanili yang manis, dengan wewangian dupa, pemoles lantai, dan lilin mendominasi ruangan. Ia duduk pada bangku di jajaran ketiga dari paling depan, kepalanya menunduk, jemarinya bertautan, matanya terpejam. Sementara hatinya membisikan doa keselamatan pada mereka yang membutuhkan.

Harry mengadahkan kepalanya, menyelesaikan doanya yang tak seberapa. Menatap patung pualam yang dipahat membentuk malaikat cantik dan rupawan yang menjadi pilar-pilar pada sekeliling altar tersebut, cahaya lilin samar-samar menampakkan mozaik rumit dalam nuansa biru dan emas pada kubah kaca di atas altar. Bayangan-bayangan biota air dan makhluk gaib air diluar gereja yang berenang melewati kubah kaca bergerak-gerak, terpantul pada lantai batu yang dipoles hingga mengkilap bagai cermin. Tak perlu khawatir kaca akan pecah, karena tak akan pernah. Seluruh gereja ini telah disihir dengan berbagai mantra dan _wards _pelindung.

Bangunan ini luar biasa besar, dan koridor, jalur dan seluruh tempat ini rumit bagai labirin. Dari ingatan masa kecilnya, tempat ini benar-benar seperti salinan gereja Gryffindor. Altar ini saja sudah cukup terbilang luas. Kursi panjang berderetan lurus, menghadap altar cantik, organ pipa indah nan elegan dari kayu _cedar_ merah. Wangi manis _cedar_ itu samar-samar menguar mengiringi wewangian melati, lilin, vanili, dan dupa.

Udara sejuk dari ruangan pualam tersebut membuat Harry merinding, rasa takut dan kesepian terus melandanya dari sejak ia meninggalkan ruangan dimana dirinya dan Draco mendengar ramalan itu. Dia tidak takut akan nasibnya, yang ia takutkan adalah milik kakaknya, milik Draco. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka gagal. Perry bilang ia boleh saja menolak ramalan ini dan pulang ke Gryffindor, hidup normal disana. Tapi Harry belum memberi jawaban, begitu juga Draco.

Dia tak memberi jawaban karena pilihannya sulit untuk diambil. Ia memang menginginkan kehidupan normal, tapi ia juga tidak tega menelantarkan misi penting yang menyangkut nasib negeri ini. Bagaimana dengan nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah diluar sana? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang terus berjuang demi kebebasan dan kedamaiman mereka? Harry merasa kotor jika menolak. Maka, ia meminta untuk diberi waktu berpikir. Kini, ia tengah duduk menghadap altar, berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi mereka yang kini tengah bersengsara di luar sana, berterima kasih atas sejenak kenyamanan yang diberikan Sang Maha Kuasa untuknya.

Harry menghela nafas, tubuhnya dibalut jubah beludru ayahnya, tudung menutupi kepalanya. Tongkat, dan peta Marauders yang kini sudah kering –dan syukurnya masih utuh– diselipkan pada saku dalam jubahnya. Bola sihir Ravenclaw berada dalam genggamannya. Ia terus berpegang erat pada bola kaca tersebut, dia butuh sesuatu untuk berpegang. Karena batinnya kini merapuh, dan dapat ia rasakan bahwa kini begitu teguncang hingga bisa luluh lantak, jatuh berhamburan kapan saja oleh hantaman kecil.

Segalanya terasa begitu berat untuknya, setelah dibebani oleh tugas berat, ditambah lagi dengan Draco yang ternyata memiliki bola unsur air. Rasanya ini terlalu liat untuk dikunyah dan dicerna. Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka memecah melodi sendu pelan organ sihir, langkah-langkah kaki mulai mendekatinya. Harry meraih peta Marauders, membisikan sandi, dan peta itu memperlihatkan keseluruhan denah gereja. Nama 'Draco Malfoy' dengan bentuk mungil jejak-jejak kaki mendekati titik 'Harry Potter'.

Tepat setelah Harry melipat dan menyelipkan petanya kembali pada sakunya, Draco duduk disampingnya. Tidak menatapnya, melainkan menatap altar dengan pandangan kosong.  
"Habis berdoa untuk siapa?"

Harry sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, tapi ia merasakan bahwa Draco hanya berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Lagipula mereka berdua sudah terguncang hebat, dan kini terkait bersama dalam tanggung jawab yang sama, sepertinya insting telah menyarankan keduanya untuk setidaknya menentramkan batin masing-masing.

"Untuk semua orang. Aku mendoakan keselamatan, kesehatan, dan keberuntungan untuk mereka."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri membutuhkan semua itu. _Hell_, bahkan lebih."

"Dirimu sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga sama parah kondisinya denganku, doa setidaknya sedikit memuluskan jalanmu," sergah Harry dengan nada terkontrol.

Kini, Draco menelengkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa berdoa untukku? Belum pernah aku mendengar seseorang berdoa untuk orang yang menjengkelkan mereka."

"Kau mengaku juga akhirnya," sindir Harry sinis. "Tidak semua orang itu egois seperti yang kau tahu, Draco," lanjutnya.

"Manusia itu semua egois. Tak ada yang tidak."

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya tidak semuanya jahat."

"Tidak ada yang jahat, tidak ada yang baik. Yang ada hanyalah sudut pandang."

Harry mengerenyitkan alis. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat bijak dari mulut pemuda itu, hari ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Mungkin ia tidak harus terus memandang pangeran Slytherin ini dengan sebelah mata.

"Kenapa kau berdoa untuk mereka semua?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry menghela nafas pasrah. "Seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang dilanda begitu banyak beban, begitu banyak tanggung jawab, begitu banyak kesulitan. Tapi pernahkan kau sekali saja memikirkan apa yang kini terjadi di luar sana? Tak semua orang menemukan sebuah gereja aman bebas ketakutan dan kewaspadaan," sindirnya sedikit.

"Coba pikirkan, di luar sana masih ada banyak orang yang tak memiliki tempat berteduh, tak memiliki tempat beristirahat. Bahkan tidak memiliki makanan untuk mengisi perut. Negeri ini sedang dilanda perang, kemiskinan merajarela. Kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa kerajaanmu juga tengah berda di ujung tanduk, pada saat kau enam tahun. Dan sekarang kau sudah tujuh-belas tahun. Kerajaanmu sudah sekarat, apalagi milikku dan sisa dua lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah Hufflepuff rasakan, tapi dari Luna yang dalam pelarian, Ravenclaw sudah berada di dalam genggaman Voldemort. Apakah rakyat mereka selamat? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

"Itukah sebabnya kau belum memberi jawaban?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Ya, aku... Aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi bertemu dengan keluargaku, kau juga pasti akan melakukannya." Draco tida menjawab, karena itu memang benar. "Tapi sekarang, aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku demi seantero negeri. Itu berat bukan? Dan aku merasa hina jika menolak tanggung jawab itu."

"Demi orang-orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal? Demi makhluk-makhluk yang bahkan telah menyakitimu? Demi negeri yang kotor ini?"

Harry menatap Draco dengan garang. "Meski aku tak mengenal mereka, meski mereka telah menyakitiku dengan berbagai cara, meski negeri ini mungkin telah meruntuh, semuanya adalah alasan aku hidup. Tempat aku dilahirkan, tempat orangtua, kakak, keluargaku lahir, berkembang, dan hidup. Orang-orang yang hidup disini saling bahu-membahu selama bermilenium, meski perbedaan besar mengiringi mereka. Aku, kau, dan semua orang di negeri ini berhutang segalanya pada tanah ini, pada Tuhan yang menciptakannya. Hal yang setidaknya dapat kita lakukan adalah membantunya kembali makmur. Memanjatkan puji syukur pada-Nya. Dan kau masih mempertanyakannya? Apakah kau benar-benar Sang Matahari?"

Draco masih menatapnya, tak berkata. Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Ya, kurasa aku yang hina diantara kita. Dari sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mencurigai kalau kau memang memiliki sifat seperti ini. Rela berkorban demi yang lain. Tak memedulikan diri sendiri."

Dia berbalik menatap altar, menatapnya cukup lama dengan pandangan jauh. "Aku juga heran, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang menjadi Emas? Aku malah membenci seluruh rakyat kerajaanku."

"Tiap segala sesuatu memiliki alasan. Tanpa alasan, mereka tiada bereksistensi. Ada sebuah alasan, alasan yang begitu kuat, mengapa kau terpilih. Bukan sebuah kebetulan. Aku yakin itu," Harry meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pemuda yang satunya, berusaha membuatnya tentram.

Draco menoleh, memandang tangan Harry, kemudian memandang mata zamrudnya yang menatapya selembut mungkin. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya," ungkap Draco, nyaris bergumam. "Tidak pernah ada orang yang dengan suka rela berusaha membuatku nyaman, tidak ada yang berjuang bersamaku karena alasan peduli, tidak ada yang khawatir pada kondisiku dan tiada pula yang begitu tertarik akan perasaanku. Tidak ada semenjak ayahku dibunuh. Terima kasih, sudah membuat pengecualian terhadap segala yang sebelumnya aku yakini. Kalau kau tidak mencengkram bahuku di ruangan tadi, mungkin aku akan, yah, lepas kendali saking muaknya."

Harry menggigit bibirnya, memilah kata apa yang selanjutnya akan ia ucapkan. "Kurasa.. aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kau membawaku ke tempat yang aman, kau sudah cukup melaksanakan permintaanku."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau boleh menolak tugas itu. Isi ramalan itu. Dan hidup bebas tanpa beban. Aku yang akan mengumpulkan sisa dua bola segel lainnya, mencari sisa delapan _Guardian _lainnya. Aku tak mau kau terlibat dan kesusahan. Sudah cukup kau menerimanya sebelas tahun ini. Aku juga akan memastikan kakakku tidak terlibat."

Draco menegakkan diri, ekspresi kesal dan terkejut bercampur di mukanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?!" Harry mau tidak mau tersentak oleh suara Draco yang murka, menggema pada dinding pualam.

"Dengar, ya. Kau ini sudah gila atau apa?! Sendirian diluar sana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau melakukannya! Jangan sok mengorbankan diri lagi seolah kau ini bukan apa-apa selain tumbal!" jari Draco menusuk-nusuk dada Harry, kukunya menghujam tepat pada _Dream Catcher_-nya. Membuat bandul kalung itu sepanas inti bumi.

"Jadi kau ingin bagaimana?!" tuntut Harry yang kesal sarannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku ikut denganmu! Peduli setan hal ini bakal berat! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian disana! Setelah dipindai dari pengalaman singkat, kau adalah tipe orang yang mudah terkena masalah. Dan harus ada yang mengawasimu!" Draco memperlihatkan locket Slyterinnya.

"Aku pemilik bola segel ini! Dan artinya aku terlibat! Juga ramalan tolol itu mengatakan aku adalah 'matahari', dan kau ada di dalamnya! Kalau gulungan keparat itu mengatakan aku harus bertarung, ya sekalian saja aku hancurkan segala yang memblokir kita!"

Harry mulai dibuat bingung dengan pidato Draco. "Jadi... maksudmu adalah..?"

Draco menghela nafas kesal. "Maksudku, aku akan menerima tugas itu. Menerima tanggung jawab itu. aku ikut denganmu. Lagipula sumpahku untuk membawamu pulang ke Gryffindor sebenarnya belum terpenuhi. Kemana kau pergi, aku ikut. Aku tidak mau dihantui janji yang belum ditepati, aku benci itu. Apalagi kalau aku membiarkanmu dengan tugas ini sendirian, bisa-bisa kau terlibat masalah, dan akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Artinya seantero negeri ini akan memakan getahnya, aku tinggal di tempat ini, aku juga akan mencicipi pahitnya."

Sudut mata Harry berkedut jengkel. "Maksudnya kau tidak mempercayaiku?!" tuntutnya kesal.

"Bukan. Maksudnya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Lagipula kau yang bilang sendiri, kalau tidak semua manusia itu egois. Kalau aku berenak-enak hidup normal, sementara kau meratapi nasib pahit sendirian, artinya aku egois bukan?" Ekspresi serius Draco berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

"Dan Rapunzel ini juga telah lama dikurung di menara, mana mungkin dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, apalagi mengurus tanggung jawab kekuatan agung," godanya setengah menyindir.

Harry mendengus, senyum berkedut-kedut di sudut bibirnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Snow White? Lihat siapa yang bicara!" gelak tawa setelah sekian lama tak hadir, keluar dari mulut keduanya. Tawa mereka perlahan memudar, tetapi kesunyian berikutnya tidak terasa canggung. Tidak sama sekali. Rasa hangat melebur ke dalam hati yang terluka milik keduanya, senyum masih terpatri di wajah kedua pangeran itu.

"Jadi, _you're in?" _tanya Harry. Dan Draco mengangguk.

"_Absolutely. _Kalau kau pergi, aku ikut. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa kembali ke kerajaanku, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merebutnya lagi. Juga merebut pedang Excalibur itu dari tangan Rabastan."

Draco melirik saku luar jubah Harry, yang menonjolkan sebuah gumpalan kentara. "Hei, Rapunzel–"

"Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu!" sergah Harry jengkel.

"Terserahlah. Apa yang ada di dalam sakumu?"

Harry mengerenyitkan alis. "Hanya tongkat dan petaku, kok."

"Saku _luar-_mu."

Harry yang masih bingung, merogoh isi saku luarnya. Suatu benda, kasar dan padat, dirasakan telapaknya. Ia menariknya keluar, dan cahaya merah menyelimuti benda itu. "Apa ini?" Harry memperhatikan batu digenggamannya. Atau lebih tepatnya batu permata, warnanya merah gelap, mungkin batu delima, memancarkan nyala merah menyelubungi batu tersebut.

Ekspresi wajah Draco berubah menjadi terkejut, ia terkesiap. Mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya terbelalak kaget luar biasa. "Tidak mungkin! Itu! Itu–"

"Batu bertuah!"

Keduanya menelengkan kepala cepat untuk melihat keempat penyihir menatap Harry dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Draco. Dan kini disusul oleh Harry, dimana pemuda itu menatap kembali batu merah ditangannya. Batu tersebut tidak utuh, setengah bagiannya tampak terpotong. Keempat penyihir tadi masih tercengang di kusen pintu, dimana mereka kini tengah berdiri. Nicholas Flamel, yang sebelumnya memotong perkataan Draco, melanjutkan miliknya lagi.

"Potongan batu bertuah, memilih penjaga yang baru! Setelah sekian milenium lamanya!"

* * *

**Lylul's Note : **

**Penting! Mohon dibaca! (lagi)**

Maaf ya, lama nge-update ya? Lylul sakit, lagi demam, bagian akhirnya juga diketik cepet-cepet! Maaf kalo jelek ya! Maafin Lylul! #nangis. Oke, maaf lebay.. -_-; jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan mengetik, atau penjelasan yang gaje.  
Akhirnya semuanya sudah dijelaskan! Eh, sebenernya Lylul mau nulis lebih, tapi ini udh kebanyakan,.. jadi tunggu chap berikut ya! (yang update-nya bakal lebih lama, mohon bersabar!) dan juga maaf atas usaha Lylul yang payah pada bumbu komedi yang abal..! Q_Q

Para penjaga disini (Tiga yang menuntun) itu kayak_ personal bodyguard_ untuk tiap masing-masing tiga penguasa, mereka yang akan mengembangkan kekuatan tiga penguasa, sama yah, tugasnya kayak sebagai mentor sekaligus sahabat deket gitu deh! lalu yang tujuh sisanya (karena dua yang menunjukan arah udah tahu tugasnya apa 'kan?) adalah orang-orang yang suka rela ikut berjuang bersama, bukan karena tugas, tapi karena peduli sesama. dan mereka juga akan seperti rekan perjuangan sekaligus keluarga dan sahabat setia! #yeeeii

Ada alasan mengapa Lylul mengambil nama-nama tertentu untuk menjadi tiga penguasa generasi pertama :  
-Lugh : (dewa dalam mitologi Irlandia atau Celtic, dikenal sebagai 'Sang Penerang Berlengan Perkasa', dan direpresentasikan sebagai dewa cahaya atau matahari)

-Cạnthrā (bahasa Thailand : Bulan/Rembulan)

-Andhērā (bahasa Hindi : Kegelapan/Malam)

Yah, cukup logis, 'kan! Lalu, chap ini terispirasi dari dongeng Snow White. Kenapa? Karena diceritakan tentang masa kecil Draco yang kayak dongeng Snow White, lalu perjalanan Tom, Theo, sama para Snatchers itu seperti petualangan sang Pangeran dari dongeng Snow White sedang dalam perjalanan ke kerajaan si Snow! Hehehe~  
**Mohon di Review yaa! Kritik dan saran amat dihargai! **

*_English Yew :_English Yew (cemara Inggris) atau _taxus baccata_, adalah salah satu pohon mematikan di muka bumi. Pohon yang hijau rimbun ini umum ditemukan di Eropa. Oleh para ilmuwan, cemara ini dianggap sebagai pohon aneh, karena seluruh bagiannya sangat beracun kecuali kulit buahnya. Karena racunnya memabukkan dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan, pernah digunakan untuk proses aborsi yang umumnya berakhir dengan kematian. Racun utamanya adalah taxine atau taxane dengan rumus molekul C20H36. Taxine merupakan suatu alkaloid pemicu terjadinya serangan jantung. Racun tumbuhan ini beraksi dengan cepat dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan penawarnya.


	6. Heartbeats and Magic

**Lylul's Note :**

Lylul sembuh! Yeeey! Dan sebagai hadiah : Inilah filler chapter! Kali ini tak ada kutipan dongeng, yang ada hanyalah potongan lirik lagu yang pas dengan chap yang ini! Ah, dan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di berikan beberapa reviewer :

**Ann** (lupa nama yang biasa untuk review 'kan?) : rambut Harry dibiarkan panjang sementara, tapi nanti akan 'terpotong' dengan sebuah alasan di chapter mendatang. Apakah Voldy itu pendahulu Harry dkk? Jawabannya harus nunggu chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Dan anggota 'rombongan' akan masih menjadi rahasia~

**rika **: Bulan dan Malam muncul di waktu yang bersamaan 'kan? (pada setelah petang, seusai matahari terbenam) jadi Lylul jadikan kembar deh~! Matahari adalah penguasa tunggal pada hari, jadi benar apa kata rika. Matahari sudah cukup menjadi penerang seorang di permulaan hari hingga ia terbenam, dan kemudian digantikan si kembar Bulan dan Malam pada akhir hari. Itu yang memberikan Lylul ide tentang cerita ini (selain dongeng klasik). Malam adalah langit yang telah hangus dibakar mentari hingga menghitam seperti arang, persimbolisan Tom yang terbakar oleh rasa pahit dan kekosongan. Dan Bulan adalah Harry, penerang diri Malam yang gelap, satu-satunya yang dapat mencairkan pahitnya Malam. Persimbolisan antara kasih sayang saudara Tom dan Harry.

Review yaa!

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chapter Five :  
Heartbeats and Magic_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_"One night to be confused, one night to speed up truth, we had a promise made, four hands andthen away. Both under influence, we had divine scent, to know what to say. Mind is a razorblade, to call for hands of above, to lean on. Wouldn't be good enough for me, no. One night of magic rush. The start: a simple touch, one night to push and scream, and then relief. Ten days of perfect tunes, the colors red and blue. We had a promise made. We were in love."_ –'Heartbeats', Ellie Goulding.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**.**

Batu itu sejuk dalam genggaman Harry. Namun sebuah rasa, dingin dan panas secara bersamaan, yang berasal dari batu semerah delima itu, menggelitik telapak.

Rasa itu menjalar melalui nadinya, ke bahu, dan hinggap di belakang tengkuk. Yang kemudian menjalar memijat samar tulang belakangnya, bulu romanya tersentak berdiri. Perasaan bergejolak itu datang. Rasa hangat dari pusat emosinya, rasa sepekat renjana, rasa yang sama ketika auranya pertama kali bebas. Tangannya yang bergemetar samar menciptakan percikan lembut, benang perak setipis jaring laba-laba tercipta dari ujung-ujung jemarinya.

Harry langsung mengingat saran Flamel. Ototnya yang kaku ia kendurkan, bibir bawah yang tak sadar ia gigit dilepaskannya, ia mencoba mengatur nafas, menghitung lama detak jantungnya. Ia takut akan kehilangan kendali lagi. Dan Harry membenci rasa tak berdaya itu. Kehilangan kendali atas jasad sendiri sungguh menyedihkan, dan ia tak akan –camkan itu– _tak akan_ membiarkan kontrol atas dirinya lepas dari genggaman batinnya sendiri.

Dia berhasil menenangkan diri, tapi bukan berarti auranya menuruti kehendaknya agar kembali ke dalam dirinya. Tidak, aura murni keperakan yang cantik itu telah melingkupi tubuhnya dengan cahaya setipis kabut, namun cukup jelas untuk dapat dipandang mata telanjang. Batu bertuah itu semakin bersinar, hingga dalam kedipan mata selanjutnya, memudar dan tak cemerlang lagi. Hanya batu yang tak utuh separuh, merah delima tersapu debu keemasan, dipoles hingga mengkilap.

Semua pasang mata masih melekat pada pemuda yang menggenggam batu tersebut. Draco terus memandangi kedua biji mata menyerupai lempengan silindris perak, menutupi iris hijau bagai air yang memenuhi wadahnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pupil apalagi putih mata, seluruhnya hanyalah piringan perak datar. Membuatnya merinding.

Mata perak itu terlihat begitu hidup, tidak seperti warna kaku besi, tidak seperti dingin salju, tidak juga sekeras logam. Tak dapat ia deskripsikan betapa hidup lempengan perak itu. Tapi itu mungkin karena ada fakta bahwa lempengan yang ia saksikan sekarang bukanlah benda mati semata.

Draco begitu lega, ketika energi perak yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda disampingnya memudar seiring memudarnya cahaya merah dari batu yang digenggamnya. Harry menatap batu itu, kemudian Draco, dan selanjutnya keempat penyihir dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya pada Nicholas Flamel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ujarnya. Suaranya lebih menyerupai bisikan, terdengar pecah dan gemetar.

Nicholas tampak baru menahan nafas begitu lama, matanya yang nyaris tak berwarna menatap Harry takjub. "Batu bertuah... Ia memilih penjaga yang baru.. kau, Harry, adalah penjaganya kini."

Nah, kegilaan baru apa lagi ini? Bantin Draco dalam hati. "Apa maksudmu 'penjaga baru'? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau dan istrimu-lah yang menjaga benda ini? Selama _berabad-abad. _Kaulah yang menciptakan benda itu, dan kini ia memilih penjaga baru? Jelaskan!" Cetusnya. Nadanya berusaha keras ia kontrol, tapi walau datar, terkesan ketus.

Perenelle-lah yang menjawab. "Batu bertuah bukanlah batu _mati. _Bukan hanya sembarang batu yang dapat menciptakan keajaiban. Ia memiliki hasrat tersendiri, yang bahkan tak dapat kami mengerti. Ia memilih kami, sebagai penjaga karena kami-lah yang menciptakannya. Dan selama berabad-abad, ia belum pernah lagi menemukan seseorang yang layak menjaganya. Dan pengecualian tercipta kini," ujar Perenelle lirih, mata hijaunya menggelap.

Wanita itu menatap Harry yang masih menggenggam batu bertuah. Cengkramannya erat, pada batu merah delima dan bola segel biru Ravenclaw dalam masing-masing tangannya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan tunjangan batin, untuk berpegang pada kenyataan. Karena kini ia terguncang sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi penjaganya! Aku tak memilih untuk melindungi batu itu! Sudah cukup tanggung jawab yang kupikul, aku tak ingin menanggung yang lain! Bukan karena apapun kecuali takut akan kegagalan yang dapat kubuat tak sengaja kelak!" kilah Harry nyaris berteriak.

Perenelle menggeleng. "Apapun usaha yang kau lakukan, batu itu akan hanya berpihak padamu. Mau kau buang, sembunyikan jauh-jauh, lemar ke dasar lautan, batu itu akan kembali ke dalam genggamanmu sendirinya. Hingga seseorang telah mengalihkannya, dan ia akan memilih yang lain," ia terdengar begitu pasrah, nadanya menyatakan keremangan perasaannya. Tidak tega meratapi nasib Harry yang malang, dan ia tahu semua itu salahnya. Salah ia dan suaminya.

"Kalian sudah gila, ya?! Kalian sudah memberi kami sebuah tugas berat, dan sekarang kalian akan melemparkan tanggung jawab lain yang sama beratnya pada seorang _pemuda?_ Yang bahkan baru mencicipi kebebasan setelah _sebelas_ tahun hidupnya!" bentak Draco, renjana mengambil alih dirinya. Matanya berkilat keemasan akan kemurkaan. "Apa hak kalian menelantarkan begitu saja keseimbangan negeri, takdir, dan segala tetek-bengeknya pada kedua remaja tak berpengalaman?!"

Nyaris tak sadar, ia bergerak mendekati keempat penyihir hingga cukup dekat untuk membuat keempatnya bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. "Mungkin kami memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan, membentuk kembali, atau bahkan menghancurkan dunia. Tapi coba sekali saja pikir pakai akal sehat! hidup tidak ramah dengan kami selama bertahun-tahun! Dan detik berikutnya ada ramalan yang mengharuskan kami berkorban nyawa?! Apa kami belum cukup berkorban?!"

Pemuda itu begitu marah, bahkan membuat Snape menciptakan ekspresi getir dan ngeri. Telinganya tuli akan suara, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada para penyihir di hadapannya, matanya yang sedingin es bertambah dingin, sekaligus diamuk amarah. Dia masih mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tak tahu seberapa lama ia meracau.

Matanya mungkin menatap langsung pada keempat penyihir, namun ia tak melihat apapun kecuali bayangan kabur wujud setiap sosok di hadapannya. Hingga telinganya yang tuli sementara itu menangkap samar suara, kemudian guncangan di bahu. Tak dihiraukannya sekali, kepalan tangan menghantam sebelah pipinya keras.

Keseimbangan tubuh Draco sempat tergoyah, ia terhuyung kesamping, memegang sebelah rahangnya yang terpukul keras. Dia menatap penyerangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Harry balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hanya terdeskripsi sebagai rasa takut. Ia berdiri di titik dimana sebelumnya Draco berdiri, tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Lantai mengkilap dibawah kakinya terlihat bagai kubangan air lengket, atau lebih tepatnya kubangan lelehan pualam.

Lalu Draco sadar bahwa suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk disebut normal. Lantai marmer putih yang meleleh dan keringat yang bercucuran dari kelima manusia lain di dalam ruangan selain dirinya mengisyaratkan dengan jelas bahwa itu murni perbuatannya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya yang bergemetar, diselimuti pendar emas sepanas bara tungku.

"Draco?"

Suara Harry yang terengah membawa kepalanya naik kembali, menatap kelima individu yang masih menatapnya waspada. Hanya Harry yang masih cukup berani –atau nekat– untuk mendekati Draco, dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada sebelah pundaknya dalam gestur menenangkan. "Tenang," perintahnya. Dan Draco menurut dengan cara menelan kembali ludah yang menggantung di tenggorokannya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Draco, aku rela menjadi penjaga batu bertuah, asalkan semua ini berakhir dengan damai. Lebih baik aku daripada kau, aku masih sanggup menerima tanggung jawab ini, kau tidak perlu mengamukkan auramu, kau bisa membakar kita hidup-hidup. Kendalikan dirimu," Harry mendengih, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran Draco pada suaranya.

"Harry, kau pasti bercanda!" desis Draco. "Ini batu bertuah! Kau tidak akan sanggup menjaganya sekaligus melaksanakan tugas ramalan! Ini terlalu gila! sinting!" cetusnya.

"Draco, tenangkan dirimu. Kita harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, kau lihat lantai itu?" Mata kelabu Draco mengikuti jari Harry yang menunjuk lantai batu yang meleleh. "Itu bukan apa-apa jika disandingkan dengan dirimu yang benar-benar lepas kendali, aku tak ingin seorangpun terluka, apalagi kau. Jadi, kendalikan emosimu, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, oke?" Draco dengan enggan mengangguk pasrah, karena tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ketika merasakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu telah tenang kembali, Harry menarik tangannya dari pundak Draco. Tangan kanannya panas, dan ia yakin kini melepuh. Nyeri setengah mati? Memang. Tapi ia masih bisa menahannya, dan nanti ia akan meminta Hermoine untuk mengobatinya.

Dia berbalik menoleh keempat penyihir yang masih terguncang oleh pameran kekuatan tak terbayang. Ia mengumpulkan tekad, menghirup udara yang temperaturnya naik. "Aku akan menjadi penjaganya."

"Harry, kau–!"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Draco! Apa pilihan lain yang kumiliki?" sergah Harry, memotong protes Draco, mempelototinya untuk membungkam mulutnya. Suara Snape yang tegas mengalih pandangan Harry.

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi cukup berani untuk bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu? hal itu mungkin mempertaruhkan hidupmu, atau bahkan lebih buruk, sesuatu yang kau sayangi. Kau membuat spekulasi yang begitu berisiko, _Boy_."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu aku akan membuat pertaruhan yang tinggi dengan nasib itu sendiri, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, lagipula ini tindakanku," kata Harry yakin.

Harry kembali menatap Perenelle. "Apakah aku harus membawa batu ini ke gereja pertama dan menyatukannya dengan potongan satunya?" Harry bertanya dengan nada terkontrol.

"Kurasa, lebih baik kalian hancurkan saja batu itu. Satukan keduanya, dan hancurkan. Itu pilihan yang tepat, karena Voldemort pasti mengincar batu bertuah. Utuh maupun tidak," Nicholas menyarankan, tubuhnya masih bersimbah keringat, lengannya sempat menyeka keningnya. Snape memandang teman seperjuangannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukankah batu bertuah tak dapat dihancurkan? Kecuali kau merencanakan akan menggunakan 'itu'," katanya dengan nada nyaris getir. Seolah takut jika tebakannya benar.

Perry menoleh ke arah suaminya. Matanya bersinar dengan cahaya terkejut. "Nicholas.. jangan," tegasnya. Nadanya walau terdengar memerintah, juga diiringi kekhawatiran. "Aku juga tidak kuat membebani Harry dengan tanggung jawab sebesar ini, tapi aku tak ingin ia juga harus membawa 'itu'."

Draco tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini, walau ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia masih tidak menyukainya. Pemuda berkompleksi pucat itu melirik Hermoine untuk menemukan jawaban, namun gadis itu juga tampak bingung. Alisnya berkedut heran, menatap mentor-mentornya dengan mata meneliti. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco, masih berusaha mengendalikan auranya. "Aku tidak ingin kalau harus ada tugas lain," geramnya.

Snape menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Ini bukan tugas, maupun beban. Mungkin," ucapnya ragu. "Ini adalah benda –senjata– yang mampu menghancurkan batu bertuah. Dan artinya membebaskan Harry dari belengu tanggung jawab sebagai penjaganya."

Harry nampak sedikit melega mendengarnya. "Lalu mengapa tidak menggunakannya sekarang?"

"Tidak semudah itu," gumam Perenelle, menggigit bibirnya. "Ini... senjata ini mungkin sudah kau kenal, Draco. Tapi sungguh berbeda," ia menelengkan kepala lagi, menatap suaminya. "Nicholas, kau yakin?" Pria itu mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Akan kubawakan segera," kemudian ia berlalu keluar ruangan, tampak tergesa.

Draco mengerenyit heran, amarahnya perlahan menguap. "Senjata yang sudah kukenal? Excalibur kah?" Dia tidak yakin mereka dapat merebut kembali Excalibur, karena terakhir ia cek, pedang es itu ada di tangan Rabastan. Mau sebagaimana saktinya mereka bertiga, tetap mustahil merebutnya sesingkat jentikkan jari.

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada ayah baptisnya, yang kemudian menjawab, "Hampir benar." Pemuda pirang itu berpikir keras. Hampir benar. Hampir mendekati Excalibur? Excalibur. Pedang unsur es, salah satu dari empat pedang kekuatan besar. Artinya pedang unsur lainnya?

Pergulatan pikirannya terpotong, ketika Nicholas kembali dengan membawa sebuah buntalan yang terbungkus perkamen tua dan dililit sulur-sulur tanaman yang sudah mengering. Nicholas melambaikan tangannya, mentransfigurasi bangku panjang terdekat menjadi meja, menarik meja tersebut dengan sihir ke tengah mereka, kemudian meletakan buntalan yang ia bawa diatasnya.

"Senjata ini merupakan salah satu dari pedang empat kekuatan besar. Mirip Excalibur. Amat mirip," ujarnya, sembari sibuk melepaskan lilitan sulur tumbuhan pada buntalan tersebut. Draco merasakan dadanya melepaskan beban, hatinya bercampur aduk gembira dengan perasaan positif. Mirip anak kecil yang tengah menunggu hadiah ulang tahunnya dengan gengsi. Sementara Harry menyadari akan reaksi janggal yang dilakukan Snape dan Perenelle. Keduanya perlahan mengambil langkah mundur, seolah berusaha menjauh dari benda –pedang– yang tengah dibuka pembungkusnya oleh Nicholas.

Ketika lapisan terakhir perkamen berhasil dilepas, Hermoine memekik. Kaget dan takut. Di atas meja, tergolek sebuah pedang. Pedang batu sepanjang tujuh-puluh sentimeter, ganggang berbentuk salib sederhana, dibalut oleh pita-pita kulit hitam kemerahan. Bilah batunya dipoles hingga mengkilap, memantulkan cahaya yang memaparnya. Amat mirip dengan Excalibur. Tapi Harry memerhatikan lebih jelas bahwa desain ganggang salib pedang itu berbeda dengan Excalibur.

Entah apa yang mengerikan dari pedang ini sampai-sampai Hermoine berserta Snape dan Perenelle mengambil jarak dari pedang itu. Menurut Harry, pedang itu malah amat sederhana. Namun setelah mengingat kembali peristiwa di Hutan Terlarang, saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Draco, Harry berpikir ulang.

Hanya dengan sabetan bilahnya, Excalibur berhasil membekukan pedang besi Draco, dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Dan pedang ini juga hampir sama dengan Excalibur, apa yang dapat dilakukannya mungkin lebih mengerikan. Tanpa tampak kentara, Harry mengambil selangkah mundur dari Draco. Walau ia masih tidak yakin apa yang dapat dilakukan pedang itu.

Draco sebaliknya, mendekati pedang tersebut, memperhatikannya selekat mungkin dengan mata berseri. "Mirip sekali dengan Excalibur," gumamnya. Ia memegang ganggang pedang tersebut, merasakan bobotnya, mencoba mengayun-ayunkanya dalam gerakan menebas udara. Keningnya berkerut heran. "Panas," ujarnya, sembari menatap Nicholas dengan pertanyaan bisu. "Apakah ini Joyeuse? Ataukah Durendal? Tapi bentuknya mirip Excalibur, walau desain ganggangnya sedikit berbeda."

Hermoine tertawa, namun tawanya seolah mengolok dan mirip geraman getir. "Joyeuse dan Durendal adalah pedang yang memukau. Itu.. itu.."

Nicholas menggeleng, ekspresinya tak dapat terbaca. "Itu adalah kembaran Excalibur. Excalibur adalah pedang es, dan kembarannya adalah pedang api, Clarent."

"Pedang terkutuk," cetus Snape tegas. "Bilahnya terbuat dari _brimstone _–batu neraka– yang panasnya dapat melebihi magma, melebihi matahari, melebihi bara itu sendiri," kalimatnya terdengar pahit, seolah benci untuk mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak sudi membiarkan kau menyerahkan benda itu pada tangan sang rembulan. Aura peraknya akan menolak bilah Clarent seperti lidah menolak getah," desisnya.

Perenelle nampak setuju, ekspresinya tegas, matanya tajam. "Nicholas, aku juga setuju pada Severus. Clarent akan membebani aura perak Harry, ia akan terbakar oleh energinya sendiri pada detik ia menebas dengan Clarent!" Harry yang mendengarnya merasa gelisah. Terbakar? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak memintanya menguhunus atau bahkan membawa pedang ini," ujar Nicholas tajam. "Dan kalian tahu jelas siapa satu-satunya orang disini yang dapat menghunusnya tanpa terbakar energi Clarent."

Semua penyihir, berserta Harry, menelengkan wajah, menatap Draco yang balik menatap mereka. "Aku?" ujarnya ragu. Hermoine memutar bola mata, "Bukan, hantu. Tentu saja kau! Kau adalah pemilik aura Emas! Matahari! Auramu adalah satu-satunya energi yang mampu bersanding dengan Clarent! Kecuali aura merah murni dari salah satu tujuh penjaga yang melindungi, aura merah murni dapat menghunusnya tanpa terbakar energinya sendiri," tambahnya.

Nicholas mengangguk tenang. "Ya. Tapi tidak semudah itu menghancurkan batu bertuah. Kalian harus menyatukan kedua potongannya, lalu menghancurkannya dengan Clarent yang sempurna. Pedang itu belum sempurna, itu sebabnya kalian harus menemukan bola segel Gryffindor. Kau lihat rongga lingkaran di tengah ganggang pedang itu?" ia menunjuk tengah ganggang Clarent. "Keempat pedang kekuatan besar lainnya juga memilikinya. Jika bola segel yang sama unsurnya dengan pedang tertentu diletakkan, mereka akan menjadi utuh. Sempurna. Dengan kekuatan maksimal mereka."

"Jadi maksud Anda, kami harus menemukan bola segel Gryffindor –yang merupakan bola unsur api– kemudian menyatukannya dengan Clarent agar dapat menghancurkan batu bertuah?" kata Harry.

Perenelle mengangguk. "Ya, namun sekarang walau tak sempurna seutuhnya, Clarent masih mampu menampakkan kekuatannya. Kau dapat menggunakan auramu untuk menjadi 'bahan bakar' pemacu kekuatannya. Dan akan sangat berguna, karena Excalibur pasti ada di tangan Voldemort. Clarent adalah satu-satunya pedang unsur kekuatan besar yang dapat mengalahkan Excalibur."

"Apakah pedang kekuatan lain juga akan 'utuh' jika disatukan dengan bola segel tertentu?" tanya Draco.

"Ya. Clarent akan utuh dengan bola segel Gryffindor karena elemennya sama. Excalibur dengan bola segel Slytherin, Joyeuse dengan bola Ravenclaw, dan Durendal dengan bola Hufflepuff," jawab Snape, masih menatap Clarent yang dipegang Draco dengan tajam.

"Draco, dengar, kau tidak boleh kehilangan kendali dengan Clarent. Auramu adalah 'pemacu' kekuatannya yang paling senada dengannya –selain aura merah dari 'tujuh yang melindungi', kau dapat membumi-hanguskan sebuah kerajaan jika kau kehilangan kendali dengan Clarent. Ingat itu, jangan kehilangan kendali."

Draco menatap Clarent dan ayah baptisnya bergantian, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan kehilangan kendali," Hermoine mendengus. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Akan kutenggelamkan kau kalau sampai kehilangan kendali," ancam gadis itu.

Perenelle menepukkan tangannya sekali, mengambil perhatian mereka. "Baiklah, mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Terlalu banyak hal-hal rumit dan menyakitkan hari ini untuk Harry dan Draco. Bagaimana kalau kita menyantap makanan dulu sebelum kalian berserta Hermoine berangkat? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," ujarnya lembut, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang. Dengan jalan memutar Draco –yang masih menyandang Clarent– wanita itu menarik lengan Harry lembut.

"Ayo sayang, kau kurus sekali. Aku yakin kau sangat lapar," dekutnya lembut, sembari menuntun Harry yang lunglai oleh letih menuju pintu. Hermoine mengekor dari belakang, disusul oleh Nicholas. Menyisakan Snape dengan anak baptisnya sendiri dalam altar.

Hening mencekam. Wangi dupa dan melati memekat, seolah berusaha mencengkram oksigen. Keduanya tak melepaskan tatapan pada masing-masing, masih nyaman dengan kelebatan pikiran dan batin sendiri. Kemudian Snape menghela, pahit dan penuh penyesalan. "Sungguh, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di luar sana. Aku selalu ingin membawamu bersamaku, membesarkanmu. Namun tugasku sebagai penjaga batu bertuah tidak mengizinkanku. Aku–"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sev," potong Draco. Ia menatap lantai batu sejenak, menghembuskan nafas yang sebelumnya ia tahan oleh pedih. Lalu kembali mendongkak menatap ayah baptisnya. "Aku bisa menerimanya. Walau masih memendam rasa perih oleh kesendirian selama sebelas tahun, aku memaafkanmu. Kau memiliki tugas berat, tanggung jawab besar. Begitu juga denganku," Sudut bibir Draco berkedut naik, seolah ingin tertawa. "Seseorang yang kukenal –seorang yang amat naif, mengajariku tentang memikirkan orang selain diri sendiri. Bahwa tidak semua manusia egois."

Pandangan pria berbalut jubah hitam legam itu melembut. Lega, bahagia, bangga. Adalah perasaan yang menggeriliya di dalam hatinya kini. "Apa yang membuatmu untuk mendampinginya? Walau bagaimanapun kalian baru bertemu bukan?" Draco tahu jelas ayah baptisnya tengah mengungkit pemuda beriris zamrud itu.

Dia mengangangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, Sev. Dari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, seperti ada benang tipis, namun kokoh, yang menarikku padanya. Dia sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi tulus. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Mungkin karena itu aku tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena kehadirannya dapat menenangkan moodku yang mudah berubah-ubah. Mungkin karena saling terjerat kasus yang sama, secara naluriah aku ingin berjuang bersamanya. Lagipula aku telah bersumpah padanya untuk membawanya kembali ke kerajaannya."

Severus mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh? Karena sebuah sumpah, kau tak ingin melepasnya?"

"Yah, kau tahu diriku. Aku benci memiliki utang. Ayah dan ibu juga begitu. Aku akan menyelesaikan segala utangku setelah 'ramalan' ini terpenuhi, dan perang terpupuskan. Dan kami akan menjalani hidup normal kembali, menyusuri jalan masing-masing. Kembali terpisah. Tamat. Tiada lagi yang perlu kukuatirkan 'kan?" Tangannya mengelus bilah Clarent yang hangat, menatap mata kelabunya yang memantul pada permukaan yang mengkilap.

Ayah baptisnya menggeleng samar, mata hitamnya mengikuti gerakan tangan Draco. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu. Sejauh ini, generasi sebelum kau dan Harry tak pernah menggapai akhir bahagia. Ramalan sendiri mengatakan _Bulan akan musnah pada kemunculan Iddun_," Tangan Draco terhenti dalam laju jemarinya menelusuri bilah mulus Clarent, kepalanya perlahan mendongkak menatap Severus, dengan mata berkilat waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Draco sayup, namun tegas. Severus membisu sesaat, berusaha memilah kata yang tepat.

"Dari pengalamanku berserta Nicholas dan Perenelle, itulah titik dimana perubahan nasib terjadi. Ketika bulan lenyap, dan segalanya berantakan, bagai kaca retak yang kepingannya berhamburan. Segala yang kau ketahui dan mengerti akan mati, perasaanmu akan dilanda badai yang tak tercegahkan, dan cara pandangmu akan berkelok. Titik dimana kau harus memilih, antara yang benar dan yang mudah."

**.**

Rasa gurih dan hangat meledak dalam lidahnya, lembut dan nikmat. Perutnya yang kosong terisi oleh kehangatan yang begitu nyaman. Harry lupa bagaimana rasanya menyantap daging, lidahnya sudah kelu selama sebelas tahun menyantap ubi yang mendingin. Hermoine disampingnya terus menjejalkan berbagai macam makanan pada piringnya, sekaligus sibuk mencecarnya tentang betapa kurusnya ia.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak Harry! Sepotong paha ayam dan _mashed potato _tak akan cukup!" celetuknya seraya menjejalkan sayuran dan kuah sup ke piringnya. Harry amat menyukai sifat Hermoine yang begitu perhatian, namun perutnya yang telah mengecil akibat sedikitnya porsi makanan yang ia santap bertahun-tahun belakangan memprotes keras. Ia yakin akan muntah jika gadis itu menjejalkan satu lagi jenis makanan ke dalam piringnya.

Perenelle menonton dengan geli kedua remaja itu dari seberang mereka. "Hermoine, jangan memaksanya. Perutnya pasti mengecil karena terlalu sedikitnya porsi makanan yang tubuhnya terima sebelas tahun ini."

Hermoine terhenti dari gerakannya yang hendak menjejalkan sepotong roti dan keju pada piring Harry, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Sebelas. Tahun," ujarnya perlahan, mencicipi tiap suku kata. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah garang. "Tidak berkeprimanusiaan! Monster macam apa Dark Lord itu?! memberi seorang anak dalam masa pertumbuhan porsi yang begitu sedikit?!" geramnya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah lagi dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Oh, maafkan kami, Harry. Karena tidak dapat merebutmu kembali dengan cepat. Kami tak dapat melacak keberadaanmu karena auramu belum bangkit sebelum kau menginjak tujuh-belas tahun." ucapnya lirih.

Harry akhirnya berhasil menelan makananya, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Hermoine. "Tak apa, 'Mione. Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula setidaknya aku masih hidup, kan?" guraunya. Hermoine menggerutu dibawah nafasnya. "Tetap saja, aku masih merasa bersalah."

"Hermoine benar, maaf kami tak dapat melakukan apapun sebelum auramu terbangkitkan. Selama bertahun-tahun, kami berusaha melacak auramu. Kami tahu kau ada di tangan Voldemort, tapi kami tak tahu dimana kau dikurung. Voldemort memiliki banyak penjara di kerajaan ini," ungkap Perenelle.

Harry merasakan perutnya bergejolak, ia merasa mual. "Tunggu. Maksudmu, ada banyak rakyat lain yang dikurung? Dipenjarakan?" anggukan Nicholas membuat jantung Harry berdegup keras pada tulangnya.

"Banyak pemuda rupawan dan gadis cantik dipenjarakan, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka," Wajah gadis dengan mata biru dan rambut hitam yang jelita, kemudian berubah menjadi sosok tua yang rapuh terbayang dibenaknya, dan perutnya terlilit oleh kegetiran. Pandangan Nicholas beralih kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Hermoine disini juga diculik dari keluarganya ketika masih enam tahun. Beruntung sekali Hedwig tengah terbang didekatnya, dan merasakan aura pualamnya. Kemudian burung itu melakukan hal yang sama denganmu pada Hermoine; membebaskannya, menuntunnya menerobos Hutan Terlarang, dan menuju gereja ini," jelas Nicholas.

Hermoine mengangguk. "Dan aku menjadi murid pasangan Flamel dan _potion master_ Severus Snape, sungguh suatu kehormatan," ujarnya sembari tersipu. Hedwig yang tengah menyantap makanannya di sudut ruang makan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

Harry lega mendengarnya, namun fakta bahwa masih banyak remaja yang terkurung di kerajaan Slytherin membuatnya khawatir dan murka. Murka pada Voldemort. Ia bertekad untuk menjatuhkan penyihir hitam itu dari singgasananya dan menghentikan perang ini. Bahkan Luna, putri Ravenclaw juga sempat tertangkap. Ia sendiri telah menjadi korban, dia tak mau yang lain merasakannya juga.

"Hm, yah, aku pernah melihat salah satu penjara itu di kerajaan," Perhatian mereka teralih pada suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Draco berserta Snape melangkah memasuki ruang makan, dan duduk di kursi yang kosong pada meja bundar.

"Kenapa tidak kau selamatkan tahanan-tahanan itu?" tanya Harry sedikit menuntut.

"Dan memberikan perhatian tak diperlukan untukku? Voldemort akan memiliki alasan untuk memenggalku, dan aku tak akan duduk disini bersama kalian sekarang," balasnya datar, seraya mengisi piringnya dengan makanan. Harry mencibir, tapi tak berkomentar. Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat masam Draco.

Sembari mengunyah, Draco memandang ke jendela, dimana biota air berseliweran. Kemudian memandang keempat penyihir yang tengah menyantap makan malam. "Jadi, apakah kami harus berenang ke atas untuk bisa keluar dari sini?" dia sebernarnya enggan, tapi kalau itu satu-satunya cara, ia akan melakukannya dengan berat hati. Sebagai jawaban, Hermoine terkekeh geli, seolah Draco adalah anak umur lima tahun yang naif. Draco tentunya sedikit tersinggung.

"Dan membuat kita basah kuyup? Tentu saja tidak. Kita memiliki jalan lain untuk ke daratan. Tangga, lebih tepatnya. Tangga yang telah diberi mantra khusus," ungkapnya seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Harry mendongkak dari supnya, Draco berhenti mengunyah. Keduanya menatap Hermoine dengan ekspresi terkejut –tersinggung, untuk kasus Draco. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menuntun kami ke dalam sini lewat jalan itu?" tuntut Draco senewen, memberikan wajah masam pada keempat penyihir. Harry yang duduk disampingnya menyikut rusuk Draco lagi.

"Jalan itu hanya dapat digunakan untuk _keluar. _Bukan _masuk,_" koreksi Snape tanpa melirik dari makanannya. Draco mencibir, "Tidak heran kulit kalian semua terlalu pucat," ia menimpal, suaranya tak lebih keras dari bisikan, dan hanya terdengar oleh telinga Harry. "Seolah kau tidak pucat saja, mau kuberikan cermin sebagai hadiah natal?" dengus Harry pelan, yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita dapat berpergian ke pelosok negeri dengan cepat? Ke Gryffindor saja butuh waktu tiga minggu lebih, apalagi kita harus mengarungi Hutan Terlarang," ungkap Harry.

Hermoine menyunggingkan senyum girang, kemudian menoleh ke arah gurunya. "_Master _Snape, bolehkah kami menggunakan Nimbus dan Bolt? Aku selalu ingin mencoba berpergian dengan mereka," ucapnya setengah memelas.

Snape menghela nafas. "Yah, khusus untuk kondisi seperti ini, boleh saja."

Draco memandang Hermoine dan Snape bergantian, kemudian pasangan Flamel –yang nampak tenang menyantap makanan mereka tanpa terusik– lalu Harry, yang balik menatapnya bingung, mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar bahu sebagai gestur ketidaktahuannya.

"Siapa Nimbus dan Bolt? Kuda?" tanyanya. Heran karena Hermoine terlihat begitu gembira hanya oleh kuda peliharaan.

Hermoine mengacuhkannya, nampak begitu gembira, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan, piringnya sudah bersih dan hanya tersisa segelintir remah makanan. Perenelle menjawab pertanyaan Draco. "Bisa kau bilang termasuk sejenis kuda. Thestral, lebih tepatnya."

Draco kaget bukan main. Sementara Harry menelengkan kepala ke samping sedikit, alisnya bertaut, dengan heran ia berkata; "Apa itu Thestral?" Ia tak pernah mendengar nama jenis kuda itu. Belum pernah ia mempelajarinya. Dia menatap wajah Draco, yang sebelumnya terkejut, menjadi girang berseri-seri seolah natal datang lebih awal.

"Thestral. Kuda berkepala mirip reptil, tubuhnya kurus, seolah hanya tulang dibalut kulit hitam. Walaupun begitu, mereka dapat terbang, tapi masih tak dapat menembus ke atas Hutan Terlarang, karena sihir hitam yang terkandung dalam tempat ini terlalu keras kepala. Tapi mereka dapat membawa kita dengan cepat, mereka hewan yang paling kenal dengan seluk-beluk hutan terkutuk ini, apalagi mereka dapat melihat dalam kegelapan," seringai iblis terpampang di bibir Draco.

"Dan Thestral hanya dapat dilihat oleh seseorang yang telah menyaksikan kematian," lanjut Nicholas, kemudian menatap keduanya dengan bersalah. "Maaf telah mengingatkan kalian pada ingatan yang pedih," Harry menggeleng, menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada Nicholas.

"Tak apa, Mr Flamel," kata Harry. Yah, walau tidak sepenuhnya kejujuran. Karena ingatan akan ibunya yang dibunuh tanpa belas kasihan di depan matanya, kembali timbul dari sudut ingatannya yang telah ia lempar sejauh mungkin. Hatinya terasa diperas hingga kering, membuat Harry harus menahan setetes air mata yang kian berusaha keluar dari sudut matanya. Dan ia yakin Draco kini tengah berusaha menepis ingatan pembunuhan ayahnya, dilihat dari iris kelabunya yang mengeras, dan absennya komentar pedas dari bibirnya.

Hermoine kembali memasuki ruang makan. Kini tak lagi mengenakan jubah merah kecoklatan, tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja linen berwarna krim, jaket kulit bertudung melapisinya. Celana berbahan hangat berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang menyerupai warna jubahnya memeluk kakinya, berserta sepasang bot setinggi betis. Ikat pinggang melingkari area pinggul, dengan tongkat sihir, kantung kulit, dan sebilah pisau tersampir pada kulit pipih panjang itu.

"Ayo, kalian berdua! Nih, aku bawakan perlengkapanmu, Draco," ia menjejalkan setumpuk benda –kebanyakan senjata– pada pangkuan Draco, yang mulai menggerutu. Ia berdiri untuk menyelipkan selusin pisau lempar ke dalam rompi kulitnya, menjejalkan kedua sabit dan kantung kecil berisi perlengkapan pada ikat pinggang, mengikatkan kantung perlengkapan kecil lain pada pahanya. Dan menyampirkan sarung bertali selempang Clarent pada pundaknya. Ia memeriksa perlengkapan dalam jaket kulit hitamnya sebelum menoleh pada Harry.

"Kau akan terus duduk disana seperti orang tolol atau berdiri dan memeriksa bawaanmu?" Harry yang sedikit tersinggung kemudian meneguk minumannya hingga habis, lalu bangkit dari kursi, memeriksa isi jubahnya. Mengecek peta Marauders, tongkat, dan bola segel. Kemudian menyentuh dadanya, merasakan panas bandul kalungnya. Kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan panas menyengat itu, dan panas lahar menghilang, digantikan hangat yang menenangkan. "Ya. Aku siap."

Nicholas bangkit berdiri diiringi Perenelle. "Bawalah Hedwig bersama kalian. Ia burung yang cerdik, mengerti bahasa manusia, dan ia dapat menuntun jalan kalian. Ia amat mengenal tiap detail pelosok negeri," Burung hantu putih itu beruhu sekali, kemudian terbang melayang, berteger di bahu Harry.

Draco memperhatikan Hedwig dengan lekat dari tempat ia berdiri. "Jadi, semacam kompas dan peta hidup, maksudmu?" Hedwig menoleh ke arahnya, beruhu dengan nada tersinggung seraya mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya. Perenelle terkekeh. "Bisa kau umpamakan begitu, tapi jangan terlalu sering membuatnya tersinggung. Ia akan dengan sengaja menjahilimu nanti."

"Hermoine, kau membawa semua peta dan_ grimoire* _yang kau butuhkan?" Nicholas bertanya sembari melayangkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut cokelat. Hermoine menepuk kantung kulit kecil yang disangkutkan pada ikat pinggangnya. "Semuanya ada di dalam sini. Termasuk perbekalan, dan segala macam perlengkapan," jawabnya ringan. Harry dan Draco memandangnya heran, namun tak bertanya. Memangnya benda sebanyak itu sanggup ditampung kantung sekecil itu?

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan batin keduanya, Hermoine menjawab. "Kantung ini sudah diberi mantra agar dapat menampung benda berbagai bobot dengan jumblah tak terhingga. Dan tak akan terasa beban apapun," gadis itu menyunggingkan seringai, melihat ekspresi kedua pemuda itu.

Perenelle bergerak mendekati Hermoine, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya, menangkup gadis itu kedalam rangkulannya. "Jaga diri. Kau sudah seperti anak perempuanku sendiri. Dan jangan lupa untuk membantu mereka berdua menggunakan, mengontrol, dan mengembangkan kekuatan mereka, Hermoine," Gadis itu tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tahu, Perry. Tenang saja, aku sudah mengerti betapa berat tugasku. Aku sudah berada dibawah pelatihan kalian selama bertahun-tahun, aku takkan mengecewakan kalian," tegasnya. Perenelle melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian mengelus rambut lebat Hermoine.

Nicholas menepuk lembut bahu kedua pangeran. "Kalian jangan pernah meremehkan Voldemort. Ia akan melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkan salah satu dari kalian, iblis itu licik."

Draco mengerlingkan mata. "Penyihir itu pemalas, kau tahu? Ada desas-desus dari kastil kalau ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya berbincang dengan cermin. Sebuah _cermin_," timpalnya. Harry mengerenyitkan alis. "Benarkah? Penyihir itu gila," ujar Harry.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang, penyihir itu sudah gila dari sebelum semua orang mengenalnya."

Pria paruh baya diantara mereka menggeleng samar. "Cermin itu, bukan cermin sembarangan. Itu adalah cermin gaib. Voldemort dapat menggunakan sihirnya dimana saja ia mau dengan cermin itu. Roh yang tinggal di dalamnya akan dapat memberikan kebenaran pada tiap pertanyaan, kami mencurigai bahwa ia sempat mencuri artefak kuno itu dari gereja ini sebelum kami memindahkannya, ketika gereja ini masih di buka untuk umum."

Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan takjub berserta getir, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Golem-golem itu.., kau bilang mereka ciptaan Voldemort, bukan?"

Draco mengangguk, air mukanya berubah datar. Rahangnya menegang. "Sepertinya ia dapat melacak keberadaan kita," kesadaran menimpanya, mata kelabunya melebar waspada. "Dia tidak dapat menemukan kita disini, 'kan?" ia menoleh pada Nicholas, yang kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Bahkan kekuatan jin cermin itu tak dapat menembus _wards _yang kami pasang," Harry dan Draco melega mendengarnya.

"Namun tetap saja kalian harus waspada. Bahkan tanpa cermin gaib, Voldemort amatlah kuat. Ia memiliki rencana, entah apa itu, tapi aku yakin kita tidak akan menyukainya. Jangan pernah meremehkannya," kata Flamel dengan nada yang terdengar janggal. Harry merasakan pedih dan rasa bersalah dari nada Nicholas, membuatnya heran.

Dehaman mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Snape telah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, menatap lurus ke arah dua pangeran. "Sebelum kalian berangkat, ada sebuah hal penting yang harus kalian mengerti," dan itu langsung menyambar perhatian Draco dan Harry.

"Ada sebuah pesan. Pesan dari berabad-abad yang lalu. Diciptakan sendiri oleh tiga penguasa pertama. Berisi tentang suatu hal penting, yang menyangkut diri kalian masing-masing," jelasnya. "Namun pesan ini tak kami miliki, kalian harus menemukannya sendiri," tambahnya.

"Bagaimana cara kami menemukannya?" tanya Harry.

"Itulah bagian yang sulit. Tak ada yang tahu," jawab Hermoine, ia merogoh kantung kulitnya, menarik sebuah lempengan berbentuk lingkaran, terpahat dari batu pualam yang dipoles hingga licin. Ukurannya selebar tangkupan tangan, panjangnya tak lebih dari telapak tangan. Ia menunjukkan keping pualam itu cukup dekat untuk dapat dipandang kedua pangeran.

"Seperti inilah pesan yang kudapat. Isinya berupa tugasku sebagai pemilik aura pualam, dan apa tanggung jawab yang harus kubawa. Tiap pesan dipahat oleh generasi pertama, milikku dipahat sendiri oleh aura pualam pertama," jelasnya.

Pasangan Flamel merogoh saku jubah mereka, membawa keluar masing-masing keping berbentuk lingkaran dari zamrud dan bongkahan es yang terpahat hingga pipih namun kokoh, ukurannya sama dengan milik Hermoine. "Milik kami dipahat oleh Bulan generasi pertama. Karena kami sudah ada sejak kelahiran generasi yang pertama, isinya berbeda dengan Hermoine. Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya, rahasia," jelas Nicholas.

Harry menatap lempengan pualam milik Hermoine. Permukaannya mulus, tak ternoda. Tak ada tinta, tak ada pahatan kata. Mulus. Ia mengerenyitkan alis bingung. "Mengapa tak ada pesan –kalimat– di dalamnya?"

Hermoine menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tak dapat membacanya, karena kau bukan orang yang ditujukan. Aku dapat membaca milikku karena pesan ini memang ditujukan padaku. Kau maupun Draco tak dapat membaca pesan Perry dan Nick, mereka sebaliknya tak dapat membaca pesan kalian. Ini berlaku untuk semua orang dalam ramalan. Aku yakin 'bintang' yang lain juga mendapatkannya secara tidak sengaja. Aku mendapatkan pesanku ketika berumur lima-belas tahun, aku bertemu dengan penyihir di hutan, kemudian ia memberiku lempengan pualam ini, menjelaskan padaku, dan menghilang sesudahnya."

Perenelle menyakukan kembali pesannya. "Generasi-generasi bebelum kalian –setelah generasi pertama–, mendapatkannya juga. Tapi ada beberapa yang melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkannya, tak membacanya, tak menerimanya, atau bahkan mengabaikan isinya sama sekali. Kalian akan mendapatkan pesan kalian dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, dalam waktu yang tak ditetapkan, dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Jadi bersiaplah menerima kejutan. Pesan itu akan amat membantu kalian," jelasnya.

Harry berpikir sejenak. Sebuah pesan, dipahat sebelum eksistensinya. Berisi takdir yang ia bawa. Sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, namun membagi inti energi yang sama dengannya. Takdir yang telah ditentukan, khusus untuk dirinya. Untuk Draco. Untuk Kakaknya. Kemudian ia tersadar hal penting. Rasa takut kembali mengabutinya, jantung memompa kencang, meninju tulang iganya keras.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kakak kembarku? Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang ramalan ini!" seru Harry panik.

Nicholas tersenyum tipis, namun terkesan membawa rahasia. "Ketika ramalan sudah mulai bergerak, dan di detik kalian menginjak gereja ini, semua yang ada di dalam takdir yang telah ditentukan ini akan bergerak bersama. Aku berani bertaruh, kakakmu kini dalam sebuah petualangan diluar sana. Kemungkinan mencari dirimu."

**.**

Lidah api menjilat udara dingin menyengat tulang, suara percik bara bergesek dengan kayu bakar, hangatnya menguar pada sekelilingnya. Suara-suara lolongan dan rintihan dari jauh, namun begitu dekat, diiringi bisikan-bisikan ganjil, menemani gelapnya hutan yang kelam. Sulit membedakan siang dan malam di tempat ini, cahaya nyaris tak pernah menyentuh seisi Hutan Terlarang. Kalau bukan karena jarum jam pendek yang menunjuk ke arah angka sepuluh dalam bentuk romawi pada jam saku Rodolphus, mereka mungkin tidak sempat beristirahat hingga fajar.

Enam dari sembilan anggota Snatchers tergolek tenang di atas matras tidur mereka mengelilingi api unggun, siap terlelap. Sisanya berjaga malam –dengan enggan– bersama beberapa vetala. Ada sisi baik dan buruk dari kondisi Tom; sisi baiknya, ia tidak mendapat jaga malam dan dapat beristirahat mengembalikan energinya. Sisi buruknya, ia mendapat 'beristirahat' tanpa kata 'tenang', karena pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan mata biru terang yang mulutnya tak mau diam seharian juga tidak mendapat bagian jaga malam. Dan orang dungu-bebal-brengsek itu kini ada disampingnya.

Tom diam tak mendengarkan ocehan Theo yang tiada henti, ia mulai lebih mengasah kemampuannya untuk tuli pada tiap kelakar pemuda disampingnya ini. Sumpah, lebih baik ia dihabisi vetala hingga maut menjemput daripada mendengar Theo mengisahkan petualangan konyolnya lagi. Ia yakin telinganya mati rasa setelah pulang dari tempat ini.

Dia mendongkak menatap langit, punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon. Langit malam yang kelam bergemerlap bintang di atas kepalanya, kegelapan yang pekat itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian sore ini. Namun auranya terasa hampa, bahkan cakrawala hitam diatasnya tidak memiliki kepahitan menyerupai energinya. Tetapi dinginnya sama.

_Dream Catcher _tergenggam erat dalam tangannya, panas bandul itu tak mengubisnya. Malah, ia menginginkan lebih. Maka dari itu ia rela duduk berdampingan sedekat mungkin dengan Theo, ia belajar bahwa semakin dekat jarak ia dengan pemuda itu, maka suhu _Dream Catcher_-nya makin meninggi. Walau ia tak tahu jelas mengapa.

Udara dingin yang menusuk sumsum mengingatkannya akan kesepian yang melandanya selama bertahun-tahun. Kalau saja Harry ada disini, ia akan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan milik Tom, memberikan rasa aman, menguarkan kehangatan dari punggungnya, menyatakan bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Ketika kecil dulu, mereka selalu melakukan itu. Duduk bersama, saling menyandarkan punggung. Tom senang kalau mereka duduk seperti itu. Dia bisa merasakan gemuruh suara kembarannya ketika ia bicara, merasakan degup jantung samar dari tulang belakang. Mungkin seperti itulah mereka ketika berada di perut ibu mereka bersama-sama, berbagi rahim yang sama. Tapi tentu saja mereka belum bisa berbicara kala itu.

Untuk itu sekarang ia menyandarkan punggungnya lekat-lekat pada batang pohon, walau tak terasa hangat dan tak ada getaran nyaman, ia merasa sedikit tenang dan otot tegangnya merenggang. _Dream Catcher _pemberian adiknya adalah hal terdekat dari kehangatan detak jantung yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Tom menelengkan kepala, melepaskan pandangannya dari cakrawala, untuk menatap kedua mata langit disampingnya. Dia ber-'hm' sebagai jawaban, kemudian mengadah lagi.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Theo bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya tertarik pada bulu-bulu kecil merah keemasan yang mencuat dari genggaman Tom. "Apa itu _Dream Catcher_ di tanganmu?"

Insting Tom mengambil alih, tangannya yang menggenggam kalungnya tertarik mendekat ke dada, matanya menatap Theo tajam. Seolah takut pemuda disebelahnya itu akan merebut kalung itu darinya. "Bukan urusanmu," timpalnya dingin.

"Hei, tidak usah tajam begitu. Aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu, kok," godanya, seringai jahil terpatri dibibirnya lagi. "Hanya saja kau menjaganya seolah itu adalah benda terpenting sejagad raya. Memangnya dari siapa?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu," cetus Tom tajam.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Hal yang sensitif, ya? Peninggalan kuno nenek moyang? Benda yang dulu milik orang tua? Semacamnya?" lugasnya.

Tom mencibir jengkel. "Kalau kuberitahu, apakah kau janji tak akan berbicara lagi?"

Theo nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. Nampaknya tidak menganggap serius perkataan Tom. "Oke. Janji," timpalnya girang. Senyumnya melebar hingga menampakkan gigi-gigi putih berderet rapi, lesung pipi terbentuk di wajahnya.

Tom menghela dengan enggan. "Ini hadiah dari adikku. Puas?" desisnya. Theo mengangguk-angguk, tak berbicara. Tom mendengus sebal, kemudian pertanyaan yang menghantuinya sejak sore menampakkan diri dari celah pikirannya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan auramu? Dan bagaimana caranya kau tahu aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertimu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Theo hanya mengadahkan bahu, tangannya bergerak-gerak mengisyaratkan sesuatu, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Menepati janjinya untuk tak akan berbicara. Menjengkelkan.

"Hentikan! Bicaralah dengan benar!" desak Tom.

Theo bangkit, berjalan singkat menuju tempat dimana kuda mereka diikat agar tidak kabur. Dia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya yang disangkutkan pada _saddle_ kuda kelabu milikinya, Nagini mendengus disamping kuda kelabu itu. Kemudian dia kembali ke posisi awal dengan membawa sepotong perkamen dan _charcoal*, _ia menulis diatas perkamen lusuh itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Tom. Yang menyambarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

_'Kau bilang aku harus berjanji untuk tidak berbicara, maka aku tidak berbicara sekarang.' _Adalah kata yang tertulis diatas perkamen itu. Disamping kalimat dengan tulisan jelek tersebut, sebuah bentuk sabit berbalik dan dua buah titik membentuk wajah senyum jahil tergambar.

"Berhenti tidak bicara! –ugh, terasa aneh mengucapkannya– itu tidak serius! Jawab pertanyaanku!" cetus Tom senewen. Apa-apaan sih, orang ini?

Theo berdeham, "Oke. Oke. Aura itu seperti yang sudah kubilang, adalah inti energi diri kita. Semua orang memiliki aura, dan beberapa yang cukup cerdik dapat membangkitkan sendiri milik mereka dan menggunakannya. Seperti penyihir, misalnya," jelasnya ringan. "Dan kau, bung. Memiliki aura terlangka di muka bumi! Yah, selain emas dan perak, tentunya," celetuknya girang.

"Tapi aku bukan penyihir.., adikku-lah yang seorang penyihir..," gumam Tom, ragu. Karena ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dirinya menyerang vetala dengan api hitam yang dingin. Hampir membinasakan mereka semua.

Theo mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ringan, menselonjorkan kakinya dengan enteng. "Tidak perlu menjadi penyihir untuk bisa menggunakan aura. Banyak petarung menggunakan aura mereka, seperti misalnya aku. Kalau tak salah, Godric Gryffindor juga menggunakan auranya ketika bertarung, dia 'kan penguasa api, seperti Promethus. Yah kalau perkiraanku tidak salah sih," ungkapnya.

"Kau bilang auraku adalah yang paling langka? Selain emas dan perak. Apakah mereka ada hubungannya?"

Pemuda disampingnya nampak tengah berpikir, ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Warna biru irisnya menggelap. "Eh.., aku tak begitu tahu. Yang jelas, ada sebuah ramalan, tentang tiga penguasa. Matahari, Bulan, dan Malam. Bukan tiga yang kau lihat di langit setiap hari, tetapi itu julukan, julukan untuk tiga orang sakti yang memiliki tiga aura legenda. Emas, perak, dan hitam."

Theo menjentikkan jarinya, percikan pendar perunggu tercipta, membentuk api kecil pada ujung telunjuknya. Dia menatap api perunggu pada jemarinya lurus. "Aura langka, yang kekuatannya tak dapat dideskripsikan. Kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan, membentuk kembali, atau bahkan menghancurkan dunia. Tanggung jawab yang berat, kalau kau tanya padaku," Dia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, melenyapkan api dari telunjuknya.

Theo menjelaskan dengan ringan, seolah hal itu tidak mengguncangnya sama sekali. Tom berusaha meresap semua itu, mempelajari segala fakta dengan teliti. "Lalu.. apa menurutmu, aku salah satunya?" itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan desakkan.

Theo mengadahkan bahu tak acuh. "Entah. Aku bukan peramal maupun orang bijak. Oh, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi," celetuknya. Tom sedikit curiga kalau Theo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun apa daya, mungkin sebenarnya Theo memang tidak tahu banyak soal itu.

"Yah, secara teknis, kau menyelamatkan seluruh nyawa kelompok ini. Tapi secara pribadi, aku berterima kasih," lanjutnya lagi.

Tom merasakan alisnya tertarik ke atas. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar nada pemuda ini tidak main-main atau sinis. Tulus, malah. Dan cukup serius untuk tak dianggap remeh. "Ya. Sama-sama," adalah jawaban Tom. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah dengan nada datar yang ia keluarkan. Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

"Sungguh! Kalau kau tidak melakukan trik api hitam itu, mungkin kita sudah tamat!" sengiran menyebalkan itu datang lagi, cengiran seolah dia raja dunia. Tom mengerlingkan mata, mendengus. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, membawa selimut tipis menyelimuti hingga bahunya, membawa bandul kalung dalam genggamannya dekat dengan dada. Sebelum ia sempat memejamkan mata, suara Theo menghentikannya.

"Hei, kau pernah dengar tentang aturan tiga?" suaranya merendah, nyaris sesayup desahan. Bulu kuduk Tom berdiri seketika, karena Theo berbaring tepat disebelahnya.

"Tidak," balas Tom nyaris berdesis. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat tidur.

"Kalau kau menyelamatkan nyawa orang tiga kali, nyawa orang itu menjadi milikmu. Nah, kau sudah menyelamatkanku satu kali, dua kali lagi maka aku jadi milikmu," lanjut Theo lagi.

Tom membalikkan badan, memunggungi Theo. "Akan kupastikan itu tidak akan terjadi," ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan kegelapan utuh menghapus pandangannya. Mengosongkan pikirannya.

Dibelakangnya, Theo terkekeh. Dream catchernya tambah memanas. "Oh, kau tidak benar-benar serius," godanya.

"Lihat saja nanti."

**.**

Menunggangi Thestral tidak seperti apa yang Harry bayangkan.

Rasanya seperti melayang diatas kabut. Leher licin bersisik milik kuda hitam yang ia tunggangi tak terlalu mengubisnya, angin menerpa wajahnya, pandangan dihadapannya terlewati sekilas begitu saja, mengarungi pepohonan lebat tanpa tergubiskan. Tak ada sesosok makhluk pun yang mengganggu mereka –atau bahkan mengejar– karena mereka hanya nampak bagai sekelebat warna buram yang melayang, Thestral tak dapat dilihat oleh makhluk lain, kehadirannya hanya dirasakan sayup oleh mereka.

Kaki kuda hitam mereka tak pernah menyentuh tanah. Mereka tak menggunakan sayap menyerupai kelalawar mereka yang terus dilipat, namun kabut hitam –atau semacamnya– mengulum keempat kaki mereka, membawa mereka melayang beberapa kaki dari tanah. Tetapi sayangnya tidak sampai menembus naik Hutan Terlarang. Draco benar –sihir hitam hutan ini terlalu keras kepala.

Tudung merah yang Harry naikkan untuk menutupi kepalanya tersingkap oleh angin disaat Bolt melesat membawanya bersama Hemoine. Kepangan hitam rambutnya pasti melayang dibelakangnya, kalau bukan karena tubuh Hermoine yang menghimpit punggungnya. Mungkin dengan begini mereka hanya butuh beberapa malam saja untuk mencapai kerajaan Hufflepuff.

Thestral peliharaan Severus Snape hanya dua, maka mereka harus berbagi. Draco menunggangi Nimbus, sementara Harry dan Hermoine menunggangi Bolt. Hermoine memelas untuk bersama Harry karena Draco selalu berhasil membuat gadis itu jengkel. Kuatir akan terjadinya pertumpahan darah dan caci-maki tiada henti, Harry harus turun tangan dengan membawa Hermoine menunggangi Bolt bersamanya.

Tujuan mereka adalah Kerajaan Hufflepuff, jauh tersembunyi di hutan barat. Mereka harus mengarungi Hutan Terlarang, kemudian melewati Hogsmeade. Sebuah desa kecil terletak dekat perbatasan barat laut Hutan Terlarang, mereka akan beristirahat di tempat itu. Ketika dalam perjalanan mengarungi hutan barat –yang dijuluki Red Road, Jalur Merah– ada kesempatan besar mereka akan berpapasan dengan beberapa 'bintang', menurut Hermoine.

Mereka akan –harus– bertemu dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan Hufflepuff, bernegoisasi dengan mereka agar bisa mendapatkan bola segel sihir Hufflepuff. Dan yang terakhir, menuju kerajaan Gryffindor. Untuk mengambil bola segel Gryffindor, atau lebih tepatnya mencari. Karena bola segel itu entah ada di gereja kembar pertama, atau tertimbun puing-puing kastil. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa bukan di lokasi yang kedua.

Draco melaju bersama Nimbus di depan Harry dan Hermoine, Hedwig terbang memimpin, menuntun arah untuk mereka. Pakaian birunya digantikan dengan setelan merah beludru yang mirip dengan sebelumnya. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan suara yang menggema pada kelamnya malam. Harry bertanya-tanya, apakah burung itu pernah tidur.

"Kita istirahat! Kita sudah bergerak cukup lama, dan kini hampir tengah malam! Kita harus mengisi kembali stamina kita untuk esok!" sahut Hermoine. Kencangnya angin yang memandikan mereka memaksa gadis itu untuk meninggikan suara. Draco mengangguk singkat dari depan, Hedwig melayang berkelok, membawa mereka ke sekumpulan pohon pinus.

Mereka menghentikan laju Thestral mereka. Draco turun dari Nimbus, menapakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah, seakan tengah mencoba kekokohannya. Dia memberi isyarat pada kedua orang dibelakangnya; _aman. _Harry tak bisa menyalahkannya. Mau bagaimanapun, ini Hutan Terlarang. Mereka patut waspada. Bahkan tanah yang mereka pijak bisa saja pasir hisap atau semacamnya.

Harry turun dari Bolt, membantu Hermoine turun. Thestral itu mendengus senang, ketika Harry memberinya sepotong dada daging ayam yang ia seludupkan dari makan malam sebelumnya. Hermoine menarik tongkatnya, merapalkan mantra. Cahaya secerah kabut meluncur dari ujung tongkat, kemudian mengintari sekeliling mereka.

"Jampi pelindung sederhana. Dengan begini tak akan ada yang dapat menemukan kita, tak ada juga yang dapat menerobos pelindung ini. Kita bisa tidur dengan tenang," jelas gadis itu.

Harry mengumpulkan kayu yang tersebar di area mereka, merakit api unggun, kemudian merapalkan mantra penyulut api. Lidah bara menerangkan kelam, menguarkan hangat nyaman. Lalu ia disibukkan dengan menggelar kantung-kantung tidur, meletakkan ketiganya mengelilingi api unggun.

Setelah menggiring Bolt dan Nimbus ke sudut area yang terlindungi, Draco bersahut. "Aku akan cari kayu bakar lagi," Hermoine menjentikkan tongkatnya, seekor capung dari cahaya selembut susu terbentuk, terbang menuju Draco, dan hinggap pada pergelangan tangannya. "Itu akan membantumu mencari lokasi peristrirahatan kita. Jampi pelindung ini membuat kita tak terdeteksi, bisa-bisa kau tersesat nanti," ujarnya.

Draco mengangkat tangan ke kening dalam gestur berterima kasih, kemudian berjalan menjauh memasuki pedalaman hutan. Senjata terhunus pada kedua tangannya. Hedwig menukik turun, bergelung nyaman diatas kantung tidur Harry. Hermoine meletakkan beberapa biji-bijian dan buah beri untuk Hedwig, kemudian merobek-robek roti isi untuk dibagi bersama Harry.

"Berapa lama lagi sampai kita tiba di Hogsmeade?" tanya Harry sembari sibuk mengunyah roti isi.

"Kurasa lima atau empat hari... Ada kemungkinan kita akan berpapasan dengan 'bintang' yang lain."

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita tahu yang mana 'bintang'? Akan ada banyak orang yang auranya menyerupai mereka, bukan?" Hermoine merogoh kantungnya, menarik keping pualam.

"Kita akan tahu dengan pesan mereka. Pastinya mereka sudah menerima pesan masing-masing, dilihat dari bulan, dan –tanggal berapa sekarang? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas sudah hampir mendekati titik balik musim dingin. Artinya waktu dimana ramalan akan tertuntaskan akan terjadi dengan cepat," jelasnya.

Harry menautkan alis dengan heran. "Dan, kapan titik balik musim dingin itu akan terjadi? Dan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Hermoine berhenti mengunyah, matanya yang tak fokus pada satu titik menandakan pikirannya yang tengah bergerak liar. "Titik balik musim dingin... pertengahan Desember, kurasa. Dan yang akan terjadi.., kekuatan ketiga penguasa akan berada pada puncaknya. Kalian dapat membuka 'gerbang' dan mengembalikan yang 'musnah'. Entah apa artinya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi setelahnya, bulan akan musnah," suaranya makin mengecil, dan nyaris berbisik pada akhir kata.

Bulan akan musnah. Harry terus memikirkan bagian yang itu. _Jauh di langit ketujuh, Ketika Matahari terhandang awan, Bulan akan merebutnya kemudian, dan Gerhana akan terjadi, dimana yang musnah akan bangkit. Pada singsingan fajar dan kemunculan Idunn, Bulan akan musnah._ Musnah yang bagaimana? Binasa? Hancur secara mental? Ataukah yang lebih buruk lagi?

Dia merinding sendiri memikirkannya. Apakah perannya disini hanyalah sebagai korban? Matahari akan terhandang awan di langit ketujuh, apa maksudnya pula itu? Dan saat gerhana terjadi yang 'musnah' akan bangkit. Gerhana? Apakah pada titik balik matahari musim dingin nanti, akan terjadi gerhana matahari? Ataukah gerhana bulan? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'yang musnah'? apakah secara gaib generasi-generasi yang sebelumnya akan bangkit dari kubur mereka? ataukah suatu yang lain?

Kepala Harry terasa diaduk-aduk memikirkannya. Lalu malam akan memberikan pengorbanan? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kakaknya nanti? Akhir seperti apa yang mereka raih? Apakah mereka gagal dan malah akan terlahir generasi yang lain setelah mereka? Harry sama sekali tak menginginkan itu. Ia tak ingin keturunan setelah dirinya meratapi nasib yang memusingkan ini.

Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya, yang sekarang tengah menangkup sebuah batu mungil segenggaman tangan. Putih, bagai kabut, nyaris transparan. Permukaannya mulus, tidak kering, tidak basah. Sejuk ditelapaknya. Kemudian perlahan warnanya berubah, menjadi perak cantik. Hermoine-lah yang meletakkannya di telapak Harry selagi pemuda itu tengah terhanyut pikiran.

"Batu itu akan membantu kita menemukan 'bintang' yang lain. Dia akan berubah warna ketika didekatkan dengan 'bintang' yang lain," jelas Hermoine. Harry mendekatkan batu tersebut dengan Hermoine, permukaan batu digenggamannya perlahan mengubah warnanya. Dari perak, menjadi warna lembut keramik pualam krem.

"Warnanya akan sama dengan aura masing-masing 'bintang'," lanjut gadis itu. "Namanya _Skystone._ Artefak sihir yang dibuat oleh Perry, khusus untuk membantu menemukan semua 'bintang'. Juga berlaku untuk menemukan tiga penguasa. Lihat bagaimana batu itu berubah warna menjadi perak di dalam genggamanmu? Itu karena ia mendeteksi auramu," jelasnya, seraya mengunyah bongkahan roti lagi.

Harry mengelus permukaan batu itu, yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi perak lagi. Ia tersenyum, batu itu terasa hidup. Terisi oleh sampel auranya. Nyaman ditelapaknya, memberikan sedikit rasa aman ke solar-plexusnya. "Aneh," gumamnya. Hermoine menoleh dengan ber-'hm?' padanya.

Ia melanjutkan. "Rasanya seperti _Dream Catcher_-ku. Hidup. Penuh dengan keajaiban dan energi," Harry menyentuh bandul kalungnya, kini mendingin. Ia meraihnya keluar dari kemeja, bulu-bulu mungil burung pheonix bergesekan lembut. Ia membandingkannya dengan Skystone. Keduanya hampir mirip, namun Skystone lebih terasa... Luas. Sementara kalung buatannya hangat dan nyaman, penuh kasih sayang. Dengan auranya yang sudah 'bangkit', ia dapat merasakan sihir dari dream catcher itu. Dapat merasakan benang kasat mata dari sebuah sihir yang kokoh, menyambung dengan milik kakaknya. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu? Aku bisa merasakan sihir koneksi dari dalamnya..," kata Hermoine. Meneliti bandul kalung Harry lekat-lekat.

Harry terkekeh. "Ah, ya.., aku membuatnya sendiri ketika masih kecil. Memberinya sedikit jampi sederhana, memang baru kupelajari dan sulit merapalkannya, tapi aku berhasil. Aku membuat dua, satu untukku, satu untuk kakak kembarku."

Hermoine menggeserkan tubuh lebih dekat untuk melihat kalung itu lebih jelas. "Bolehkah..?" tangannya terulur. Harry mengangguk, menyerahkan kalungnya pada Hermoine dengan sedikit ragu.

Gadis itu mengelus lingkaran kayu kalung tersebut dengan ibu jari. "Jampi apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Jampi koneksi. Remus –sahabat orangtuaku, yang mengajariku sihir– bilang kalau jampi itu cukup sulit, tapi aku berhasil. Mantra yang membuat jimat, membantu kita menemukan mimpi –impian– kita. Katanya juga membuat sebuah ikatan pada dream catcher pasangannya, juga kalau kita tersesat, bingung, akan arah tujuan, pilihan, atau jalan yang kita tempuh, sihirnya akan 'menyala', kemudian membawa kita pada cahaya yang lain. Kata Remus, biasanya membantu kita mencari hasrat hati kita," Harry menjelaskan.

"Ah, jampi yang itu.., aku pernah membaca tentang itu. Mantra yang cukup rumit, tapi kau berhasil merapalkannya? Itu hebat, Harry!" puji Hermoine, membuat Harry tersipu. "Bukankah ini bulu pheonix? Tak heran kau berhasil, dengan bahan dan alat yang tepat, mantra itu akan berhasil. Kau cerdik sekali," tambahnya cermat. "Sudah pernah memanas?"

Ekspresi malu Harry berubah heran. "Maksudnya? Eh –ya, sebenarnya pernah. –akhir-akhir ini malah gak mau berhenti memanas! Tapi aku masih tak tau apa artinya..," Ia menyengir malu.

Hermoine mengerlingkan matanya, ia menyerahkan –menjejalkan– kembali dream catcher Harry pada pemiliknya sendiri. "Oh, yang benar saja! Kau menciptakannya, tapi tak tahu reaksi gaibnya? Kalau memanas, artinya kau dekat dengan keberadaan hasrat hatimu, 'Rry!"

Air mukanya berubah lagi, "Hah? Hasrat hatiku? Tapi, hal yang amat kuinginkan adalah bertemu kakakku! Bukan–" kalimatnya terhenti dipangkal lidah. Tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada Hermoine. Gadis itu menautkan alis heran. "Bukan apa?"

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi lugu dan canggung. "Eh, bukan apa-apa. Salah kira," imbuh Harry cepat. Tepat pada saat itu, bandul kalungnya yang telah kembali ke dalam genggamannya memanas, dan warna Skystone berubah emas.

"Oke, aku sudah kembali membawa kayu bakar," suara baritone dari samping mereka berkata. Suara batang-batang kayu diletakkan ke tanah dengan kasar. Mereka mendongkak untuk menatap Draco yang nampak jengkel. "Dan kalian hanya duduk-duduk manis, bukannya membantu!" gerutunya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Hermoine dan Draco sudah berdebat sengit. Harry menepis semua pikiran yang mengganggunya, kemudian mulai melerai keduanya.

Dalam hati, Harry masih memikirkan tentang dream catcher itu. Tentang apa sebenarnya hasrat hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**Lylul's Note :**

*_Grimoire_ : buku tulisan tangan berisi kumpulan mantra dan jampi-jampi milik ahli sihir.

*_Charcoal _: semacam arang hitam yang mengisi pensil.

*_Brimstone _: nama lain batuan belerang. Orang zaman dulu nyebutnya brimstone –batu neraka, karena panasnya saat terbentuk tak bisa dideskripsikan (baunya juga kayak telur busuk) dan berasal dari dalam bumi (perut magma gunung berapi). Maka, mereka menyebutnya batu neraka. Sering diungkit dalam ilmu alkemi.

Oke, Thestrals di sini bisa terbang, tapi karena sihir yang terkandung di Hutan Terlarang, mereka gak bisa terbang sampai keluar ke langit, cuma bisa melayang beberapa meter dari tanah. Tapi mereka cukup cepat, lebih cepat dari lari kuda biasa.

Nah, sekarang kalian tahu kenapa Dream Catcher-nya Harry dan Tom memanas kalo dekat Draco dan Theo 'kan? *senyum iblis* Ayo! Coba tebak siapa aja yang bakal jadi bintang 'tujuh yang melindungi' disini! Yang bener semua, dapet Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott! *masukin semua kacang rasa sabun*

Ada pertanyaan? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan menulis. Tolong di Review yaa! Masukan banyak kritik dan saran!


End file.
